Personalidades
by okashira janet
Summary: Kenshin, Battousai y Sessha son la misma persona ¿O no? Cap 17: Ser Kenshin Himura. Battousai y Shinta deben tomar una decisión, si para estar con Kaoru deben arriesgar sus vidas, lo harán. Kaoru&Kenshin COMPLETO
1. Separación involuntaria

PERSONALIDADES

**gPERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 1: Separación involuntaria**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Vacaciones parece ser sinónimo de nueva historia, espero que les guste. Como siempre solo me queda reiterar, los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki ¡Maestro de maestros! (y amante de videojuegos y figuritas de acción), sin mas que agregar, empecemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru hizo una mueca observó el cielo y volvió a poner mala cara, estaba lloviendo, bueno decir que estaba cayendo un verdadero vendaval era mas correcto ¿Por qué tenía que estar lloviendo de esa forma el día que había planeado salir a pasear?, completamente descorazonada (según ella) la chica se sentó de manera fatalista en la entrada del dojo.

-Busu, busu, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué paso?, ¡Se arruinaron tus planes!- y para acabarla llegaba el niño mas desagradable de todo Tokio.

-¡Busu, busu! ¿Ya no podrás estrenar tu kimono nuevo verdad?-

-Yahiko, quizás tu intelecto no te de para tanto pero creo que eso es obvio- estaba portándose madura, muy madura.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir busu?!-

-¡Lo que oíste mocoso!- y la madurez se fue al caño.

-¡Mira lo que le hago a tu tonto kimono!- y el niño era de armas tomar, levantó el pie, como en cámara lenta la joven kendoka pudo observar con horror como el chiquillo daba un grito de guerra mientras de manera brutal metía su pie en un charco de lodo y lo levantaba (nuevamente repito todo en cámara lenta) para mancharla. Pero la cuestión no era solo que la iba a manchar, claro que no, lo que de verdad importaba era ¡Que ese kimono le había costado una auténtica fortuna!.

Sus ojos azules como el mar se abrieron en horror, era una damisela indefensa contra la brutalidad de un niño, era una mujercita a punto de perder todo por lo que se había sacrificado día tras día, semana tras semana, la sandalia del niño cada vez se elevaba mas su grito de "Uooououoo" como el rugido de un dinosaurio reumático acercándose, elevándose y…

-¡¿Qué pensabas hacer mocoso malagradecido?!- lastima que Kaoru Kamiya tenía de mujer indefensa lo que una leona de gatita adorable, sus manos se apoyaron en el piso, su cuerpo se giro en un ángulo de 180 grados perfecto y sus piernas salieron disparadas para como consecuencia arrojar al niño a unos veinte metros de distancia.

-¡Jou-chan!- justo a tiempo para atraparla en el aire Sanosuke hizo su entrada triunfal con unas cuantas gotitas de sudor surcando su frente, él era un chico bueno que se detenía en el dojo momentáneamente para saludar a sus amigos (quería comida gratis), pero en el camino lo había pescado la lluvia… bueno era mejor decir que lo había pescado una verdadera tormenta torrencial y como consecuencia…

-¡Mi kimono!- describir la consternación de la chica en esos momentos era imposible.

-¿Tu que?- Sanosuke que aún la sostenía en brazos alzó una ceja sin saber que demonios estaba pasando, digo, después de todo no todos los días pescas en el aire a una de tus mejores amigas y en vez de agradecerte ella suelta un chillido.

-¡Mi kimono me lo estas mojando animal!-

-¡Jou-chan yo solo quería ayudarte!-

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Malagradecida!-

-¡Descarado!- sí, el pan de todos los días en el dojo Kamiya, pero que mas se podía esperar de un lugar en donde vivían en "completa armonía" un antiguo ladronzuelo, una chica kendoka, un luchador callejero y el anteriormente llamado "Hittokiri Battousai" y por cierto, hablando de él…

Kenshin observó a sus amigos con una sonrisita dulce en los labios, aunque siempre estaba intentando calmarlos la verdad era que disfrutaba mucho viéndolos pelear, disfrutaba de sus continuas rencillas, de sus golpes sin verdadera intención de dañar, de sus arrebatos y sus chillidos.

-¡Jou-chan si sigues así de agresiva te vas a quedar sin marido!-

-¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte Tori-Atama!- pero mas que nada, disfrutaba de verla pelear a ella… por un momento el joven espadachín se sintió abochornado, aunque nadie podía entrar a su mente y descubrir sus pensamientos él mismo se sentía como el peor de los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra y es que sí, a pesar de haber sido Battousai el destajador, a pesar de ya en una ocasión haber matado a la mujer que amaba y a pesar de que siempre la ponía en peligro, se había enamorado irremediablemente de Kamiya Kaoru.

-¡Jou-chan con la shinai no!!- el grito desgarrador de Sanosuke se hubiera podido escuchar a kilómetros a la redonda pero en esos instantes los oídos del pelirrojo no captaron la indirecta de auxilio.

Su sonrisa dulce empezó a desaparecer lentamente de su cara dando paso a la incertidumbre, le había costado bastante tiempo poder por fin aceptarlo, aceptar que amaba con todo su corazón a la joven de cabellos azabaches, pero una cosa era aceptarlo y otra muy diferente confesarlo.

No sabía que era lo que lo hacía sentirse peor, el quererla y no decirlo o el quererla y saber que nunca iba a ser suya, porque independientemente de lo que la joven sintiera él no era digno de sus atenciones ¿Cómo podía merecerla quien hace algunos años había llevado el nombre de "Battousai" sobre sus hombros?. Había que aceptarlo, su amor nunca iba a ser correspondido.

-¡Defiéndete Tori-Atama, enséñale a la busu lo que es un hombre!- Yahiko por fin había logrado pararse y escurriendo agua como un fideo lanzaba puñetazos bajo la lluvia para "alentar" a su amigo.

-¡Yahiko mocoso del…!- en cuanto la joven kendoka se descuido para retar a su alumno con el puño ni tardo ni perezoso el joven luchador escapó a toda prisa de futuros ataques perdiéndose por el pasillo del dojo.

-¡Sanosuke vas a mojar todo, regresa!- la joven apoyó las manos en el piso para pararse de un rápido salto y corrió a toda prisa tras su atolondrado amigo pasando a un lado del pelirrojo quien simplemente murmuró un "Kaoru-dono no se vaya a caer" antes de que ella gritara.

-¡No te preocupes Kenshin!- y se perdiera igualmente por el pasillo.

-Ese Sanosuke a huido, que decepción- un completamente desaliñado Yahiko se sentó al lado del espadachín sacudiendo su cabeza (y mojándolo de paso).

-Bueno, esa es la personalidad de Sano después de todo- el joven pelirrojo sonrió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Sí… eso creo…- el niño se acostó en el frío suelo de madera usando sus manos como almohada, estaba demasiado mojado como para fantasear con el hecho de que no iba a enfermarse, ya ni caso tenía correr a bañarse y ponerse ropa seca.

-Yahiko tal vez deberías…- el chico negó con la mano y Kenshin entonces ladeo graciosamente la cabeza, al parecer los dos habían tenido el mismo pensamiento y lo habían desechado, ya no tenía caso, de cualquier manera se iba a enfermar.

-Sabes Ken…- el jovencito volteó a ver las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo –Me siento un poco mal por Kaoru-

-¿Por Kaoru-dono?- el niño asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar.

-De verdad ella quería salir a pasear el día de hoy, ahorro mucho para comprar ese kimono- el chico cerró los ojos, parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos y de pronto, sin saber muy bien como Kenshin fue consciente de algo, Yahiko estaba creciendo, fue como si el día anterior fuera aún un niño pequeño y delgaducho y ahora lo veía como un fuerte jovencito, como si lo viera desde otra luz.

Su mano se acercó lentamente hasta su mejilla, sus dedos se detuvieron a escasos milímetros de rozar su piel, por unos instantes quiso decirle que había crecido, que cada día maduraba mas y que estaba orgulloso de él pero… no lo dijo. Retiro con cuidado su mano y cuando volvió a estar en la posición que tenía originalmente el chico abrió los ojos de golpe al tiempo que se ponía lentamente de pie.

-Ahh, creo que iré a bañarme, si no la busu me reñirá todo el día por mojar los pasillos como Sanosuke-

-Esta bien- y sin mas se alejo.

Nuevamente solo, mirando las gotas de lluvia caer cada vez con mas violencia Kenshin dio un largo y sonoro suspiro, no le importaba sonar nostálgico siempre y cuando no hubiera nadie alrededor, porque si se le ocurría dar un suspiro como ese cuando estuvieran Megumi, Kaoru o incluso Sanosuke y Yahiko se armaba una verdadera revolución y él no quería preocupar a sus amigos.

Pero justo en esos instantes no había nadie a quien preocupar, Yahiko probablemente estaría camino al cuarto de baño, Megumi no tenía a que ir al dojo con un clima tan inclemente y en cuanto a Sanosuke y Kaoru seguramente seguían peleándose en algún lugar del dojo.

Un brillo especial pareció aparecer en sus ojos cuando recordó a la joven kendoka, Yahiko había confesado estar algo apenado porque el día de la chica se hubiera arruinado de esa forma pero siendo completa y totalmente sincero él había sentido todo lo contrario.

Aún recordaba el día que Kaoru había llegado con el kimono en una caja, su aroma a jazmines había inundado la casa en cuanto ella puso el primer pie dentro.

-Bienvenida a casa Kaoru-dono- recordaba haberla saludado como lo hacía siempre, con una sonrisa, ella por lo general le contestaba un "gracias Kenshin" o algo por el estilo pero ese día había pasado olímpicamente de las formalidades arrastrándolo prácticamente hasta donde la caja reposaba en el piso.

-¿Y bien?- ella levantó el precioso kimono poniéndoselo por encima del cuerpo, sus ojos de expectación parecían esperar una respuesta pero el pelirrojo no sabía que decir.

-¿Y bien que?- no intento sonar sarcástico, claro que no, de hecho Himura Kenshin no conocía el sarcasmo, simplemente que el hombre era un ingenuo.

-¡¿Cómo se ve tonto?!- y Kamiya Kaoru tampoco era un ejemplo de paciencia.

-Como todos los kimonos ¿No?- esa fue su sentencia de muerte, no supo ni como, ni cuando, ni porque pero se vio volando por los aires para ir a estamparse cual trapo viejo en la pared que daba a la cocina con gran alboroto de la vajilla.

-¡Kenshin que desconsiderado!- y eso era lo ultimo que ella le había dicho en ese fatídico día.

Pero una cosa era ver un lindo kimono en una caja y otra muy diferente el ver ese mismo kimono puesto ¡Por kami que el pobre hombre estaba a punto de morir de una hemorragia nasal!, por lo general los kimonos de Kaoru le hacían tener una apariencia de niña, con grandes moños y grandes obis de colores que combinaban con sus ojos. Eran prendas pesadas que se ponían unas sobre otras y que casi siempre escondían a la perfección las formas de su cuerpo, incluso en una ocasión Megumi había comentado que con esas ropas la chica parecía una papa y muy a su pesar el pelirrojo tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la doctora.

Sí, así se vestía la chica, siempre como una niña, pero ese kimono ¡Definitivamente no la hacía ver como una niña!, para empezar era rojo con negro, Kaoru siempre usaba colores pastel, tonos bajitos y adorables, en cambio el nuevo kimono llamaba la atención a metros de distancia, es mas, quien no volteara a ver la escandalosa prenda sería porque estaba ciego.

Pero ahí no acababan los problemas del pobre pelirrojo, la tela del nuevo kimono no era como la de los demás, era de una seda ligera, una seda que se pegaba perfectamente a su piel, a sus piernas, a sus senos, a sus… en fin que dejaba a la vista todo lo que seguramente nadie había visto, ni notado en mucho tiempo.

De haber sido un hombre mas débil el pobre espadachín se hubiera echado a llorar como un crío, en otro tiempo había pensado que él no era para nada un hombre celoso, no, ¿Cómo celar a una personita tan dulce e ingenua como Kaoru?, la muchachita era una blanca palomita que antes de pensar en una relación con un hombre pensaba en entrenar para ser mas fuerte que él, así era y así había sido desde que la había conocido, era alegre cierto, y siempre le prestaba su ayuda al desprotegido pero eso solo la enaltecía ante sus ojos.

No, en otros tiempos no había tenido ninguna razón para celarla, en especial porque sin que ella se diera cuenta todos sus pretendientes se alejaban desanimados de su lado al enterarse de quien vivía con ella. Y ese "quien" pensó el pelirrojo con orgullo era él mismo.

La única ocasión en la que se había preocupado un poco había sido cuando ella y Enishi habían pasado un buen tiempo solos en la isla, aunque siempre portara una expresión ingenua en su rostro y hablara como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor (en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se refería) en esa ocasión sí que había temblado, y es que no era tan tonto como para no notar que el chico de cabello blanco era altamente atractivo. Más que él, había tenido que admitir con pesar.

Y aunque estaba muriéndose de celos intentó no demostrarlos cuando él interpuso su propio cuerpo para salvar el de ella, ese día cuando Kaoru había estado a punto de morir a causa de una arma de fuego Enishi la había salvado golpeando inclementemente a su antiguo socio con sus puños arriesgando su propia vida.

Era algo que nadie se atrevía a comentar, ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses después de lo de "la justicia humana" pero en el dojo parecía que las palabras "Enishi", "isla" o "secuestro" estaban prohibidas, nadie hablaba nada de eso, todos parecían haber sufrido una amnesia masiva y seguían con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por ese motivo Kenshin nunca pudo preguntarle a Kaoru que era lo que había pasado con ella cuando estuvo en la isla, no había podido preguntarle como se había llevado con Enishi o incluso (y lo que mas lo asustaba) si había pasado algo entre ellos.

Aunque tampoco era que la chica pareciera muy afectada, Megumi había insinuado que quizás Kaoru tendría problemas para rehacer su vida, que quizás estaría algo paranoica con la idea de que alguien la iba a secuestrar, que podía levantarse llorando por las noches y bla, bla, bla…

Al principio todos habían estado muy pendientes de la joven kendoka, no la dejaban sola, cuando suspiraba todos se ponían en alerta y buscaban el menor indicio de lagrimas apenas y se despertaba en la mañana, pero nada. De hecho parecía que Kamiya Kaoru era mas feliz que antes, se reía mas, peleaba mas y definitivamente empezaba a portarse un poco mas atrevida, muestra de eso el kimono… maldito kimono.

El joven pelirrojo exhaló un suspiro dejando caer la cabeza hacía delante con pesar, la lluvia seguía y seguía formando charcos, las nubes parecían avanzar pesadamente, como si les costara una barbaridad desplazarse por el cielo.

Su naturaleza no era la de un hombre celoso pero claro que todas las naturalezas tenían un limite y la de él parecía a punto de pasarlo. Si Kaoru usara ese kimono solo en casa estaría bien, no es mas, estaría perfecto, pero no, la joven se había empeñado en salir a pasear, ¡Salir a pasear!, mas bien debía decir "salir a alborotar hormonas".

Un gruñido escapo de su garganta desconcertándolo hasta a él mismo ¿Tan molesto estaba?, no había venido venir esa manera de desahogar su coraje, de hecho no debía sentirse molesto con algo que no podía controlar, él no era una persona digna, lo mejor sería dejar a Kaoru, esperar a que se encontrara una pareja adecuada y luego salir de su vida. Claro que su parte lógica le decía que para que la chica encontrara una pareja lo mejor sería dejarla desde antes, entre mas rápido se fuera él mas rápido los muchachos se acercarían a ella. Por supuesto esa solo era su parte lógica, una parte a la que no le ponía la mas mínima atención.

Tac-tac-tac el agua caía con un golpeteo constante en el techo de madera y Kenshin volteó el rostro hacía arriba con sus grandes orbes violetas que no parecían demostrar otra cosa mas que inseguridad. Quizás su vida en el dojo no iba a ser tan apacible como lo había pensado en un principio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru esperó pacientemente junto a la puerta, cabe mencionar que la paciencia no era una de sus mas grandes virtudes, eso claro hasta que no se veía envuelta en un combate y según sus estándares, lo que estaba viviendo justo en esos instantes ya se había convertido en un combate.

Su presa esperaba con ojos desconfiados dentro del salón, se sentía observado, cercado, rodeado, pero no sabía de donde llegaría el ataque, su ropa empapada seguía dejando un caminito de agua por donde pasaba (cosa que con su escaso intelecto no había notado hasta el momento).

-¡Bueno, ya!, ¡Sal y pelea!- el joven se puso en posición de defensa, una pose por cierto muy patosa, Saito había tenido toda la razón del mundo cuando le había comentado que no sabía defenderse.

-¡Aquí!- bueno un ataque a traición por la espalda no era algo que se esperara, cayó como costal de papas al suelo y sus ojos se volvieron dos locas espirales al tiempo que su cabeza recibía uno tras otro los golpes de la shinai.

-¡Mojaste toda la casa, te dije que no lo hicieras, Tori-atama estupido!-

-¡Jou-chan, déjame ya!-

-Ahora si suplicas ¿Verdad?, pues vas a tener que pulir los pisos de derecha a izquierda grandísimo torpe-

-Lo hago si te me bajas de encima- el muchacho bufó sintiendo que prácticamente sus pulmones se presionaban contra el piso.

-Bueno pero promételo-

-¡Lo que sea, bájate!-

-Ya, ya, ni que pesara tanto- un poco molesta por la alusión a su peso la joven se bajo de su amigo sentándose a su lado.

-Pues así que tu digas "mucho, mucho" pues no, pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a sufrir una fractura-

-¡Tú, grandísimo…!- la chica por mero impulso lanzó un certero puñetazo a la quijada del luchador pero el joven atrapó su puño en pleno vuelo conteniendo su mano.

-Jou-chan, pensé que con ese bonito atuendo ibas a cambiar un poco tu personalidad pero al parecer me equivoque-

-¿Piensas que es bonito?- el elogio provoco que los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizaran y se agrandaran con emoción, había esperado que la prenda provocara por lo menos alguna reacción en su amado pelirrojo pero eso por desgracia (y gran desilusión de su parte) no había pasado.

-Claro que es bonito- Sanosuke frunció el ceño, que la joven kendoka hiciera una pregunta tan obvia no resultaba muy normal que digamos.

-Y…y…- los dedos de la chica se unieron unos con otros con visible nerviosismo.

-¿Y…?-

-¿Y se me ve bonito?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¡Que si luzco bien!, ¿Me veo bien?-

-Estas mojada-

-¡Eso no importa!- los brazos de la chica se movieron frenéticamente de arriba abajo mientras sollozaba.

-Bueno, sí, luces bien, te queda mejor que los que usas normalmente-

-¿Mejor?- el joven se echo una mano sobre la frente y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, ya conocía ese tonito que ponían las mujeres cuando creían que se habían arreglado muy bien y recibían como recompensa un mermado elogio.

-Bueno, te diré la verdad pero no le digas nada de esto a Kenshin ¿Estamos?-

-¿Por qué no habría de decirle a Kenshin?-

-¿Estamos o no estamos?-

-¡Estamos!- por nada del mundo quería perder la oportunidad de saber lo que su amigo pensaba de ella, así fuera bueno o malo.

-Bueno Jou-chan, la verdad es que luces mas que bien, con ese kimono, podrías conquistar a quien sea que se cruce en tu camino si quisieras, te lo digo en serio-

-¿De verdad?-

-Yo nunca miento- el joven se puso una mano sobre el corazón al tiempo que afirmaba vehementemente con la cabeza.

-Pero entonces…- la joven de cabello azabache mordió ligeramente su labio, si Sanosuke decía la verdad ¿Por qué Kenshin no había demostrado ninguna emoción al verla?, ella había ahorrado muy duro para comprar ese kimono, estaba segura de que si le hacía ver a Kenshin de manera completamente literal que ya había dejado de ser una niña el se fijaría en ella, o al menos daría muestras de notarlo pero nada, parecía que se había puesto la misma ropa que siempre.

-¿Te preocupa Kenshin?-

-¿He?-

-Bueno ya sabes, Kenshin siempre es muy distraído cuando se trata de mujeres, tienes que darle tiempo- la joven tragó saliva, para todos los miembros del dojo era mas que obvio el fuerte sentimiento que la unía al pelirrojo, para todos menos para él mismo al parecer.

-Gracias Sano…-

-No hay de que- el muchacho hizo un gesto de vaguedad con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero no por eso dejaras de limpiar los pisos-

-¡Oye!-

-No te quejes, por tu culpa mi kimono esta arruinado-

-¡Yo impedí que te cayeras!-

-¡Y yo no te pedí ayuda!- y nuevamente volvía la riña.

Mientras tanto

EN ALGUN PUNTO CAMINO A TOKIO….

-¡Que bien!- Misao dio un salto mortal con voltereta incluida para acabar cayendo con los brazos abiertos en cruz y una sonrisa picara en la cara. Después de tantos conflictos y problemas se había logrado dar una escapada del Aoiya para ir a visitar a sus amigos del dojo Kamiya.

Cierto que hacía muy poco tiempo se habían visto cuando había ocurrido lo de la justicia humana y todo eso, pero en esa ocasión todos habían estado demasiado agobiados, unos llorando, otros lamentándose, total que no fue una visita nada feliz y al final cuando todo se había arreglado su Aoshi-sama había decidido que debían partir inmediatamente.

Ese hombre era su sueño dorado, su príncipe azul, pero la verdad es que a veces sus decisiones no se parecían en nada.

-Y ni siquiera le he podido sacar una sonrisa, Himura me regañara- la chica frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos unos segundos, en una visita anterior ella le había prometido al pelirrojo que haría sonreír a su Aoshi-sama pero hasta la fecha no lo había logrado.

-¡Ni modo!, volveré con mas bríos de esta visita y voy a hacer algo que lo haga realmente feliz, me sonreirá desde el fondo de su frío corazón, si señor- y para ponerle mayor énfasis a su discurso se puso en pose de "chica de acción" apoyando una mano en su cintura y extendiendo su otro brazo como si estuviera dando un puñetazo al tiempo que sonreía como estrella de cine.

En el Aoiya a nadie le había agradado mucho la idea de que ella tomara su morral de viaje, su capa, unas kunais y partiera sin mas, el viejo Okina había derramado sus ya característicos ríos de lagrimas, Okon y Omasu habían intentado persuadirla y Shiro y Kuro se habían puesto muy pesados, incluso se habían ofrecido a acompañarla, pero siendo completamente sincera, ese era un viaje que quería hacer sola, para recordar los viejos tiempos.

Una sonrisa escapo fugaz de sus labios al tiempo que continuaba su marcha, el viaje de Kyoto a Tokio era largo, varios días con sus noches la separaban de sus amigos, pero era un viaje que había hecho infinidad de veces en el pasado en busca de su querido Aoshi-sama y ahora que ya casi estaba por cumplir sus diecisiete años creía mas que justificado volver a revivir esas vivencias.

Claro que también tenía otros motivos, quería enterarse de primera mano si sus amigos ya habían dado el "paso definitivo" y es que después de lo que había pasado con Enishi todos habían pensado que el pelirrojo por fin aceptaría sus sentimientos (y los declararía claro esta) pero en el tiempo que había estado con ellos nada de eso había ocurrido.

-Será que es tan lento…- murmuró la chica con pesadez volviendo a suspirar. Ella y su amiga estaban perdidamente enamoradas de dos hombres que probablemente no las tomaban en cuenta.

-¡Pero no nos daremos por vencidas!, ¡Prometo que en esta ocasión ayudare a Kaoru-chan para que Himura se le declare, sí señor!- una de las cosas que hacía cuando viajaba sola era hablar en voz alta, quien la viera podría fácilmente deducir que estaba loca, por eso evitaba viajar acompañada.

-Bueno Tokio ¡Allá voy!- y sí, solo le faltaban unos… tres, cuatro o quizás cinco días para llegar, casi nada…

REGRESANDO AL DOJO…

Sanosuke se rascó una oreja al tiempo que esperaba pacientemente la comida que su anfitrión pelirrojo preparaba a toda prisa, tanto él como Kaoru y Yahiko se habían tenido que bañar y cambiar de ropa y como en el dojo no tenía ningún cambio de ropa había tenido que usar una de las yukatas que antes habían pertenecido al padre de Kaoru (eso después de comprobar que las de Kenshin le sentaban tan ridículas que no era capaz de salir del cuarto de la humillación).

-¡La comida esta servida!- un sonriente pelirrojo hizo su entrada triunfal cargado con una gran olla de cocido y varios tazones.

-¡Oh Kenshin que bien, nos moríamos de hambre!- la joven de cabello azabache juntó ambas manos abriendo los ojos que brillaban de una forma extraordinaria, no se sabía si por amor al pelirrojo o a la comida, aunque en su caso sus amigos se inclinaban mas por la segunda opción.

-Aunque para ser la hora de la comida ya es un poco tarde- comentó con desgano Yahiko apoyando una mano en el piso y sintiendo como literalmente sus tripas gruñían.

-¿Un poco?, ¡Ya pasan de las cinco de la tarde!- el joven luchador negó violentamente con la cabeza y después señalando acusadoramente a Kenshin con unos palillos de madera exclamó -¿De quien será la culpa?-

-¡Oro!- unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo los ojos del pelirrojo al tiempo que su frente se llenaba de gotitas de sudor.

-¡Sobre que vienes a comer de a gratis molestas a Kenshin!, ¡Sanosuke debería darte vergüenza!- el joven espadachín sonrió, de verdad le agradaba que su amada saliera en su defensa aunque no la necesitara.

-Bueno ya, ya, este día hemos peleado demasiado, hagamos una tregua- el joven luchador le tendió el meñique a la chica al tiempo que prácticamente devoraba con la otra mano un tazón de cocido.

-Ya que- la chica cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca al tiempo que unía su dedo meñique con el de su amigo, según Sanosuke esa era la forma en la que se sellaban las promesas en el extranjero aunque algo le decía a la joven kendoka que su amigo le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¡A comer!- el grito de guerra lanzado por Yahiko pareció abrir el apetito de todos y como siempre en el dojo Kamiya los "Es mío", "Deja eso" y "Comes demasiado" no se hicieron esperar, Kenshin volvió a sonreír, era un buen día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

No pasaba muy a menudo pero a veces cuando no había nada que hacer, cuando no había gente a la que salvar, políticos corruptos con los cuales pelear, gente del pasado que se quería vengar y extraños a los cuales ayudar Himura Kenshin solía ponerse nostálgico.

Claro eso no solo le ocurría a él, a veces Kaoru se quedaba con la mirada perdida en algún rincón del dojo, recordando a su padre e imaginando a la madre que nunca conoció, Yahiko rememoraba sus tiempos de ladronzuelo y en algunas contadas ocasiones lloraba por la madre que vio sucumbir a su enfermedad, Sanosuke en cambio se sentaba en algún lugar con la mirada literalmente turbia, eso quería decir que estaba rememorando la muerte de su capitán, la destrucción de la tropa Sekiho.

Pero como lo hemos dicho antes, eso no sucedía muy a menudo, por lo general en el dojo Kamiya los chicos tenían muchas cosas que hacer desde que salía el sol hasta que llegaba la luna, pero ese día la lluvia era demasiado fuerte como para pensar en salir, atrapados entre cuatro paredes los muchachos suspiraban y veían las gotas de agua caer.

Yahiko había cumplido al pie de la letra su propio pronostico y se había enfermado, estornudando y maldiciendo por lo bajo el niño se fue a dormir mucho antes de su hora acostumbrada. Kaoru y Sanosuke habían intentado platicar con Kenshin pero notándolo tan esquivo habían optado por darle algún tiempo a solas y se habían ido a jugar dados al cuarto de la chica.

-Te voy a enseñar dos que tres trucos Jou-chan-

-Mas bien yo te voy a dejar limpio Sanosuke- esa era la última conversación que había oído de esos dos antes de que ambos desaparecieran tras el shoji que llevaba al cuarto de la joven.

Quizás había sido ese hecho el que lo había puesto de mal humor, antes de eso había estado recordando muchas cosas, días anteriores en los que ver sangre era tan común. Pero después, cuando Kaoru y Sanosuke se habían ido juntos a jugar a los dados en el cuarto de ella, bueno… Kaoru en muchos sentidos seguía siendo una niña, de hecho eso era lo que mas le llamaba la atención de ella, su inocencia, y seguramente esa misma inocencia era lo que la hacía actuar de esa forma.

El hecho de que una joven dejara entrar un hombre a su habitación no era bien visto, de hecho era algo que no debía pasar, era como darle la entrada pues… Kenshin sacudió la cabeza desechando algunos pensamientos que solo conseguían empeorar la situación.

Era obvio que la chica no sabía nada de esas normas sociales pero Sanosuke sí que debía conocerlas, él sabía como todos los hombres que hacer eso no era bien visto y desacreditaba a una muchacha frente a los demás, pero al parecer había optado por no darle importancia. Al parecer Sanosuke pensaba que no era necesario seguir esas normas en el dojo, bueno, era lógico, ni Kenshin ni Yahiko dirían nada acerca de eso, el niño porque era demasiado joven para notar cuando algo así era incorrecto y Kenshin porque sabía que ambos muchachos eran buenos y cuando decían que iban a jugar a los dados era porque iban a hacer eso.

Pero de cualquier manera se sentía molesto.

Molesto porque cuando para Sanosuke jugar dados con una amiga en su cuarto era algo mas que normal, él tenía que poner antes de eso mil y un pretextos, mil y un razones para no hacer algo "descabellado".

La amaba, sí, pero no podía demostrárselo, a veces porque tenía miedo de que el Battousai en su interior le trajera nuevos problemas y a veces porque se sentía completamente indigno.

Que basura.

Megumi le había dicho que no debía auto castigarse, Aoshi en una platica (de las pocas que daba el hombre) le había hablado acerca de la importancia de seguir adelante con su vida, consejo que no tomaba mucho en cuenta debido a que según su particular punto de vista el joven ninja tampoco lo ponía en practica con su propia vida.

Pero una cosa era que le dieran "platicas de superación" y otra muy diferente poder ponerlas en práctica. Su mente continuamente era un atolladero de pensamientos, como si no fuera una sola mente la que albergaba su cuerpo sino varias, una parte de él siempre le decía que era un asesino nato, una persona fría que no se quería relacionar con las demás, otra parte le decía que era un indigno, un ser que merecía un castigo peor que la muerte y otra parte le decía que debía hacerle caso a sus amigos y vivir, aceptar sus sentimientos y confesárselos a Kaoru.

Lastima que esos tres puntos de vista nunca se ponían de acuerdo.

-Demonios…- Kenshin nunca maldecía, pero esta vez la palabra escapo lenta y dolorosa de sus labios como una forma de desahogarse.

Seguía lloviendo, el agua caía de medio lado y el mundo parecía una masa gris de sueños aplastados y de tristeza encubierta. A Kenshin nunca le habían gustado mucho los días lluviosos, le traían a la mente recuerdos dolorosos, sus peores batallas habían transcurrido con la lluvia golpeando insistentemente sus hombros, en un día de lluvia había conocido a Tomoe desencadenando la desgracia que marcaría sus vidas para siempre ¡Maldita fuera la lluvia!.

Y sin embargo en esos instantes viendo llover el joven pelirrojo ya no sentía el dolor de su pasado sino la agonía de su presente, la desdicha de su futuro. ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona normal?, es decir, incluso Shishio que había sido en otros tiempos un magnifico destajador no parecía sufrir ataques de personalidad, Saito nunca se había quebrado la cabeza con dudas existenciales y al final de cuentas los dos habían alcanzado el ansiado amor, ¿Por qué él no podía?, ¿Por qué él se sentía demasiado indigno o demasiado peligroso?.

Si por lo menos pudiera seguir al pie de la letra alguno de sus pensamientos sería libre, porque aunque se sintiera demasiado peligroso eso no le impediría ser feliz, si era lo suficientemente peligroso y fuerte podría vencer a los enemigos que llegaran, siempre al lado de su amor y en caso de sentirse demasiado indigno se iría del dojo, dejaría a Kaoru para que encontrara la verdadera felicidad ¿Pero lo hacía?, No, ni siquiera eso era capaz de realizar.

Su cabeza se dividía en dos bandos que tiraban cada uno para un lado dejándolo a él en medio ¿Era posible que en la mente de una persona existieran varios bandos?, Kenshin no era reconocido por ser un hombre culto, sabía leer a duras penas y su caligrafía era tan mala que seguramente Yahiko lo aventajaba en esa área, en esas circunstancias poder cultivarse y comprender la complejidad de su mente era una tarea casi imposible.

La lluvia siguió cayendo, el dojo se fue quedando cada vez en una mas completa oscuridad, en el cielo brillaba una luna llena pero… Kenshin alzó una ceja y sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía caminó por entre la lluvia hasta estar a medio patio, en el cielo una enorme luna roja destellaba en todo su esplendor. Antiguamente esa era una señal de matanza, era un augurio de que la sangre correría libre por las calles ¿Acaso esa era una señal de que nunca sería libre?, ¿Quería eso decir que su pasado lo atormentaría por siempre?.

-Necesito… necesito escapar- se estaba perdiendo a si mismo, lo sentía en el latido de su corazón, en la forma como se erizaba su piel.

La lluvia lo envolvía, lo empapaba, lo hacía tiritar y sin embargo sentía que necesitaba mas, necesitaba meter la cabeza pelirroja en el agua para alejar unos pensamientos que empezaban a devorarlo.

Se tambaleó como si estuviera borracho hacía el pozo de agua, el piso a sus pies estaba convertido en lodo, en un cierto punto resbaló pero sus manos se aferraron al borde de la poza como si fuera su salvación, lentamente se fue parando, se sentía como si hubiese peleado recientemente, como si el Battousai en su interior quisiera salir a flote y esta vez había sido él mismo quien lo había hecho emerger.

-Yo, necesito… Sessha necesita…- un tremendo escalofrío recorrió al joven al tiempo que sus pupilas violetas titilaban en pánico, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba esa palabra para referirse a si mismo, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Giró la vista al pozo, la lluvia que caía hacía temblar la imagen pero podía verse a si mismo, un hombre de largo cabello rojo escurrido por la lluvia que parecía aterrorizado por su propio reflejo, de verdad daba pena…

En su mente intento burlarse de si mismo, de sus tontos temores, Yahiko estaba dormido, Kaoru y Sanosuke jugaba dados ¿Y él?, él estaba como un loco bajo la lluvia asustado de sus propios pensamientos, de su mente que le jugaba malas pasadas.

-Pero…- la lluvia arreció como si la hubiera invocado, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, nadie se daba cuenta de que Kenshin Himura sufría solo en medio del patio, frente a un pozo de agua… y todo por culpa de sus ataques mentales, de ese cerebro que parecía estar dividido en dos grupos que lo jalaban de un lado a otro.

Agua, agua, agua, caía como si nunca fuera a terminar, y la luna brillando cada vez con mayor fuerza en lo alto, roja como la sangre, reflejándose en los charcos, pintada en sus propias pupilas.

Y entonces juntó las manos, lo hizo con toda la fuerza que tenía, como si de esa forma pudiera alejar a sus demonios internos y gritó, no le importo si los del dojo lo oían, sí Yahiko se despertaba, si Kaoru se asustaba, lo único que quería era de alguna manera liberarse… pero nunca espero lo que iba a suceder.

Por un momento su cuerpo le dolió mucho, cada uno de sus huesos pareció resquebrajarse, sus músculos sintieron el mismo dolor que si una espada los hubiera rajado en dos, de tanto dolor ya no pudo respirar, por un instante sintió que caería desmayado, sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban con mayor fuerza al pozo para no caer.

Cuando abrió los ojos seguía lloviendo, la luna seguía ahí, con su desconcertante color escarlata, su imagen seguía temblando reflejada en el pozo, pero no era una…

Tres pares de pupilas se abrieron al tiempo con un terror descomunal, dorado, violeta y violeta apagado casi gris parpadearon al mismo tiempo, tres pares de manos se aferraron con mayor fuerza al borde del pozo y en el silencio que procedió al grito se pudieron escuchar tres murmullos.

-Mierda-

-¡Oro!-

-Sessha…-

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno eh aquí mi primer capitulo de esta historia, la idea se me ocurrió pues… de pronto al intentar comprender la personalidad retorcida del pelirrojo, es que sufre unos cambios que en serio, de ser amable a ser violento y de ser un sanguinario a un vagabundo sin futuro tirado en una esquina. Tal vez alguno de ustedes se lo imagina así que les daré la razón, sí, no ha parado de llover por mi casa, llevamos casi una semana de intensa lluvia a toda hora y aunque la mayoría de nosotros estamos felices porque es mas bien raro ver llover en esta parte del mundo la verdad es que si te entra la nostalgia (al menos a mi)

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, ojala y les guste cualquier pregunta, duda o comentario será bien recibida, sin mas me despido Ciao

_5 de Julio del 2008 Sábado_


	2. Caminos diferentes

PERSONALIDADES

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 2: Caminos diferentes**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¿Oíste eso?- Kaoru se puso en pie de un salto, a pesar del aturdidor estruendo de la lluvia había alcanzado a escuchar un grito.

-¿Oír que?- el joven luchador estaba realmente molesto, llevaba todo el día sin poder ganar ni una mísera partida.

-Alguien gritó-

-¿Cómo que alguien?, Yahiko está dormido y dudo mucho que Kenshin se vaya a poner a gritar de repente-

-Pero…- la chica de ojos azules tragó saliva dudando –Que tal si…-

-¿Si vio una cucaracha y le entró pánico?, sí, suena muy convencedor-

-¡No idiota!- la muchacha levantó un puño en forma amenazadora y su pobre amigo se tuvo que poner de pie suspirando.

-Esta bien, esta bien, vayamos a ver que pasa con Kenshin- los ojos de la joven se iluminaron al tiempo que corría a toda prisa hacía el pasillo, según recordaba ahí se había quedado el pelirrojo cuando Sanosuke y ella se habían retirado.

-¡Kenshin!, ¡Kenshin!, ¿Estas aquí?-

-Que raro…- Sano volteó de un lado a otro, la noche era lúgubre y la lluvia no paraba ¿A dónde habría ido el joven espadachín?.

-¡Kenshin!- Kaoru gritó con mas fuerza aún, empezaba a preocuparse por su amado, pero lo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía (ni habían notado) era que junto al pozo de agua tres figuras pelirrojas se habían echado al suelo.

-¡Oro!, no puedo dejar que Kaoru-chan nos vea a los tres- al mencionar el prefijo "chan" las pupilas violetas del joven se ensancharon con sorpresa, le había salido sin ningún problema, como si siempre la hubiera llamado así cuando en realidad jamás la había tratado con tanta naturalidad.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que nos vea a los tres en estos momentos… podría ser una gran impresión- una voz fría y ligeramente ronca se dejo escuchar provocándole escalofríos a los otros dos.

-Sessha no quiere que Kaoru-dono se ponga mal por verlo…- el Kenshin de mirada violeta frunció el ceño viendo a su contraparte de ojos apagados, sí ese era él de verdad se veía patético, el Kenshin de ojos dorados por su parte paso olímpicamente del comentario.

-¡Kenshin!, ¡Kenshin ¿Dónde estas?!- Kaoru seguía gritando a todo pulmón en el dojo, su voz empezaba a sonar realmente preocupada.

-Muy bien…ustedes… ¿Cómo sucedió esto?- al parecer el pelirrojo de ojos dorados había asumido rápidamente el mando de líder.

-¡Y yo como voy a saberlo!- exclamó el de pupilas violetas encendidas.

-Sessha cree que deberían calmarse- intentó aplacarlos el que lucía mas viejo de los tres.

-Bueno en ese caso…creo que uno de nosotros debería ir a calmar las cosas con Kaoru-

-¿Uno de nosotros?- el pelirrojo de pupilas violetas saltó inmediatamente –Tú no puedes ir, tú eres Battousai-

-¿A que te refieres?- el de ojos dorados frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Sessha también cree que ese Kenshin podría resultar muy peligroso-

-¡¿Cómo que "ese" Kenshin?!- el joven de mirada dorada lucía realmente letal bajo la rojiza luz de la luna y los pelirrojos restantes se abrazaron uno al otro al tiempo que pasaban saliva.

-¡Sanosuke, no lo encuentro!- la cabeza de Kaoru daba vueltas y mas vueltas ¿Alguien habría lastimado a Kenshin?, ¿Por eso había gritado?, ¿A dónde había ido?.

-Debemos ponernos de acuerdo ya o nos van a descubrir- el pelirrojo de ojos dorados puso una mano bajo su barbilla, tendido como estaba en el suelo lodoso no se le ocurrían muchas opciones.

-Kaoru-chan pronto va a salir a buscarnos, la conozco-

-Todos la conocemos- dijeron a coro los otros dos, uno gruñendo y el otro suspirando.

-Entonces alguien debe ir… creo que yo soy la mejor opción-

-¿Tu por que?- los otros dos no se mostraban conformes con la resolución.

-Porque Kaoru-chan me conoce, es decir nos conoce, quiero decir…-

-Ya entendimos- lo cortó el de ojos dorados -¿Cuál es el punto?-

-No sé que es lo que ha pasado pero mis… es decir "nuestras" diferentes facetas se han separado, yo soy Kenshin y ustedes son mi contraparte Battousai y mi contraparte de vagabundo-

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de ser Kenshin?- el de pupilas doradas entrecerró los ojos, el lodo se le estaba metiendo en la boca.

-Bueno quizás porque soy el único que aparenta la edad correcta, el único que va vestido como lo hago, es decir hacemos, es decir… ¡Bueno traigo la ropa de siempre! Y lo más importante- el joven se señaló un ojo y los otros dos lo observaron con creciente curiosidad.

-¿Y?-

-Sessha no entiende…-

-¡Los ojos, tengo los ojos del color adecuado!-

-Que mierda… derrotado por unos ojos morados-

-¡Son violetas!-

-¿Kenshin estas ahí?- Kaoru se giró, estaba por salir a buscar al pelirrojo a la calle pero había alcanzado a escuchar su voz en el patio.

-¡Creo que esta por aquí!- Sanosuke empezó a correr en dirección al pozo ante el horror de tres cabezas pelirrojas.

-¡Ya vete!- de un violento aventón Battousai arrojó a Kenshin hacía delante al tiempo que tomaba al vagabundo por el cuello y se hacía bolita lo mas cercano posible al pozo.

-¿Kenshin?-

-¡Oro!- Kaoru dio un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos como platos, Sanosuke por su parte alzó su ceja tan alto que casi se le salía de la cara.

-¿Qué pretendes dándote un baño de lluvia?-

-Yo solo… este…verán…- el pelirrojo puso una mano tras su nuca y empezó a reír tontamente ante la mirada reprobatoria de Battousai y la angustiada del vagabundo.

-¡Kenshin!, ¿Por qué no contestabas?- la joven kendoka sintió como literalmente su cuerpo se relajaba de puro alivio, por un segundo había llegado a creer que el joven espadachín se había ido del dojo, y es que estaba tan distante hace unas cuantas horas que había pensado lo peor.

-Bueno yo, Kaoru-chan lo que pasa es que…-

-Kaoru…¿chan?- Sanosuke se golpeó la cabeza al tiempo que murmuraba por lo bajo "despierta, despierta" y Kaoru se puso tan roja que un jitomate a su lado se hubiera visto enfermo.

-Este idiota…- Battousai frunció el ceño al tiempo que inconcientemente aumentaba la presión sobre el cuello de su contraparte menos optimista la cual empezaba a ponerse algo morada.

-¡Yo lo que quiero decir es que estoy bien!- saltó Kenshin tratando de remediar el error que había cometido.

-Eso que te lo crea otra persona, tú estas enfermo- gruñó Sanosuke al tiempo que lo aprisionaba bajo su brazo y lo arrastraba de vuelta al dojo.

-Quizás tenga fiebre- comentó por lo bajo la chica de cabello azabache corriendo tras de ellos y es que aunque "Kaoru-chan" sonaba muy bonito, la verdad era que Kenshin moriría antes de dejar de lado su "Kaoru-dono".

Y mientras los tres amigos entraban de vuelta al dojo, dos pelirrojos empezaban a sufrir los estragos de la tormenta.

-Demonios…- el poseedor de las orbes doradas observó como la joven que lo hechizaba casi hasta la desesperación corría al lado de su contraparte mas ingenua, eso le estaba causando un malestar bastante marcado.

-¡Mfgm!- bajo su brazo un ya casi moribundo vagabundo intentaba cada vez con menos bríos zafarse, su cara ya había pasado del morado al azul.

-Lo siento- el joven deshizo su agarre y el pobre pelirrojo se dio de bruces contra el suelo llenándose de lodo toda la cara, si de verdad Battousai lo sentía no lo expresaba muy bien.

-No hay problema, sessha entiende- el pobre vagabundo dio un suspiro intentando respirar entre la lluvia torrencial que lo estaba dejando prácticamente convertido en un fideo.

-Debemos irnos a otro lado- como si se tratara de un animal de caza el joven de orbes doradas se puso de pie y empezó a deslizarse por el patio hasta llegar a la bodega, el otro pelirrojo por su parte lo seguía arrastrando los pies.

-¡Pero que haces!, ¡Nos van a descubrir!- lo amonestó el otro dándole un jalón para ocultarlo.

-Sessha no cree que haya problema con eso, después de todo Kaoru-dono y Sagara-san ya están con el verdadero Kenshin, ellos ya no seguirán buscando por el patio-

-Como que ¿El verdadero Kenshin?- sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo el joven de orbes doradas se pegó a la pared al tiempo que atisbaba con el rabillo del ojo hacía afuera como si estuviera escapando de algún enemigo.

-Sí…- el de mirada apagada siguió hablando –Después de todo "él" es el verdadero Kenshin, nosotros no somos mas que facetas de su personalidad que entorpecemos su vida-

-Empiezas a caerme mal rojito- gruñó el que lucía mas joven mientras seguía escudriñando con la mirada todo el interior del salón.

-Sessha ya lo acepto, tú también deberías aceptarlo-

-¿Aceptar que?- el joven no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, lucía mas preocupado por situarse en un punto clave en caso de recibir algún ataque.

-Que somos facetas inservibles, yo me siento demasiado culpable por lo que hemos hecho en el pasado, creo que no tenemos el derecho a ser felices en esta nueva era-

-¿A no?- sus orbes doradas centellearon al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

-No, cometimos demasiados asesinatos durante el Bakumatsu, no merecemos ni siquiera estar con vida-

-Mira rojito, suicidarnos no creo que sea la solución-

-¡No!, acabar con nuestras vidas tampoco es un buen castigo, para pagar por nuestros pecados debemos seguir con esta vida de miseria que hemos llevado hasta ahora-

-Eso no suena gratificante- Battousai se rascó la cabeza, al parecer el área circundante era segura.

-Nadie dijo que sería agradable, es lo que nos merecemos, es lo que Sessha se merece- el pelirrojo de mirada apagada bajó la cabeza abatido.

-Siguiendo tu lógica…- Battousai puso una mano bajo su barbilla y rodó los ojos -¿Entonces por que "el verdadero Kenshin" si debe ser feliz-

-¿Él?... bueno…mmm… él siempre ha sufrido por tenernos a los dos en su interior, tú has matado a mucha gente y yo debo pagar por esas culpas-

-Ah…- el joven guardo silencio un momento y luego clavó en su contraparte una mirada perturbadora –¿Y yo porque tengo que ser infeliz?-

-¡Porque tú mataste a mucha gente!-

-Entonces si yo mate a mucha gente ¿Por qué tú debes ser infeliz?-

-Porque debo pagar por las culpas de todas esas muertes, todas esas vidas que robamos…-

-Y el "verdadero Kenshin" ¿Por qué él no debe ser infeliz?- el joven se sentó frente al vagabundo quien por su parte empezó a sacudir de un lado a otro la cabeza como si empezara a desesperarse.

-Ya te lo dije, porque nosotros siempre lo hemos atormentado-

-Que yo recuerde, él estaba ahí cuando asesinábamos personas y nunca intentó detenerme-

-¡Porque creía que era lo correcto!-

-¿Y eso lo hace menos culpable?-

-¡Él sufría mucho!, ¡Siempre sufría!, yo lo sentía… aquí lo sentía…- el vagabundo estrujo su gi del lado en donde quedaba su corazón y Battousai desvió la vista.

-Para tu información a mi tampoco me gustaba mucho ese trabajo pero tenía que hacerlo-

-Eso te hace una buena persona- el vagabundo sonrió, una sonrisa triste.

-¡Entonces quizás yo soy el "Kenshin real"!-

-No, no lo eres- negó el otro.

-Que aguafiestas eres rojito, digas lo que digas no creo que ser infeliz sea mi camino-

-¿A que te refieres?- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del mayor, su contraparte lucía en esos momentos realmente tétrica.

-Tengo diecisiete años, tirarme a morir por todas las muertes que tanto me han hecho sufrir no me parece justo, después de todo, matar al enemigo es lo correcto, todos peleamos por nuestros ideales en esta vida, yo no hice nada por lo que tenga que arrepentirme-

-¡Pero acabas de decir que sufrías matando!-

-Con eso quiero decir que no me agradaba hacerlo, no disfrutó matando, pero ese es mi destino-

-¡Eso es cosa del pasado!- el vagabundo meció sus cabellos de un lado a otro, había olvidado que su contraparte "Battousai" era muy joven, aún era idealista, no había pasado diez años vagando en búsqueda de la forma para redimir sus pecados, quien había hecho eso era él mismo, iba a ser muy difícil convencer al muchachito de gi azul que tenía frente a él de que la época de "matar al enemigo" ya había acabado.

-Acabar con el enemigo nunca será cosa del pasado- el muchachito miró hacía delante con fiereza –Peleo y vivo en esta era para que llegue el día en el cual pueda ser feliz-

-¡Pero entiende!, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera felicidad?- ambos pelirrojos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, en las pupilas del otro se reflejaba la verdadera respuesta.

-Olvídalo, ella es muy buena para alguien como tú-

-Kaoru siempre ha dicho que no le importa mi pasado-

-¡Pero tú eres el pasado!- el vagabundo dejo escapar un suspiro, le cansaba mucho tener que lidiar con su "yo" joven.

-Pues si tú eres el futuro no quiero crecer- gruñó el chico observando de arriba abajo al pelirrojo frente a él, el hombre se veía acabado, su gi lucía desgastado (y no era solo por el lodo que se le había pegado), sus ojos no transmitían vida, sus movimientos parecían cansados, además sí en el presente Kenshin no representaba los 28 años éste Kenshin si los representaba e incluso se veía mas grande.

-Mira… no debes ser egoísta, Kenshin se merece ser feliz-

-Hablas de Kenshin como si yo no fuera él- el joven se levantó, sus ojos cubiertos por su fleco.

-Sabes que en cierta forma tú no eres él-

-¿Entonces que soy?-

-…Battousai, el asesino, eso es lo que eres…- el vagabundo giró su vista hacía otro lado, no quería hacer sentir mal al muchachito frente a él pero debía decir la verdad aunque doliera.

-No creo que eso sea un impedimento para ser feliz-

-¿He?-

-Fui soy y seré un asesino nato, esa es mi especialidad, no debería avergonzarme de ella-

-¡Tú especialidad es matar personas!, deberías por lo menos… deberías sentirte mal-

-Déjame ver si entiendo- El joven de mirada dorada dejó escapar el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones –Yo debo arrepentirme por las muertes que cause porque "yo" soy el asesino, entonces ¿Por qué tú no puedes ser feliz tampoco?- el vagabundo parpadeó visiblemente sorprendido para luego removerse inquietamente.

-Porque, yo soy tú, tú eres yo-

-¡Entonces aquel Kenshin también es parte de nosotros!- vociferó el joven frunciendo el ceño, era injusto que el otro Kenshin se quedara con Kaoru, después de todo, había sido él quien había decidido que se quedaran en el dojo cuando la habían conocido, de no haber sido por la parte que los otros dos llamaban "Battousai" nunca se hubieran quedado y es que él ya estaba cansado de vagar sin rumbo, además desde el principio le había llamado la atención esa mirada azul como el mar, él la había empezado a amar antes que los otros dos.

-No, ya te dije que no, ¿Por qué no entiendes?-

-Tú eres el que no entiendes- Battousai se dio la vuelta, afuera seguía lloviendo pero ya no quería estar en el mismo lugar que ese ser tan cerrado.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A hacer lo que tengo que hacer-

-¿A que te refieres?- el vagabundo se puso de pie, no quería que su contraparte cometiera alguna atrocidad en el dojo.

-No te preocupes, tú debes saber mejor que nadie que no disfruto haciéndole daño a alguien-

-No disfrutas es cierto… pero aún así lo haces- el joven de gi azul no contesto nada, simplemente abrió la puerta de la bodega, un rayo iluminó el lugar provocando que el vagabundo retrocediera un paso –Sessha debe recordarte que no tenemos derecho a ser felices-

-No, derecho sí tenemos, lo que tu quieres es que yo me suprima y pague por nuestros pecados-

-¿Y lo harás?-

-He llegado a una conclusión- la voz fría y ronca parecía llegar desde muy lejos –Nos hemos separado porque cada uno tiene diferentes funciones, la función de llorar, ser miserable y arrepentirse te corresponde a ti- el vagabundo abrió la boca, quiso decir algo pero ya el joven se había marchado, en velocidad nadie le ganaba a Battousai.

-¿Qué hará Sessha ahora?- el único pelirrojo que ahora quedaba en la bodega tragó saliva con fuerza mientras miraba con aire devastado la tormenta que caía cada vez con mayor fuerza en el exterior.

Lo lógico sería quedarse ahí hasta que pasara la lluvia, irse al día siguiente o cuando por fin escampara, se sentía cansado, abatido, no había podido convencer a Battousai de hacerse a un lado, no lo había podido persuadir de pagar por sus pecados. Ni siquiera esa labor podía llevar a cabo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron mas aún de lo que ya estaban, en su interior podía observarse toda una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, de esperanzas perdidas, de dolor ahogado. Cuando los tres eran una sola entidad no se sentía tan perdido, tan frágil, tan solo, no lo había notado antes pero su parte "Kenshin" se esforzaba por al menos parecer feliz, y de vez en cuando lo lograba.

El hombre que lucía cansado y viejo sonrió tristemente recordando las risas, las peleas, los insultos, las carcajadas, todas las cosas que pasaban en el dojo, en esos instantes realmente olvidaba sus penas, por unos momentos el pasado no lo atormentaba, pero eso era porque su parte optimista formaba parte de su mente.

En otras ocasiones también solía ocurrir que su parte optimista se dejaba llevar por las trampas de la nostalgia, en esos instantes solo había una posible salvación para no sucumbir al horror del pasado y esa salvación por extraño o retorcido que pareciera era ni mas ni menos que Battousai, sí, porque la faceta de ojos dorados nublaba cualquier sendero de culpa con la simple idea de "Era la única manera" para conseguir paz era necesario pelear por ella, él había sido en cierto modo un sacrificio no un sacrificador.

Sí, cuando los tres eran uno era mas fácil seguir en paz con la vida pero ahora, justo en esos instantes oyendo el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el techo, su corazón se volvía mas y mas arrugado, su cuerpo parecía como si estuviera cansado, derrotado, sumiso.

Pero la voluntad de hierro seguía ahí, aunque en esta ocasión fluyera en una dirección equivocada.

Se paró lentamente, no sabía que iba a hacer Battousai aunque tampoco era como si pudiera detenerlo, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era irse de ese lugar, no quería causarle mas problemas a su parte optimista, después de todo había sido esa faceta de su ser la que lo había seguido manteniendo vivo hasta esos momentos, al menos se merecía después de tanto tiempo ser feliz.

-Por todo lo que hiciste por mi… gracias…- una reverencia con el mas profundo respeto fue hecha antes de que el apagado vagabundo de cabellera roja saliera por la puerta del granero, un relámpago hizo su aparición y después todo fue penumbras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin abrió los ojos como quien se despierta después de una noche de profunda borrachera y no puede con la resaca, a su alrededor los mosquitos bailoteaban y las hormigas voladoras zumbaban, la tormenta no había dejado mas que un clima bochornoso y asfixiante a su paso.

-Que locura…- el joven sacudió su cabeza al tiempo que sonreía, el sueño que había tenido había sido el mas loco de toda su vida. Mira que separarse en tres y para colmo tener una apariencia diferente cada uno.

-Esto solo me da como resultado el hecho de que estoy real y completamente enfermo- ante el simple pensamiento el muchacho tuvo que contenerse para no dejar escapar una sonora carcajada, no quería despertar a los demás, si no mal recordaba Sanosuke se había quedado a dormir así que ese día cocinaría un desayuno delicioso para el amigo que había regresado hacía poco tiempo de China.

Intentó pararse pero luego las sabanas bajo su persona le parecieron tan calidas y tan suave el frescor de la ventana que se hizo bolita al tiempo que cerraba fuertemente los parpados, no quería levantarse, aunque por dentro se seguía repitiendo que debía hacer el almuerzo.

Finalmente y luego de una encarnizada pelea interior consiguió ponerse de pie y avanzó dando tumbos hasta la cocina donde un pescado fresco lo esperaba con su gran ojo abierto.

-Hora de cocinar ¿no?- el joven pelirrojo volvió a sonreír ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz ese día?, ¿Sería por la pesadilla tan ilógica que había tenido?. Un pestañeó rápido lo puso de nuevo en orbita con el mundo, debía apurarse o los demás se molestarían.

………

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Yahiko arrugó la nariz y se revolvió en su futon sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, toda la noche había estado lidiando con el dolor de garganta y ahora algún extraño verdugo le hacía oler algo que definitivamente no era bueno.

-Que asco… seguro la busu esta cocinando- el chico abrió lentamente los ojos dejando escapar un suave suspiro, empezar la mañana de esa forma realmente lo deprimía.

-¡Vaya, que lastima, creo que Jou-chan hizo de almorzar esta vez!- Sanosuke ya estaba de pie y se ocupaba en acomodar aunque sea un poco su rebelde cabello castaño que después de la larga noche parecía mas bien un nido de pájaros.

-Hoy debería cocinar Kenshin, esto es una injusticia- el niño se incorporo a medias frotándose los ojos al tiempo que aguantaba las ganas de estornudar.

-Kitsune me dijo que aguantarse un estornudo es malo- el chico volteó su vista hacía el luchador visiblemente extrañado.

-Me parece que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Megumi-

-¡¿Y eso a ti que mocoso?!- al instante las mejillas del luchador se colorearon y refunfuñando cosas como "chiquillos metiches" y "yo no paso mucho tiempo con esa kitsune" salió de la habitación ante la nueva mirada extrañada del niño que no entendía porque tanta ofuscación por un simple comentario.

-¡Ese chiquillo tonto!- Sanosuke que aún seguía despotricando a medio pasillo se dio de bruces con Kaoru quien iba saliendo de su cuarto usando un kimono celeste de los que normalmente se ponía.

-Oye Sano ¿No hueles que algo se esta quemando?- el muchacho parpadeó, sí Kaoru acababa de levantarse eso quería decir que no era ella la que estaba cocinando.

-Sí, pensé que…- un momento, sí le decía que había pensado que era ella quien cocinaba seguramente lloverían los golpes –Pensé que alguien estaba quemando basura o algo así-

-Pero huele aquí adentro ¿No crees?- la chica olfateó el aire como si se tratara de algún perro y Sano tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír.

-Bueno, bueno, quizás alguien nos haya vuelto a atacar, tal vez nos aventaron una antorcha encendida y el dojo esta en llamas, digo, para no perder la costumbre- la joven de cabello azabache solo pudo voltear a ver a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, ya hasta ella misma había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el dojo Kamiya había quedado completamente destrozado.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal Yahiko?-

-Se ve enfermo-

-¿Y Kenshin?- el joven puso un dedo bajo su barbilla –Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Kenshin desde ayer-

-¿Seguirá enfermo?-

-Tal vez- Sanosuke hizo una mueca, a decir verdad a él le parecía que el día anterior Kenshin no estaba realmente enfermo sino que por unos instantes había perdido la chaveta.

-Bueno, vamos a ver donde se esta quemando… lo que sea que se este quemando- la joven le hizo una seña con el dedo a su amigo para que avanzara hacía la cocina mientras ella inspeccionaba el otro extremo del dojo.

-Puras ordenes- Sanosuke se alejó resignado hacía la cocina, a cada paso el olor a quemado se volvía mas y mas fuerte, tal vez Kenshin le había prendido fuego a algo. Los pasos fuertes y ruidosos del luchador se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta; en la cocina y corriendo despavoridamente de un lado hacía otro Kenshin se afanaba en terminar varias cosas a la vez.

-¡Amigo Kenshin, sabía que tú no me dejarías morir entre los retortijones y la acides que me provoca la comida de Jou-chan!, ¡Eres un ángel salvador!, ¡Eres el pelirrojo de mis sueños!- el joven espadachín ante estos extraños comentarios se sonrojó violentamente al tiempo que abría los ojos a su máxima capacidad.

-De verdad que eres único, mira que pararte a cocinar a pesar de que estas enfermo ¡Y solo por mi!, tanto amor es casi imposible-

-¡Oro!, Sanosuke por favor…- el joven pelirrojo pareció ahogarse en sus propias palabras y el joven guerrero frunció el ceño, seguido le hacía bromas como esa a su amigo y jamás se había cohibido o avergonzado, al contrario, sonreía y le contestaba alguna frase ingeniosa.

"Que raro, tal vez siga enfermo" pensó el joven luchador al tiempo que se le ocurría poner a su amigo a prueba.

-¿Sanosuke por favor…? ¿Por favor que? amigo Kenshin, ¡Por las delicias de tu comida haría lo que fuera!, ¿Quieres que te abrace y te lo pida con todo mi amor?, pues…- el joven se abalanzo hacía la baja figura pelirroja y enlazó con ambos brazos su cintura pegándolo a él -Dame de comer amigo por fa-vor- la ultima palabra fue dicha con tanta "sensualidad" en la oreja del joven que Kenshin sucumbió a un escalofrió, lo atacó una hemorragia nasal y le dio un golpe con el codo tan fuerte a Sanosuke que éste termino rodando por el pasillo para ir a azotarse con la pared de afuera haciéndole un hoyo.

-Pues es extraño… - el joven con ojos en forma de espiral se escurrió lentamente por la pared, que él supiera Kenshin no pegaba tan fuerte antes.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…..

Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kaoru estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa esperando que Kenshin sirviera el desayuno, el mas joven de los tres no tenía muy buen aspecto, unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos marrones y su nariz lucía irritada.

-¿Entonces no encontraste lo que se estaba quemando?-

-No, nada- el joven luchador se encogió de hombros.

-Yo tampoco- Kaoru dejo caer su cabeza en actitud derrotada, solo esperaba que su dojo no sufriera algún otro vandalismo.

-Kenshin se esta tardando- la frase de Yahiko pareció conjurar al pelirrojo quien apareció en el quicio de la puerta con una bandeja de comida y una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

-¡Ya esta listo el almuerzo!- los tres jóvenes que esperaban voltearon a ver al pelirrojo algo confundidos, Kenshin es cierto, siempre intentaba ser optimista pero su sonrisa… bueno su sonrisa era algo mas, como decirlo… ¿falsa? Y en esta ocasión parecía real y genuinamente feliz.

"Bueno, que se enferme de vez en cuando no esta tan mal después de todo" se dijo a si misma la joven de cabello azabache al tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa a su amado, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan contento y eso la ponía a ella de buen humor. Sanosuke por su parte frunció el ceño, él conocía a Kenshin, no completamente porque el pelirrojo siempre se tragaba muchas penas pero si lo suficiente para que se le hiciera rara su actitud, aunque tampoco era como si pudiera decirle "¡Hey Kenshin! ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?, tú no eres así", no, si Kenshin había decidido que ese día (y ojala y los que vinieran) sería feliz, ellos harían todo lo posible porque así fuera.

Yahiko por su parte estaba demasiado enfermo como para notar el cambio de animo de su héroe favorito, su única preocupación en esos momentos era la de almorzar para después ir a darle una rápida visita a Megumi, no quería seguir enfermo para cuando fuera a ayudar en el Akabeko.

-Ya era hora de que te aparecieras amigo Kenshin- el joven luchador se cruzo de brazos, por alguna extraña razón que no acertaba a comprender el olor a quemado se había intensificado.

-Kenshin ¿Ya te encuentras bien?-

-¿Qué si me encuentro bien?- el pelirrojo observó fijamente a la joven con sus penetrantes ojos violetas al tiempo que seguía sirviendo la comida.

-Si bueno… ayer creo que estabas un poco mal- la joven se sintió repentinamente turbada y giró el rostro para escapar de su mirada, nunca antes le había pasado y lo mas seguro es que solo se trataban de imaginaciones suyas pero por unos instantes había sentido que los ojos de Kenshin la miraban con galantería.

-¡Me siento muy bien Kaoru-chan!- el silencio fue largo, infinitamente largo como si alguien hubiera dicho algo prohibido.

-Kenshin estoy enfermo, creo que no te escuche bien ¿Qué dijiste?- Yahiko se rascó la cabeza, definitivamente estaba mas mal de lo que se había imaginado en un principio, incluso ya estaba alucinando.

-Que me siento bien- repitió el pelirrojo al tiempo que le extendía un tazón con comida.

-Ah… bueno es que por un momento me pareció oír que llamabas a la busu "Kaoru-chan"- el muchacho dejo escapar una risita tonta.

-Eso dije-

-¿He?- los ojos marrones de Yahiko se abrieron a extremos increíbles, Kaoru tragó saliva mientras se sonrojaba y Sanosuke frunció el ceño, quizás el cambio de Kenshin si iba en serio.

-Bueno…"chan", "dono", supongo que esta bien- Sanosuke tomó unos palillos al igual que el resto de los presentes, al parecer todos querían esconder en ese instante su rostro tras un buen tazón "made in Kenshin", cabe mencionar que al darse cuenta que nuevamente decía "Kaoru-chan" en vez del "dono" el joven pelirrojo tragó saliva preguntándose casi con terror si lo que había vivido había sido efectivamente un sueño o una estrambótica realidad.

-Bueno ¡A comer!- tanto Yahiko como Sanosuke dieron su consabido grito de guerra (el primero algo congestionado) y sumergieron los palillos en el cuenco para después pasar a saborear.

1…

2…

3…

4 caras se pusieron moradas al mismo tiempo, Kaoru intentó en vano tratar de no vomitar, Sanosuke se atragantó, tosió, escupió y de paso se le revolvió el estomago, Yahiko empezó a darse golpes en el pecho intentando por todos los medios no morir ahogado ante ese menjurje quemado, salado, seco y asqueroso, Kenshin por su parte se fue lentamente de lado hasta que cayó al suelo con unas rayas moradas bajo los ojos y una espuma de extraña procedencia saliendo de su boca, en toda su vida desde que se había enseñado a cocinar viviendo aún con Hiko Seijuro nunca había hecho algo tan malo, ni siquiera la vez que por error había quemado parte de la cabaña intentando hacer soba.

Sus tres amigos se giraron a verlo y parpadearon de una forma completamente sincronizada, definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando con él si le ganaba a Kaoru en un concurso de la cocina mas nauseabunda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi entró al Aoiya aún sucio de polvo, de lluvia y de cal. Había completado la misión que el mismo se había auto impuesto con éxito, una de sus metas era que nadie se enterara de lo que hacía, es decir, por supuesto que al verlo los integrantes del Aoiya supondrían que había ido a pelear pero ellos no sabían con quien ni porque.

Después de todo sus metas estaban bien definidas, la meditación lo había llevado a la respuesta para pagar por sus pecados "Enterrar la maldad en la oscuridad" ese era su lema, su misión a seguir en la vida, cualquiera que siguiera aferrado a la vieja era, a la época de matanzas y de sangre se las vería con sus kodachis.

Acababa de regresar de vérselas con un antiguo destajador, compañero de Kenshin en el pasado ¿Lamentaría el que anteriormente era llamado como Battousai su muerte?, por un momento ese pensamiento surcó su mente pero lo deshecho por encontrarlo absurdo, la gente moría, los asesinos mas que los otros, era un hecho normal de la vida que los que habían existido toda su vida asesinando encontraran el mismo fin, él mismo lo aceptaba, seguramente su vida terminaría cuando una persona del pasado o incluso del presente determinara ajustar cuentas con él, si esa persona era mas fuerte seguramente moriría.

Pero justo en esos instantes veía a la muerte como una realidad muy lejana, aún era joven y lo suficientemente fuerte como para no preocuparse.

-Aoshi muchacho ¿Saliste otra vez a pelear?- Okina lucía cansado en el alfeizar de la ventana a pesar de estar de espaldas a él, Aoshi se dijo a si mismo que probablemente era la edad que ya no debía dejarle vida.

-Si- sus respuestas siempre eran secas, desde la batalla con Shishio, no, desde la perdida de sus hombres jamás había vuelto a llevar una conversación amena con nadie.

-Ya veo…- el viejo lucía mas abatido que nunca y el joven ninja empezó a dudar que la vejez fuera la causa de sus pesares.

-Me voy-

-Sabes…- el murmullo del viejo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera empezar a subir las escaleras –Cuando era pequeña yo siempre pensé que ese asunto de ser ninja se le pasaría cuando tú te fueras- el ninja se giró lentamente, ¿Acaso el viejo estaba abatido por Misao?.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Okina soltó un bufido cansado, siempre era lo mismo con Aoshi, tanto educarlo, tanto hacerle bromas, tanto intentar que fuera un niño feliz para que al final terminara convertido en el clásico ninja impersonal y sin sentimientos que para la batalla era ideal pero para la vida era un fracaso.

-Nada, no pasa nada, se volvió a ir, se fue a Tokio, no quiso que nadie la acompañara y se llevo todo su armamento, esa muchacha realmente es mi dolor de cabeza ¡Yo que la cuidaba tan bien cuando era niña, que nunca deje que se enfermara, que…!- el viejo siguió sollozando acompañado de unos gruesos ríos de lagrimas y Aoshi se dio la vuelta empezando a subir las escaleras, si el viejo hacía esos ridículos de nuevo frente a él eso quería decir que ya se encontraba mejor.

-¡Oye Aoshi muchacho!, ¿Por qué no vas tú también a Tokio?-

-Acabamos de regresar, no le veo el caso- El joven siguió su lento caminar hacía su cuarto.

-¡Pero es que me da miedo que...!-

-Misao es una ninja fuerte, lo ha demostrado-

-Pero ha estado cayendo tormenta y…-

-Ella sabe leer el tiempo a la perfección-

-¿Pero no te da algo de preocupación?-

-En lo absoluto- fin de la charla, Aoshi se había evaporado en el viento y Okina suspiró ruidosamente, esperaba por fin poder ayudar un poco a su adorada nieta con su amor imposible pero al parecer había resultado imposible hacer algo al respecto hasta para él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi Shinomori anteriormente el líder mas joven que hubiera tenido el Oniwabanshu en toda su historia no solía soñar muy a menudo, la mayoría del tiempo su sueño era ligero y sin contratiempos, tan suave que hasta el mas mínimo ruido lo sobresaltaba obligándolo a despertar.

En los remotos casos en los que soñaba alguna cosa por lo general lo olvidaba en cuanto abría los ojos y entonces el sueño no era mas que una mancha borrosa en la conciencia de algo que había imaginado pero que no había vivido, casi como los recuerdos que se le oxidaban sin ser usados en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Soñar era un gusto inútil que hacía mucho tiempo había desechado, no tanto porque no le gustara imaginar sino porque sus sueños tenían la rara habilidad de reflejar el pasado o vaticinar el futuro y el joven ninja no era de los que se alegraban de su pasado ni mucho menos de los que se emocionaban viendo el futuro.

De hecho su extraña habilidad era para él algo así como una maldición porque de todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida le parecía que la habilidad de ver el futuro era la mas cruel de las formas de sufrir por algo que aún no había pasado. Por esa razón se obligó a si mismo a no volver a soñar o en caso de hacerlo no recordarlo, pero esa noche algo diferente sucedió con su mente.

Soñó

Y el sueño no era algo ordinario, no reflejaba su presente pero no creía tampoco que pudiera mostrar su futuro, en el sueño él no aparecía pero podía ver las imágenes frente a él como si se tratara de alguna especie de teatro en donde al parecer era el espectador.

Al principio podía ver un bosque, después escuchaba los pasos de su protegida que se acercaban a todo correr, seguían a un muchacho, apenas una sombra borrosa entre las bóvedas de árboles verdes que confundían al viajero con sus tonalidades oscuras.

Luego ella le gritaba, le decía que parara, parecía agitada, él comenzaba a correr y de pronto todo se volvía confuso, como si las imágenes se hubieran traspapelado una sobre la otra y al final todo se había vuelto a reacomodar pero entonces Misao tenía el filo de una espada sobre su cuello, Aoshi se había asustado por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla pero los ojos de ella no demostraban ningún temor, él muchacho, no, la figura frente a ella le preguntaba con voz ronca quien era y ella le contestaba que como era que no la recordara. En ese instante el sueño había terminado y el joven ninja se había levantado de golpe con los ojos abiertos por algo que su mente intentaba clasificar pero que no hallaba otra respuesta que no fuera el miedo, miedo de los ojos de su protegida que de repente se habían vuelto vacíos, miedo del hombre que tenía su espada en su cuello, miedo de que muriera.

Frenéticamente volvió a tomar su morral de viaje, las kodachis no habían salido de su larga funda y solo tuvo que tomarlas al paso, ni siquiera se acicaló un poco delante del espejo, aún medio modorro y con el espíritu alterado el joven mas apuesto que había puesto su pie sobre Kyoto salió corriendo entre tejados y callejuelas a hacer justamente lo que había dicho que no haría.

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, bueno un segundo capitulo termina, espero que les haya gustado, algunas cosas aún no están muy claras y hay cosas que les pueden parecer extrañas pero todo tiene una razón de ser no desesperen.

Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que me han brindado, me han sorprendido y estoy muy halagada.

AGRADEZCO A: **oriana-dono, CiNtHiA, Alisse, Haro kzois, Athena Kaoru Himura, Bruja, Isabel-chan, Kunnoichi Himura, PEQUEÑAHIMURA, tommyhiragizawa, Kaoru HimuraK y dragossmaster **

Leyendo sus reviews me doy cuenta que los comentarios acerca de como he descrito a Kenshin están divididos. Algunos creen que atrape su personalidad "quebrada" a la perfección mientras que otros opinan que Kenshin nunca tuvo problemas existenciales de "soy indigno", la verdad al principio pensaba lo mismo pero cambie de opinión cuando en el manga Kenshin se sume en una miseria de la que nadie puede sacarlo en lugar de intentar seguir con su vida, sin olvidar que al final después de casado se va dejando a Kaoru y a Kenji para ir a ayudar a otras personas, esa actitud me parece muy irracional y sobretodo de una mente perturbada por los sentimientos de culpa.

También sé que quizás se molestaran porque los "Kenshins" se han ido cada quien por su rumbo y ustedes querían ver que hacía Kaoru con los tres pero no desesperen como les dije antes todo tiene una razón de ser.

Sin mas me despido, cuídense Ciao

_14 de Julio del 2008 Lunes _


	3. Un Kenshin sin culpas

PERSONALIDADES

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 3: Un Kenshin sin culpas**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-He… Kenshin ¿Estas bien?- en el improvisado comedor del dojo Kenshin seguía tirado en el piso con sus ojos completamente fijos y unas marcas extrañas en la cara.

-Yo creo que sigue enfermo- susurró Yahiko pasándose un dedo por debajo de la irritada nariz.

-Sí- Sanosuke asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que ponía un dedo bajo su barbilla –Ahora que lo recuerdo cuando entre a la cocina me dio olor a quemado pero nunca pensé que se tratara de la comida de Kenshin-

-¿Entonces de ahí salía el olor?- Kaoru abrió sus grandes orbes azules con sorpresa.

-Si, te lo aseguro- Sanosuke puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru, era un gesto distraído porque ni el joven ni la chica lo tomaron en cuenta pero justo en el momento en que se hizo el roce Kenshin pareció levantarse de su letargo y se puso en medio de ellos rompiendo el contacto.

-¡Ya estoy bien!-

-¿En serio?- tanto Kaoru como Sanosuke dieron un paso atrás mientras unas gotas de sudor recorrían sus rostros.

-Si, fue un error de cálculo seguramente, no volverá a pasar, déjenme intentarlo de nuevo-

-Ahh… esta bien… supongo- Kaoru rió nerviosamente, no tenían mucha comida como para andar quemándola, así que esperaba que al pelirrojo le fuera bien en su tarea.

-Aunque…- Kenshin puso ambas manos en su cadera y dejo caer fatídicamente la cabeza –La verdad es que me da mucha flojera volver a hacerlo-

-¡Que!- un rayo atravesó la habitación acompañando al grito de los tres jóvenes ¿Kenshin con flojera?, ¿Flojera de cocinar?, pero si Kenshin nunca tenía flojera de nada, es mas, anteriormente nunca había dicho esa palabra, ni siquiera estaba en su vocabulario.

-¡Pero lo haré de todos modos!- ante el alarido de sus amigos el pelirrojo pareció volver a tomar fuerzas y alzó un puño victorioso al tiempo que un fuego de extraña procedencia ardía en sus ojos.

-Este… creo que aún tiene fiebre…- Sanosuke empezó a dar pequeños pasitos hacía atrás para colocarse cerca de Kaoru y de Yahiko (y por consecuencia lejos del pelirrojo), pero éste vio rápidamente las intenciones de su amigo y lo tomó de la manga antes de que se pudiera acercar a la joven kendoka.

-¡Y tú me vas a ayudar amigo Sano!-

-¿Yo?- el joven se atragantó con su propia saliva..

-¡Sí, haremos el mejor almuerzo que se haya probado en el dojo!-

-Ahh- el joven guerrero intentó vanamente tocar la frente de su amigo en busca de fiebre, el pelirrojo no se lo permitió y lo jalo con nuevos bríos hacía la cocina, como si dentro de ella fueran a encontrar alguna respuesta para acabar con todo el mal del mundo o alguna cosa por el estilo.

-¿Qué… que demonios pasa?- en cuanto los vio adentrarse en la cocina Kaoru se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta acabar sentada en el piso, ¿Qué pasaba con su Kenshin?, bien que él siempre intentaba ser alegre, siempre tan amable y todo eso, pero la actitud que había tomado ese día era perturbadora, se había puesto a gritar como Sanosuke cuando se le metía una loca idea en la cabeza ni mas ni menos, además el hecho de que le diera flojera volver a cocinar lo que había quemado pues…

-¿Crees que se haya golpeado en la cabeza?- Yahiko saltó ante la pregunta de su maestra.

-Yo creo que eso es lo mas probable- el muchachito se cruzó de brazos, el nuevo comportamiento de su héroe pues, como que lo asustaba un poquito, es que se estaba comportando tan infantil y tan aterradoramente despreocupado como él mismo.

-¿Crees que sería buena idea buscar si hay algo extraño en su cuarto?- Kaoru miro a su alumno de reojo, le daba algo de pena entrar en el lugar donde su amado dormía, invadir su privacidad.

-Pues cuando me paré no vi nada pero si quieres- el niño ayudo a la joven a ponerse de pie y luego ambos partieron hacía el amplio cuarto donde los chicos dormían.

Y mientras alumno y maestra recorrían el lugar en busca de pistas, en la cocina un cabeza de pollo observaba con los ojos como platos la desenvoltura de cierto pelirrojo con los sartenes.

-Kenshin yo creo…- pero era demasiado tarde y ya una enorme flama había surgido desde las profundidades del fogón quemando la cara y el pelo del joven pelirrojo.

-Kenshin me parece que…- pero el agua hirviendo ya le había caído en el pie al joven espadachín y a fuerza de gritar, saltar y querer sobarse había tirado toda la vajilla al piso.

-Amigo Kenshin, de verdad creo que…- pero la cocina se había llenado de tanto humo que era imposible ver nada.

-¡Oh demonios, ya lárgate de aquí!- dándole un aventón a su amigo que lo arrojó a medio patio Sanosuke se quedo solo en la cocina tosiendo por el humo e intentando ponerle mayor ventilación al cuarto, hacía mucho tiempo que no cocinaba pero al parecer se vería forzado a hacerlo ¿Qué le pasaba a Kenshin que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en el ser mas torpe y atolondrado del Japón entero?, que él recordara nunca antes le había pasado eso, bueno, cierto que a veces tenía ráfagas de idiotez como cuando habían pasado el día en los baños termales y él había perdido el dinero, en ese tiempo Kenshin se había comportado realmente como un reverendo tonto, cortando madera y golpeando al estudiante de arte sin querer, cayéndose con la ropa por las escaleras, siendo golpeado por las chicas con una tinaja (aunque se lo merecía) en fin, en esa ocasión había dado muestras de lo torpe y despistado que podía llegar a ser, pero de eso a estar cerca de morir unas veinte veces en un espacio tan reducido como la cocina pues…

-¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza?- el joven luchador hizo una mueca de horror, esperaba que no, no quería a un Kenshin que no supiera cocinar para siempre.

Y mientras sus amigos se afanaban, uno cocinando y los otros dos buscando el por que de su amnesia culinaria el joven pelirrojo en cuestión se hallaba en medio patio muy pensativo ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?, después de la pesadilla de esa noche no se sentía el mismo, había pensado que el almuerzo quemado había sido provocado por su ensoñación, pero cuando había intentado hacerlo de nuevo descubría que la comida se le resbalaba, que no recordaba los tiempos de cocción de las verduras, que se le pasaba la mano de sal, que no recordaba bien la receta.

Y la cuestión resultaba pues incomprensible, se había enseñado a cocinar siendo muy chico, cuando aún estaba de pupilo del maestro Hiko, de hecho había sido él quien lo había enseñado a cocinar y hasta bromeaba con que dominaba mejor el arte de hacer soba que el Hiten Mitsurugi (una broma de bastante mal gusto en aquella época).

¿Sería que el sueño lo había afectado de tal modo que había trastornado su cerebro?.

-¡AH!- El gemido fue acompañado con unos ojos como platos y el hecho de que pegara ambas manos a su cara al tiempo que abría la boca. No, no y no, ese sueño había sido una tontería ¿Pero sí si había pasado?, ¡No!, en primera ¿Cómo podía separarse en mas personas?, él era él y punto.

-Pero…- algo de sus antiguas artes deductivas parecía haberse quedado en su interior, había algo que pasaba por alto, la noche anterior en su sueño Sanosuke y Kaoru lo habían metido al dojo después de que él estuviera peleando con sus otras personalidades bajo la lluvia, en todo caso, si eso solo había sido un sueño entonces él no se había mojado la noche anterior ¿Verdad?.

-Hoy cuando me pare ¿Qué ropa traía?- el joven pelirrojo volteó a ver al cielo como si éste fuera a darle la respuesta.

-¡A sí, la misma que traigo ahora!- el joven se inspeccionó de arriba abajo feliz, traía la misma ropa de siempre y eso quería decir que no se había mojado la noche anterior, si se hubiera mojado habría tenido que quitarse la ropa mojada y ponerse otra cosa pero como no había sucedido eso quería decir que todo había sido un sueño.

Sonriendo el joven volvió al dojo, con algo de suerte podría ayudar a Sanosuke a servir los platos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Pues no esta tan mal- Kaoru pasó un sorbo de té con actitud serena.

-¡Como que no esta tan mal!, ¡Deberían agradecerme por ponerme a cocinar, jamás en mi vida había hecho un ridículo mayor!- Sanosuke bufaba intentando reprimir su cólera, cierto, no le había quedado tan bueno como le quedaba normalmente a Kenshin pero tampoco estaba tan malo como lo que cocinaba Kaoru

-De todas formas no saboreo- Yahiko que seguía con su nariz terriblemente roja siguió comiendo lentamente, era un verdadero martirio no poder disfrutar de un buen almuerzo.

-Hablando de eso Yahiko-kun, creo que sería buena idea que fueras a consultar a la clínica- de reojo Sanosuke y Kaoru observaron a Kenshin y luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo para que Kenshin llamara a Yahiko "Yahiko-kun" cuando siempre lo había llamado Yahiko a secas.

-Ahh, eso… pensaba ir con Megumi en unos momentos- el niño puso una mano tras su nuca esbozando una especie de sonrisa constipada que hizo a todos retroceder asqueados.

-Acuérdate de pedirle lo que te encargue- murmuró la joven kendoka por lo bajo al tiempo que se terminaba su té y se ponía de pie, el chiquillo asintió y Kenshin levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué le encargó a Megumi-dono Kaoru-chan?- nuevamente otra mirada cómplice se cruzo entre el guerrero y la kendoka, Kenshin por lo general no se metía en los asuntos privados de los demás.

-Una crema Kenshin, nada importante, es solo que con el entrenamiento a veces me salen moretones- la joven sonrió, él le regreso el gesto y en ese breve instante Kaoru sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, es cierto, Kenshin estaba muy raro, se comportaba como si no fuera él pero a ser sincera, le agradaba el cambio.

-Umm…- Sanosuke se cruzo de brazos viendo al techo para después sonreírles a sus anfitriones –Y mas o menos ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?-

-¿Ahora?- Kenshin ladeó la cabeza, no sabía a que se refería su amigo, Kaoru en cambio pareció contenta de contar sus actividades para ese día, el plan entraba en acción.

-Bueno como Yahiko esta enfermo supongo que hoy me pasare el entrenamiento con él, en vez de eso saldré a dar clases a otro dojo, supongo que les caerá de sorpresa verme tan pronto pero no importa- la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo voy a darme una vuelta por la taberna, quizás me vaya bien hoy en las apuestas- el joven guerrero dejo traslucir una sonrisa brillante que auguraba una buena tanda de victorias.

-¿Y tú Kenshin?-nuevamente un brillo extraño pareció surgir en los ojos de sus dos amigos mientras lo observaban, el pelirrojo quien no notó el hecho se conformo con poner un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-Umm, pues hoy me toca lavar la ropa pero…- ambos muchachos lo observaron expectantes y el joven espadachín soltó un suspiro -¡Pero no quiero hacerlo!, hace mucho sol y hay bastante ropa y lo peor es que esta toda sucia y apestosa porque es la ropa de entrenamiento de Yahiko y…- el joven iba a seguir pero vio que las caras de sus amigos estaban mortalmente asombradas y prefirió cerrar de una vez por todas la boca.

-Yo no sabía… si quieres…- Kaoru iba a ofrecerse a hacer el trabajo ella pero Kenshin la calló rápidamente.

-¡No, no Kaoru-chan!, ¡Yo lo haré, recuerda que ese es mi trabajo en esta casa!, después de todo tú eres la única que trabaja, no creas que lo olvido- el joven la observó atentamente, sus hermosas orbes violetas cargadas de ternura y admiración, la joven al notar los sentimientos que desprendían esos ojos tan amados no atinó a hacer otra cosa que girar el rostro apenada.

-Kenshin, sé que a veces se los hecho en cara pero no me importa mucho que ustedes no trabajen, después de todo me parece que vivimos bien y no soy de las que aspiran a grandes riquezas- la joven volvió a observar tímidamente al pelirrojo a la cara, había algo en él que cada vez la atraía mas y mas ¿Era que había dejado de decirle Kaoru-dono?, ¿Sería que roto ese impedimento ahora estaban mas conectados?.

-Bueno, bueno, que se nos hace tarde, amigo Kenshin tu a lavar, Jou-chan tú a dar tus clases, yo por mi parte también me largo- el joven guerrero metió ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y se alejó hacía la salida del dojo sin prisas.

-Vaya, me parece que el Tori-Atama tiene razón- la joven kendoka ladeó la cabeza para luego salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación, tenía que cambiarse de ropa si quería hacer todo creíble para Kenshin.

-E-esta bien- el pelirrojo la vio alejarse sin poder hacer nada para impedírselo, si era sincero no quería que ella se fuera a ningún lado, quería tenerla ahí, junto a él, poder observarla, ver el movimiento de su cabello meciéndose con el aire, oler su perfume a jazmines que lo seguía hasta los mas recónditos rincones y se metía en su piel embriagándolo de dicha, quería levantar la vista y toparse con esos ojos azules cuales trozos de mar, esos ojos que eran el espejo de un alma pura y hermosa.

¡Cuánto daría por tenerla siempre a su lado!, abrazarla suavemente, pasar sus dedos lentamente como caricias por el contorno de su piel, rozando sus labios, sintiendo su cuerpo…

-¿Qué estoy pensando?- la pregunta lo asaltó tan fuertemente como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de esa joven, desde el día ya lejano en que había puesto su mano sobre su hombro diciéndole a Yamagata que él era feliz protegiendo a las personas que quería, fue en ese momento, cuando su mano hizo contacto con su frágil hombro que se dio cuenta, se había enamorado y no le había costado ningún esfuerzo hacerlo.

Pero una cosa era llevar cerca de un año enamorado sin hacer nada para que sus sentimientos se notaran y otra muy diferente era querer ir corriendo en su búsqueda en esos mismos instantes para abrazarla, besarla y sabrá dios cuantas cosas mas.

Esa pesadilla… esa pesadilla empezaba a preocuparlo.

Kaoru salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas del dojo, llevaba puesto su traje de kendoka y su shinai al hombro, Kenshin la había visto salir y se había despedido de ella haciendo un saludo con su mano ¡Ahh, como amaba que él hiciera eso!.

-¡Alto!- una mano tomó a la joven por la cintura al tiempo que otra mano le tapaba la boca para impedirle gritar, la shinai calló al piso y la arrastraron a un callejón oscuro que se encontraba en el mas completo silencio.

-¡Idiota, porque hiciste eso!- soltándose del agarre la joven hizo que sus ojos azules chisporrotearan de rabia causándole escalofríos a su amigo.

-Porque te estabas pasando el punto de encuentro, ibas tan campante pensando en otras cosas-

-¡Ah, es cierto!- Kaoru sonrió nerviosamente, había olvidado que Sanosuke y ella habían quedado de verse en ese lugar. –Oye una cosa que no entiendo ¿Por qué tuvimos que hacer toda esta farsa para vernos?, podríamos muy bien haber dicho que íbamos a salir un rato juntos o incluso podíamos no haberle dicho nada a Kenshin, no creo que a él…- Kaoru iba a seguir pero se detuvo cuando vio como negaba su amigo con la cabeza.

-¿No te has dado cuenta Jou-chan?, Kenshin anda raro-

-¡Ya me di cuenta, por eso nos citamos aquí Tori-Atama!-

-Si ya te diste cuenta entonces notaras que él parece mas interesado que antes en ti-

-¿En mi?- la joven parpadeó, haciendo a un lado que ahora la llamaba "Kaoru-chan" no había notado que cambiara su actitud hacía ella.

-Sí, acuérdate, cuando le dijiste a Yahiko que le encargabas algo a Megumi él quiso saber que era, no se porque pero algo me dice que no le hubiera gustado vernos a nosotros dos hablando a solas-

-Pero si tú y yo…-

-Solo somos amigos, sí ya lo sé y creo que el anterior Kenshin lo entendía pero éste…- Sano se rascó la frente, Kenshin no había hecho nada que pudiera tacharlo de celoso esa mañana pero había algo en él, algo que ponía a Sano inconcientemente en guardia.

-Pues yo creo que Kenshin esta bien- la joven kendoka aventó un mechón de cabello que le tapaba la visión hacía atrás –Es mas, hasta lo he visto mas feliz que de costumbre y hasta ríe con mas ganas y…-

-¿Y no se te hace eso raro?- el luchador la miró como esperando una respuesta afirmativa de antemano y ella apretó los puños molesta porque no quería complacerlo.

-¡Pues sí!, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué lo censure por parecer mas feliz?, que le diga "No Kenshin así no eres tú", pensé que éramos amigos porque nos apoyábamos, pensé que íbamos a ayudar a Kenshin a ser mas feliz, no que lo censuraríamos cuando lo lograra-

-Bueno cálmate- Sanosuke puso una mano sobre el brazo de la chica pero ella se zafó aún molesta.

-¡A mi me gusta ver a Kenshin feliz!, pensé que a ti también te agradaría-

-Espera, no es eso- el joven sacudió su cabeza con pesar –Claro que ver a Kenshin feliz me da satisfacción, yo era una de las personas que intentaba que dejara atrás su pasado, pero por eso mismo es que se me hace raro-

-¿Cómo que raro?- a decir verdad Kaoru ya no quería hablar con él, la había sacado del dojo argumentando un montón de tonterías, le había hecho crear una farsa para Kenshin y todo para compartir unas ideas estupidas.

-Sí, vamos, no me vayas a decir ahora que tú no estabas preocupada esta mañana-

-Me preocupe porque no pudo cocinar y hasta pensé que se había golpeado la cabeza- exclamó la joven dándole la razón -¡Pero porque cocinar es algo que él hace siempre!, incluso si me dijeran que cambió el saber cocinar por ser feliz yo estaría contenta de que quemara la comida todos los días de vida que le restaran-

-¡Por dios estas loca NO!- Sanosuke hizo semejante cara de pánico que la muchacha entrecerró los ojos con rencor, a ese idiota solo le interesaba la comida.

-Bueno ya, era solo un ejemplo-

-¡Pues no lo digas Jou-chan, puedes llamar a la desgracia si dices algo así!- sin previo aviso tomó a la muchacha de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla imaginando escenas futuras en las que él se vería prisionero de la cocina, cocinando mañana, tarde y noche en lugar de solo sentarse y engullir.

-Si vas a seguir diciendo mas tonterías mejor me marcho- rápidamente colocó sus manos en el pecho de Sano tratando de zafarse de él.

-No, no son tonterías- el luchador hizo mas fuerte su agarre al tiempo que veía fijamente los ojos azules que lo observaban con fastidio –Mira, Kenshin se ha pasado mas de diez años intentando lidiar con su pasado y aunque suena muy bonito que de la noche a la mañana haya podido dejar esa faceta de su vida en paz la verdad es que es poco probable-

-¡Pero a veces lo hace!- Kaoru saltó, sus ojos brillando de cólera –Acuérdate cuando tuvimos que hacer esa ridícula función de circo, cuando se subió a esa pelota con un paraguas mientras tu le lanzabas bolas mas chicas ¿No se veía feliz a pesar del ridículo?, y cuando encontramos a ese otro Battousai ¿No se veía feliz alrededor de tantos niños?, y cuando tomamos un descanso en las aguas termales, a pesar de que perdió el dinero y tuvimos que trabajar ¿No se veía feliz en ese entonces?-

-Pero nunca perdió la habilidad para cocinar-

-¡Oh, eres imposible, suéltame!- a pesar de estar tan molesta no hacía gran intento de liberarse ya que si lo hubiera querido habría podido zafarse pero no de muy buena manera y a pesar de todo Sanosuke era su amigo, no quería dejarlo sin descendencia.

-Jou-chan, no es solo eso, date cuenta que también a cambiado su modo de dirigirse a nosotros, suena como que mas… mas familiar-

-¿Y acaso eso no es bueno grandísimo animal?- la joven dejo de forcejear, su pecho subiendo y bajando con gran rapidez debido a la irritación contenida.

-Por un lado sí, claro que es bueno- el joven se hacía bolas, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras –Pero Kenshin es la clase de hombre que incluso si se casara contigo seguiría llamándote Kaoru-dono- el rubor de sus mejillas combatía contra el coraje que sentía porque hablaran de ese modo de su amado.

-Mira Sano- y su nombre no sonó muy bonito en sus labios –Si crees que el Kenshin que nosotros conocemos debe ser siempre un hombre con miedo a su pasado o reservado con nosotros eso quiere decir que no aprecias lo suficiente a Kenshin-

-¡Pero escúchame maldita sea!- se había alterado, lo había hecho alterarse, nunca había hecho enojar a Sano, pocas veces lo había visto enojado y nunca contra ella, ver sus ojos café oscuro encolerizados en su contra no era un lindo espectáculo, de hecho empezaba a sentir miedo, y no exactamente miedo de que él fuera a hacerle alguna cosa, mas bien miedo de haber despertado de ese modo sus pasiones, ella y él siempre se habían llevado bien, siempre como buenos amigos y él siempre alentándola a que profundizara en su relación con Kenshin, seguramente si de alguien tenía su completo apoyo era de él.

-Sano yo…- intentó atolondradamente retirar sus palabras pero ya era tarde.

-Escucha, quizás me estoy yendo a los extremos, quizás soy yo quien esta enloqueciendo pero me pasaron varias cosas desde ayer, primero cuando le ayude a Ken a ponerse ropa seca me pareció que no tenía tantas heridas, luego en la mañana cuando le hice una de mis bromas él se sonrojo, tu bien sabes que él casi nunca se sonroja y para acabarla me lanzo un golpe que me estampó en la pared, tú bien sabes que quien lanza los golpes en el dojo eres tú no él-

-Pero entonces que supones- la joven tragó saliva, ya no quería hacer enojar mas a su amigo, mejor le daba por su lado.

-Pues…- el joven se quedo callado un momento, sus ojos marrones como si vieran algo muy profundo en la lejanía y entonces… -¡Pues no tengo ni la menor idea!- acto seguido el joven empezó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana y fue tal la encabronada que se dio Kaoru que le estampo un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que éste saliera volando por los aires… lastima que cuando Sanosuke agarraba algo ya no lo soltaba.

-¡KYAA!- Volando por los aires, Kaoru rezo porque el dios omnipotente todo poderoso le hiciera el favor de que el tonto Tori-Atama quedara debajo de ella y se llevara la mayor parte del golpazo… falsas esperanzas.

-Tuc- se desmayó al instante, sus ojos azules se cerraron, Sanosuke seguía adormecido por el puñetazo, sus ojos en forma de espiral, las pocas personas que pasaron esa mañana a su lado no se alarmaron ante el espectáculo, solamente murmuraron por lo bajo que era raro que la joven kendoka se emborrachara y menos a esa hora y que seguramente el muchacho que tenía el kanji "Warui" escrito en su espalda era una mala influencia.

Y YAHIKO…

Llevaba ya cuatro horas haciendo fila ¡Cuatro horas! ¿Por qué iba tanta gente a la consulta con la doctora Megumi?, es decir, era buena y todo eso… bueno esta bien, era mas que buena.

-¡El siguiente!- la voz potente y segura de la mujer se dejo oír en la consulta y un viejo achacoso empezó a caminar lentamente hacía el cuarto donde Megumi los examinaba, el niño al ver esto dejo escapar un suspiro, por andar esperando que Sanosuke hiciera el almuerzo por segunda ocasión había llegado el ultimo al consultorio.

-Que enfado- soltando un bufido el chico cerró los ojos, se empezaba a desesperar.

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-Yahiko, Yahiko, despierta Yahiko-

-¿He?- el niño abrió lentamente los ojos frotándoselos para desperezarse.

-Llegó tu turno, ya es muy tarde-

-¿Si?-

-Tienes algo de fiebre, además tu nariz esta demasiado irritada ¿Por qué saliste ayer con la lluvia que hacía?-

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- los ojos cansados de Yahiko amenazaban con cerrarse.

-Pues es obvio, un niño fuerte no se enferma por nada-

-Sí, supongo…- ni siquiera tenía las suficientes fuerzas para fanfarronear.

-Te daré un ungüento para que puedas respirar mejor y además necesito que prometas que te quedaras en el dojo descansando al menos un día, si se lo dices a Kaoru es seguro que te cuidara, ella se porta bien cuando se trata de ti-

-Dirás cuando estoy enfermo- susurró el niño frotándose la nariz.

-Tal vez, y deja de rascarte tanto, tu nariz ya esta bastante irritada-

-Pero me da…- el niño guardo silencio un momento, estaba seguro de que Kaoru le había pedido algo ¿Qué era lo que le había pedido?.

-¿Y como están todos por el dojo?- ¡A sí!, ya lo recordaba.

-Megumi, Kaoru quería saber si podías ir a ver a Kenshin-

-¿Kaoru pidiéndome que vaya a ver a Kenshin?, ¿No estará ella enferma también?-

-¡No, no es eso!- el niño negó rápidamente con la cabeza –Veras, Kenshin esta muy raro, al parecer olvido como cocinar, creemos que quizás se golpeo en la cabeza o algo así-

-¿Cambio otros hábitos?- la mujer frunció el ceño.

-Pues… solo que esta muy sonriente, ¿Crees que se haya puesto idiota de pronto?-

-No… es poco probable- la doctora puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico intentando relajarlo –Voy a tomar algunas cosas y luego nos vamos ¿si?- el chico asintió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin miró el atardecer entre las blancas hileras de sabanas que había lavado y soltó un suspiro, que flojera mortal había sido lavar tanta ropa, sobre todo había mucha ropa de Kaoru ¿Por qué los kimonos se usaban con tanta ropa abajo?, hacían que los encantos de su chica no se lucieran a la perfección.

El joven puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas mientras sonreía con satisfacción, una vez acabada la tarea hasta podía llegar a sentirse importante.

-¡Hey, hay alguien en casa!- el joven parpadeó ¿Acaso algún vendedor ambulante había llegado a probar suerte al dojo?.

-¡Van!- ni tardo ni presuroso el joven hecho a trotar hacía la entrada principal, se le hacía raro que Sanosuke no llegar aún, Kaoru por lo general llegaba media hora antes de oscurecer así que todavía no era hora de verla, pero por lo general su amigo ya debería estar a esas horas en el dojo soltando pestes sobre su mala suerte.

-¿Si hay alguien?-

-¡Voy!- Kenshin empezó a correr entonces, ¿Por qué el dojo era tan grande?, que fatigoso correr de un lado a otro. –Ya…- el joven cerró el pico antes de decir alguna otra cosa, frente a él se encontraba Katsu el amigo de Sanosuke, eso en si no sería muy importante pero el joven llevaba a Sanosuke dormido en su espalda y a Kaoru aparentemente desmayada en brazos.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- terriblemente angustiado Kenshin hecho a correr hacía el joven quien solo le sonrió con diversión.

-Oh, encontré a este par en una callejuela- en el momento en que decía estas palabras Megumi y Yahiko iban entrando.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la doctora abrió grandes los ojos, Sanosuke se veía completamente dormido en la espalda de su amigo y sus pies arrastraban unos veinte centímetros en el suelo.

-Digo que los halle en una callejuela, daban un bonito espectáculo los dos ahí tirados-

-¿Están heridos?- Kenshin hizo el amague de tomar a Kaoru en sus brazos pero el joven periodista ladeó la cabeza y quito a la chica de su alcance sin querer.

-No que yo sepa, la gente estaba murmurando que habían caído de borrachos y que Sanosuke era una mala influencia para la chica, aquí entre nos creo que tienen razón-

-¡Pero Kaoru-chan no toma!- Kenshin frunció el ceño sintiendo que una fuerte indignación invadía su cuerpo.

-No están tomados- diagnostico la doctora después de cerciorarse del aliento de los dos.

-Pues entonces esto si es raro- el joven de cabello negro pareció incomodarse pero después de un momento empezó a reír de una forma algo perversa –Voy a tener que pedirle a Sanosuke que me da algunas clases entonces-

-¿De que habla?- Megumi apretó los puños inconscientemente.

-No de nada- el antiguo Sekiho sonrió intentando zanjar la conversación.

-Te pido de favor que nos digas que quieres decir con eso de pedirle clases a Sanosuke- lo ojos violetas de Kenshin se clavaron en Katsu con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción y el pelinegro solo pudo pasar saliva asustado.

-Yo… era… verán…- ¿Por qué ese pelirrojo lo estaba viendo tan feo?, ¿Por qué la doctora empezaba a ponerlo nervioso?, ¿Por qué Sanosuke no se despertaba y explicaba las cosas él mismo?.

-Kaatsuu- y para acabarla hasta el enano empezaba a verse maquiavélico.

-Bueno verán, yo estaba paseando por las calles, andaba en busca de nueva información, ya saben para el periódico- intentaba distraerlos, que le dijeran ¡Enhorabuena Katsu!, ¿Y como te ha ido en el trabajo?, pero nada, esos tres parecían de piedra esperando oír lo que les importaba –Entonces escuche algunos rumores acerca de que un vándalo y la chica del dojo Kamiya se encontraban borrachos y tirados en una callejuela- (bueno lo que había oído es que los muchachos dormían a pierna suelta después de una apasionada noche pero algo en su interior le decía que no sería de amigos comentar eso).

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Megumi frunció el ceño, ella era la única que podía llamar vándalo a Sanosuke ¿Quiénes se creían los demás para poder juzgarlo si ni lo conocían?.

-Pues todo aquel que pude oír- el muchacho resopló, se estaba cansando ¿Por qué nadie le ayudaba con Sanosuke? –Bueno, con eso me supuse que se trataba de Sanosuke y cuando fui a encontrarlos…-

-¿Si?-

-Cuando fui a encontrarlos…-

-¡¿Si?!-

-Me di con la sorpresa de que…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Pues que sí eran!- el joven levantó a Kaoru como para dar muestra de su veracidad y empezó a reír como loco.

-¿De verdad ese es Katsu?- Yahiko sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca, que él recordara el joven periodista nunca antes había tenido una actitud así.

-Sí, se ve extraño- Megumi entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Dame a Kaoru-chan!- Kenshin hizo morros y le quito de un ágil movimiento a la chica de los brazos, no iba a permitir que ese tonto cargara por mas tiempo a su amada princesita.

-Lo siento, llevo mucho tiempo cargándolos y hacía sol, mucho sol- el joven empezó a brincar de un pie al otro mientras sus ojos empezaban a tomar la forma de dos locas espirales

-¡Hay no, por eso esta comportándose así, ya le dio insolación!- exclamó Yahiko sonándose los mocos, eso de estar enfermo era un fastidio.

-¡Sí, estoy insolado!- el joven levantó un dedo feliz.

-Bueno, pues entonces lleva al tonto Tori-Atama a su cuarto antes de que te desmayes- Megumi puso una mano en su frente intentando no gruñir, el joven viéndose libre de mas interrogatorios obedeció dócilmente y en cuanto se vio libre de la vista de Kenshin botó de mala forma a Sanosuke en una esquina del salón y salió a todo correr del dojo, lastima que cierta mujer bastante perspicaz lo esperaba en la entrada.

-Y bien ¿Vas a dejar de hacerle al tonto?- el joven hizo una mueca, todo rastro de risa se esfumó de su rostro.

-Debí haber esperado que una doctora se diera cuenta-

-En mi opinión el problema fueron las risas, eran muy sobreactuadas-

-Sí quizás…- el joven dejo escapar un suspiro, sus ojos se volvieron afilados -¿Qué quieres?-

-Que directo- la joven se hecho el cabello hacía atrás, ya era un gesto típico de ella.

-Me parece que no eres de las que se andan con rodeos- el pelinegro se recargó en la puerta, ya había oscurecido y solo la luz de la luna los alumbraba.

-¿Cómo encontraste a Kaoru y a Sanosuke?-

-Ella estaba debajo de él, la verdad era una escena muy sugerente porque aún desmayados ambos se veían sonrojados, además su ropa no estaba en muy buen estado y…- el joven entrecerró los ojos - ¿Y porque te interesaría saber esto?-

-Curiosidad femenina por supuesto- exclamó la joven restándole importancia –Aunque no veo porque no has querido contárnoslo allá adentro-

-Bueno, Sanosuke me ha contado algunas cosas, dice que a veces Kenshin se pone de mal modo, como que saca al Battousai que lleva dentro, y créeme, no me apetece ver el espectáculo-

-Tonterías, Kenshin no es tan fácil de impresionar- gruñó la joven ahogando una mueca bajo su rostro arrogante.

-Tal vez, de todos modos no quería causarle problemas al tonto de Sanosuke, además conociéndolo seguramente se tropezó con sus propios pies y de encuentro se llevo a la chica-

-¿Tu no crees que ellos hayan hecho algo entonces, verdad?-

-¿Ellos?- el joven levantó una ceja extrañado –No, nunca, Sanosuke es un mujeriego sin remedio pero ella es la única chica a la que de verdad parece tenerle cariño, cuando habla de ella siempre suena orgulloso, ya sabes, porque esta sola y aún así lleva el dojo adelante y porque es buena y particularmente le gusta su ingenuidad-

-¡Oh!- no había podido detener la exclamación y Katsu dio un paso atrás divertido, la joven doctora había sonado definitivamente molesta.

-¿Estará celosa de casualidad?-

-¡Pero que tonterías!- la joven levantó la cabeza orgullosa –Solo que me causa gracia que ese tonto de Tori-Atama le parezca una buena cualidad eso de ser ingenua, por dios que las chicas ingenuas no llegan a ningún lado, todos se aprovechan de ellas, ya ve, ahí esta Kaoru, ella trabaja y todos viven a su costa, ese Sanosuke debe tenerle aprecio porque esa es la única forma que tiene para comer, viviendo de la ingenuidad de una chica-

-Creo que esta vez concuerdo contigo- el joven periodista le guiño un ojo –A mi tampoco me gusta mucho que la gente sea ingenua, me agradan mas las mujeres que van por lo que quieren… tú vas por lo que quieres-

-Ah… ¿Puedo tomar eso como un halago?-

-Tómalo como quieras- el joven se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia, rápidamente la doctora busco en su rostro rastros de sonrojo pero de eso nada, definitivamente Katsu ya no era un chiquillo.

-Bueno entonces lo tomare como un halago- la joven mujer miró por encima de su hombro hacía el dojo, supuestamente tenía que hacerle un chequeo a Kenshin pero tomando en cuenta que Kaoru y Sano estaban desmayados mejor lo dejaría para otro día.

-¿No va a regresar?- el joven periodista metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, el viento hacía ondear su cabello, quizás iba siendo hora de cortarlo.

-No, me regreso a la clínica, no tengo nada que hacer aquí ahora-

-Bueno, te acompaño entonces- sin darle tiempo a replicar el joven dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por delante de ella, la doctora al ver el gesto no pudo evitar sonreír ¿Sería acaso una norma de la tropa Sekiho no dejar a las mujeres caminar solas de noche por las calles?.

……

…

**..**

**.**

Kenshin sentía su pecho saltar de alegría, ahí estaba él, un joven pelirrojo de buen ver, con unos hermosos ojos violetas y un largo cabello del color del fuego, cargando a una joven de cabello azabache mas hermosa que la vida misma.

En cuanto cerró el shoji de la habitación de la chica hundió su nariz en la fragancia de su cabello ¡Por dios, que bien olía!, lentamente la colocó en su futón y luego se la quedo viendo embobado a escasos centímetros de distancia, la joven llevaba puesta su ropa de entrenamiento y gracias a eso podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración solo cubierto por unas vendas.

¿Por qué se habrían desmayado ella y Sanosuke?, bueno no importaba, lo único importante es que él estaba ahí a su lado, viéndola dormir. Lentamente bajo su rostro hacía ella dándole besitos tiernos en la cara, quería que se despertara y lo viera ahí, besándola, quería que sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieran por completo cuando él le abriera su corazón, después cuando ella le contestara que también lo amaba vendría la boda ¡La boda con su amada! Y luego…

-¡Kenshin!, ¿Kaoru esta bien?- maldito fuera Yahiko.

-Sí Yahiko-kun, ella esta bien- parándose lentamente el joven se separó de ella justo en el momento en que el niño abría el shoji.

-Oye Kenshin, ¿Por qué se habrán desmayado?-

-No lo sé, tal vez haya que interrogar mas a fondo a…-

-Katsu ya se fue- anunció el chico –Eso venía a decirte, Megumi también se ha ido-

-¡¿Oro?!- el joven pelirrojo tragó saliva, ahora sí lo habían abandonado y en esas terribles circunstancias solo una idea repiqueteaba en su mente, ahora que hasta el agua se le quemaba ¿Qué cenarían?.

EN ALGUN PUNTO NO TAN LEJOS DE TOKIO…

Misao frotó sus manos una contra la otra y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, ya estaba muy oscuro pero había encendido una fogata y ahora estaba calidamente recargada en el tronco de un árbol, dentro de aproximadamente dos días, quizás menos llegaría a Tokio ¿Qué cara pondrían sus amigos cuando la vieran?, seguramente Kaoru chillaría, Himura abriría esos grandes ojos violetas que tenía, Yahiko gruñiría y…

-No sé si el Tori-Atama y la doctora ya volvieron- la jovencita apoyó las manos en sus rodillas al tiempo que observaba las lenguas de fuego subir y bajar frente a ella. Cuando ella y su Aoshi-sama se habían marchado la doctora había dicho que se iría a Aizu y luego Kaoru le había mandado una carta diciéndole que Sanosuke había tenido que huir de la policía.

Aunque Sanosuke era un tonto y un pesado y la doctora a veces hacía comentarios que no entendía seguramente el dojo estaría algo solo sin ellos.

-Definitivamente no va a ser lo mismo- la joven sonrió con pesar pero casi al segundo ya había tomado nuevamente una pose jovial.

-Bueno, ya me las arreglare yo para alegrar un poco el ambiente, además de seguro que logro un avance entre Himura y Kaoru-chan, yo…- la chica iba a seguir enumerándose a si misma su plan de acción pero un ruido lejano la hizo tensarse de pronto.

En otras ocasiones ya le había pasado que tenía que estar la noche en vela por los lobos, una vez la había atacado un oso y en muchas más ocasiones se las había tenido que ver con bandidos, pero el sonido que había escuchado…

El Oniwabanshu era un clan ninja reconocido por trabajar con el oído, en una ocasión Okina le había dicho que ella tenía un don nato, al parecer así era, lentamente la chica se puso en pie, la capa resbaló de sus hombros y cayó suavemente en el mullido suelo.

El sonido se acercaba, era como el de un animal al acecho ¿Algún enemigo?, no, el Oniwabanshu había dejado de tener enemigos cuando la era había llegado a su fin, ¿Quién sería?, los lobos andaban en manada, no podía tratarse de un lobo, ¿Un oso?, no, era demasiado suave el sonido como para tratarse de un pesado oso.

-Demonios- murmurando lo mas bajo posible la chica tomó rápidamente su morral y llevó una de sus manos al pliegue de su traje sacando un par de kunais. Solo había una solución posible, el acechador era un humano, ¿Venía a por ella?, sus pasos no eran del tipo de persona que anda de paseo por el bosque, de hecho… no conocía a ninguna otra persona que en esa época anduviera sola y de paseo por el bosque a excepción de ella.

"Bueno, los del dojo también están locos" pensó la joven permitiéndose sonreír por un momento antes de nuevamente aguantar en tensión a lo que estuviera por llegar.

"Está a veinte metros ¿Ya me habrá visto?, sus pasos empiezan a sonar mas cautelosos, casi no puedo oírlos" el pensamiento de la joven volaba de un lado a otro, en condiciones normales no se preocuparía tanto porque un intruso llegara a molestarla pero así como la gente era capaz de reconocer a un perro de raza fina ella podía reconocer a un guerrero de casta por el sonido que hacía al desplazarse, y algo le decía que si las circunstancias la obligaban a enfrentarse a ese sujeto seguramente moriría.

Y morir no era una de sus metas mas próximas, no, podía saltar y esconderse en el follaje de un árbol pero la fogata la delataría, en esos momentos era un blanco fácil, de hecho estaba en completa desventaja ahí, con las llamas iluminándola.

-Demonios- y esta vez la palabra salió como un gruñido de su garganta. No quedaba de otra mas que esperar a que el sujeto en cuestión cambiara de dirección en el ultimo minuto, valientes esperanzas…

"Pero…" su mente se quedo en blanco, a diez metros de establecer contacto la persona (quien sea que hubiera sido) le saco la vuelta a su campamento y apresuró el paso unos metros a la izquierda.

-Supongo que no quería problemas- susurró para si misma la chica sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba, que esa persona no tuviera ganas de pelear le había salvado la vida definitivamente.

-¡Un hurra por…!- el grito se le ahogó en la garganta, sus pupilas verdes temblaron y se abrieron sin que ella siquiera lo sintiera.

La capa se quedo tirada, la fogata encendida, primero empezó a caminar, luego a trotar, conforme la figura se alejaba empezó a correr, no estaba segura, quizás estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, era una reverenda tontería perseguir a una persona que a vistas claras tenía el aura de un asesino, era un verdadero suicidio seguirlo sin cuidar sus pasos, sin esconder su presencia, era romper con todas las normas de los ninjas correr tras de él como una persona normal, rompiendo ramas, haciendo ruido, chocando con fuerza los pies en el duro suelo.

Era una extravagancia y sabía que si la pudieran ver todos los del Aoiya se enfadarían pero… le había parecido ver un mechón de cabello rojo brillando en la oscura noche.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Hola, bueno antes que nada no se si me he demorado pero la verdad es que tengo problemas con Internet (ahora tengo que ir a un ciber, okashira janet llora) además para todos los que vivimos en el norte de México estamos en ascuas con eso de que se nos viene un huracán, una tormenta tropical o ya de perdido un buen vendaval, por ahora solo esta lloviznando.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **oriana-dono, DanaZuster, Athena Kaoru Himura, CiNtHiA, Isabel-chan, Kaoru Himura K, Kunnoichi Himura, Bruja, gabyhiatt, anika y Alisse.**

Esta vez he descubierto que a la mayoría de ustedes les atrae mas Battousai ¿Por qué será?, yo creo que porque sigue sus instintos y sí, están esperando que esos instintos animales salgan a flote cuando este a un lado de Kaoru pervertidillas pero lamento decepcionarlas un poco, tendrán que esperar para eso.

Por otro lado noté que a la mayoría tampoco les gustaron las OVAS de la serie, y pues creo que estoy de acuerdo, me hubiera parecido mejor que Kenshin muriera en una pelea, sangre saliendo de su boca y diciéndole a Kaoru con su ultimo aliento que la amaba a como murió, además de las decisiones que tomó anteriormente, me parece un error que hayan hecho ver a Kenshin como un hombre que ansiaba proteger a todo el mundo cuando en la serie él había dicho que hacer algo así era imposible y que se conformaba con cuidar de las personas que apreciaba y que estaban a su lado.

Ah, me estoy excediendo, quiero agradecerles su apoyo, desde los días en que escribía "Atrápeme si puede señor Aoshi" nunca había vuelto a recibir reviews tan largos y llenos de tanta emoción, es como volver a nacer je,je.

Bueno me despido, cuídense Ciao

_24 de julio del 2008 Jueves _


	4. Encuentros y desencuentros

PERSONALIDADES

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros y desencuentros**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Demonios, mierda, maldición- Misao gruñía por lo bajo abriéndose paso entre los árboles, ¿Por qué Kenshin había tomado ese endemoniado sendero tan angosto?, pero… ¿De verdad era Kenshin?, bueno, vale que un japonés pelirrojo era sumamente extraño pero eso no quería decir que en todo Japón solo existiera una persona con ese color de pelo.

A lo mejor y estaba siguiendo a un desconocido y peor aún porque en caso de ser un extraño era un extraño de cuidado.

-Maldición- ¿Acaso solo sabía maldecir?, bueno, por lo menos murmurar groserías en plena noche la tranquilizaba un poco, que gracioso, se supone que un ninja debía ser cauteloso pero ella se estaba saltando todas las reglas.

Bueno… la joven se detuvo de golpe y sus orbes verdes parecieron ensombrecerse, actuar como una persona normal en un caso desesperado no la iba a ayudar, ese era su gran problema, cuando se le venían las dificultades encima actuaba a la desesperada, eso definitivamente debía cambiar, al paso que iba se iba a convertir en la peor okashira que hubiera tenido el Oniwabanshu en toda su existencia… bueno, de hecho lo era, pero podía volverse peor aún.

-Tranquilidad Makimachi- hablarse a si mima pareció surtir efecto y sus respiraciones se normalizaron al tiempo que recorría el sendero con ojo avizor, si era Kenshin lo iba a descubrir y si no lo era, procuraría que no la descubriera.

-No la oigo- el joven de cabello rojo fuego entrecerró los ojos intentando concentrarse con mayor fuerza, llevaba cerca de cinco minutos siendo perseguido por una chica, lo sabía por el sonido de sus pies estrellándose en el suelo y porque de vez en cuando había logrado escuchar algunas palabras que decía en murmullos y que por cierto, no eran las palabras mas adecuadas para una jovencita.

"Pero tiene linda voz" se dijo a si mismo el joven mientras seguía caminando, no sabía quien era la chiquilla ni le importaba, tampoco entendía porque lo estaba persiguiendo pero si había decidido darse por vencida mejor para él.

Tenía algo que hacer, algo muy importante que terminar, solo después de eso podría volver al lado de Kaoru, de su Kaoru.

Viajar de noche le era gratificante, las sombras eran parte de él, la luna era como un símbolo mas de su existencia. Siempre había preferido las sombras que lo ocultaban a la luz que lo exhibía.

De por sí ya era demasiado llamativo tener el cabello rojo y los ojos dorados. Sin ser consciente de sus actos dejo que el aire escapara de sus pulmones relajándose en su marcha, de seguir a ese paso llegaría en poco tiempo a Kyoto, haría lo que tenía que hacer y fin, de regreso a Tokio donde estaba su verdadera felicidad. Nada de lo que le había dicho el otro "supuesto" Kenshin tenía ninguna importancia para él, eso de que él era Battousai y tenía que sufrir por eso no le cuadraba en lo mas mínimo.

No, Battousai Himura no era de las personas que se deshacían en llanto por el pasado, Battousai Himura peleaba por sus ideales, sufría por sus ideales, mataba por sus ideales y vivía por ellos.

El otro Kenshin había dicho que él era el pasado y que Kaoru no lo querría pero estaba equivocado, Kaoru era muy buena, era bondadosa con todas las personas y a él lo amaba, no podía equivocarse, había visto el sentimiento escondido en sus ojos azules demasiadas veces como para ponerlo en duda.

Lo amaba y él la amaba a ella, no había ninguna otra traba, serían felices por la eternidad.

-CRCK- Pero que molesta mocosa, el joven de largo cabello rojo alzó una ceja contrariado, se había metido tanto en sus cavilaciones que no se había dado cuenta de que la chica seguía tras de él pero… ¿Cómo?, de pronto el pensamiento invadió su mente despertando en él una luz roja de alarma, ninguna chiquilla normal podía seguirlo, ninguna muchacha común y corriente podía evadir su fino sentido del oído. Quien lo seguía no era una molesta mocosa, era un enemigo, un enemigo en potencia, un espía, un ninja… sus ojos dorados se abrieron grandes para después entrecerrarse con coraje, odiaba a los ninjas, esos malditos habían sido los causantes de la muerte de Tomoe en el pasado, los despreciaba por atacar por la espalda, por no pelear de frente, por carecer de honor.

Pero aunque los odiara nunca le había gustado matar mujeres, mucho menos chiquillas, de hecho la única mujer que había matado en toda su vida había sido Tomoe, un pecado que aún le dolía recordar.

Volteó de reojo hacía atrás, la chiquilla no se veía, no se oía, ni siquiera podía olerla pero sabía que estaba ahí, lo sabía como sabía que el amanecer traería con él la luz, levantó la cara arrogante, si estaba ahí que lo viera, él no temía a nada ni a nadie.

Misao abrió la boca conteniendo a duras penas un grito de sorpresa, el muchacho pelirrojo si era Kenshin, no podía equivocarse, vestía de diferente forma, llevaba un gi azul y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta pero seguía siendo Kenshin, lo hubiera reconocido aunque hubiese ido vestido de mujer.

Sin ponerse a pensar en otra cosa mas que Kenshin iba en sentido contrario al dojo la joven se dejo caer al suelo dejándose ver, después de todo ¿Por qué se iba a ocultar de su amigo?.

-¡Himura!- la joven alzó una mano gritando feliz pero en los ojos del pelirrojo no encontró una mirada alegre, ni siquiera una mirada de reconocimiento, en esos ojos dorados vio reflejados al tiempo la desazón y el desencanto.

-¿Himura?- sus ojos verdes lo observaron expectantes pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar él se hecho a correr, demasiado rápido para seguirlo, demasiado rápido para soñar siquiera alcanzarlo, pero tenía que intentarlo, era Kenshin después de todo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué no estaba en el dojo?, ¿Por qué huía de ella?.

-¡Himura, espera!- la carrera parecía no tener fin y entre las bóvedas de árboles verdes la joven ninja sentía que se ahogaba, Kenshin era solo una sombra en la lejanía, todo estaba tan oscuro que apenas y si podía correr sin tropezar, el corazón empezaba a latirle con fuerza, lo sentía en la garganta, en la boca, los pulmones empezaban a fallarle, su resistencia estaba mermando.

-¡Himura, detente!- si volvía a gritar se caería, no le quedaba aire para gastarlo en gritos, estaba usando toda su velocidad, de hecho, que ella recordara nunca había tenido que correr tan rápido, ni siquiera la vez que Kenshin le había hecho lo mismo hace ya tanto tiempo cuando se conocieron.

"Es verdad" pensó la joven ninja apretando los labios esforzándose por seguir a la silueta oscura frente a ella "Himura ya me había hecho esto antes, en esa ocasión por poco muero por seguirlo" sí, si Kenshin no la hubiera salvado ella habría caído al abismo, ahora lo perseguía pero ya no era por su señor Aoshi, era por otra cosa que ni siquiera comprendía.

-¡Maldición Himura, detente ahora!- con el grito el ultimo vestigio de aire que quedaba en sus pulmones se extinguió, se paró de golpe sintiendo como sus piernas se tensaban y sus chamorros se acalambraban por el brusco cambio, casi temblando apoyó las manos en sus rodillas boqueando para jalar aire de nuevo.

-¿Quién eres?- la voz ronca, casi de ultratumba no la sorprendió tanto como la sensación del filo de una espada bajo su barbilla, casi acariciando su cuello, levantó sus ojos extrañada, no se podría decir que estuviera asustada porque para ella era obvio que quien la amenazaba era Kenshin y Kenshin jamás de los jamases le haría daño.

-¿Cómo?- sus ojos verdes parecieron nublarse en una expresión que no demostraba nada, ni temor, ni dolor ni alegría, simplemente vacío -¿Acaso no me recuerdas?-

-No veo por que…- el joven pelirrojo entonces dio un paso atrás y bajo la espada gruñendo, ya la recordaba, con razón se le había hecho familiar.

-Himura ¿Qué tienes?- la jovencita mordió su labio inferior y adelantó la mano como queriendo tocarlo pero él se zafo bruscamente.

-Makimachi Misao, autonombrada okashira del Oniwabanshu- el joven la miró largamente.

-No digas eso- la chica tragó saliva enfadada –Pareciera como si no fuéramos amigos-

-¿Crees que somos amigos?- el joven guardó la espada en la empuñadura y alzó una ceja.

-¡Claro que si!- el miedo, la incertidumbre, la sorpresa, todo se había alejado dándole paso al enojo, un área donde Misao era experta. -¡Sabes lo que me canse persiguiéndote!, ¡¿Por qué demonios no parabas?!, ¿Crees que es de caballeros hacer correr a una dama por el bosque de noche?, ¡Himura estas mal de la cabeza!- el joven ante el repertorio de gritos dio un paso atrás haciendo una mueca, Makimachi Misao seguía tan escandalosa como la recordaba.

-No tenías porque seguirme-

-¡Oh, claro que tenía que hacerlo, yo…!- el rostro de la chica empalideció y se hubiera caído al piso de no ser porque el joven pelirrojo la atrapó en el aire.

-¿Qué tienes?- la pregunta había sonado tan ronca que era imposible saber si preguntaba con enfado o si estaba preocupado.

-Mi pierna- la chica apretó los dientes –Creo que la forcé demasiado-

-Ya veo- dándole la vuelta hábilmente el joven se la hecho al hombro como si fuera un vulgar costal de papas.

-¡Hea, Himura!, ¿No podrías ser mas considerado con una dama?-

-Podría dejarte caer al suelo si quieres-

-No, mejor nos quedamos como estamos- la chica soltó un suspiro, así como estaba veía las cosas de cabeza y solo la mitad, su otro ojo solo podía ver el tejido azul del gi del muchacho.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque?-

-Iba a hacerles una visita al dojo ¿Qué hacías tú en el bosque?-

-No te incumbe-

-¿Por qué te estas comportando tan raro?- la chica soltó un bufido, le hubiera gustado verlo a la cara pero en esas condiciones no podía.

-Raro es que una jovencita viaje sola por estos lugares- el joven observó la luna, Misao no pesaba casi nada, era como cargar a un niño.

-Himura a mi no me engañas- la chica hizo un mohín con la boca -¿Ahora contra quien vas a pelear?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Auch!- la joven ninja gritó a pleno pulmón cuando el pelirrojo la dejo caer de un certero porrazo al suelo con gran dolor de su mullido trasero.

-¿Desde cuando me sigues?, ¿Qué sabes tú?-

-Himura cálmate, que histérico y paranoico estas- la joven ninja cerró un ojo por el dolor mientras se frotaba el trasero gimoteando.

-¿Cómo sabes que voy a pelear?- a pesar de sonar ya calmado el joven seguía usando una voz intimidante, que bueno que la joven ninja estaba mas que acostumbrada a ese tono.

-¿De que otra manera tendrías esa apariencia?-

-¿A que te refieres?- la joven finalmente estiró las dos piernas y le tendió ambos brazos al joven, éste la observó sin comprender.

-¡Ayúdame a pararme zopenco!- el joven frunció el ceño, en su rostro de ojos dorados era un gesto en verdad cómico pero Misao apretó los labios para no reír, aún no olvidaba la caída de la que había sido objeto.

-Eres muy molesta-

-Pues tu en tu modo "Battousai" eres un pesado-

-¿En mi modo Battousai?- el joven la observó atentamente y ella suspiró con fastidio.

-Ojos dorados, cabello en una coleta alta, gi azul, dos espadas, ¡Esta claro que estas en tu modo Battousai!- el muchacho dio un paso atrás como si las palabras de la joven aún no estuvieran del todo claras en su mente –Lo que si no entiendo- continuó la muchacha acercándose peligrosamente a él -¿Por qué parece que tu edad también cambió?, ¿Es otra técnica del estilo Mitsurugi?-

-¿Técnica?- esa chica si que estaba loca.

-¡Sí, eso debe ser!- con gran felicidad de su corazón la joven estampó un puño en su palma abierta sonriendo -¡Es una técnica del maestro Hiko para la juventud eterna!, por eso se ven tan jóvenes a pesar de tener tantos años-

-¡Tengo diecisiete años!- de pronto parte del niño que aún llevaba en su interior pareció surgir dispuesto a pelear hasta a mordiscos con Misao.

-Sí, pareciera que tienes diecisiete- coincidió la ninja poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-¡No parece, tengo diecisiete, dentro de un mes cumplo dieciocho!- esa muchacha empezaba a crisparle los nervios.

-Oye Himura ¿Se te esta afectando un poco el cerebro no?- la chica se cruzo de brazos.

-No me entiendes- gruñó el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta, que raro había sido perder los estribos delante de esa mocosa.

-Oye, espera, no me has dicho nada- asustada por que el espadachín se fuera y la dejara la joven ninja empezó a cojear hacía él.

-¿Qué tengo que decirte?- él por su parte volteó hacía ella airado, intentaba no ver su pierna, sabía que lo haría sentir culpable.

-No me has dicho porque andas "en ese modo" ni tampoco a donde vas, ni si Kaoru esta bien-

-Ella tiene que estar bien- gruñó el joven al tiempo que apretaba los labios, si ese tonto "otro Kenshin" que se había quedado con ella se atrevía a hacerle algo se las vería con él.

-¿Cómo que tiene que estar bien?- Misao lo sujetó de la manga de su gi sacudiéndolo.

-Suéltame-

-Himura, dime que esta pasando-

-Tan entrometida como recuerdo- apretando su muñeca con fuerza el joven consiguió que la chica lo soltara.

-No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mi- Misao aunque adolorida intentó observarlo fijamente a los ojos con toda la tenacidad posible –Acuérdate de la ultima vez, te dije que te seguiría por siempre-

-Pero eso era porque necesitabas información de Shinomori-

-Y ahora es porque me importas tú- sus ojos se veían decididos, honestos, él giro su vista turbado, entendía el amor que sentía por Kaoru pero definitivamente no entendía ese cariño que le tenía Misao.

-Tú amas a otro hombre…- las mejillas de la joven se pusieron tan rojas que el pelirrojo temió por unos momentos haber causado una catástrofe.

-¡Pero que insinúas Himura perverso!, ¡Por supuesto que yo amo a mi señor Aoshi!, ¡Idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota!- el ultimo "idiota" fue coronado por un puñetazo que por gracia divina el joven pudo esquivar a tiempo.

-No eres nada femenina- el muchacho alzó una ceja y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Pues Kaoru-chan tampoco lo es mucho y de todas formas estas enamorado de ella!-

-Ella es diferente…- decir que la chica se había quedado helada era decir poco ¿Acaso estaba el pelirrojo aceptando sus sentimientos?, pero si él siempre se ponía rojo o salía con una tontería cuando le hablaban de su relación con la joven kendoka.

-Oye… ¿No te habrás golpeado la cabeza verdad?- la chica intentó tocarlo pero él se zafó molesto.

-Makimachi porque no sigues tú camino, me estorbas en el mió-

-Que malo eres- el joven espadachín alzó nuevamente una ceja.

-Que raro que no me grites- ella se dejo caer lentamente al suelo.

-Bueno en fin, de todas maneras por mucho que te grite no podré seguirte por el momento, la pierna se me ha entumecido- la chica señaló su muslo, por forzarlo de esa manera ahora no quería reaccionar.

-Pensé que tenías mas agallas, que eso de que me seguirías "por siempre" era cierto- el joven se alzaba ante ella altanero e imponente, en otras condiciones le habría dado un buen golpe o le hubiera dicho cuatro frescas pero ahora estaba muy cansada para intentar algo así.

-Claro que te seguiré, por este camino vas directito a Kyoto, no se que quieres o con quien vas a pelear pero seguro que te seguiré, iré al dojo a ver como esta Kaoru-chan y…-

-¡No!- la voz sonó tan autoritaria que la chica tuvo que dar un respingo –No, no iras al dojo-

-¡¿Entonces que quieres que haga?!- las fuerzas volvían a ella insuflándole sangre a sus venas -¿Qué me quede en el bosque entre Tokio y Kyoto hasta que se te antoje?, ¿Qué me quede aquí con la pierna lastimada hasta que me coman los lobos?- bueno… de hecho no era para tanto, con unas horas de descanso su pierna estaría mejor pero en esas condiciones intentaba hacer culpable al pelirrojo hasta donde pudiera.

-De verdad que eres problemática mocosa- siseó el muchacho entre dientes al tiempo que la paraba de golpe tomándola del brazo.

-¡Himura se mas delicado!, de verdad que odio este modo tuyo, para las batallas te queda muy bien pero en la vida cotidiana prefiero a Kenshin ¡Y no me digas mocosa!, como si tu estuvieras muy grande-

-Cállate- y sin decir mas la volvió a echar sobre su hombro mientras intentaba respirar para tranquilizarse, viajar con Makimachi Misao de nuevo probablemente sería un suplicio, pero no podía dejar que la chica fuera al dojo y se encontrara con el otro Kenshin, de seguro los del dojo aún no sabían nada sobre la división de cuerpos y basado en eso él ya tenía sus planes. Ahora las cosas cambiaban un poco pero no demasiado, haría lo que tenía que hacer, vería a quien tenía que ver y luego le llevaría a Shinomori su protegida, se la dejaría en los brazos de tal forma que la mocosa ya no pudiera seguirlo.

-Himura, estas bien flaco, tu hueso me cala- debía apurarse, no iba a soportar estar con esa compañía mucho tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru abrió los ojos, parpadeó y estiró una mano tocando el futon en donde se encontraba acostada ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, sus últimos recuerdos eran los de ella y Sanosuke peleando, luego una caída y finalmente la oscuridad.

-¿Dónde estoy?- agitando un poco la cabeza la chica se incorporó y…

-¡Kaoru-chan, ya despertaste!-

-¡Ahhh!!- el grito no se hizo esperar y tapándose con las sabanas hasta las orejas mientras su cara se convertía en un semáforo la joven kendoka observó al sonriente pelirrojo parado frente a ella.

-¡Kenshin!, ¿Kenshin?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-¡Esperando a que despiertes!- el pelirrojo alzó un dedo feliz al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Es mi cuarto?- la chica recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

-¡Sip!-

-¿Y tú estabas aquí esperando a que despertara?-

-¡Sip!-

-Ahh…- definitivamente seguía soñando, alzando las dos manos al cielo y dando un profundo bostezo la chica volvió a arrebujarse entre las sabanas.

-¿Kaoru-chan?-

-Buenas noches fantasía de Kenshin-

-¿Fantasía de Kenshin?- el pelirrojo parpadeó y luego avanzó hacía ella. –Kaoru-chan, ya es de mañana-

-Pero yo aún no despierto- la chica se frotó en la almohada.

-Kaoru-chan si estas hablando yo creo que estas despierta-

-Fantasía de Kenshin deja de hablar un ratito ¿Si?-

-¿Para que?-

-Para que pueda volver a dormirme en el sueño y despertar en la realidad-

-Ahh…- el joven siguió observándola tontamente –Kaoru-chan, si esto es un sueño… ¿Podría acostarme a un lado tuyo?- la chica abrió un ojo tan azul como el mar.

-Supongo que sí, aunque es raro que el Kenshin de mi sueño pida permiso- ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando ya la cabeza pelirroja se hallaba pegada a la suya bajo las sabanas.

-¡Te quiero Kaoru-chan!- y ahora sus ojos violetas estaban tan cerca y la veían con tanto amor que era casi imposible pensar que se tratara de un sueño, pero así tenía que ser, de seguro el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza la estaba haciendo alucinar.

-Yo también te quiero Kenshin- sus ojos se cerraron, el sueño era muy agradable pero debía despertarse, a saber si seguía tirada en aquella callejuela con Sanosuke.

-Kaoru-chan…- pero ya la muchacha se había dormido. ¡Que bien se sentía estar tan cerca de ella!, su cabello rojo se confundía con el negro de ella, sus frentes casi se rozaban, pero ella había creído que estaba soñando ¿Por qué había creído eso?, bueno, no importaba, esperaría dormido a su lado hasta que ella despertara, entonces le haría saber que no era un sueño y que si ambos se querían debían casarse inmediatamente para así vivir su hermosa historia de amor sin trabas.

-Kaoru-chan, ya es de mañana- la joven abrió lentamente un ojo, la fantasía de Kenshin seguía ahí.

-Parece que aún no puedo despertarme-

-Kaoru-chan, ¿Por qué crees que estas soñando?-

-Bueno…- la chica intentó aclararse, aún estaba algo modorra –Porque tú estás aquí, acostado a un lado mío, creo que eso es lo mas importante, además si mal no recuerdo yo estaba tirada en un callejón con Sano-

-¿Tirada?- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

-Sí estábamos peleando-

-¿Te hizo daño?- la chica lo observó fijamente, que hermosos eran sus ojos violetas.

-No… ya sabes que Sano sería incapaz de hacerme daño, fue un accidente-

-¿Qué paso?- la chica se frotó un ojo.

-Nos caímos, el cayó encima de mi, ya no me acuerdo- bostezó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Kenshin por su parte se apartó las sabanas y después de cobijarla perfectamente se levantó enfadado.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Sanosuke aplastar a su querida flor de jazmín?, ¿Por qué había peleado con ella?, un hombre no podía ponerse a pelear con una mujer, debía ir y enseñarle algo de modales a ese que llamaba amigo.

-¡SA-NO-SU-KE!- el grito resonó en todo el dojo y Yahiko que dormía como un santo gruñó para taparse después los oídos con una almohada.

-¡Sa-no-su…!-

-¿Qué quieres?- el luchador estaba incorporado a medias en su futón, no llevaba la parte superior de su vestimenta y su cabello castaño estaba alborotado y sucio.

-Tú y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente- el joven se giró a ver al pelirrojo y luego puso una mano en su frente.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- las cosas no le cuadraban, se sentía mareado y medio perdido.

-¿Por qué peleaste ayer con Kaoru-chan?-

-¿Con Jou-chan?- el joven entrecerró los ojos intentando hacer memoria –A sí, ¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿Esta bien?- el espadachín se cruzo de brazos enfadado, no le estaba agradando nada, nadita que su amigo luciera tan preocupado por su niña.

-Sí esta bien, Katsu los trajo a ustedes dos ayer-

-¡Que alivio!- el joven luchador echó hacía atrás la cabeza –Ese maldito de Katsu de repente sirve para algo, tendré que ir a agradecérselo-

-Si pero, aún no me respondes ¿Por qué peleabas con Kaoru-chan?-

-Mmm…- el joven se levantó pesadamente de su futón –Te seré sincero amigo…-

-¿Si?-

-Bueno… ¡Yo le estaba pidiendo a Jou-chan algo de dinero pero ella se negó!- perfecto, era una buena excusa, por nada del mundo se iba a poner a contarle que él y la chica estaban peleando porque su personalidad parecía estar cambiando.

-Pero Sanosuke- los ojos del pelirrojo se volvieron dos pelotas mientras inflaba los cachetes –Pedirle dinero a una jovencita siendo tú mas mayor no esta bien-

-¡Ah!, ya pareces ser tú nuevamente-

-¿Oro?, a que te refieres- el joven luchador movió los brazos hacía atrás como una forma de relajar los músculos.

-Es que desde el día que te pusiste a jugar en la lluvia luces algo diferente-

-¿Diferente?- en su garganta pareció que una bola dolorosa de miedo empezaba a formarse.

-Sí, bueno, no sé como explicarlo- el joven luchador giró el rostro, se había ido de la lengua, ahora solo esperaba que Kenshin no insistiera con lo mismo.

-Entonces…- la pesadilla empezaba a tomar formas reales ¿Acaso sería posible que la separación no hubiera ocurrido solo en su mente? –Entonces ese día, cuando estaba lloviendo ¿Tú me metiste al dojo?-

¿Qué?- Sano volvió a cerrar los ojos –Ah sí, estabas mojado, bueno ese día todos nos mojamos, hasta Yahiko ya sabes, pero él fue el único que se enfermó-

-¿Por qué él fue el único?- su mano empezaba a temblar, el luchador no lo notó, lo único que le sorprendía era que el pelirrojo estuviera haciendo preguntas tan extrañas (por no decir tontas).

-Pues porque nos cambiamos en seguida ¿Qué no recuerdas?, Jou-chan se metió a bañar, tú te sentías mal, te quedaste sentado enfrente del baño y veías a la nada, la chiquilla se asustó cuando salió de bañarse porque pensó que de nuevo estabas sumido en tu pasado y planeabas irte-

-¿De verdad?- el joven tragó saliva -¿Eso paso?-

-Sí- el luchador ladeó levemente la cabeza -¿No lo recuerdas?, bueno, quizás sea normal, te veías muy mal ese día, decías que todo daba vueltas y tenías frío, luego como no parecías saber donde estaba el norte y donde el sur te metimos con todo y ropa en el agua caliente, ya después te seque y te puse rompa limpia y seca, por cierto, no me pidas que lo vuelva a hacer, soy tu amigo no tu esposa- el joven luchador se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza, sí, él no era el sirviente de nadie, muy amigos, muy amigos pero ver a otro hombre como dios lo trajo al mundo no había sido nada agradable.

-Entonces…- el pelirrojo repentinamente se sintió mareado y se dejo caer al suelo ¡Entonces la pesadilla si había sido real!, si se había separado, el incidente cerca del pozo de agua había sido una realidad.

-¡Oye!, ¿Estas bien?- profundamente preocupado Sano tomó a su amigo de los hombros mientras inspeccionaba su rostro en busca de alguna señal de enfermedad.

-Yo…- el joven espadachín tragó saliva, no quería preocupar a su amigo pero por otro lado ardía en deseos de contarle todo lo que había vivido a alguien y… ¿Quién mejor que Sanosuke?, confiaba en él, era su mejor amigo y…

-Oye tú has estado muy raro últimamente- levantándolo a la fuerza el luchador lo vio a la cara –Creo que deberíamos ir con Megumi para que te revise, por cierto…- el antiguo Sekiho guardo silencio unos momentos mientras alzaba una ceja recordando que Kaoru le había dicho a Yahiko que llamara a la doctora -¿No vino ayer?-

-¿Quién?-

-¡Pues kitsune zopenco!, ¿No vino?- alarmado por la violencia de su amigo el pelirrojo giró el rostro hacía otro lado mientras múltiples gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente.

-Sí, si vino, pero se fue, ella y Katsu solo estuvieron aquí un momento-

-Que raro…- el joven peleador soltó a su amigo haciendo un mohín con la boca -¿Y no habló nada contigo?-

-No, creo que siguió a Katsu hasta aquí o… bueno en realidad no sé que paso con ellos-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-

-¡Pues no sé, no sé!- el pelirrojo movió los brazos de arriba abajo como si fuese a echarse a volar y Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Ahh… esto…-

-¿Dónde?-

-¡Con Kaoru-chan, la lleve a su habitación!- el joven luchador lo vio con cara de circunstancias.

-Amigo Kenshin, ¿Somos amigos verdad?-

-Sí, buenos amigos- el pelirrojo lo observó sin comprender.

-Si sucediera algo contigo me lo contarías ¿verdad?-

-Eh… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-No por nada, venga, vamos a almorzar-

-¿Almorzar?- las tripas del pelirrojo rugieron, el día anterior él y Yahiko no habían cenado nada porque se les había quemado lo que habían intentado preparar como aperitivo.

-Sí- Sano se rascó la cabeza con la mano sintiéndose infeliz, ser un huésped del dojo perdía su encanto cuando quien tenía que trabajar era él.

………**..**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Llevaba ya largo tiempo deambulando, su vida siempre había sido un montón de problemas, problemas en su infancia, muertes en su adolescencia, ira en su juventud, y después de todo, al final del camino resultaba que solo era un hombre mas, un ser cuyo pasado lo había atormentado por cerrar su mente a nuevos caminos.

Ahora no entendía muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer, antes había tenido un propósito, una misión, algo que cumplir, ahora su vida carecía de sentido.

Pero no podía morir, no podía simplemente desaparecer porque ¿Qué hay después de la muerte?, después de la muerte no había nada, después de la muerte no sufriría, no lloraría, no tendría preocupaciones, pero eso pasaría porque habría dejado de existir, después de la muerte no había ni pasado ni futuro, ni presente.

Las personas que se suicidaban eran en verdad unos seres bastantes tontos, creían que acabando con su vida todo se solucionaría, pero ¿Qué esperaban?, ¿Qué todos sufrieran a su muerte?, ¿Qué quien los había ofendido se sintiera culpable?, ¡Que tontos!, aunque alguien llorara, aunque alguien se sintiera culpable la persona que había muerto jamás lo sabría.

Por eso morir no era una de sus salidas, la vida era algo que tenía que apreciarse, aunque todo lo que hubiera hecho con su vida hasta esos momentos fuera un engaño, una trampa, un caos, no podía morir, ahora lo sabía, existían las segundas oportunidades, eran difíciles de conseguir, se tenía que sufrir mucho para merecerlas pero existían.

En la noche los fantasmas que nunca lo habían perseguido lo perseguían con verdadera avidez, lo jalaban de su ropa y clamaban ayuda, clamaban piedad, el fuego lo envolvía todo y a veces su espada atravesaba cuerpos calidos en un remolino de dolor, sangre y vísceras. Cuando eso pasaba se despertaba sobresaltado, siempre había sido impetuoso, arrojado como un animal en celo, sin pensar, solo actuando, pero cuando despertaba no gritaba, no lloraba, no se aferraba a las sabanas, cuando despertaba respiraba silenciosamente, obligaba a su cuerpo a relajarse y entonces intentaba volver a dormir.

Últimamente los sueños empezaban a retirarse, a volverse espaciados ¿Para que tenían que atormentarlo fantasmas del pasado si bastante tenía con los demonios del presente?, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había vagado, de los pueblos que había pasado, del hambre que había sentido, al principio había caído en un pozo de desesperación, luego se había revolcado en la miseria, nunca había caído tan bajo, comiendo solo cuando no resistía mas el rugir de su estomago, caminando solo porque debía cambiar de lugar, durmiendo donde pudiera, sin importarle lo nauseabundo o apestoso del lugar, siempre con la mirada baja, siempre con el espíritu ausente.

Así había pasado mucho tiempo, días largos de desesperación, de soledad, de nada sobre nada, de vivir como si estuviera muerto, siempre aferrando en una de sus manos como garras el cuaderno, siempre apretándolo contra su pecho, como un testamento viviente de lo mal que se había conducido, de lo equivocada que había estado su vida.

Pero su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esa desidia, su mente no podía soportar por mucho tiempo estar hundida en la miseria.

Se levantó alto y sereno como siempre había sido, su rostro de facciones arrogantes pareció pedirle una nueva pelea a la vida, un nuevo reto, una nueva misión, el desgastado cuaderno aún seguía al lado de su corazón pero ya no era un recuerdo de lo mal que había actuado sino la esperanza que alumbraría su nuevo futuro.

Se lavó el rostro en algún río, se dio un baño en algún baño publico, lavó sus ropas y luego volvió a usarlas, eran lo único que tenía pero no siempre sería así, algún día volvería a ser lo que había sido pero ya no por el mal camino, un nuevo rumbo se pintaba para él.

No sabía por donde empezar ¡Tantas cosas estaban podridas en su vida!, su cobertor era el sol y su lecho el frío piso pero por algo tenía que empezar, aún no tenía una meta ni a corto ni a mediano plazo, no sabía que hacer, lo único que sabía es que ya no quería ser quien había sido. ¡Pero era tan difícil cambiar!, acompañado por su soledad podía decirse a si mismo sin temores que de verdad estaba arrepentido, que lo que había vivido, que las muertes que había causado en verdad le dolían, pero ante el mundo… ¡Ante el mundo no haría eso!, ¡No!, los demás no lo entenderían, no lo tolerarían.

Había sido un asesino pero para los demás era como si lo siguiese siendo, frente a los demás no bajaría el rostro, no se inclinaría, no suplicaría, él era quien era, su orgullo era mas grande que su arrepentimiento… aunque solo en apariencia.

Ahora que no tenía un punto fijo ni una meta que cumplir empezaba a cansarse, quería empezar su nueva vida con algo, algo que lo separara de su viejo yo, que marcara un inicio entre lo que había sido y lo que sería, algo que fuera como su punto de apertura.

Lo deseaba, lo ansiaba y lo quería, pero cuando llegó se pregunto con rabia si no sería eso acaso una burla de los cielos.

Frente a él y sujetando su espada como si le pesara, como si apenas pudiera cargarla se encontraba nuevamente el pelirrojo, Himura Kenshin, sus ojos se veían vacíos, huecos, lejanos, su ropa estaba desgastada, rota, sucia, su cabello lucía opaco, cenizo, sin vida, todo en él daba la impresión de un aparecido.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica el joven se dijo a si mismo que Himura Kenshin estaba en las mismas condiciones de las que él acababa de salir, ¿No era eso acaso gracioso?, ¿Esa era la señal que tanto le había pedido a los cielos?, ¿Su misión era rescatar al hombre frente a él?.

Por donde lo vieras la situación era para no creerse, él mismo aún no se la tragaba por completo pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, le había pedido una señal a los cielos y se la habían mandado, que no fuera exactamente lo que él esperaba era otro asunto.

Se acercó lentamente, sus zapatos negros de suela corrida provocando poco ruido en el piso cubierto de hojas secas.

-Battousai Himura, tiempo sin vernos- el pelirrojo apenas y alzó los ojos, su cara no mostraba ni sorpresa, ni rencor, ni amargura, solo cansancio, un cansancio tan grande que daban ganas de huir de allí antes de que el terrible sentimiento te atrapara a ti también.

-¿Vienes a matarme?- la pegunta no escondía miedo ni resentimiento, como si el pelirrojo se rindiera a su destino, quizás la prueba que le había impuesto el cielo iba a ser mas difícil de lo que había pensado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi observó el cielo que se pintaba de naranja esa mañana y respiró hondamente, en otras circunstancias abría hecho el viaje a Tokio a pie, no por nada era un ninja, antiguamente el okashira del Oniwabanshu.

Pero ahora las condiciones eran diferentes, había tenido un sueño que no daba pie a tardanzas, debía llegar a Tokio cuanto antes, por eso se había subido aun barco, no era un navío cualquiera, "el mas rápido de Japón" le habían asegurado y él no había podido hacer otra cosa mas que creérselo y rezar por llegar a tiempo.

¿A tiempo para que?, el joven ninja soltó un gruñido y apoyó la mano en un barandal, le urgía llegar con su protegida, era su prioridad protegerla, por encima de todo debía velar porque la joven ninja permaneciera a salvo.

Pero algo en su interior se estaba arremolinando, algo le decía que estaba actuando contra reloj y que aunque pudiera volar la arena del reloj seguía corriendo.

Era sumamente irritante, los humanos tenían muchos limitantes, por más fuerte y poderoso que fuera no podía hacer mucho si estaba lejos de la persona que deseaba proteger.

Aunque eso también era otro problema ¿Cómo pretendía Misao que él llevara a cabo su papel de tutor si ella se empeñaba en irse sin avisar?, era una chiquilla imprudente, siempre lo había sido, desde que era una niña pequeña, tal vez él compartiera algo de culpa, cuando Misao era muy niña él nunca le ponía trabas, nunca le decía que no, jamás la regañaba. Nunca se le ocurrió que la estaba mimando, nadie se lo dijo ¿Qué iba a saber él de cuidar niñas?, cuando se la habían encomendado apenas y tenía quince años ¿A quien se le ocurría encargarle una mocosa a otro mocoso?.

En esos años su cabeza estaba demasiado embotada con la guerra, todo se relacionaba con ella, todas las charlas, todas las estrategias, todo desde la mañana hasta el anochecer era guerra, era pues normal en esa situación que nadie se ocupara mucho de la educación de Misao, la niña había crecido a lo salvaje, ahora podía decírselo a si mismo sin ofenderse y había sido su culpa.

Recargando su mano en el barandal con mas fuerza el joven ninja oteó el cielo dejando escapar un suspiro, sí, aquella época de su vida la recordaba como un constante éxtasis de adrenalina, era matar o que te mataran, vivir o morir, y en medio de todo siempre estaba ella, ese bulto de cabello negro azabache que al llegar él a casa le tendía los bracitos llamándolo "papá".

¿Lo recordaría Misao?, seguramente que no, habían pasado muchos años, además por largo tiempo Aoshi la había regañado para que no usara ese nombre con él, por alguna razón que ella lo viera como una figura paterna lo irritaba, cuando ella le decía papá él fruncía el ceño y se negaba a cargarla. Hanya decía que su okashira entonces actuaba como "un adolescente enfurruñado" quizás eso era… apretando con mas fuerza el brandal sus ojos azules parecieron revivir en los recuerdos.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en aquellos años, eran los tiempos cuando siendo aún una pequeñita Misao corría a esconderse bajo la protección que ofrecían las sabanas de su futón, entonces él, joven e inmaduro la abrazaba y la besaba.

Sí, era algo que aún lo atormentaba, en aquellos años la guerra parecía envolver todo, oscureciendo cada partícula de vida, cada momento de su existir.

La adolescencia era la época de la vida en que todos los jóvenes se lanzaban en busca del amor, pero él no había tenido esa oportunidad, demasiadas vidas estaban apoyadas en sus hombros, demasiadas preocupaciones ocupaban su cabeza, no tenía tiempo de fantasear, no tenía tiempo de pensar en el amor.

Pero en la noche, en la noche era diferente, cuando finalmente tras un pesado día su cabeza se recostaba en el futón, cuando la guerra solo era un eco perdido en sus oídos, entonces se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba con su vida y entonces unas ganas rabiosas de llorar lo invadían, porque no tenía una persona especial a quien proteger, porque su corazón estaba lleno de honor pero vació de amor.

Entonces llegaba Misao, una criaturilla de ojos grandes y cabellitos sedosos que se metía bajo las sabanas pegando su cuerpecito con el suyo.

Había sido un idiota, porque en esos momentos le parecía que la única forma de llenar su corazón era amándola, entonces la abrazaba y la besaba, siempre le besaba la frente, las mejillas, la cabeza… pero una vez le beso la boca, y ese recuerdo estaba grabado como a fuego en su mente porque recordaba los dulces labios infantiles y hasta la saliva que la niña había soltado en su sueño y los bracitos delicados que habían buscado su pecho en la noche para sentirse segura.

Lo había hecho, y lo había vuelto a repetir varias noches, en ese entonces cuando despertaba solo tenía un leve peso de consciencia pero cuando la guerra paso, cuando Misao empezó a aficionarse más y mas a él se dio cuenta de su error.

Huyó, y lo hizo lo más rápido posible, sin dejar pistas, sin dejar cartas, sin abrazos ni despedidas.

Esperaba que lo odiara, esperaba que olvidara, que no recordara, que se enamorara de otro, que se casara y se fuera, pero no había ocurrido así, ella seguía en el Aoiya, empeñada en entregar un amor que él había propiciado y que ahora lo atormentaba.

¿Recordaría Misao esas noches lejanas?, ¿Igual que a él le quemaría el recuerdo de unos labios en medio de la oscuridad?, ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo recordaría!, si no lo recordaba claramente por lo menos tendría un vago recuerdo.

¡Y era tan vergonzoso, tan indigno!, ahora que era un hombre se atormentaba, si hubiera podido pedirle disculpas se las habría pedido pero eso ya era imposible a esas alturas, lo único que podía hacer era seguir velando por ella pero al mismo tiempo apartarla de su camino, era algo contradictorio pero así debía ser.

Tratarla fríamente no era solo parte de su personalidad, era su deber, debía hacer que ella olvidara, que los recuerdos oscuros que yacían en su mente se borraran, que se diera cuenta que su felicidad estaba afuera, lejos de él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- el joven ninja giró la vista, frente a él se encontraba una joven de cabello largo y de una rara tonalidad de verde que parecía observarlo preocupada.

-Si-

-Lo siento pero es que se veía tan metido en sus cavilaciones que por un momento me pareció que caería por la borda, estamos teniendo algo de mal tiempo-

-¿En serio?- paso por alto el hecho de que la chica había pensado que caería del barco.

-Sí, tal vez tengamos una tormenta por aquí-

-Parece que entiendes el clima ¿Trabajas a bordo?-

-Es mi barco- la chica alzó la cabeza, un gesto de orgullo, él simplemente asintió en respuesta.

-Entonces espero que llegamos rápido a Tokio-

-Se va a sorprender- la chica alzo el rostro, sus bellas facciones parecieron iluminarse con la luz del sol y sus ojos violetas se encendieron. Aoshi simplemente la observó sin mostrar expresión en su rostro, esos ojos violetas le habían recordado sin venir a cuento los de otra persona.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno ya acabo el capitulo, me salió medio variado y creo que humildemente diré que parece un completo Tuti-fruti, ¿Si descubrieron las personalidades sin nombre que he agregado?, uno de esos dos será importante en la historia, el otro pues… je,je, apareció nada mas porque si, no creo usarlo (espero).

Battousai se halló con Misao y tiene algo que hacer, sé que muchos dirán ¿Pero por que?, calma, calma, seamos pacientes, todo tiene una razón.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a: **gabyhyatt, Athena Kaoru Himura, Mego, CiNtHiA, Kaoru Himura K y anika **(por cierto una disculpa a gabyhyatt, llevo quien sabe cuanto tiempo escribiendo su nombre con i latina y no me daba cuenta ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Je,je).

Y bueno, basándome en sus comentarios siguen las apuestas ¿Quién es el que sabe cocinar?, hay tendencias a creer que el vagabundo es el experto culinario aunque otros apuestan tímidamente por Battousai, por cierto que no pensé que este personaje se volviera el más popular.

Al parecer a todas les atrae mas el de ojos dorados ¿Será su juventud?, ¿Será su ardor?, ¿Será que es malo?, ¿Será todo junto?, les seré sincera, a mi también me gusta pero no creo que sea un animal que vaya a tirarse encima de Kaoru nada mas porque sí, es Battousai cierto, pero sigue siendo una persona, con sentimientos buenos y malos.

Pero no los agobiare con esto por ahora, mas adelante creo que los personajes hablaran por si solos… o mas bien alguien hablara por ellos. Ya sabrán a lo que me refiero. 

Bueno, me despido, no sin antes darle las gracias a quienes se preocuparon por mi seguridad y no, no paso nada por acá con el huracán, creo que Texas y otros estados fronterizos se llevaron la peor parte, aquí muy a penas y chispeo poquito.

Me despido, cuídense Ciao

_1º de Agosto del 2008 Viernes _


	5. Sospechas

PERSONALIDADES

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 5: Sospechas**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Aoshi bajó del barco y muy a su pesar tuvo que caminar unos cuantos metros procurando no hacer eses mientras avanzaba, que raro era eso del "mal de tierra" después de andar navegando largo tiempo parecía como si la tierra también se moviese como las olas del mar.

-¿Satisfecho señor?- la joven de cabello verde se asomó por el barandal de su navío sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Si- el joven ninja no era de muchas palabras.

-Si se le ofrece en otra ocasión…-

-Espero que no, gracias- el joven la cortó rápidamente, no, definitivamente lo suyo no era el mar, él prefería la seguridad de la tierra.

-¿Le tiene miedo al mar?-

-Señorita… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?-

-Shura-

-Bueno sí, Shura-dono, aquí acaba nuestra sociedad-

-Me esta diciendo amablemente que me calle y lo deje en paz ¿Cierto?- los ojos de la muchacha relampaguearon con diversión, vaya que ese era un hombre directo.

-Me alegra que entienda- el joven ninja siguió avanzando de forma insegura, seguramente la joven navegante se estaba riendo de él en esos mismos instantes pero la verdad poco le importaba.

Mientras había estado en el barco había tenido el presentimiento de que iba tarde y eso lo inquietaba ¿Todo estaría bien en el dojo Kamiya?, ahora ya estaba en Tokio pero nunca había intentado llegar al dojo desde el puerto y cuando estaba de visita rara vez salía, ni siquiera cuando había trabajado en sociedad con Kanryu, ser tan antisocial empezaba a pasarle factura.

Empezaba a pensar si no era mejor preguntarle a algún comerciante de los que se apostaban a las orillas del camino cuando en medio de la gente que atiborraba el centro esa mañana vislumbró a un joven vestido de blanco con una venda roja en la cabeza.

-Sagara…- el apellido fue dicho entre dientes, el joven peleador no era un intimo suyo y de hecho pocas veces habían cruzado palabra, dicho sea de paso no le caía muy bien que digamos, pero bueno… con solo apresurar un poco el paso le dio alcance, al parecer el joven guerrero iba demasiado ocupado observando la comida ambulante y su particular aroma esa mañana.

-Sagara-

-¿He?- el joven peleador giró la vista e involuntariamente soltó un respingo -¡¿Tú?!-

-Yo- el joven ninja no tenía ganas de charlas existenciales.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no me digas que hay una nueva pelea porque eso de que vienes a tomar té pacíficamente ni tú te la crees-

-Tienes una imaginación muy vasta- el joven de ojos azules alzó un hombro adolorido, el peso de sus kodachis empezaba a afectarlo.

-Bueno ¿A que viniste?, no permitiré que te lleves de nuevo a Kenshin a una tonta guerra para salvar Japón-

-Me hablas como si fuera Saito- el antiguo okashira lo observó duramente, de verdad que le desagradaba ese muchacho aunque aún no sabía muy bien porque.

-Bueno ¿Entonces?-

-Quiero llegar al dojo Kamiya-

-¡Ahh!, perdido…- el castaño no pudo evitar una sonrisita tonta de superioridad y Aoshi por su parte levantó una ceja ¡Ah!, ya recordaba porque no le agradaba el joven luchador… era un reverendo idiota.

-Dame instrucciones-

-Es muy fácil- el joven luchador se cruzó de brazos y procedió a caminar con el ninja tras él, eso de ser el guía por una vez en la vida de verdad que se sentía bien.

-Pensé que tenías mala orientación-

-Bueno pero en Tokio ya me es imposible perderme, ¿A que vienes?, aún no me lo has dicho-

-Misao-

-¿Misao?, ¿La comadreja?, ¿Qué le pasa?- ante la mención de la "comadreja" un agudo sentimiento de rabia provocó que el joven entrecerrara los ojos, pero bueno, como el sentimiento no venía al caso lo dejo pasar.

-Esta aquí-

-¿Aquí?, ¿Dónde es aquí?- el luchador giró a verlo extrañado y el joven ninja endureció mas su rostro (si esto fuera posible).

-En el dojo Kamiya-

-¡Ah!, ya caigo- el muchacho asintió repetidamente con la cabeza mientras seguía avanzando –Lo que pasa es que hace dos días que no voy al dojo-

-Pensé que te gustaba comer ahí-

-Si- el guerrero se encogió de hombros –Pero algo extraño esta pasando últimamente, Kenshin se comporta de una manera distinta, es casi anti él-

-¿A que te refieres?- repentinamente el corazón del joven ninja empezó a bombear con mas fuerza de la normal, desde que había salido de Kyoto una sensación extraña lo acompañaba, era casi como en sus tiempos de okashira, pero eso era absurdo, en aquellos años estaban en guerra y ahora había paz ¿Cierto?.

-Bueno…- Sanosuke se rascó una oreja, como iba adelante no había notado la turbación de su compañero –Para empezar parece que ha perdido la habilidad de cocinar y además se comporta de una manera… bueno… digamos que es como si estuviera medio deschavetado-

-¿Deschavetado?-

-Sí, sí, esta muy feliz y hace comentarios tontos, Jou-chan y yo creímos que se había golpeado en la cabeza pero hasta ahora no ha habido manera de que kitsune lo vaya a revisar, parece que esta "muy ocupada" en la clínica- la parte "muy ocupada" fue dicha con algo de sarcasmo pero el ninja lo dejo pasar, todo eso era extraño pero no lo inquietaba mucho, lo que de verdad lo tenía preocupado era la condición de su protegida.

-Pero bueno Shinomori, entonces ¿Nada más viniste tras la comadreja?, no me digas, seguro Okina te lo pidió-

-Si- era mejor mentir, no tenía ni ganas ni motivos para contarle a los demás que estaba haciendo ese ridículo viaje por un no menos ridículo sueño.

-Ahh ese viejo no cambia- el joven peleador se permitió una sonrisa al recordar los pocos días que había pasado en el Aoiya armonizado por los cantos del anciano mañana, tarde y noche –Y según tú la comadreja ya llego ¿verdad?-

-Ayer si no me equivoco- otra vez esa molesta sensación ¿Por qué le incomodaba que llamaran a su protegida "comadreja"?, quizás porque para su particular punto de vista no tenía mucha similitud con el escurridizo animal, las comadrejas tenían fama de resbalosas.

-¡Ah!- el joven guerrero sonrió satisfecho –Hace tiempo que no la veo y de seguro no sabe que estoy aquí, sino se la hubiera pensado dos veces antes de venir, como comprenderás ella y yo no nos la llevamos muy bien-

-Me alegra- Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos ¿Eso que era?, ¿Un insulto?, ¿Un comentario?, ¿Debería sentirse ofendido?.

-¿Qué insinúas Shinomori?-

-Este es el dojo Kamiya ¿verdad?-

-¿He?- sin darse cuenta habían llegado a su destino y el joven guerrero maldijo por lo bajo cuando el ninja paso frente a sus narices sin contestar su pregunta.

El dojo lucía igual que todos los días, bueno, había unas cuantas hojas secas en la entrada, que raro porque generalmente Kenshin se encargaba de eso, quizás se le había pasado, y hablando de días normales.

-¡Yahiko mocoso del demonio, vuelve acá!-

-¡Busu, busu, mil veces busu!-

-¡¿A quien llamas…?!- la joven se quedo a media frase, con el puño levantado y en una pose muy aguerrida, frente a ella se encontraban dos hombres que conocía muy bien, por Sanosuke no se preocupaba pero frente a ella se encontraba cierto joven ninja que la veía muy, pero muy duramente.

-¡Aoshi-san!- la joven se sonrojó terriblemente al tiempo que bajaba la mano y tragaba saliva.

-Kamiya-dono- exclamó el muchacho por respuesta mientras con sus expertos ojos inspeccionaba a su alrededor.

-¿Shinomori Aoshi?- Yahiko dio un paso atrás y parpadeó sorprendido -¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- el joven ante la pregunta del niño se giró a verlo por unos segundos, ese chico le caía bien pero ahora lo único que quería era ver el rostro de su protegida.

-¡No me diga!- de pronto Kaoru pareció asaltada por una repentina idea –Viene a llevarse a Kenshin a otra batalla ¿No es cierto?- si hubiera sido otra persona al joven ninja le hubiera salido una gotita de sudor en la frente, pero claro, se trataba de "el cubo de hielo" así que permaneció impasible.

-¿Otra pelea por la paz de Japón?- Yahiko puso una mano bajo su barbilla mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, una nueva pelea donde arriesgar la vida sería genial.

-Lo siento si esa es su intención pero creo que esta vez no será posible- la joven kendoka mordió ligeramente su labio y luego sonrió tontamente –No es que yo me vaya a oponer a que vaya, lo que pasa es que esta vez no creo que Kenshin pueda hacerlo-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Sanosuke se dirigió hacía ella con el ceño fruncido y el joven ninja observó toda la escena duramente ¡Por kami! A él no le importaba si el pelirrojo podía pelear o no, lo único que quería era ver si su protegida estaba con bien.

-Bueno… creo que deberían verlo- la joven de cabello azabache les hizo una seña para que la siguieran y avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos del dojo hasta quedar delante de un shoji que abrió sin ceremonia.

-Jou-chan, no deberías abrir así la puerta del cuarto de un hombre- empezó a regañarla el joven luchador pero no pudo seguir porque todos (a excepción de la chica) ladearon las cabezas mientras entrecerraban los ojos, ahí frente a ellos se encontraba el pelirrojo, aún acostado en su futón, con el cabello rojo enmarañado y atado negligentemente con una liga, respiraba dando bocanadas de aire como un niño pequeño y abrazaba con fuerza un montón de cobijas con brazos y piernas mientras murmuraba algo como "te quiero", "estemos juntos toda la vida" y "no, aún no me despiertes".

-¡Pero que le pasa!- Sanosuke explotó y Kaoru cerró el shoji para que dejaran dormir mas tiempo a su amado.

-Esta así desde el día de la tormenta-

-¡Pero si pasa del mediodía!- el joven luchador agitó los brazos de arriba abajo para ponerle mayor énfasis a sus palabras -¡Él siempre era el primero en levantarse!-

-Era…- exclamó Yahiko frotándose un ojo –Pero últimamente se levanta bien tarde, se tiene que auto-convencer a si mismo para hacer las labores que le tocan y tiene una miradita y una sonrisita extraña-

-Esto esta muy raro, yo creo que…-

-¿Y Aoshi-san?- Kaoru giró la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a su nuevo visitante, los chicos hicieron lo mismo pero de él ni las luces ¿Dónde se habría metido?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi apretó sus puños mientras su mirada se volvía lentamente escalofriante, a él no le interesaba ver que Kenshin aún seguía durmiendo con mañas de bebe, no, a él lo que le interesaba era ver que su sueño había sido un tonto presagio sin cumplir.

Lo único que quería era ver la larga trenza negra azulada de su protegida y sus profundos y vivaces ojos verdes, quería verla y que ella empezara con sus tonterías de "¡Aoshi-sama vino por mi!" o "¡Aoshi-sama ahora sí lo voy a hacer reír!", no importaba lo que dijera o el disparate que se le ocurriera, lo único que deseaba era ver que estaba en el maldito dojo, quizás dormida o tirando kunais a la pared.

Aunque pensar que seguía dormida era algo irreal, Misao casi siempre era (después de él) la primera persona en pararse en el Aoiya. ¿Por que no la veía?, ya había atravesado la mitad del dojo y de ella ni las luces, el patio estaba desierto, el comedor intacto, la cocina echa un asco pero de ella, ni rastro ¿Seguiría aún en su habitación?, y ¿Dónde estaría ese lugar?.

Ahogando un suspiro el joven ninja se dirigió al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, estaba por abrir un shoji al azar cuando al final del corredor una figura amorfa y vacilante empezó a caminar hacía él.

Guiado por sus instintos el joven se tensó, echó una mano por su cuello listo a desenfundar su kodachi si se daba el caso y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¿Quién eres?- la voz fría y demandante dejo pausada por unos momentos a la figura al final del pasillo quien también dirigió rápidamente una mano a la empuñadura de su espada pero pasados menos de dos segundos la figura reaccionó de manera inesperada y corrió a toda prisa hacía Aoshi con las manos extendidas.

-¡Aoshi-kun!-

-Ah- el joven ninja no pudo decir mas, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse de la impresión, una bola compacta de cabellos rojos como el fuego se abalanzó sobre él y se abrazó fuertemente de su pecho tirándolo estrepitosamente al piso.

-¡Aoshi-kun!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿Aoshi-kun?, sus nervios seguramente estaban fallando, no, de seguro estaba soñando, seguía en el bote de Shura-dono y el continuo movimiento de las olas lo había mareado y ahora estaba alucinando.

-Aoshi-kun ¿Por qué no contestas?-

-Quítate- sin aspavientos ni movimientos de mas el joven trato de bajar de un fuerte aventón al pelirrojo de encima de él pero no contaba con el hecho de que el joven espadachín no parecía dispuesto a irse sin dar pelea.

-Oye Aoshi-kun ¿Y por que estas aquí?... ¡No me digas!, ¿Vienes a llevarme a otra pelea absurda?, bueno, somos amigos y todo eso pero ahora no tengo muchas ganas de pelear, la violencia nunca me ha gustado ya lo sabes- el joven pelirrojo levantó la mirada y sus ojos por un momento se volvieron lejanos, hubiera sido una escena bastante seria de no ser por el hecho de que Aoshi estaba acostado como tabla bajo él y el pelirrojo por su parte estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el estomago del ninja.

-Himura…-

-¡O no!- el pelirrojo volvió a bajar la vista y sonrió ampliamente –Somos amigos, dime Kenshin o Kenshin-kun si quieres- el joven ninja apretó los dientes, inconscientemente una vena empezó a latirle en la frente tan violentamente que parecía a punto de explotar.

-Himura, has el favor de…-

-¡O ya sé a que viniste!- el joven pelirrojo golpeó con fuerza uno de sus puños contra la palma de su mano mientras sus ojos se abrían graciosamente, Aoshi que ya no soportaba mas la situación lo tomó violentamente por el cuello de su gi y lo atrajo hacía él con las claras intenciones de darle un buen golpe en la cara pero el pelirrojo sin inmutarse le sonrió a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Tú viniste porque quieres un consejo para enamorar a Misao-chan!-

-Click- helado, helado, completamente helado, el rostro del joven ninja se puso tan blanco como el papel, sus manos perdieron fuerzas, todo coraje desapareció dándole paso a la fría confusión ¿Qué había insinuado ese condenado pelirrojo?.

-Aoshi-san ¿Esta a…?- Kaoru se congeló, Sanosuke que venía atrás mordisqueando su esqueleto de pescado dejo que éste se le escapara de la boca y cayera con un sordo eco al suelo, Yahiko simplemente abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecía que se le iban a salir, frente a ellos se encontraba Aoshi, sí, pero se hallaba acostado bajo Kenshin quien a su vez estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él, los rostros de ambos a escasos centímetros, Aoshi sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello de su gi.

-¡Kenshin!-

-¡Shinomori!-

-¡Oro!-

-¡Crass!- una patada, de una fuerte, violenta, salvaje y cruel patada Aoshi mando a volar al pelirrojo quien se estrelló sin pena ni gloria en una pared del dojo produciendo un enorme boquete.

-Pero que…- Sano tenía la boca abierta, no sabía lo que pasaba pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo, Kaoru estaba desconsolada ¡Su pelirrojo del alma, su querido y amado Kenshin!, ¡Era del otro bando! Y claro, con semejante Adonis que era el joven ninja ella seguramente se quedaba cortita pero eso era muy injusto, ahora lo entendía, Aoshi seguramente había ido al dojo para verse con el pelirrojo, bien escondidito que se lo tenían los dos, ahora comprendía todas esas tonterías de la ceremonia del té y encerrarse los dos juntos y solos en un salón, claro, que cómodo.

Aoshi por su parte se sentía mas avergonzado de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, jamás había pasado por una situación así y no sabía que debía hacer, ¿Y si esos tontos le iban con el chisme a su protegida?, ¿Qué diría ella de él?, ¿Comprendería que todo había sido un terrible y desafortunado malentendido?. Ahora todos lo observaban entre confundidos, alarmados y expectantes así que tenía que hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, lo que lo salvaba en todas las ocasiones, su as maestro. Puso cara de asesino escalofriante, con una seriedad total que no dejaba lugar a burlas o a comentarios tontos, los tres muchachos presentes tragaron saliva y se quedaron quietos como estatuas.

-¿Dónde esta Misao?-

-¿Misao-chan?- repitió Kaoru vacilante, ese hombre tenía su respeto pero la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo le producía mucho miedo.

-Sí, ¿Dónde esta?-

-En Kyoto ¿no?, en el Aoiya- Yahiko tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos, él nunca le había tenido miedo al joven ninja pero debía admitir que sabía tomar actitudes imponentes.

-¿A que se refieren con eso?- el joven ninja entrecerró los ojos de una manera nada agradable y los chicos del dojo dieron un paso atrás temiendo por sus vidas.

-Shinomori creía que la comadreja estaba aquí, según sus cálculos debía de haber llegado ayer ¿No la han visto?- Sanosuke intentó aclarar y pacificar las cosas dándole tiempo al joven espadachín de sacar su cabeza del pozo que había causado en la pared.

-¿Entonces Misao-chan va a venir?- Kaoru juntó sus manos y sonrió feliz, quería hablar con su amiga, hacía tiempo que no la veía.

-Eso quiere decir que todavía no llega- el joven ninja avanzó por en medio de ellos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, tal vez Misao había tomado un trote mas relajado para llegar al dojo y por eso estaba tardando, pero conociéndola eso era poco probable.

-Pues entonces quédese a esperarla Aoshi-san- exclamó rápidamente Kaoru completamente convencida de que hasta esos momentos no había sido muy buena anfitriona, pero como el joven ninja tampoco había sido un muy buen visitante rompiendo una pared suponía que estaban a mano.

-Hablando de eso…- Sanosuke se rascó la mejilla, a escasos metros de él Kenshin había podido por fin sacar la cabeza del hueco en donde estaba y la hacía girar en espirales mientras repetía una y otra vez "oro, oro, oro".

-¿Qué pasa?- la joven kedoka se giró a ver a su amigo.

-Supongo que si Kenshin sigue así sus dotes culinarios aún no regresan ¿Cierto?-

-Por desgracia- gruñó Yahiko por lo bajo, esos dos días había tenido que conformarse con lo que le daba de comer Kaoru y su estomago empezaba a revelarse.

-Bueno, no queda de otra- el joven guerrero se encogió de hombros y soltó un profundo suspiro –Iré a ver que hago, vamos Shinomori- a la mención "vamos Shinomori" el joven de ojos azules se giró a verlo con mirada de ¿Seguro que me hablas a mi?, pero Sanosuke no hizo caso y le señaló con el dedo pulgar a los que se quedaban en el pasillo.

-O si quieres te puedes quedar con ellos- ni modo, habría que sacrificarse, con paso regio el joven ninja siguió obedientemente a Sano hacía la cocina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Mucho trabajo?-

-Demasiado- Megumi se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa para después terminar de vendar la cabeza de un joven que lucía algo pálido, Katsu que estaba sentado a escasos metros de ella sobre un banco sonrió divertido.

-Me pregunto si es mi animado amiguito quien te da tanto quehacer-

-¿Te refieres a ese tonto de Tori-Atama?- la joven mujer hizo una mueca y el joven que vendaba soltó un chillido, le había apretado demasiado con el último tirón.

-Sí, él mismo- el periodista se retrepó en el banco aparentemente contento.

-No, hace tiempo que no lo veo, últimamente me ha mandado muchas notas con Yahiko-kun para que vaya a ver a Kenshin pero no he tenido tiempo, además según lo que me dicen no esta muy grave, el día que lo vi lo note más o menos normal-

-¿Hablas del día en que lleve a esos dos desmayados?-

-Si- la joven se levantó y le dio la salida al paciente mientras le decía a otro que ya podía pasar.

-¿Es muy difícil esta profesión?- el pelinegro hizo un mohín con la boca observando a una anciana que entraba tosiendo.

-No tanto como la tuya, he oído que tus criticas no son bien recibidas por los altos mandos-

-Bah, no importa- el antiguo Sekiho se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba pacientemente que la anciana le contara sus malestares a la doctora, una vez que la consulta estuvo de nuevo vacía volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Entonces no has visto a mi amigo?-

-No- Megumi se giró a verlo desconfiada, había algo en su tono de voz que la ponía alerta.

-Oh, que lastima-

-¿Por qué que lastima?- la joven mujer se echó el cabello hacía atrás en un gesto que ya todo Tokio consideraba exclusivamente suyo.

-No, yo solo lo digo- el periodista sonrió amablemente y negó con ambas manos –Es que eso quiere decir que ese tonto ya no se ha metido en problemas y no necesita que lo curen-

-¡Oh!- la joven alzó una ceja y sus facciones adquirieron una serenidad hermética –Así que solo viene a verme para que lo cure-

-Naturalmente- el joven se echó hacía atrás como si fuera a bostezar pero realmente lo hizo para que la mujer no viera la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en su cara.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo algo de culpa, nunca le cobro la consulta- la mujer estaba tan serena que era difícil saber lo que pensaba, pero Katsu era un periodista, experto en entrevistas y en hacer que la gente dijera mas de lo que en realidad quería.

-¿Y eso por que?-

-¿Por qué, que?- la doctora alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no le cobras la consulta?- parecía una pregunta inocente.

-Bueno… somos amigos, al menos eso creo, siempre estamos peleando y eso pero, bueno… me a ayudado en algunas ocasiones, estoy en una especie de deuda con él-

-Ah…- el joven pelinegro pasó un dedo como al descuido sobre la madera de la mesa de operaciones –Con que era eso-

-Te comportas extraño-

-Yo no creo que mi actitud sea extraña o diferente a la normal, mas bien es que tú no me conoces demasiado, acostumbrada a la cabezonería de Sanosuke y al hermetismo amistoso de Battousai…-

-No lo llames así- la joven se cruzó de brazos molesta –Kenshin ya no es quien fue en otro tiempo-

-¡Oh!, cierto, olvidaba que estabas enamorada de él-

-Correcto- la joven mujer aún de brazos cruzados lo observó fijamente –Así que en nombre de esta reciente amistad te pediré que lo llames de una forma correcta-

-Entendido- el joven bajo la cabeza asintiendo –Pero si tanto te preocupas por él yo creo que lo mejor sería hacer un hueco en tu agenda e ir a echarle una vuelta, paso por ti a las cinco-

-¿Qué?- pero era demasiado tarde, como si fuera de humo el muchacho se había largado de la habitación dejándola sola y con un montón de trabajo a cuestas si es que quería estar a tiempo para la hora acordada ¡Malditos fueran todos los chiquillos Sekiho!.

………

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi estaba sentado en el corredor externo del pasillo, se había preparado una taza de té y bebía la infusión mirando hacía el horizonte, comparado con la mañana estaba visiblemente mas relajado, el niño se había puesto a entrenar con la joven kendoka, el antiguo Sekiho se había puesto a reparar la pared que él había dañado (bueno había sido la cabeza del pelirrojo quien había causado el desperfecto así que técnicamente no era su culpa) y en cuanto a éste se encontraba lavando ropa con una enorme sonrisa bajo los nada agradables rayos solares del atardecer.

Ya antes lo había visto llevando a cabo esa tarea, en una ocasión en la que había ido a por Misao en el pasado, ahora que lo recordaba en esa ocasión la joven ninja no había querido regresar al Aoiya al principio, ¿Lo haría ahora?, bueno, lo principal era esperar a que llegara ¿Por qué no llegaba?.

-Oye Aoshi-kun…- contrariado por el mote el joven volteó la vista irritado pero el pelirrojo tenía la vista baja frotando con determinación un gi sucio de Yahiko.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Por lo general no eres tan agresivo, ¿Te estoy molestando?-

-No demasiado-

-Bueno- el pelirrojo sonrío ampliamente, el agua jabonosa saltaba hacía su pecho mojándolo por completo –Estaba pensando, dices que viniste por Misao-chan ¿verdad?-

-Si- el joven ninja puso la taza de té a un lado y observó fijamente al espadachín.

-Pero Misao-chan viene de vez en cuando sola y tú nunca la sigues hasta que ha pasado algo de tiempo, creo que algo importante debe de haber ocurrido para que hayas venido hasta acá para encontrarla-

-Solo algo, no es importante- el ninja endureció mas su mirada pero Kenshin no se inmutó, sabía que su compañero hacía eso cuando estaba concentrado pensando en algo.

-Creo que va siendo hora de tender esto- el joven pelirrojo se paró suspirando y tomó la tina con fuerza por el asa para arrastrarla -¡Que pesado! Y cuanto sol hace- los ojos azules del ninja se abrieron ligeramente, luego volvieron a su tamaño natural como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Cien más-

-¡Claro que no!- Yahiko bufó enfadado, estaba lleno de sudor y sus brazos ya para esos momentos parecían gelatina de tanto moverse.

-Que alumno tan complicado- Kaoru se quejó teatralmente poniendo una mano sobre su frente –Pero cuando llegue Misao-chan seguro te va a poner unas buenas patadas como la ultima vez porque tu estas de flojote y no quieres entrenar-

-¡No es eso!- el niño saltó furioso apretando con tanta fuerza su shinai que parecía que se iba a romper de un momento a otro.

-Pues yo no veo mas que un alumno flojo aquí, sí eso es lo que creo-

-Jou-chan, deja de martirizar al enano- Sanosuke entró al dojo sacudiendo con desenfado sus brazos, se había llenado de astillas reparando la pared.

-¡No me digas enano!-

-¡Y yo que te estoy defendiendo!-

-¡Basta los dos!- Kaoru hizo una mueca y los amenazó a ambos con su shinai –No olviden que Aoshi-san esta aquí, no quiero que se incomode con nuestras peleas-

-Ese no se incomoda con nada- gruñó Sanosuke –Esta sentado como estatua en el corredor desde que terminamos de comer-

-Si…- la joven kendoka bajo su shinai –No para de ver el horizonte, seguramente espera que Misao-chan llegue de un momento a otro, debe estar muy preocupado-

-¿Tu crees?- el joven guerrero levantó la barbilla pensativo, si él fuera Aoshi no se preocuparía por la chiquilla, era la joven mas aguerrida que había conocido en toda su vida, aguerrida y molesta, que fastidio.

-Bueno, es lo que pienso- la joven se encogió de hombros, esperaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas porque realmente Misao amaba a ese hombre y si él se preocupaba aunque fuera un poquito por su amiga ella sería feliz, ahora que no entendía como Misao que era tan enérgica y alegre pudiera hacer pareja con un hombre tan frío y distante pero bueno, si ese era el deseo de su amiga ella intentaría apoyarla.

-Pues yo creo que…- Yahiko dejo su frase inconclusa y giró el rostro como todos los demás cuando Aoshi entró al dojo de entrenamiento con aire sombrío.

-No les hice mucho caso antes, pero quiero que me vuelvan a explicar eso de que Himura ha estado extraño-

-¿Eso?- el joven ninja asintió –Bueno, todo empezó un día que hacía tormenta, no encontrábamos a Kenshin así que empezamos a gritarle-

-Lo encontramos cerca del pozo de agua- continuó Sanosuke cruzándose de brazos, al parecer incomodo –La primer cosa extraña que hizo fue llamar a Jou-chan Kaoru-chan, él por lo general le decía Kaoru-dono-

-Sí, lo recuerdo- coincidió el antiguo okashira.

-Luego ese día pensamos que había enfermado porque decía que todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas y se quejaba de que hacía mucho frío-

-Pensamos que la lluvia le había hecho daño- murmuró la joven con voz apagada, no sabía bien que estaba pasando pero quizás algo grave estaba ocurriendo con Kenshin y sinceramente no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

-¿Luego que paso?- el joven ninja los presionó para que continuaran.

-Bueno, lo mas importante y extraño supongo yo fue que de la noche a la mañana olvidó como cocinar, eso es muy raro porque él hacía eso muy bien-

-También sonríe de manera distinta- apuntó Yahiko –Ahora lo hace de manera mas sincera, eso esta bien, creo yo-

-Si… puede que si…- el joven ninja puso una mano bajo su barbilla y se esforzó por concentrarse, los demás lo veían sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba pensando o maquinando, después de todo el ninja siempre había sido una persona muy hermética.

-Aoshi-san…hay… ¿Hay algo que lo preocupe?-

-No- el antiguo okashira giró su rostro hacía el de la chica que lo veía con evidente nerviosismo –Solo que note algo extraño-

-¿A que te refieres?- Sanosuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Saben lo que cuentan acerca de las cicatrices que se hacen a causa de una herida de espada?- los muchachos parpadearon y se vieron entre ellos pero era obvio que ninguno sabía la respuesta –No es muy importante- continuó el joven –Pero he notado que la cicatriz que tiene Himura en su mejilla se distingue menos-

……**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Hoy es el día de las visitas insospechadas-

-¿Qué quieres decir Tori-Atama?- ya era de noche, la luna ya había echó su aparición en el cielo y las estrellas tintineaban en el manto nocturno, pero hasta esas horas había logrado desocuparse la doctora quien ahora hacía esfuerzos por no lucir cansada frente a su rival eterno.

-Pues que hoy también ha llegado ese Shinomori Aoshi y probablemente dentro de poco tengamos correteando por aquí a acierta comadreja-

-¡Ah!- la joven mujer frunció el ceño –Que raro que Shinomori-san no halla esperado a Misao-chan, se me hace poco caballeroso dejarla atrás-

-Nosotros no tomamos el mismo camino- esa voz fría que venía desde el interior no podía ser de otra persona mas que de cierto joven de ojos azules.

-Algo así me imagine, esa niña hubiera llorado si la hubieras dejado abandonada por ahí- la joven mujer cerró los ojos y se echó el cabello sobre el hombro golpeando sin querer a Katsu que se encontraba tras ella.

-¡Cuidado!-

-Pues no te me acerques tanto- Sanosuke alzó una ceja sin entender pero en breve vio a su amigo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Con que estabas ahí, no te había visto ¿Qué haces con kitsune?-

-¡Hola Sano!, nada, solo me aseguró que ninguna mujer indefensa salga sola de noche-

-Típico- gruñó el joven guerrero dándoles espacio para pasar.

-¡Megumi ya llegaste!- Kaoru se dirigió a toda prisa hacía la doctora quien por unos momentos pensó que estaba soñando ¿Kaoru recibiéndola alborozada en el dojo?.

-Tanuki, algo debe andar mal por aquí para que te encuentres tan sonriente por mi presencia-

-¡Megumi-chan!-

-¿He?- decir que la doctora estaba sorprendida hubiese sido poco, que Kenshin le hablara de esa manera, con tanta naturalidad y tan feliz había sido un sueño que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, lastima que ese comportamiento era el motivo por el cual la habían llamado.

-Megumi-chan ¿Por qué te fuiste el otro día?- el joven la observó ladeando la cabeza.

-Bueno porque…-

-Y tu Katsu-kun- el joven pelirrojo ya había cambiado de victima -¿Por qué te fuiste sin contar nada de lo que había pasado?, nunca me dijiste como ni donde ni porque habías encontrado desmayados a Sanosuke y a Kaoru-chan-

-Esto…- el pelinegro sintió como un sudor frío lo envolvía mientras atrás del pelirrojo Sanosuke le hacía señas desesperadas para que mantuviera el pico cerrado.

-Bueno eso ya no importa- sin darse cuenta Kaoru salió al rescate del luchador –Ahora que somos tantos deberíamos preparar algo para cenar, creo que hay suficiente arroz y verduras para preparar algo bueno-

-¡No jou-chan!- Sanosuke puso morros y giró la cabeza enfadado –Ese "hay que preparar la cena" me suena a "Sanosuke hará la cena"-

-Bueno- la chica le mandó una mirada asesina a su amigo –No puedo pedírselo a Aoshi-san, él ya ayudo en la mañana y se supone que es un invitado, Megumi… bueno, ella tiene algo que hacer así que…-

-Yo te ayudo- sorprendiendo a todos Katsu dio un paso adelante y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo guiándolo casi por inercia a la cocina –Tengo algo que hablar contigo-

-¿A sí?- el joven guerrero parpadeó confundido.

-Sí- y sin mas los dos hombres se alejaron dejando a todos en el vestíbulo sumidos en un incomodo silencio.

-Bien…- la joven kendoka giró la vista y le echó una mirada suplicante a la doctora quien simplemente se encogió de hombros fastidiada.

-Kenshin, me gustaría revisarte-

-¿Revisarme?- el pelirrojo dio un respingo alertando a todos quienes lo observaron fijamente.

-Sí revisarte, hacerte un chequeo, soy tu doctora ya lo sabes-

-Sí pero…- el joven tragó saliva y retrocedió hasta quedar a un lado del joven ninja.

-¿Pero que?-

-Tenemos visitas este no es el mejor momento, dejémoslo para después-

-Vamos Kenshin, aquí todos somos amigos- exclamó dulcemente Kaoru tomándolo del brazo.

-Pero…-

-Ken-shin…- las uñas de su querida flor de jazmín empezaron a clavarse en la suave piel de su bracito ¡Ay! Como dolía.

-Vamos Kenshin es algo de rutina- intentó convencerlo Yahiko poniendo la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

-Sí Kenshin…- el dolor en su brazo se hacía mas fuerte y la sonrisa de su amada era cada vez mas bella y dulce ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así?, de verdad que era una personita llena de habilidades.

-¿Kenshin?- la doctora lo observaba con el estetoscopio ya en la mano y no pudiendo soportar mas las "caricias" de su Kaoru el joven pelirrojo dio un paso al frente sonriendo gentilmente.

-Bueno, pero que sea un chequeo rápido ¿De acuerdo?-

-Bien- todos los demás soltaron un suspiro aliviado cuando la doctora y el pelirrojo entraron en una habitación y cerraron el shoji ¿Por qué se había resistido tanto el pelirrojo y por que lucía tan desesperado porque no lo revisaran?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Esto me recuerda viejos tiempos- Katsu se tronó los huesos del cuello complacido al tiempo que sacaba unas verduras y las ponía sobre una tabla de picar.

-Ni se te ocurra comentárselos a los demás- Sanosuke por su parte frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué éramos nosotros quienes cocinábamos en la tropa?-

-Sí eso-

-¿Qué el capitán nos dio ese puesto para que nunca tuviéramos que pelear en activo?-

-¡Sí, eso!- el joven guerrero atacó de manera tan violenta a las zanahorias con su cuchillo que su amigo dio un paso atrás divertido.

-No deberías avergonzarte porque nuestro capitán fuera bueno con nosotros-

-No me avergüenzo-

-Si, lo que digas, de cualquier manera dudo mucho que ellos crean que unos niños de escasos diez años cocinaran para tanta gente-

-Había alguien que nos ayudaba…-

-Sí, ese gordo ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-No me acuerdo-

-Yo tampoco, en fin, cambiando de tema, hay algo que quería comentarte-

-Adelante-

-He estado viéndome con esa doctora amiguita tuya- ante el comentario Sanosuke frunció un poco el ceño y se giró hacía su amigo.

-¿Y para que harías algo así?-

-Pues no sé, quizás estaba aburrido- el pelinegro siguió cortando lentamente la verdura como si lo que fuera a decir careciera de importancia –Es una gran mujer-

-Si lo dices porque esta alta estoy de acuerdo contigo- el castaño asintió repetidamente con su cabeza –Es la mujer mas alta que he visto en mi vida-

-Si también, pero no lo digo por eso-

-¿Entonces?- Katsu no sabía si su amigo fingía indiferencia o si de plano el asunto le era completamente indiferente pero siguió hablando.

-Me refiero a que es una mujer muy capaz, esta sola y sigue adelante, no tiene a nadie en este mundo pero no se da por vencida, es una persona admirable-

-Bah- el joven guerrero se alzó de hombros –Hay mucha gente así en esta época, solo los verdaderamente tontos se dejan vencer por las adversidades, además si de personas admirables se trata yo admiro mas a Jou-chan, mira, ella es mas chica que esa kitsune y a sabido salir sola adelante, además no es una interesada y una vanidosa, es una buena chica, con buenos sentimientos-

-¿Entonces la doctora no tiene buenos sentimientos?- los ojos afilados de Katsu se alargaron.

-No es que diga eso…- el joven luchador dejo descansar ambas manos en la tabla de picar –Ella también ha sabido salir adelante, tiene un pasado muy negro pero intenta superarlo, solo que no de la manera en que a mi me agradaría que lo hiciera, es ¿Cómo decirlo?, demasiado adulta, no sé si me entiendas-

-No, no te entiendo- ambos jóvenes volvieron a sus labores con un suspiro.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que toma las cosas sin inmutarse, hace lo que tiene que hacer y lo hace fríamente, como si dijera "el fin justifica los medios", con esto no estoy diciendo que sea una mala persona, solo que sus comentarios me desagradan, yo creo que tiene mucha amargura en su corazón-

-Quizás…-

-Eso se esta quemando-

-Tú fuiste quien lo puso en la lumbre-

-Apágalo-

-Apágalo tú-

-…-

-…-

-¿Así fue como se quemó el campamento la última vez?-

-Sí, creo que si-

……**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi se recargó en el pozo de agua, miró hacía dentro y vio su rostro reflejado en las profundas aguas, después de eso se regañó mentalmente por las deducciones sin sentido que se estaban llevando a cabo en su cabeza, pero no encontraba algo mas lógico en que confiar.

Megumi, Katsu y hasta Sanosuke se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, la cena había estado agradable y los chicos se habían reído mucho en la sobremesa, todos menos la doctora, desde que había salido de la revisión con Kenshin lucía confundida, como perdida en sus cavilaciones, cuando todos se empezaban a despedir él la había acaparado, le había preguntado que era lo que había descubierto, ahora solo él y la doctora lo sabían, no se lo habían dicho a los demás por miedo a causar algún escándalo o una fuerte impresión.

Ella no sabía que pensar y él no podía ofrecerle nada mejor que sospechas, y de eso no podían sacar nada claro. Los del dojo querrían una explicación, ahora no podía dárselas, tenía que esperar mas, tenía que indagar mas.

Kenshin estaba raro, eso era lo que habían dicho, sonreía mucho, decía comentarios tontos, llamaba a sus conocidos de forma menos respetuosa y parecía genuinamente feliz, con esos datos se podía decir que simplemente había cambiado de actitud y había dejado todos sus fantasmas del pasado atrás, pero la cosa no era tan simple.

El Kenshin del pasado nunca replicaba porque era demasiada ropa, el Kenshin del pasado no se quejaba porque hacía sol, el Kenshin del pasado no se quedaba dormido hasta después del mediodía, al Kenshin del pasado le pesaban demasiado los pecados que había cometido, le pesaba demasiado la muerte de su antigua esposa, jamás se perdonaría el haberla matado… pero la cicatriz estaba desapareciendo.

Y no solo eso, los cambios lo envolvían por completo, lo que la doctora había descubierto era sorprendente, de las incontables heridas que el pelirrojo llevaba en su larga lista de homicidios, batallas y encuentros las mas antiguas habían desaparecido, sí, como por arte de magia todas las heridas que le habían sido causadas en la época del Bakumatsu habían desaparecido por completo.

Ahora solo le quedaban las que había sufrido en las batallas mas recientes, para ser mas exactos solo le quedaban las que había sufrido después de su llegada al dojo y estas no lucían tan preocupantes como en meses anteriores, de hecho parecía que evolucionaban bien y que no perjudicaban su cuerpo ¿Sería posible?.

El joven ninja apretó sus manos intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, había llegado a ese lugar persiguiendo a su protegida, llevaba un día entero y de ella ni las luces, en su sueño la joven se había encontrado con un espadachín, alguien que le ponía una espada en el cuello, sin embargo ella no se asustaba porque lo conocía, en un principio se había imaginado que sería Saito, Cho, incluso Soujiro pero ahora empezaba a dudar, unas ideas descabelladas y nada racionales golpeteaban con fuerza en su cabeza, nunca le gustaba dar por sentado un asunto pero… ¿Qué probabilidades había de que Kenshin conociera artes oscuras y ocultas del Oniwabanshu que ni siquiera él se había atrevido a usar?.

Todo era muy confuso y en medio de eso su desesperación por no ver a Misao se hacía cada vez mas y mas grande, si tan solo el sueño hubiera sido mas explicito, si tan solo su protegida llegara a salvo al dojo ¿Debería ir a buscarla?, ardía en deseos de salir a su encuentro pero Kenshin era su amigo y también reclamaba su atención… amigo, sí, quizás el único que le quedaba.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y respiró intentando tranquilizarse y encontrar la mejor solución, quizás lo mejor sería acostarse, sí, acostarse y soñar…

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola! Bueno no planeaba terminar el capitulo hoy pero aquí me tienen, otra vez el capi giró alrededor de Kenshin pero amantes de Battousai ¡No desesperen! El capitulo que viene será de él (aunque creo que compartirá con Sessha, el pobre vagabundo ha estado muy gris).

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Isabel-chan, DanaZuster, gabyhyatt, Mego, Athena Kaoru Himura, Anika-san, CiNtHiA, Alisse, Haro kzoids y Kunnoichi Himura**

Ahora respondiendo a unas dudas, el primer personaje como ya vimos se trataba de Shura, el segundo pues… je,je no alcanzó a aparecer aquí lo cual hasta a mi se me hace extraño, se suponía que en este capitulo Aoshi empezaba a atar cabos con respecto a Kenshin pero entre los dos me han llenado un capitulo entero ¡Envidiosos!.

Battousai esta muy enojado y Sessha se siente muy abatido porque no salieron en acción pero ya se los compensare en el capitulo que viene.

Con respecto a la relación Misao-Aoshi je,je yo estaba algo asustada por cual iba a ser su reacción, pero mi motivo es el siguiente. Si nos imaginamos que Aoshi crió a Misao desde pequeña entonces pensar en una relación amorosa entre ellos dos es difícil ¿Por qué?, porque lo mas común es que se vean como parte de la familia, alguien que siempre te ha cuidado, te sientes agradecida con él y lo quieres pero no lo amas, Misao siempre ha dicho que lo ama así que yo me imagino que debió haber ocurrido algo para que ella tuviera esos sentimientos.

Aoshi ha confesado que de pequeña la besaba, a él los recuerdos lo atormentan pero como ella era muy pequeña solo le queda un recuerdo vago y un fuerte sentimiento, espero darme a entender correctamente.

Por otro lado puse que los chicos del dojo no sabían lo que decían acerca de las cicatrices hechas por espadas porque en el manga Kaoru se entera de eso hasta que ya tiene a Kenji (Megumi se lo dice) así que si ustedes tampoco sabe que significa tendrán que esperar un poquito mas.

En fin, otra cosa que quería preguntarles es si querían ver Megumi-Sano, o Katsu-Megumi, se que la segunda pareja es rara pero como personajes se llevan bien, bueno me despido Ciao

_13 de Agosto del 2008 Miercoles_


	6. Avanzando

PERSONALIDADES

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 6: Avanzando **

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Se acercó lentamente, sus zapatos negros de suela corrida provocando poco ruido en el piso cubierto de hojas secas.

-Battousai Himura, tiempo sin vernos- el pelirrojo apenas y alzó los ojos, su cara no mostraba ni sorpresa, ni rencor, ni amargura, solo cansancio, un cansancio tan grande que el joven frente a él alzó una ceja extrañado.

-¿Vienes a matarme?- la pegunta no escondía miedo ni resentimiento, como si el pelirrojo se rindiera a su destino.

-¿A matarte?- el joven se rascó la oreja –En otros tiempos esa hubiera sido una oferta apetecible pero creo que ahora no me interesa-

-Que raro…- el cansado pelirrojo bajo la vista y sonrió tristemente –Pensé que nunca me perdonarías lo de… lo de tu hermana…-

-Yo también lo pensé- el sol le dio de lleno entonces en las gafas oscuras y su cabello plateado pareció lanzar destellos de luz.

-Yukishiro-san, no debería estar en este lugar- el vagabundo encogió los pies como si se tratara de un niño pequeño –Este lugar es para pecadores, para personas malvadas-

-¿Pecadores?- el peliplateado parpadeó con sorpresa y en su cara se pudo apreciar un verdadero gesto de ingenuidad –Créeme mi querido despojo de Battousai que no hay sobre la faz de la tierra pecador mas grande que yo-

-¿Despojo de Battousai?- el vagabundo alzó la vista y sus ojos opacos se encontraron con la mirada felina del que fuera antiguamente su cuñado.

-Si, digo, te ves un tantito acabado, nada que no se pueda solucionar- el joven entonces suspiró, la idea de rescatar a Battousai de su miseria no le gustaba nada, nada, además el hombre frente a él no parecía ni por asomo lo que había sido antes, era la sombra de la sombra de lo que había sido, como en el tiempo en que había creído que Kaoru estaba muerta… un momento…

-¡¿Dónde esta Kaoru?!- una bola de dolor y desesperación subió por el pecho del joven de gafas y se alojó en su garganta con la rapidez de un relámpago, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?, solo una vez había visto al pelirrojo así en el pasado y eso había sucedido cuando con la "justicia humana" le había hecho creer que Kaoru estaba muerta, entonces ¡¿Kaoru en verdad estaba muerta?!.

-¡¿Contéstame, donde esta ella?!- dominado por una desesperación ciega el peliplateado tomó al pelirrojo por el cuello de su gi y lo sacudió con vehemencia, éste al ver la emoción en los ojos del joven de vestidura china abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa.

-Yukishiro-san… no me diga que…-

-¡¿Dónde esta ella?!- pero Enishi no estaba para especulaciones y sacudió mas al pelirrojo casi vomitándole su ira en la cara.

-Ella esta bien, hay alguien que cuida de ella, no se preocupe-

-¡¿Que no me preocupe?!- el joven entonces soltó al vagabundo quien cayó al suelo con un eco sordo.

-No, no se preocupe- a pesar de haberse hecho daño el autonombrado como "sessha" parecía mas preocupado en calmar los ánimos de su ex cuñado que en sobar su aporreado trasero.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?!- el aire entraba de manera tan violenta en los pulmones de Enishi que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier instante pero poco a poco la calma pareció regresar a él.

-No se preocupe por favor y por lo que mas quiera, tampoco interfiera-

-¿Qué no interfiera?- ahora si que le estaban hablando en chino –Oye ¿De que hablas despojo de Battousai?-

-Lo he notado…- los ojos apagados del vagabundo se giraron para no verlo –He notado el sentimiento tan grande que esconden sus ojos hacía Kaoru-dono y por eso le pido por favor que se haga a un lado y no interfiera por lo que mas quiera-

-Así que lo has notado…- el peliplateado sonrió divertido –Y no quieres que yo te la gane ¿Cierto?-

-¡No, no es eso!- el cabello sucio y desaliñado del pelirrojo se sacudió de un lado a otro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-De verdad que eres raro- Enishi suspiró, había pasado ya largo tiempo desde que había pasado todo ese asunto de la justicia humana, al final a él lo habían apresado y Kaoru le había dado el diario de su hermana para que pudiera descubrir la "verdad", al leer los pensamientos, emociones y acciones de su hermana antes de morir, Enishi se había dado cuenta del error en el que había vivido, del odio que había acumulado sin verdaderos fundamentos, de lo equivocado que había estado.

Después de eso había logrado escapar de su encierro y ahora el destino lo había vuelto a encontrar con su archirival y anteriormente cuñado, ni mas ni menos que Battousai Himura, pero… ¿Por qué ese estado de abandono?, ¿Por qué no estaba en el dojo Kamiya disfrutando de su suerte con la bella Kaoru?.

-Entonces… ¿Me aseguras que Kaoru esta bien?- despacio y casi con repulsión el joven se sentó en el suelo húmedo y mugriento al lado del pelirrojo quien asintió débilmente.

-Kaoru-dono se encuentra muy bien, estoy seguro, se encuentra al lado de una persona que la ama más allá de todo, más allá de su propia vida-

-Ah… ya entiendo…- el joven de gafas agachó la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, ahora entendía, seguramente una persona nueva había llegado a la vida de Kaoru y siendo tan tonto, estupido, amable e idiota como lo era, Kenshin había decidido hacerse a un lado y "dejar a la muchacha ser feliz" típico de un hombre como él, que desperdicio.

-¿Seguro que ella es feliz?- por un momento el vagabundo se sintió descolocado, Enishi nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que preguntaba por los sentimientos de otras personas.

-Le aseguro que Kaoru-dono es feliz-

-¿No piensas…?, no, ¿No te llego a la mente ni por un instante que quizás la felicidad de Kaoru estaba a tu lado?-

-¡Jamás!- por primera vez en toda la entrevista el pelirrojo alzó la voz sonando completamente decidido –Kaoru-dono es una persona muy dulce, demasiado honesta, demasiado buena, una persona tan maravillosa solo arruinaría su vida al lado de alguien como yo, ¿Cómo podría un hombre sin futuro, un asesino de decenas pedirle algo?, ¿Cómo podría yo con todo mi deshonor intentar obtener su amor?- los ojos opacos del pelirrojo se cristalizaron en ese momento, al parecer hablar de la chica de cabello azabache le hacía daño, pero Enishi no pareció compadecerse ante el dolor, al contrario irguió la cabeza altanera como la de un rey y una sonrisa de desprecio se formó lentamente en su rostro.

-Vaya pedazo de mierda que me ha tocado- el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza y se encerró en un profundo silencio, Enishi ante la reacción frunció el ceño contrariado –Hombres como tú que no pueden darse cuenta del amor que reciben deberían no existir, ¿Acaso eres tan ciego que no notas que ella…?-

-Yukishiro-san, por favor deténgase- el cansado samurai encogió nuevamente los pies como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-Me callo madres- el mas joven gruñó molesto –Al parecer no te das cuenta de que por alguna razón que desconozco y que me es completamente ilógica Kaoru esta enamorada de ti, esa muchacha daría su vida para protegerte, su corazón por entero es tuyo, de eso no hay duda-

-Yo no soy digno…-

-¡¿Quién es digno en esta era?!, ¡Todos somos una bola de asesinos, farsantes, traidores o maleantes!, es la era que nos toco vivir, tú por lo menos tienes buenos sentimientos, yo ni siquiera podría ofrecerle eso- ante la ultima frase ambos hombres guardaron silencio, Enishi enojado por no poder hacer reaccionar al vagabundo y este ultimo sintiendo repentinamente que el joven peliplateado era una verdadera amenaza.

-Yukishiro-san… de verdad me gustaría que no intentara acercarse a Kaoru-dono ella…-

-¡Estas aquí tirado como un perro y aún así pretendes que no me acerque a ella!- una sonrisa se formó en la cara del antiguo mafioso, su habilidosa mente estaba formando un plan –Pues que equivocado estas, contigo aquí ya no tengo impedimento para acercarme a ella, a ese tipo que dejaste en el dojo seguramente con enseñarle un poco de lo que soy capaz de hacer con mi espada lo asusto y entonces…-

-¡No!- el grito ahogado del pelirrojo sobresaltó a Enishi, eso y el hecho de que sus ojos opacos se veían mas macabros que cuando se hallaba en su fase "Battousai" –Tú no molestaras a Kaoru-dono, ni a ella ni a su felicidad-

-¿Y tu me lo vas a impedir?- a pesar de que el plan iba saliendo según lo planeado el joven de gafas no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por el tono demandante de la petición.

-Si tengo que hacerlo lo haré- pesadamente ambos se pusieron en pie –Nunca me ha gustado pelear, siempre he intentado evadir la violencia, pero no puedo dejar que Kaoru-dono sufra mas de lo que ya ha sufrido-

-Valientes palabras para alguien que ha caído- Enishi sujetó la empuñadura de su espada, la sangre empezaba a calentársele en las venas como en los viejos tiempos pero debía controlarse, una pelea no era a lo que quería llegar.

-No pienso rebatir eso- el vagabundo hablaba con calma pero decidido –Pero Kaoru-dono es en estos momentos lo mas importante para mi-

-¿Y que te hace pensar que es diferente conmigo?-

-¿Cómo?- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con aparente horror lo cual causo que al peliplateado le bajara una gotita de sudor por la frente ¿Acaso era tan difícil hacerse a la idea de que él también tenía sentimientos y un corazoncito?.

-¡Hablo en serio idiota!- con un grito el joven de vestidura china desvió el rostro sonrojado y rabiosamente apenado.

-Pero Yukishiro-san…- sin ser muy consciente de sus actos el vagabundo se dejo caer otra vez al suelo –Esto es un verdadero problema, usted debería olvidarla, intente olvidarla, sessha se lo ruega-

-Primero me hablas muy formal, después me tratas como a un igual, luego me vuelves a hablar formal y ahora te llamas a ti mismo sessha ¿Qué demonios esta pasando contigo?- Enishi se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que su escudriñadora mirada recorría al hombre frente a él de arriba abajo.

-No es mi deseo confundirlo…- el vagabundo volvió a bajar la mirada, por lo visto no pensaba hablar más y tampoco era que a Enishi le emocionara la idea, la verdad es que todo el comportamiento que estaba teniendo el espadachín era muy extraño, pero el peliplateado ya intuía la razón.

-Cuando Kaoru esta en juego pareces revivir pero si no es así te hundes en la miseria, ¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que paso exactamente en este tiempo?- jugueteando con sus dedos de forma perezosa el vagabundo observó con detenimiento sus pies, no podía decirle "Hey Yukishiro-san, lo que pasa es que un día me sentí muy mal, me puse a gritar por la noche frente a un pozo y repentinamente mi cuerpo se separó en tres" no, eso nadie se lo creería, a no ser claro que vieran a sus otras contrapartes, lo cual haría de todo eso un problema mucho mayor.

-Yukishiro-san…- el cansado samurai encogió los hombros pensando en algo coherente y sincero que responder –Yukishiro-san, a lo largo de mi vida he sido muchas personas diferentes, un niño abandonado, un estudiante de kenjutsu, un asesino de los Ishin-shishi, un vagabundo y finalmente un hombre que soñó con algo que no podía alcanzar, Yukishiro-san, el amor, la felicidad y la amistad que conocí en el dojo Kamiya son los recuerdos mas preciosos que tengo, recuerdos que quiero que sigan con vida…-

-¿Lo dices por mi?- el joven de gafas entrecerró los ojos, cierto que tiempo atrás había intentado acabar con todo lo que se relacionara con su ex cuñado, pero por Dios no era para tanto, hacer explotar un restaurante, intentar asesinar una familia, masacrar a los chicos de un dojo… ¿Cosas menores, no?.

-No lo digo solo por usted- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro –lo digo por todos los enemigos que aún esperan por ahí, intentando atacar mi punto débil-

-¡Bah!- Enishi se cruzó de brazos, el sol empezaba a calentar con mas fuerza y él ya se sentía algo sofocado –En esta era como ya te dije antes todos tenemos defectos, ¿Crees que la persona que dejaste al lado de Kaoru no tiene enemigos?, ¿Crees que ella esta a salvo con él?-

-A salvo…- Ahora que lo pensaba la persona que había dejado al lado de Kaoru no era otra que él mismo pero en diferente "modo" es decir, quien se había quedado con Kaoru era Kenshin Himura, sin embargo los enemigos no cambiaban.

-Ves, ya pareces preocupado- con gran enfado el peliplateado se rascó una mejilla, el sol estaba lo que dicen "picoso" ¿Por qué no se iban a charlar mas animadamente en una sombrita?.

-Sessha cree que… esa persona tiene los mismos enemigos de Sessha pero…-

-¿Los mismos enemigos?, ¿Acaso era un compañero tuyo de la guerra?-

-No exactamente…-

-Bueno, ¡Al diablo, no me importa!, larguémonos de aquí, me esta dando mucho calor-

-Sessha no puede irse Yukishiro-san, por todos mis pecados he decidido que…-

-¡No me importa lo que hayas decidido!- saltó el otro sujetándolo de la mano y jalándolo –Yo pedí un encargo divino y la respuesta me llegó envuelta en pelo colorado, es algo que no me agrada a mi ni tampoco a ti pero habrá que conformarnos- la sonrisa del peliplateado era forzada y al ser arreado como una mula de campo el pobre vagabundo se preguntó que demonios era lo que Enishi con su extraño discurso había querido decir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Cuántos días llevaban caminando?, no lo sabía con exactitud y eso era algo muy raro en él, por lo general como "Battousai" llevaba todo medido, checado y verificado, pero justo en esos momentos no estaba haciendo su mejor papel, ¿Sería por la chica que lo acompañaba?.

Misao Makimachi era todo un caso, viajar con ella de nuevo era como ir caminando sobre una cuerda floja con el continuo temor a caer.

Gritaba, arañaba, golpeaba, bufaba y parecía no temerle a sus ojos dorados cuando él se empeñaba en asustarla para conseguir algo de paz, era un truco sucio y vil y todas esas cosas pero en situaciones anteriores le había funcionado… lastima que Misao ya estaba acostumbrada a los ojos de Aoshi.

Y Aoshi… ese era otro de sus dolores de cabeza ¿No podía ese hombre decirle de una vez por todas a la muchacha sus sentimientos?, si le dijera que no la quería y que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo a la chica se le rompería el corazón y lloraría una infinidad pero después era seguro que reharía su vida, Misao era ese tipo de persona.

Por mas lastimada que estuviera siempre saldría adelante porque su alma era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse vencer, ella encontraría el amor al fin y al cabo, ya fuera en Aoshi o en otra persona… pero, ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? Repentinamente azorado el joven de ojos dorados había levantado la vanidosa cabeza para encontrarse con una escena que se venía repitiendo noche tras noche; la hoguera brillando en medio del claro, la joven ninja durmiendo tranquilamente tapada por unas mantas y él recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

Aquella escena ya se había vuelto algo cotidiano y eso repentinamente empezó a antojársele peligroso, él hacía ese viaje por una razón en particular, no era por gusto ni por venganza, era simplemente un deber, pero… ¿Para que?, ¡Ah sí!, hacía ese viaje porque después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer podía por fin estar al lado de Kaoru, por fin junto a ella, la mujer que amaba mas que a nadie en este mundo.

Pero sentado como estaba en esos momentos viendo arder la fogata frente a él todo parecía perder sentido, de pronto ir a Kyoto no parecía tan importante y esa joven de larga trenza durmiendo frente a él solo le hacía recordar mas y mas a su amada Kaoru ¿Estaría ella bien?, ¿Estaría feliz?, ¿Lo estaría esperando?... ah, eso no, no podía estarlo esperando porque a su lado se encontraba otro Kenshin, el de los ojos violetas.

¿Sería Kaoru feliz con ese Kenshin?, no, no podría serlo, porque ese Kenshin era un reverendo tonto, sus pensamientos siempre eran simples y jamás veía a futuro, solo parecía vivir con mucho agrado el momento, como si supiera que la muerte lo podía atrapar en cualquier instante. Pero… ese Kenshin solía ser mas cariñoso y sincero… ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?, parándose de un salto como si un resorte lo impulsara el joven de coleta roja como el fuego cerró los puños y echo a correr, no era de caballeros dejar a una muchacha sola en medio del bosque sin decirle nada pero Misao ya era experta en aventuras de ese tipo y seguramente no se enojaría mucho con él, además en esos momentos lo que pensara, dijera o sintiera Misao carecía de sentido ante el impactante hecho que no había pensado antes, quizás el Kenshin que se había quedado en el dojo ya le había confesado su amor a la joven kendoka, quizás ya hasta estaban haciendo planes para boda, quizás y… ¡No!, no quería pensar en eso, él tenía que llegar antes e impedir cualquier cosa que el nombrado "Kenshin" pudiera intentar.

¿Cuánto corrió y por cuanto tiempo?, quizás jamás lo sabría, lo único de lo que era consciente era de sus piernas moviéndose sin parar, de su corazón latiendo desbocado, del aire que entraba en sus pulmones esa noche fría y que salía expulsado de su boca como si estuviera viviendo sus últimos minutos de vida y es que así se sentía, sin Kaoru él ya no era nada, sin Kaoru el mundo perdía todo rastro de luz, sin Kaoru simplemente la vida perdía todo sentido.

Desandar el camino andado fue como una exhalación, los mismos árboles, el mismo pasto, los mismos animales acechando pero en reversa, y de pronto ¡Tokio!, ¡Amado Tokio!.

Fue solo cuestión de minutos llegar al dojo, y aunque estaba cansado, aunque llevaba corriendo sabrá dios cuantos días y aunque sentía el corazón latiéndole con dolorosa presión contra sus pulmones, ver el dojo fue como si repentinamente un escalofrió de pasión recorriera su cuerpo.

Porque en el dojo estaba Kaoru, porque él vivía para ella, porque ella era su luz y su esperanza, su razón de existir.

La luna alumbraba débilmente, el dojo parecía bañado por una tenue luz plateada, casi tímida, era la noche perfecta, en noches como esa Kaoru tenía una costumbre un tanto especial, pasada la medianoche salía del dojo y se mojaba la cara y los brazos con el agua del pozo, seguramente porque ya no aguantaba los mosquitos o quizás porque en su habitación hacía mucho calor.

Fuera como fuese la cuestión es que la escena se repetía noche tras noche de verano, él lo sabía porque cuando ella se levantaba él se paraba tras ella, todas las noches era la misma historia, él escondido tras un costal, tras una pared, tras un árbol, y ella refrescándose cándidamente, sin ser consciente de las emociones que despertaba en su cuerpo.

Pero eso se había acabado, la historia del admirador secreto, del hombre tímido era historia, no mas esconderse para observarla, no más espiarla desde los árboles, no más soñar entre fiebres nocturnas lo que haría si pudiera, no, porque ahora no solo quería, sino que lo haría.

Temblando como si se fuera a enfrentar a una misión en la que su vida corriera peligro el joven de ojos dorados esperó pacientemente con los brazos cruzados tras un árbol, sabía que ella se sentiría cohibida si lo veía esperándola en el pozo, la verdad era que Kaoru era una niña aún muy joven, demasiado inocente para entender la pasión que a él en esos momentos lo embargaba, pero él haría que lo pudiera comprender, que lo pudiera sentir a su lado.

Y todo fue cuestión de tiempo, como si de un reloj se tratara pasada la medianoche Kaoru salió al patio aún adormilada frotándose los ojos, la larga trenza que usaba para dormir caía en uno de sus hombros brillante y sedosa, había salido descalza pues en la oscuridad no había podido encontrar sus sandalias y tenía tanto calor que perder el tiempo buscando su calzado le pareció una tontería.

Su cuarto era muy caliente, lo había sido desde que habían construido el dojo pero ella lo prefería a los demás porque ahí había pasado sus años de infancia y le traía muchos recuerdos, claro que el encanto se acababa cuando llegaba la noche con sus molestos mosquitos y su calor abrasador ¿Pasarían noches igual de calurosas los demás?, ella seguido se encontraba dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama, girando de un lado a otro en busca de una posición mas cómoda y ya de paso mas refrescante, a veces le daban incluso ganas de sacarse toda la ropa y dormir como dios la había traído al mundo, cosa que claro, era imposible porque sería una indecencia de su parte (además de que Yahiko podría verla por error en la mañana y entonces sí, ambos tendrían un trauma existencial).

-Que calor- suspirando con desgano la joven avanzó delicadamente hacía el pozo, sus pies se deslizaban por el piso cálido y su cintura se movía lentamente de un lado a otro como en una secreta danza.

-Si que lo hace-

-¿Kenshin?- la joven en ese instante levantó la vista entre alegre y asombrada, cualquier momento en que pudiera ver a su amado pelirrojo era bueno, aunque claro, no se lo podía esperar deambulando por el patio.

-Soy yo- la voz era ronca pero ella no lo tomó en cuenta.

-¿No puedes dormir?, ¿También te mueres de calor como yo?- la chica sonrió, la figura de él se acercaba hacía ella pero aún no podía verlo claramente –El dojo es muy caluroso por las noches, supongo que es por el lugar o quizás por la estructura, yo no sé mucho de eso-

-…También tengo calor…-

-¿Calor?- la joven parpadeó confundida y luego recordó que ella le había preguntado si tenía calor -¡Ah!, bueno supongo que te debo una disculpa por el mal acondicionamiento de los cuartos- sonriendo la joven kendoka ladeó la cabeza.

-No creo que sea ese tipo de calor-

-¿He?- por instinto llevó un pie hacía atrás, Kenshin estaba ya frente a ella ¿Pero en verdad era Kenshin?, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos lucían diferentes, su gi era azul brillante y… bueno, no podría decirlo con seguridad pero ¿Era su imaginación o en esos momentos se veía mas sexy de lo acostumbrado?.

El ultimo pensamiento la obligó a ruborizarse, últimamente Kenshin se estaba comportando diferente, pero nada como lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

-Kaoru ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?-

-Kenshin ¿Te sientes bi…? ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- sus ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa y sus labios temblaron si ser ella consciente.

-Solo te dije lo que he esperado tanto para decirte- él por su parte la observaba fijamente, no quería intimidarla, mucho menos asustarla, pero no conocía otro camino para hablar que no fuera frente a frente, directo y conciso –Te amo, eres la mujer mas hermosa sobre la faz de esta tierra- listo, lo había soltado, días, semanas, meses, casi años de guardárselo y ahora había salido, tan rápido como si ambos estuvieran esperando solo esas palabras.

-¿Qué?- Kaoru por su parte dio un nuevo paso atrás, no porque quisiera escapar de él sino porque sus palabras habían sido demasiado directas para asimilarlas ¿Hablaba en serio?, ¿No estaba borracho ni drogado ni nada por el estilo?.

-Kaoru, eres lo mas hermoso que tengo, mi razón de existir, te amo- no mentía, era fácil decirlo porque así lo sentía, dio un paso hacía ella, quería acercársele y tenerla entre sus brazos, apretarla a su pecho y sentir su corazón junto al suyo, pero para sus sorpresa ella dio un paso atrás, sus manos frente a ella como si intentara protegerse de él y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, esos hermosos ojos azules observándolo… ¿Con miedo?.

-¿Qué pasa?- alargó la mano intentando acariciar su rostro pero ella cerró los ojos y apretó los puños intentando zafarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a repetir la pregunta pero ahora con dolor, ¿Por qué ella reaccionaba así ante él?, siempre lo había amado, no podía equivocarse, era de la única cosa que siempre había estado seguro, la fuerza que lo había motivado a seguir adelante.

-…Kaoru…- y ante su nombre ella pareció reaccionar, no era por miedo por lo que había retrocedido, tampoco porque él no le agradase, no, era algo más, como si Kenshin, ese Kenshin que tenía frente a sus ojos fuera un fruto prohibido, algo que ella deseaba pero que no podía tocar, algo que había anhelado pero que a la vez temía, ¿Era entendible?, no, tampoco era lógico, porque lo deseaba aunque fuera prohibido, porque era un elixir que ansiaba aunque provocara que su corazón se desbocara y su mente se revolviera.

-Kenshin- y eso fue todo lo que dijo, porque su nombre fue como una invitación y él la aceptó presuroso; su mano voló hacía su nuca, sus dedos fuertes y correosos la sujetaron con fuerza mientras sus labios sedientos aprisionaban su boca, no era delicado, no era gentil, la besaba con una pasión desbordante, su mano se enredó en su largo cabello azabache deshaciendo su trenza, estirándole el pelo y produciéndole dolor, pero no se quejo, no podía, porque su aliento le confundía los pensamientos, porque su cuerpo joven y musculoso pegándose al de ella le quitaba la razón.

-Kaoru, hermosa, eres hermosa-

-Ken…shin…- su mano entonces estiro su cabello y al echar la cabeza hacía atrás él beso con locura desbordante su cuello, su lengua recorriéndola lentamente, provocando que ella se arqueara aferrandose a su gi.

-¡Kenshin!- todo parecía una locura, tenía que parar, eso no era lo que le había inculcado su padre, eso no era lo que tanto había soñado pero…. Pero no podía parar, era como estar en el cielo, no podía detenerlo.

-Kaoru, sé mía, te lo ruego- sus labios fríos y gruesos se pegaron entonces a su mejilla esperando una respuesta, él haría lo que ella deseara, la amaba mas allá de todo sentimiento humanamente posible, pero jamás la forzaría a hacer algo que no deseara… aunque claro, forzarla y convencerla eran dos cosas muy diferentes…

-Kenshin…yo… esto va muy rápido- aún sin separarse de su posesivo abrazo Kaoru levantó la cabeza para verlo fijamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados –Apenas ayer me mirabas dulcemente sin decirme ni media palabra y ahora….-

-Ese no era yo- repentinamente molesto Battousai la apretó mas fuerte contra si.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Esa persona que tú crees que soy yo, no soy yo en realidad-

-Pero Himura…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Himura-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Himura!- ¿Por qué Kaoru le estaba gritando?, mejor aún ¿Por qué lo llamaba por su apellido?, que él recordara nunca había hecho eso antes ¿Sería que estaba aceptando convertirse en su mujer?.

-Que pasa Kaoru ¿Te sucede algo?, no grites-

-¡HIIMUURAA!-

-¡Ahh!!- y entonces Kaoru se desvaneció entre sus brazos, sus ojos se abrieron con terror y se encontró echo bola abrazando su bolsa de dormir con Misao mirándolo ceñuda a un metro de distancia.

-Himura ¿Qué soñabas?- la joven ninja sonrió poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura y se inclinó hacía él divertida –Hacías unos ruidos bien extraños, para mi que estabas soñando con algo cochambroso, decías "¡Ah Kaoru!", "¡Ah, no pares!", "¡Ah, sigue así!"-

-Cierra la boca- gruñendo con ira contenida el joven se levantó cubriéndose los ojos con una mano ¿Todo había sido un sueño?, pero si él lo había vivido muy real, que desgracia y peor aún ¿De verdad se había puesto a gemir esas cosas tan indecorosas?, con gran pena de su corazón el joven de cabello color de fuego sintió como su rostro iba adquiriendo poco a poco un tinte rojizo. Misao al ver la reacción de su amigo abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego echarse a reír, la verdad es que el chico no había gemido ni había dicho nada raro entre sueños, lo único que había pasado es que por mas que le había hablado no se había querido despertar así que había tenido que gritarle, pero entonces ¿Ese sonrojo quería decir que en verdad había soñado algo prohibido?.

-Ea Himura, te sonrojaste ¿Qué estabas soñando?-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones- intentó poner su mascara fría, esa que tan bien le servía cuando estaba en medio de una batalla.

-¡Himura no inventes!, ¿En serio soñabas con Kaoru-chan en situaciones comprometedoras?- lastima que con Misao ninguna de sus tácticas funcionaba.

-Lo que sueñe o deje de soñar no te incumbe, vamonos-

-Que aburrido eres- la chica suspiró y luego volvió la vista hacía la hoguera que hace poco tiempo había apagado –Sabes, esta mañana me desperté y recordé que había pasado la noche entera soñando con mi Aoshi-sama-

-No me interesan tus sueños pervertidos- frustrado por que su sueño no fuera una realidad el joven pelirrojo empezó a arrojar todas sus pertenencias hacía su morral para emprender el camino, Misao del otro lado del improvisado campamento hacía lo mismo.

-Que mas quisiera yo que mis sueños fueran de ese tipo- suspiró la chica y Battousai que estaba a poca distancia no pudo evitar atragantarse con su propia saliva, gracias a los cielos que Misao estaba de espaldas y no lo vio.

-Mis sueños con Aoshi-sama por lo general no son muy divertidos- continuó la chica al tiempo que enrollaba su morral y empezaba a atarlo –Sueño que él esta tomando té y yo estoy sentada a su lado o sueño que esta entrenando y que yo estoy escondida tras él pero no me atrevo a mirarlo, cosas así y pocas veces hablamos-

-No suena muy agradable- Battousai se hecho el morral al hombro y empezó a caminar, ella por su parte procedió a seguirlo.

-No, no parece agradable pero para mi sí lo es, eso es mejor que tener pesadillas-

-¿Qué clase de pesadillas?- el joven pelirrojo la miro de reojo sin dejar de avanzar, él solía tener pesadillas muy a menudo cuando aún no se separaba en tres.

-Bueno… a veces sueño cuando Aoshi-sama estuvo a punto de matar a Jiya, también recuerdo que me dijo que no quería volver a verme y a veces sueño cuando pelearon tú y él-

-¿Viste esa pelea?- el joven parpadeó sorprendido.

-No, no la vi, Sanosuke me la contó después-

-No estuvo tan mal…-

-Él intentaba matarte, no tienes que disculparlo, yo sé como es su naturaleza-

-¿Aún lo quieres?-

-¡Lo amo!- la chica saltó alegre y alzó un dedo entusiasta –Y algún día voy a lograr que sonría, te lo prometí y juro que lo cumpliré, solo dame un poco mas de tiempo-

-No llevo prisa- el joven entonces apresuró el paso mientras Misao murmuraba a sus espaldas quien sabe cuantas cosas acerca del amor y su Aoshi-sama y otros tantos asuntos incompresibles para él.

¿Cómo podía Misao seguir queriendo a Aoshi después de todo lo que le había hecho?, de verdad que la jovencita era una criatura curiosa, es decir, si analizaba su situación quizás Kaoru y Misao se parecían pero solo hasta cierto punto, que él recordara nunca había tratado mal a Kaoru y mucho menos le había dicho que no quería volver a verla nunca.

Misao era una tonta por seguir enamorada de un hombre que no le ofrecía nada bueno a cambio de todo el amor que le daba.

-Oye-

-¿Si?- por un momento la joven ninja detuvo su monologo existencial y apresuró unos cuantos pasos para estar mas cerca del pelirrojo.

-Pienso que deberías olvidarlo-

-¿Olvidar?, ¿A quien?-

-A Shinomori-

-¿A Aoshi-sama?- el pelirrojo por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza -¡Pero Himura!, ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder olvidarlo?- la muchacha sonrió ampliamente –Lo he amado desde siempre y haga lo que haga creo que lo seguiré amando hasta la eternidad-

-No parece una sana relación… te mereces algo mejor-

-¿Mejor?- los pasos de la chica pararon de golpe y sus mejillas se arrebolaron, era muy dulce de Himura decir algo así, sobre todo en esos días que se lo había pasado tan amargo todo el tiempo, aunque la verdad no estaba de acuerdo ¿Cómo que su Aoshi-sama no era una sana relación?.

-Gracias por tu atención Himura, pero mi Aoshi-sama es el mejor hombre de todos los hombres habidos y por haber-

-Lo que tu digas- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, no le iba replicar a esa chiquilla escandalosa.

-Aunque tú tampoco estas tan mal…-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- como si de pronto alguien le hubiera soltado un sablazo el joven dio un giro en redondo y quedo frente a ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Ay Himura no te exaltes!, solo estaba bromeando, además tú ya estas ocupado, reservado y asegurado para Kaoru-chan, no lo olvides-

-Tú eres quien debería recordarlo- el joven frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- y ahora los ánimos de ella fueron los que se encendieron, todo el viaje había sido así, él decía algo tonto, ella decía algo tonto, él se la creía y ella se enfurecía, que recordara en el pasado cuando habían viajado juntos la cosa no había estado así, de hecho en el pasado Himura había resultado un bombón de dulce cubierto de azúcar (a excepción de cuando había sacado su lado mas oscuro en la aldea Shingetsu), aunque pensándolo bien, quizás era que ahora Himura estaba permanentemente en su "lado oscuro", es decir en su fase Battousai ¿Por qué estaría usándola?, ella se lo había preguntado varias veces pero él invariablemente se molestaba o ya de plano no le contestaba.

-Oye Himura…- pero por estar perdida en sus cavilaciones no había notado que Battousai viendo que dejaba de gritarle había puesto pies en polvorosa y ahora se encontraba ya muy lejos, lejos de ella caminando sin parar.

-¡Ese enano engreído!- la chica alzó un puño amenazador y corrió tras él -¡Ea Himura no me dejes!-

-Pues no dejes de caminar-

-Es que estaba pensando-

-Que raro- la chica dejo pasar el insulto porque tan temprano en la mañana no tenía muchas ganas de pelear.

-Oye ya han pasado varios días y no me has dicho que vamos a hacer a Kyoto-

-¿Cómo sabes que vamos a Kyoto?-

-Ya te lo dije, este es el camino-

-Podríamos desviarnos a otro lado, nunca des nada por sentado-

-Deja la charla existencial para otro día ¿Quieres?- la joven se masajeó la sien, no se le daba muy bien eso de recibir consejos –Mira, lo único que sé es que vamos a Kyoto y que tu te comportas muy raro, que no quisiste que fuera al dojo y que no se como están todos los demás-

-Esta bien, si vamos a Kyoto, quizás me comportó raro y los demás se encuentran bien ¿Contenta?-

-¿Cómo que "quizás" te estas comportando raro?, ¡No eres el Himura de siempre!-

-La gente cambia-

-Pero no tan radicalmente-

-Shinomori lo hizo-

-Sabes darme donde mas me duele ¿Verdad?- la joven puso ambas manos en su cintura y levantó la cabeza suspirando –Voy caminando a mitad del bosque con un loco de ojos dorados, malvado y agresivo-

-Lo haces porque quieres- gruñó Battousai que dicho sea de paso, no le gustaba que la gente le echara culpas que según su percepción de las cosas no merecía.

-Bueno, pero para eso están los amigos ¿No?, para ayudarse en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores-

-No… no creo mucho que digamos en los amigos-

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!- ofendida en lo mas profundo la chica se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de caminar pero ahora con aire violento –Si Sanosuke te escuchara seguro que lloraría-

-Dudo mucho que ese idiota llore-

-¡Momento!- con la boca y los ojos abiertos la chica paró de golpe frente a él -¿Qué has dicho?-

-Que dudo mucho que ese idiota llore- repitió el joven alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Le dijiste idiota a Sanosuke?!-

-No se porque te sorprende, eso es lo que es-

-¡Sí!, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero tú nunca dirías algo así de él-

-Pues óyeme, lo estoy diciendo-

-¡Pero…!- completamente conmocionada la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que cederle el paso cuando molestó por tener que detenerse el joven le sacó la vuelta para seguir avanzando, claro que el estado de shock duro poco tiempo.

-¿Y por que crees que Sanosuke no es un buen amigo?-

-Ya te lo dije, porque es idiota-

-Pero aunque sea idiota, creo que habemos gente que no somos muy inteligentes pero aún así damos lo mejor de nosotros mismos para ayudar a nuestros amigos-

-Vaya, te incluyes, hasta que eres sincera-

-Deja de molestar ¿Por qué piensas que Sanosuke no es un buen amigo?, me habías dicho que era la persona en quien mas confiabas-

-¿Lo dije?-

-No finjas demencia- la chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno…- caminando mas lentamente el joven colocó una mano sobre la empuñadura de una de sus espadas –Digamos que a veces creo que se mete donde no lo llaman-

-¡Por Dios Himura!- Misao estampó una mano sobre su frente –No me digas que es porque el necio te sigue a todas tus peleas, ya sabes que te ha sido de mucha ayuda aunque sea un tonto, recuerda la vez que explotó el barco de Shishio, no lo hubieran podido hacer sin él-

-No, no me refiero a eso- el joven entonces torció ligeramente la boca.

-¿Entonces?- ¿Por qué Misao Makimachi era tan preguntona?.

-Se acerca demasiado a alguien…- si el pelirrojo se hubiera puesto a bailar can-can Misao no se habría divertido tanto.

-¡Himura, estas celoso!-

-Cierra el pico-

-¡Celoso de Sanosuke, no puedo creerlo!-

-No debí contarte nada-

-No, no lo siento, es que no puedo creerlo, cierto Sanosuke siempre esta cerca de Kaoru-chan y a veces la abraza y a veces también creo que lo he visto tomarla de la mano y…- la joven ninja paró cuando se dio cuenta que enfurecer de ese modo a su amigo empezaba a parecer una mala, mala idea.

-Bueno, pero fuera de eso creo que todo esta bien ¿no?- la chica intentó calmar los ánimos –Digo, son solo amigos-

-Es por eso que no creo en los amigos- los ojos dorados del joven se volvieron dos líneas delgadas y a Misao este acto le pareció de lo mas cómico, empezaba a caerle muy bien Himura en su modo Battousai, como que era mas abierto.

-Vamos, vamos, no creo que a Sanosuke…-

-¿Qué no le gusta?, por favor, te aseguro que se muere por ella- el joven se cruzó de brazos, al parecer era un asunto que le molestaba –Siempre la esta protegiendo y le dice "Jou-chan" como si fuera su pequeña, además recuerdo muy bien ese día del tren cuando yo me caí y luego los alcance en un caballo, cuando los vi él la estaba abrazando-

-¿En serio?-

-No miento, además cuando Megumi llegó y empezó a decirle cosas desagradables a Kaoru él la defendió de una manera muy galante-

-Eso habla bien de él- caviló la chica poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-¡Pero a mi me correspondía defenderla!-

-Pero no lo hiciste- la ninja entrecerró los ojos.

-Historia pasada- Battousai entonces apretó los puños, sí, cuando sus tres facetas habían sido una sola se había comportado de manera muy tonta, mira que dejar que Megumi insultara al amor de su vida.

-Bueno, pero sigue adelante ¿Por qué mas recelas de Sanosuke?-

-Hay un montón de razones, podía escribir un libro-

-¿Tanto así?-

-Por eso no confió en los amigos-

-Bueno pero Sanosuke es hombre y los hombres son rastreros- la joven ninja levantó un dedo victorioso –Yo soy mujer, puedes confiar en una amiga mujer, te lo juro, nunca intentaría nada con Kaoru-chan- ante la ultima frase la chica se hecho a reír divertida de su propia broma y muy a su pesar Battousai tuvo que ostentar una tenue sonrisa, cierto, quizás podía confiar en Misao porque era una chica, aunque en el pasado no le hubiera ido muy bien con las mujeres.

-Supongo…-

-¿Supones que?- la joven había dejado de reír.

-Supongo que podría confiar en ti- y entonces el cielo para Misao pareció volverse más azul.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru despertó sobresaltada y aferró las sabanas de su futón mientras un sudor parecido al de la fiebre recorría su cuerpo, había soñado con alguien, un hombre que era Kenshin pero que en realidad no era él. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, era mas o menos de su edad, vestía con un gi azul oscuro pero brillante a la luz de la luna y sus ojos ¡O por dios!, sus ojos eran dos pozos dorados atrayentes y sensuales, era como ver reflejada la pasión en un espejo.

Pero ¿Por qué había soñado eso?, ¿Por qué había soñado con ese muchacho?, de pronto ella tenía miedo y al siguiente instante ya estaba en sus brazos, siendo besada por él, abrazada por él, deseada por él… y ella también lo quería.

Él era sexy, masculino, sensual, todo lo que inconscientemente había deseado en su hombre ideal pero… ella amaba a Kenshin, estaba segura de eso, lo amaba desde el primer momento en que había visto la preocupación por ella pintada en sus ojos violetas.

-¡Ojos dorados!- la joven saltó en ese momento asustada, ya lo recordaba, en la pelea que había tenido con Jinei, la primer pelea de Kenshin que ella había visto, él había cambiado el color de sus ojos a un tono dorado, era la señal de que el Battousai que habitaba en su interior había salido a la superficie.

-Que locura- la joven puso una mano sobre su pecho respirando agitadamente, era una tontería pensar que ella inconscientemente deseara a Battousai, Battousai era una faceta de su amado que ella aceptaba, sí, pero solo como parte del pasado, era mejor que el asesino nato que habitaba dentro de Kenshin se quedara para siempre encerrado en su interior.

-Mucho mejor-

Notas de Okashira Janet:¡Ah!!, horror, nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar y de verdad que estoy apenada, mas de dos meses sin capitulo nuevo es una verdadera afrenta pero es que mi vida gira a una velocidad extrema, es el ultimo año de preparatoria y la verdad estoy enfocada en sacar buenas calificaciones y entrar a una buena universidad (suspiros).

Pero dejémonos de mi, hablemos de este capitulo ¿Estuvo algo confuso?, bueno, para algunos reviews que dejaron ¡Si!, el personaje numero dos era Enishi y Battousai en realidad estaba soñando… ¿O no?, bueno, todo se ira explicando (espero). El titulo"avanzando"esporque avanza tanto la historia como yo, je,je, ambos de la mano.

Quiero recomendarles un anime que se llama Ginban Kaleidoscope, de verdad que es una historia linda (mas detalles con gusto se los doy) y ya que lo hayan visto ¡Lean mi fic!, es el primer fic que hago que no sea de Rurouni Kenshin y la verdad me divirtió bastante hacerlo (aunque esta corto y lo hice en una crisis pre-cumpleañera- 18 años).

Por cierto ¡18 Años ya!, tengo la edad de Soujiro.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Mego, Alisse, Athena Kaoru Himura, Yine **y **Margo Channing **

De verdad que ustedes chicas me han hecho seguir adelante con el fic, porque la verdad a falta de reviews mi animo decayó y deje (por así decirlo) botada un rato la historia, pero como ustedes no me dejaron morir ¡Yo tampoco las puedo dejar morir a ustedes mil gracias!, de acuerdo a lo que quieren la relación será Sanosuke-Megumi (lo siento katchup, digo Katsu) Me pidieron a Saito y que no regrese Shura, je,je complaceré una de esas dos opciones (no digo cual porque me apedrean).

Besos, cuidense, gracias por leer y dejar comentario, me ayudan a seguir Ciao

_24 de Octubre del 2008 Viernes_


	7. La propuesta de Kenshin

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 7: La propuesta de Kenshin**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Kaoru despertó respirando agitadamente ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño tan extraño?, era una tontería pensar que ella inconscientemente deseara a Battousai, Battousai era una faceta de su amado que ella aceptaba, sí, pero solo como parte del pasado, era mejor que el asesino nato que habitaba dentro de Kenshin se quedara para siempre encerrado en su interior.

-Mucho mejor- la joven sacudió con duda su cabeza, ¿Si era eso lo mejor?, ¡Ah!, ¿Por qué se ponía a pensar esas cosas cuando la mañana ni siquiera había iniciado por completo?.

-Mejor…-

-¡Busu!- un aguerrido niño de cabellos castaños y pinchos entró como bólido al cuarto y saltó encima de su maestra sin contemplaciones.

-¡Hey chiquillo del mal!- la joven dejo escapar un bufido mientras sus pulmones se comprimían ante el ataque repentino y traicionero –No esta bien entrar de ese modo en el cuarto de una dama-

-No veo por aquí a ninguna de esas- se mofó el niño pero apenas terminar de decirlo se vio azotado en la pared cortesía de un puñetazo ex profeso de la escuela Kamiya, de verdad que su maestra se despertaba con mucha energía por las mañanas.

-¿Y que haces aquí, he?- pasado el momentáneo coraje la joven se volvió curiosa hacía su discípulo quien probaba bajar un poco la hinchazón de su nuevo chipote (otro para la colección).

-Esto…- el niño rodó los ojos al cielo, el golpe seguramente le había matado unas cuantas neuronas -¡A sí!, Sanosuke dijo que usarlo como sirvienta personal del dojo era una verdadera afrenta, que heríamos su dignidad y orgullo de guerrero, que estaba bien que lo obligáramos a cocinar porque a fin de cuentas la suya era la única comida digerible que se podía hacer por aquí en estos días pero que obligarlo a salir a la calle con una cesta para comprar víveres era mas de lo que podía soportar-

-¿Cesta?- la joven se pasó una mano por el cabello -¿Víveres?-

-Sí- el chiquillo soltó un suspiro –Nos hemos quedado sin comida con toda la gente que ha estado viniendo últimamente al dojo, espero sinceramente que no entremos en una crisis financiera-

-Eres muy pequeño para preocuparte por eso- pasando una mano por el cabello del niño y revolviéndoselo la joven posó su vista en el techo –Eso déjamelo a mi- decir que Yahiko estaba asombrado sería quedarse corto describiendo sus emociones de esos momentos ¿De cuando para acá la busu se comportaba tan madura?, seguro que al igual que Kenshin ya había pescado una enfermedad extraña que le cambiaba la personalidad ¡Ahh!, ¿Y si era contagioso?.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- dando un traspié el jovencito aventó a su maestra cuan lejos le era posible.

-¡Chiquillo baboso que haces!-

-Protegiéndome-

-¡Si serás idiota!- pero no, ahí estaba otra vez esa faceta agresiva-golpeadora de Kaoru, que bueno que todo seguía con normalidad.

-Es que pensé que estabas enferma como Kenshin-

-Kenshin no esta enfermo- la chica se metió entonces tras su biombo y procedió a cambiarse a toda prisa, no le importaba que el chico estuviera dentro de su habitación porque a fin de cuentas era como si fuera su pequeño hermano menor.

-Pues no lo estará pero esta raro-

-Eso sí- la joven se anudó a toda prisa el obi, siempre era difícil hacerlo por si sola… algunas veces extrañaba a su madre…

-¿Ya estas?- el pequeño empezaba a impacientarse.

-Ya voy, que molesto- la chica salió soltando un suspiro, no era la imagen de la belleza y tampoco llevaba el cabello muy bien recogido pero por kami, solo iba a hacer unas cuantas compras al mercado.

-¿Vamos ya?- el chico se cruzo de brazos y soltó un bufido pero la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Te estas ofreciendo a acompañarme?, ¿No serás tú el que esta enfermo?-

-Si serás tonta- sonrojado violentamente el muchachito se cruzo de brazos y salió de la habitación con la joven pisándole los talones ¿Qué tenía de malo que acompañara a Kaoru a hacer la compra?, no era porque se preocupara por ella, era solo que estaba aburrido, sí, era eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi abrió los ojos de golpe y luego se sujetó la cabeza que le punzaba como si se hubiera golpeado contra una piedra, eso era lo que sucedía cuando intentaba forzar sus sueños ¿Por qué las premoniciones venían cuando se les antojaba?, no se les podía considerar un poder o un don si no podía controlarlas, era bastante frustrante.

Pero con sueños o sin sueños, con premoniciones o sin ellas él no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, llevaba ya mas de una semana en aquel dojo, una semana de estar soportando incoherencias de cierto pelirrojo, comida insalubre de cierta jovencita, comentarios irónicos de cierto cabeza de pollo y… bueno, del niño no podía quejarse, la verdad era que el pequeño castañito era muy agradable, le recordaba a cierta persona cuando era niña, siempre con ese deseo de salir adelante y sonriendo ante casi todo, eso sí, debía admitir que en ocasiones Yahiko era mas prudente y sabio que su protegida ¿Pero que podía hacerle?, Misao había nacido, crecido y vivido en un ambiente de lo mas irreflexivo (había sido acabada de criar por Okina, ya si no).

Tenía pues dos problemas en puerta, por un lado Kenshin, su amigo pelirrojo amante de la paz, la bondad y demás actitudes positivas estaba actuando cada día mas raro (cosa que no molestaba mucho) a no ser que las sospechas que tenía fueran ciertas (cosa que era bastante improbable pero que aún así le perturbaba).

Y por otro lado su protegida que no llegaba, que ya llevaba sabrá dios cuantos días viajando sola o peor aún acompañada de algún asesino si su sueño no había fallado ¿Y si se encontraba en problemas?, ¿Si necesitaba su ayuda?.

Si salía a buscar a Misao descuidaría el asunto de Kenshin pero si se quedaba con Kenshin jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Misao así que lo mas sensato que hasta esos momentos se le había ocurrido era lo siguiente: Regresaría a Kyoto, así sí Misao había regresado al Aoiya por algún motivo él se enteraría y si no era así se lanzaría a buscarla tomando el camino que ella había usado, al mismo tiempo estando en Kyoto tenía acceso a los pergaminos prohibidos del Oniwabanshu, sería un problema verlos porque justo en esos momentos ya no era el okashira del clan y no tenía la menor idea de donde se hallaba la llave que llevaba a esos sótanos y aunque seguramente se encontraba entre las cosas de Misao (quien era la actual okashira) hallarla le costaría un gran esfuerzo.

¿Y si Misao llevaba consigo la llave?, sí las cosas eran así ya no podría ayudar a Kenshin, y de nuevo surgía la duda ¿Eran sus sospechas solo infundadas?, ¿De verdad Kenshin habría usado una técnica prohibida?, viendo al pelirrojo uno no podría imaginarse que pudiera hacer algo tan malo y tan arriesgado pero…

-¡Ea, Aoshi-kun!- saludando alegremente desde el patio y llevando entre manos una escoba y en la cintura un mandil de bolitas el joven pelirrojo saludó efusivamente al ninja quien dicho sea de paso se encontraba meditando en el corredor del pasillo externo.

-Himura…- el joven entrecerró los ojos, cada vez que oía el "Aoshi-kun" salir de los labios del espadachín sentía como las tripas se le revolvían.

-¡Aoshi-kun!- (dolor interno y ojos entrecerrados)- ¿Qué estas haciendo Aoshi-kun?- (nuevamente dolor interno) -¿Piensas en algo importante Aoshi-kun?- ¡¿Por qué tenía que repetir Aoshi-kun, Aoshi-kun todo el tiempo?!.

-Himura… pensé que te daba flojera barrer-

-¡Oh sí!- el pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro al aire –Me da algo de flojera pero todos en este dojo tienen sus obligaciones, Yahiko-kun limpia, Sano-kun hace de comer y Kaoru-chan nos alimenta a todos ¡Ella es quien mas trabaja en este lugar realmente!, por esa razón yo debo responderle en la misma medida, debo ayudarle a mantener este lugar limpio-

-Que gran ayuda…- el joven de ojos azules estuvo tentado de decirle al pelirrojo que si de verdad quería ayudarle a la chica en el dojo debía de ponerse a trabajar para mejorar la economía pero pensándolo bien él tampoco trabajaba en el Aoiya… de hecho ahora que lo meditaba detenidamente casi ninguno de los que peleaban en las grandes batallas del siglo trabajaban en esa era ¿Sería que solo servían para pelear?.

-¡He Aoshi-kun!, ¿Se te ocurrió algo?- De nuevo el Aoshi-kun provocó que un rayo traspasara el estomago de Aoshi pero el pelirrojo claramente no notaba unos ojos fríos y sádicos posados sobre su persona.

-Te veo muy pensativo- el pelirrojo continuó su perorata al tiempo que dejaba caer su peso en el palo de la escoba que había inclinado para tal fin –Misao-chan no llega ¡Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verla!, ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?, ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla?, me tiene con pendiente-

-Iré yo-

-¿Oro?- el pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido -¿A dónde iras?-

-A Kyoto-

-¿A Kyoto?, pero ella venía camino hacía acá lo mas probable es que siga perdida en algún recodo del camino, ¿Y si alguien la atacó?, ¿Y si se la comieron los lobos?, ¿Y si se perdió por ahí?, ¡¿Y si le dio un ataque de tos que desencadenó una pulmonía y ahora esta agonizando en medio del bosque?!- mientras hablaba en la mente del joven pelirrojo se iban formando una tras otra las ideas "escalofriantes" que cada vez le encendían los ojos violetas de mas y mas preocupación.

-¡Aoshi-kun no tenemos otra opción! (dolor interno profundo) ¡Tenemos que buscar a Misao-chan, no podemos dejar que una joven doncella viaje sola y…!-

-Himura…- la voz del ninja era tan profunda que el pelirrojo tuvo que parar en seco sus planes altruistas y voltear a verlo –Misao no es ninguna doncella en peligro créeme y en cuanto a ir a buscarla, encontrar a una persona en el camino a otra ciudad es prácticamente imposible ¿Sabes la cantidad de senderos que existen para llegar a Tokio?, lo mas seguro es que no se encuentren jamás por el camino, si quieres ayudar asegúrate de quedarte aquí y esperar que Misao llegue al dojo-

-¿Solo eso?- el espadachín lucía claramente decepcionado pero ante los ojos fríos y decididos del ninja decidió cambiar de tema –Bueno Aoshi-kun (dolor estomacal) hablando de otra cosa, creo que como amigos que somos…-

-…- (En este caso el silencio de Aoshi da a entender que esta de acuerdo con la afirmación).

-Te contare que he decidido algo muy importante para mi vida-

-¿Qué?- aunque la pregunta carecía de interés el pelirrojo se emocionó al extremo.

-¡Se trata de Kaoru-chan!, ¡Yo…!-

-¿Vas a regalarle unas flores?- (nuevamente tono de voz carente de interés).

-¡Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo!-

-¡¿Qué?!- los ojos azules del mencionado "cubo de hielo" se abrieron a extremos difíciles de describir ¿Estaba oyendo lo que en verdad creía estar oyendo?.

-Lo tengo todo calculado- el joven espadachín asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza para luego alzar un dedo –Lo he estado posponiendo por mucho tiempo y la verdad ni yo mismo sé porque he dudado tanto si esto es lo que en verdad quiero con todo el corazón-

-Tú…- el ex-okashira entreabrió ligeramente los labios, sentía la boca seca.

-Sí…- por su parte el pelirrojo dejo de apoyarse en el palo de la escoba y sonrió dulcemente, como una de esas sonrisas que ponía antiguamente cuando por fin después de una pelea todos estaban a salvo –Yo la amo con todo mi corazón, con todas mis fuerzas y con todo mi ser, es la persona que kami ha puesto en mi camino para curarme las heridas-

-Entiendo- los ojos del joven ninja volvieron a la normalidad –Te deseo suerte, aunque me parece que Kamiya-dono…-

-¡¿Crees que me dirá que no?!- de pasar a un estado de serenidad total el joven pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que apretaba nerviosamente la escoba –Bueno, es muy bonita y seguro tendrá pretendientes por ahí, pero estoy seguro de que ella solo me quiere a mi, podrá sonar presuntuoso y todo eso pero es algo de lo que tengo completa seguridad, verás, hemos vivido ya mucho tiempo juntos y estoy seguro de que me quiere, es mas, creo que solo existo yo para ella, no puedo equivocarme-

-A…- los ojos del joven se ensombrecieron –Cuanta confianza-

-¡¿Crees que esta mal?!- nuevamente los ojos violetas del joven se cristalizaron y Aoshi giró el rostro que justo en esos momentos se le estaba poniendo gris, ver a un hombre ya madurito echarse a llorar no era una cosa que le emocionara ver.

-¡Pero eso es lo que siento Aoshi-kun!- Ojos asesinos, ojos asesinos, si el idiota de Kenshin volvía a decir "Aoshi-kun" con ese tonito de colegial el joven ninja no iba poder reprimir las ganas de asesinarlo.

-Incluso hasta tengo elaborado un plan-

-No me interesa oírlo- pero ya era demasiado tarde el joven pelirrojo tosió como para llamar la atención y luego sus ojos violetas se abrieron con emoción.

-¡Le he llamado plan para declarármele a Kaoru-chan en un día!-

-¿Declararse?- aparecido de la nada surgió de entre las sombras Sanosuke que dicho sea de paso provocó que a los dos hombres presentes les saliera una gota en la cabeza (la de Aoshi muy pequeña y de evidente frustración).

-Sa-Sa- ¡Sano-kun!-

-¡él mismo!- el mencionado joven sonrió alzando el dedo pulgar –Y si no me equivoco por fin ha pasado lo que he estado esperando casi un año-

-¿Esperando?- el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza (para algunas cosas era de lento entendimiento).

-¡Tú, Kaoru-chan, pequeños Kenshincitos corriendo por aquí, de eso hablo!-

-¡Ah, de eso!- el espadachín sonrío –Sí, creo que ya ha llegado la hora-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien?-

-¡El plan tonto!, ¡Y tu Shinomori, no te escabullas!, ¿Eres o no eres un amigo verdadero?-

-No me estoy escabullendo a ninguna parte- (De hecho si estaba intentando hacerlo, las tonterías de aquellos dos ya le habían hecho infeliz la semana entera).

-Muy bien, entonces este será nuestro plan de ataque- rápidamente Sanosuke tomó el mando de líder, después de todo no se sabía quien había esperado con mas ansías ese momento si Kaoru, Kenshin o él mismo y en cuanto a Aoshi, el joven ninja estaba mas preocupado en salvar la escasa dignidad mental que le quedaba que en prestar atención a sus compañeros.

-¡Muy bien Kenshin, amigo, cuéntame que has planeado!-

-¡Bien!- el pelirrojo apretó los puños, sus ojos violetas resplandecieron con la luz del sol -¡Antes que nada pienso llevar a comer a Kaoru-chan al Akabeko!-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Mi comida no te agrada acaso?- Sano gruñó con desagrado.

-¿Tienes dinero?- Aoshi alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-¡No es la comida!, ¡Y claro que tengo dinero!, cuando salvo a las personas por lo regular me ofrecen recompensas y aunque no me gusta aceptar la gente es muy insistente, al parecer creen que el dinero me retribuirá el favor-

-Bueno ¿Y luego?- Sanosuke se dejo caer al lado de Aoshi cruzando las piernas y pasando ambas manos por sus tobillos.

-Después de eso quiero dar una vuelta por la ciudad ¡Hoy parece hacer un hermoso clima!, ¡De seguro que será un día perfecto!-

-¿Después?- Sobra decir que Aoshi esperaba que la platica se acabara lo mas rápido posible.

-Bueno… quizás ya haya anochecido para ese entonces, tal vez… ¿Podría llevarla a ver las luciérnagas?-

-¿Es el lugar donde te despediste de ella la ultima vez verdad?- Kenshin asintió lentamente como recordando, una repentina aura de nostalgia invadió por un momento a los tres hombres y luego…

-¡Kenshin es perfecto!- Sanosuke saltó emocionado, llamas brotando de sus ojos -¡Jou-chan caerá enseguida ante tus pies!, ¡Es el lugar perfecto para tu declaración!-

-¡¿De verdad lo crees?!-

-¡No solo lo creo, estoy seguro!-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡De verdad!-

-Y…-

-¡Shinomori!-

-¡Aoshi-kun!-

-¡No intentes escabullirte y opina algo!- gritaron ambos hombres al unísono a un Aoshi que ya llevaba diez metros recorridos hacía la salida y que en esos momentos se quedo quieto al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

-Flores-

-¿Flores?- tanto Sanosuke como Kenshin ladearon la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron dos puntitos negros en su cara, como Aoshi les estaba dando la espalda no podían ver su expresión (que de cualquier manera no les hubiera servido de mucho), ¿Qué tenían que ver las flores con un consejo?

-A las mujeres les gustan las flores- el joven ninja entonces volteó de reojo hacía atrás pero al ver la expresión perdida de ambos jóvenes ahogó un suspiro y se giró por completo hacía ellos –Quiero decir que sería un lindo detalle que le regalaras flores a Kamiya-dono-

-¡Oro!- el pelirrojo sonrió comprendiendo al fin y recordando de paso una situación en el pasado en que también le había regalado flores a Kaoru azuzado por Tae, en esa ocasión las flores habían suavizado un poco el chasco que se había llevado la joven al saber que el anillo que le había dado no había ido en serio, pero ahora sí que iba en serio.

-¡Gracias Aoshi-kun!-

-Y Himura...- un aura negra empezó a rodear al joven ninja ante la nueva mención de "Aoshi-kun" pero antes de que pudiera replicar hicieron su aparición cargados de bolsas Kaoru y Yahiko.

-¡Kaoru-chan, no cargue eso es pesado!- corriendo con preocupación Kenshin avanzó hacía la joven quien a su vez no pudo evitar ruborizarse tontamente.

-Kenshin no esta tan pesado…-

-¡Y vaya que no!- Yahiko que venía atrás (o mas bien lo que se alcanzaba a ver del niño bajo las bolsas) replicó malhumorado –Me ha dado todas las compras, con razón Kenshin esta tan bajito, con tanta carga que tiene que hacer cuando sale de compras con la busu…-

-¡Ya-hi-ko!- una bastante molesta profesora dejo caer de sopetón lo que llevaba en brazos y con mano experta sujetó el cuello de su alumno para después pasar a asfixiarlo.

-Alto, alto- Kenshin intentó en vano calmar los humos y Sanosuke y Aoshi pasaron olímpicamente de la pelea tomando las bolsas y arrastrándolas hacía el dojo… si que estaban pesadas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-He Himura…- Misao volvió una vez mas la vista atrás, el pelirrojo por primera vez en todo el viaje avanzaba tras ella, cabizbajo y meditabundo.

-Himura…- la chica volvió a llamarlo pero era como si hablara con una roca, justo en esos instantes empezaban a entrar a Kyoto y ella se encontraba feliz, eso hasta que notó que mientras mas cerca se encontraban de la ciudad mas oscuro y ensimismado se ponía su compañero de viaje.

-¡Himura!- pero por kami, no se la iba a pasar esperando que el tonto del pelirrojo reaccionara.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó más que contesto el muchacho levantando sus dorados ojos hacía ella con frustración reprimida.

-Estamos llegando a Kyoto y tú no dices ni pío, ¿De nuevo te asaltan los temores del pasado?-

-¿Temores?- los ojos del joven se exaltaron -¿Qué sabes tú acerca de mis temores?- la chica por respuesta soltó un suspiro, a veces le parecía que volvía al principio de su relación cuando el pelirrojo solo le contestaba con monosílabos, cierto que en su "fase Battousai" era mas abierto en ocasiones (cuando los celos o el orgullo estaban al descubierto) pero en lo demás seguía siendo igual que antes, cerrado, solo que ahora lo condimentaba con una pizca de brusquedad.

-Himura te conozco, la ultima vez que viniste a Kyoto lo hiciste solo porque el país te necesitaba y dijiste que la ciudad no te traía buenos recuerdos, que además no te gustaría que la gente te reconociera, y te aseguro que con la pinta que te cargas ahora todos van a saber quien eres-

-¿La pinta?- el muchacho se observó entonces a si mismo detenidamente, gi azul, dos espadas, cabello rojo recogido en una coleta alta, hakama blanco, cicatriz en la mejilla y (aunque no podía verlos) ojos dorados, ¿Qué tenía eso de…?, como un relámpago sus ojos se volvieron dos líneas delgadas y oscuras.

-Ser Battousai no fue de mi agrado pero el papel que realicé fue necesario para avanzar a la siguiente era-

-Eso ya lo sé tonto- exclamó la chica encogiéndose de hombros –Te lo dije antes, no me interesa tu pasado, incluso ahora, no me interesa lo que tengas pensado hacer, seguimos siendo amigos, sigo siendo tu amiga, hagas lo que hagas-

-¿Haga lo que haga?- sin desearlo el joven se sonrojó tímidamente, que él recordara nunca había tenido una amistad como esa y no sabía como reaccionar ante la entrega de la muchacha.

-¡Claro!- la joven ninja puso un dedo sobre su mejilla y sonrío cerrando los ojos –Y ahora que estamos en Kyoto sería buena idea pasar a visitar a Jiya y…-

-¡No!- los ojos del muchacho se encendieron de tal forma que Misao no tuvo otra opción mas que parpadear.

-Esta bien, esta bien, si no quieres ir al Aoiya no hay problema-

-No es eso, es que…- ¿Por qué no quería llegar al Aoiya?, en primera instancia su idea principal era hacer lo que tenía que hacer y luego dejar a Misao con Aoshi, luego se había dicho ¿Y por que no dejo a la chiquilla primero en el Aoiya y luego hago lo que tengo que hacer?, sí, esa había sido la idea pero ahora algo lo hacía dudar ¿Sería que no quería separarse aún de la mocosa?, no, no podía ser eso, Misao era escandalosa, era ruidosa, era impertinente, poco femenina ¿Quién podría querer una compañía como esa?.

-Bueno de cualquier forma ya que hemos llegado ¿A dónde iremos?- nuevamente Misao sacándolo de sus pensamientos solo que ahora la chica sonaba seria, como nunca antes la había oído hablar.

-¿Iremos?- estaba tan asombrado por el cambio de actitud en ella que no notó que él mismo se comportaba tontamente.

-Sí, no me has querido decir pero si estas en tu modo Battousai permanente eso quiere decir que se acerca una pelea, sé que eres partidario de la paz y todo eso y que no te gusta que las personas que te rodean se vean inmiscuidas en tus luchas pero si necesitas ayuda el Oniwabanshu puede apoyarte, ya lo hicimos en el pasado, no seremos un estorbo, te lo prometo-

-Lo sé- si hubiera podido sonreír lo hubiera hecho pero justo en esos instantes se estaba recuperando de la impresión de ver a Misao comportarse como una persona adulta, como el líder del Oniwabanshu que rara vez era.

-¿Entonces?- la chica lo observó fijamente, habían parado de caminar y el cabello rojo del joven se ondeaba ante la brisa de la montaña tanto como el suyo.

-No será necesario… no en esta ocasión pero te lo agradezco-

-¿Seguro?-

-No me digas que has hecho todo este viaje conmigo solo por eso- el joven soltó un suspiro y sujetó con fuerza una de sus empuñaduras.

-Bueno… es de amigos preocuparse-

-¿En realidad crees que alguien podría hacerme daño?-

-Nunca esta de mas… además, creo que a Kaoru-chan…-

-Regresare con Kaoru, eso es una promesa- emprendiendo nuevamente el camino el joven avanzó con mas animo –Lo que me gusta de Kyoto es que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado las cosas siguen en su mismo lugar-

-Ah…- los ojos de la chica se volvieron dos puntitos mientras corría para alcanzarlo –No creo estar muy segura de entender lo que quieres decir-

-La comisaría, los templos, la junta de gobierno, todo esta en el mismo lugar que hace diez años, quizás algo reformado pero…- el pelirrojo siguió hablando sin parar de caminar pero Misao dejo de hacerlo al instante ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Estaba comparando la ciudad de ahora con la de hace diez años?, ¿Por qué estaría haciendo una cosa como esa cuando ya había estado en la ciudad recientemente?.

Ahora que lo pensaba su idea inicial de que Himura se hallara en su "Modo Battousai" a causa de una técnica del Hiten Mitsurugi empezaba a parecerle intrigante ¿Sería acaso que la técnica también afectaba sus recuerdos y su mentalidad?, parecía como si el Kenshin que estaba frente a ella hubiera dado un salto en el tiempo pasando desde la era Tokugawa hasta la era Meiji sin ser afectado por esos diez años de transición.

-¡Misao!- un furibundo joven de ojos dorados se plantó ante la chica moviendo maniáticamente los dedos de su mano frente a ella –Me tienes hablando como un reverendo idiota mientras tú estas aquí papando moscas-

-¿He?-

-Eres un caso perdido no sé porque te llevo conmigo, tal vez es que…- y así el joven siguió hablando, solo que esta vez llevaba a Misao tomada de la mano y la jalaba tras él, no la apretaba con rudeza como cuando se habían visto en el bosque, tampoco era gentil como lo había sido en el pasado pero al ver su espalda y sentir su mano entre la suya la joven ninja olvido sus recelos, olvido sus deducciones, olvido todo y solo se concentró en él, mientras un imperceptible rubor se iba formando en sus mejillas al notar que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo la había llamado por sus nombre.

Aunque claro la situación de amorío y amistad no duró mucho porque si bien la chica estaba acostumbrada a caminar largos trechos a buen paso la verdad es que el pelirrojo iba a una velocidad casi sobrehumana.

-He Himura…- con gran pena de su corazón la joven ninja sonrió nerviosamente a la gente que escandalizada veía pasar a un hombre usando dos espadas (prohibidas) jalando tras de él a una muchacha que a leguas se notaba no era exactamente una civil.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Seguro que quieres llamar tanto la atención?-

-No me importa-

-¡Pues debería importarte!- aunque lo dijo claramente molesta se cuido mucho de no alzar la voz, no quería que la gente que aún no los había visto se volteara a verlos.

-¿Por qué debería importarme?- esta vez parecía que había sinceridad y no sarcasmo en la pregunta.

-Pues porque si les parecemos sospechosos a las personas seguro nos denunciaran y si nos denuncian tendremos a la policía tras de nosotros y si pasa eso te arrestaran por llevar espadas ilegales-

-Esta nueva era de mierda- nuevamente estaba ahí ese comentario fuera de lugar, ¿Por qué comparaba las eras?, era como si no se hubiera podido recuperar de la vieja era o como si acabara de salir de ella.

-¿Y entonces?-

-No me importa si la policía viene tras nosotros, de hecho pienso presentarme a la comisaría ahora mismo-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Himura!, ¿De verdad hablas en serio?- esta vez no le importo que medio pueblo se girara a verlos (tal fue la magnitud del grito).

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio tonta- gruñó el joven caminando más a prisa y provocando en consecuencia que Misao tuviera que correr en tramos para no perderle el paso.

-Pero ¿Ahora?-

-Ahora- y no hablaba en broma, la comisaría se alzaba frente a ellos, tan detestable como Misao la recordaba.

-¿Y que vas a…?-

-Espérame aquí- y sin darle tiempo a replicar entró al lugar dejando a la joven parada y mosqueada afuera. Ahora que si a tiempo de espera nos referimos la joven no tuvo que esperar mucho, se oyeron algunos gritos, luego algunas órdenes, silencio, otros cuantos gritos histéricos, silencio, luego la comisaría se estremeció por completo de una manera extraña, luego silencio y finalmente unas cuantas frases amables y el pelirrojo salió del lugar muy realizado.

-¿Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer?- los ojos de Misao eran dos puntitos, ¿Acaso habían hecho todo ese recorrido de Tokio hasta Kyoto para eso?.

-No exactamente- el joven recogió su morral de viaje que había dejado tirado junto a la chica y la tomó nuevamente de la mano jalándola tras él para emprender el camino.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Y que fue todo eso?, Por un momento pensé que provocarías una batalla campal-

-¿Eso?- el muchacho alzó una ceja divertido –Al parecer aún en esta era los oficiales recuerdan con temor a Battousai-

-¡Tú!, ¡¿Tú fuiste capaz?!- la joven abrió la boca sin acabarlo de creer.

-¿De usar mi leyenda para asustarlos?- completó el joven con un repentino buen humor.

-¡¿Lo hiciste?!-

-Bueno, no es que yo haya hecho algo, ellos se asustaron por si solos-

-Eres un…-

-Oye- el joven se apresuró a cortarla por lo sano, no quería blasfemias e insultos a mitad de la calle -¿Conoces una posada por aquí?, debemos esperar tres días en Kyoto y pasear por las calles no me parece una buena opción-

-¿Tres días?- la chica parpadeó, era bastante frustrante poder ver solo la espalda del pelirrojo mientras hablaban.

-Ese es el tiempo en el que llegara la persona que deseo ver-

-Entiendo- la joven dejo escapar un suspiro –Esta el Aoiya- el chico negó con la cabeza ante lo cual la joven se encogió de hombros –Sabía que dirías eso ¿Qué tal el Shirobeko?-

-Uno donde no nos conozcan-

-Bueno, pero luego no te quejes por la comida y el servicio, conozco una posada a las afueras, es barata pero…-

-Ahí esta bien- él siguió caminando y ella agachó la cabeza dejando que la jalara ¿De verdad podría soportar tres días en ese lugar?, empezaba a dudarlo ¿Por qué tener amigos ex-asesinos era tan complicado?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Entonces Shinomori… supongo que esto es un hasta luego- Sanosuke se rascó en ese instante la cabeza, él y Yahiko habían acompañado al joven ninja hasta el puerto pero ahora que debían despedirse no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía decir, relacionarse con alguien tan cerrado como lo era el ex okashira era difícil.

-¡Aoshi-san, espero que encuentre a Misao!- Yahiko por su parte se encontraba mas alegre, tampoco para él era fácil relacionarse con alguien tan taciturno como el joven pero en esos escasos días había aprendido bastante acerca de su personalidad.

-Nos vemos- el joven asintió educadamente con la cabeza y luego simplemente se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a los dos chicos del dojo con las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones y sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Vaya que este hombre es seco- Sanosuke refunfuñó enfadado al tiempo que le hacía una seña al niño para que lo siguiera.

-Es tan frío como un bloque de hielo- exclamó el pequeño feliz siguiendo al antiguo Sekiho con ambas manos apoyadas tras su nuca.

-Ah… y Yahiko, hablando de cosas de adultos…-

-No estábamos hablando de cosas de adultos-

-¡Bueno no importa!. La cuestión es que este día te quedaras conmigo en mi casa por si las dudas-

-¿Por si las dudas?- el chico alzó una ceja mientras un tic nervioso atacaba su ojo, ya no era un niño, no tenían que decirle excusas tan tontas.

-Tú calladito y obediente- el antiguo Sekiho entonces sonrió como si frente a él estuviera la realización de un sueño muy deseado -¡Con un poco de suerte pronto seré algo así como un tío!-

-¿Algo así como un tío?- el chico entonces rodó los ojos, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Sanosuke y pensándolo bien tampoco quería saberlo.

Y así mientras ambos chicos se alejaban Aoshi se dirigió con paso seguro al lugar donde los barcos estaban por zarpar, alguno de ellos debía dirigirse a Kyoto y él se aseguraría de subirse exactamente en ese navío.

-De nuevo por aquí señor- más por instinto que por otra cosa Aoshi giró la vista al reconocer en la voz que lo había llamado a la muchacha de la última vez.

-Shura-dono si no me equivoco-

-¿Viaja de nuevo?- los ojos de la joven relampaguearon maliciosos –Pensé que usted y el mar no se llevaban-

-No recuerdo haber mencionado eso- el joven recorrió con la vista el barco de la chica, parecía a punto de zarpar.

-Pero no se veía muy a sus anchas en el mar ¿A dónde viaja?-

-De regreso-

-¿A Kyoto?- el ninja asintió con la cabeza y la muchacha sonrió satisfecha –Pues déjeme decirle que este barco va directo a Kyoto en estos instantes-

-¿Esta buscando un nuevo cliente Shura-dono?-

-Más bien usted esta buscando nuevamente transporte y sí es así le recuerdo que la ultima vez usted dejo muy claro que nuestra sociedad se había terminado-

-Tiene buena memoria- el joven giró la vista, aunque la muchacha era pendenciera y arrogante no le caía del todo mal –Pero las sociedades con los comerciantes terminan y empiezan constantemente-

-Entonces ¿Lo llevo?-

-El asunto que debo tratar es urgente-

-En tres días estamos en Kyoto se lo aseguro, es el barco mas rápido de todos ya se lo he dicho antes-

-Supongo que no me queda mas que confiar en usted- el ninja entonces fijó en ella sus hermosos e inexpresivos ojos azules y ella por su parte dio un paso adelante intentando demostrar la confianza que sinceramente no tenía en esos momentos ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan intimidante?, llevarlo a bordo aunque fuera por tres días la ponía en un extraño estado mental.

-Por cierto Shura-dono- justo en el momento en que pasaba al lado de ella el joven habló sin girar la vista para verla provocando de paso que a la chica se le erizara por completo la piel –Realmente creo que su barco es el mas rápido que existe pero aún así tres días para llegar a Kyoto me parece algo exagerado, ¿En que se basa para establecer tan corto espacio de tiempo?- la chica sonrió, en ese instante aunque el cielo parecía despejado un rayo cruzó el cielo azul.

-¿No lo sabe?, viene un huracán-

…………**..**

……**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Kaoru sonrió nerviosamente a Kenshin y luego volvió a posar las manos sobre su regazo, no, no sobre su regazo sino sobre la fina tela de su kimono, el que no había podido usar la ultima vez, el que se había arruinado con la lluvia, ese kimono.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo?, estaba en el dojo acomodando los víveres que había comprado y al otro instante estaba perfumada, arreglada y ruborizada en el Akabeko teniendo una cita con Kenshin SU Kenshin ¿No estaría soñando?.

Él la había invitado, había salido de la nada diciendo "Kaoru-chan te invito a comer al Akabeko, acepta por favor" ¿Cómo resistirse a esa oferta?.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentada esperando su sopa de miso y sintiendo que sus mejillas explotaban por exceso de color ¿Había sido inapropiado ponerse ese kimono?, Kenshin no dejaba de verla, no era como siempre que la veía como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa o como cuando la veía como quien ve a una niña pequeña jugando a ser mayor, no, en esta ocasión Kenshin realmente la estaba viendo a ella, dulce y amorosamente… ¿Amorosamente?, ¿No estaría soñando de casualidad?, por si las dudas se pellizco varias veces la mano por debajo de la mesa pero solo obtuvo por respuesta el certero dolor de la realidad, no estaba soñando.

¿Y Kenshin?, pues no podía haber sobre la faz de la tierra pelirrojo mas feliz que él, ¡Su Kaoru había aceptado salir con él!, hasta el momento todo el plan marchaba sobre ruedas ¡Y de verdad que se veía hermosa!, se había puesto ese kimono nuevo que tanto le había encantado la primera vez que se lo había visto, incluso en esos momentos le parecía mas bonita que en ese entonces. ¿Por qué kami creaba a unas personas tan hermosas, maravillosas y completas como lo era ella?, de verdad que ese regalo no se lo podría agradecer en todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

-Kaoru-chan, me alegra que hayas aceptado salir conmigo-

-Ah, a mi también me alegra que… me hayas invitado- ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con cada cosa que decía?, se sentía tonta y acalorada, en su interior sentía como crecía la emoción, algo le decía que ese día sería especial, no sería una simple salida, su futuro incluso podría decidirse de ese momento.

-Kaoru-chan ¿Ya te dije lo bonita que te ves con ese kimono?-

-Si… como diez veces- la joven sonrió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente.

-¡Pero es que no me cansó de decirlo!, Kaoru-chan yo…-

-¡¿Entonces estas de acuerdo con este maldito nuevo gobierno?!- una voz furibunda se dejo oír tras ellos y ambos muchachos parpadearon para después asomarse al pasillo.

-¡Ya te lo dije Kasteru, por mas que grites nada va a cambiar!-

-¡¿Y esa es suficiente razón para convertirte en un conformista?!-

-Oro, ¿Qué pasa allí?- los ojos de Kenshin se alargaron a los lados al igual que su boca al tiempo que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, declararse con esas voces de fondo no parecía una opción muy romántica.

-Parecen inconformes del nuevo gobierno- Kaoru puso un dedo bajo su barbilla pero como las mangas del kimono eran muy largas la tela le cubría la mano y para Kenshin la escena fue de lo mas adorable, como si la chica estuviera usando una larga pijama o algo por el estilo.

-¡Kasteru, relájate ahora!-

-¡No me pidas que me relaje Shinomaro, eres un maldito bastardo!-

-¡¿A quien le llamas bastardo?!- tanto Kaoru como Kenshin dejaron escapar un suspiro, otra vez una pelea.

-Señores por favor- y como siempre la tímida voz de Tae tratando de imponer paz.

-Kenshin hay que detener esto antes de que Tae salga lastimada- con gesto firme la joven kendoka se puso de pie seguida de su amado, podría estar usando un kimono elegantísimo y un peinado sin igual pero no por eso dejaba de ser una kendoka y si algo le había enseñado el pasar 17 largos años de su vida al lado de Tae es que siempre que la joven decía "Señores por favor no peleen" la que salía lastimada era ella.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver una mujer en estos asuntos?!- el llamado Shinomaro que hasta esos momentos parecía ser el mas sensato se dirigió colérico hacía la joven comerciante y Kaoru no pudo hacer otra cosa que ahogar un suspiro ¿Por qué eran los hombres de mentalidad tan cerrada?.

-No te metas con mi amiga-

-¡Tú…!- pero el hombre no pudo seguir, frente a él se había colocado una hermosa, no, preciosísima joven de ojos azules que lo miraba con ambas manos en la cintura y una expresión muy enfadada.

-¿Creen que pueden venir aquí y ponerse a pelear solo porque se les pega la gana?- la chica frunció mas el ceño y Kenshin que venía tras ella se detuvo mientras sonreía nerviosamente, algo que siempre le había llamado la atención de Kaoru es que cuando se trataba de algún acto de injusticia ella no se paraba a reflexionar que era una mujer y que se estaba enfrentando a hombres, no, en ese instante ella era solo un kendoka.

-Dulzura, perdona a este insensato- el mencionado Kasteru entonces se dirigió hacía ella con no muy buenas intenciones.

-¡Idiota, aléjate de mi!- y así, sin shinai y con el animo justiciero prendido al cien por ciento la joven empezó a repartir golpes, patadas y uno que otro cabezazo provocando una nube de humo y Kenshin que observaba todo a unos cuantos pasos no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza al tiempo que su gi se le resbalaba dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto ¿Y esa tigresa con garras era la que hace apenas unos momentos era una dulce e indefensa gatita?, de verdad que Kaoru nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

………**.**

Kaoru suspiró y no pudo evitar hacer un puchero mientras caminaba con Kenshin por las cada vez mas vacías calles de Tokio, aún estaba molesta por esos dos idiotas del Akabeko (eso y porque en la atroz golpiza que les había propinado su kimono se había ensuciado).

-Kaoru-chan, ya no estés enojada por favor- el pelirrojo sonrió forzadamente extendiéndole una mano a la chica, la verdad es que la joven estaba tan molesta que se podía sentir un aura negra a su alrededor y eso empezaba a estresarlo.

-¡Ah Kenshin lo lamento!- tomándolo rápidamente de la mano la joven se dio un enorme golpe mental por ser tan atolondrada, se suponía que esa era una cita, se suponía que era el mejor día de su vida porque su amado Kenshin la había invitado a salir ¿Y ella que hacía?, se ponía a golpear maleantes y a encerrarse en el mal humor.

-¡No te preocupes!- viéndola recuperada el pelirrojo sonrío alegre, en la pelea su kimono se había ensuciado un poco, cierto, su peinado se había desecho y ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y algo alborotado, cierto también, ¿Pero no se veía acaso mas hermosa al natural?, ¿No se veía incluso mas bella con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo realizado?, ¡Claro que sí!, Kaoru lucía ahora mucho mas hermosa que antes.

-Oh Kenshin a propósito…- sonrojada por llevar su mano entre la del pelirrojo la chica tragó saliva -¿A dónde vamos?-

-¡¿Oro?!- por un momento la pregunta descoloco al joven pero luego recuperó rápidamente la secuencia de sus planes -¡Esperaba que pudiéramos ver las tiendas!, solo por diversión, siempre que salimos lo hacemos para realizar las compras de la semana y por eso siempre vamos al mercado, hoy quisiera que viéramos en otros lugares-

-Bu- Bueno…- su corazón latía cada vez más rápido bum-bum-bum, casi podía oírlo, de seguro que su mano se encontraba tan fría como el hielo pero que ella recordara en ninguna otra ocasión anterior Kenshin la había mantenido por tanto tiempo tomada de la mano y la sensación se sentía taaan bien.

-Y Kaoru-chan, acerca de lo que intentaba decirte en el Akabeko…- el joven tomó aire y sus ojos se iluminaron, no podía retener sus sentimientos por mas tiempo, iba a decírselo en ese instante, era el momento, era…

-Battousai Himura, al fin te encuentro- una voz serena y fría se dejo escuchar y ambos jóvenes aún agarrados de la mano se giraron al mismo tiempo, en sus rostros la misma expresión de "No puede ser" se dibujaba con desencanto.

-He pasado mas de diez años buscándote-

-¡¿Oro?!- Kenshin observó fijamente al hombre frente a él, era alto, robusto y feo, en su vida lo había visto y si lo había visto no lo recordaba, ¿Qué sería lo que quería con él en unos momentos donde se preparaba en hacer la confesión mas importante de su vida?.

-Me dijeron que ya no matabas…- el hombre siguió hablando y Kaoru puso cara de aburrimiento al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Kenshin ¿Por qué todos sus enemigos se presentaban diciendo la misma tontería?.

-No sé si te haya causado problemas en el pasado pero ahora no tengo intención de luchar contigo- el pelirrojo se paso una mano tras su nuca viendo a su contrincante con preocupación, no quería pelearse, no ese día por lo menos, ¡Por favor que ese hombre desistiera y regresara por donde había venido!.

-¡Ni en sueños Battousai Himura, te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste al tío del sobrino de mi amigo!-

-¿He?- en el rostro de Kaoru surgió una gota de sudor y el cabello de su fleco se levantó formando un chino erizado, que ella recordara era la primera vez que oía una excusa tan absurda para enfrentarse a su amado, ni modo, con total desencanto de su parte la joven se sentó en una piedra a observar como el hombre se esforzaba en asestarle un golpe mortal a Kenshin quien simplemente parpadeaba sacándole la vuelta y haciendo maromitas en el aire sin sacar la espada de su funda… de verdad que iba a ser una larga pelea…

…………**.**

Kenshin hizo un puchero y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tan cruel castigo?, ¿Por qué Kami le tenía tanto odio?, cierto, había sido un asesino en tiempos pasados pero estaba arrepentido muy arrepentido ¿Verdad que sí?, porque entonces le ponía esas trabas cuando estaba por declararse al amor de su vida ¿Sería que era una prueba divina?.

-Kenshin…- Kaoru miró entonces el cielo con ojos de puntito ¿Cuándo demonios había empezado a llover?, el hombre que buscaba venganza estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral pero antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo había logrado que su amado se fuera de sentón al suelo y se embarrara todo el trasero de barro, y no contento el cielo con la suerte que estaban corriendo ahora se desataba la lluvia.

-Kaoru-chan, hay que buscar…- refugio estaba por decir el joven pero en ese instante notó que todas las tiendas habían cerrado ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

-¡Kenshin hay que regresar al dojo!- Kaoru gritó, el aire empezaba a arreciar y el kimono se le pegaba al cuerpo impidiéndole caminar, además el maldito empezaba a traslucir todo, aunque claro, eso no era muy importante cuando el agua caía tan tupidamente que apenas y si podías ver a un metro de distancia.

-¡Kaoru-chan, dame tu mano!- el joven pelirrojo sujetó con fuerza a la chica y empezó a caminar, como lo había predicho en la mañana ya empezaba a oscurecer, claro que en la mañana no había predecido que semejante tempestad los atraparía a medio camino.

-¡Kenshin!- y cada vez oscurecía más rápido, y cada vez Kaoru podía caminar menos y cada vez Kenshin se sentía mas desesperado ¿Por qué a él?, ¿Por qué ese día?.

-¡Kaoru-chan!, ¡¿Estas bien?!- ¿Cómo iba a estar bien?, solo a él se le ocurría preguntar algo tan idiota.

-No te preocupes Kenshin- la chica intentó sonreír pero en medio de la lluvia no supo si Kenshin podía distinguir su rostro –Estamos juntos… en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores- esta vez cuando sonrió supo que Kenshin lo notaba, sus hermosos ojos violetas se giraron hacía ella sorprendidos.

-…Kaoru-chan…-

-¡Kenshin no pares!- ahora la chica lo jaló a él de la mano –¡Si nos detenemos aquí terminaremos ahogándonos!, ¡Además ya no sé ni donde estamos!- el agua corría bajo sus pies, era tanta que la tierra no alcanzaba a tragársela, adiós sandalias nuevas y probablemente también adiós kimono nuevo, de estar sola quizás la pobre chica ya se hubiera echado a llorar desamparada pero Kenshin estaba a su lado, junto a él se sentía segura, incluso en esa situación.

-¡Kaoru-chan!- el agua se estrellaba de tal manera en su cara que le costaba incluso respirar -¡Kaoru-chan, yo si sé donde estamos!-

-¡¿A sí?!, ¡¿Dónde?!- la joven puso ambas manos alrededor de su nariz para poder procurarse algo de aire -¡¿Estamos cerca del dojo?!-

-¡Aquí es!- los ojos del pelirrojo emitían tal euforia que por un momento la joven temió que le hubiera dado fiebre -¡Aquí es donde me despedí de ti la ultima vez!-

-¡Las luciérnagas!- justo en ese instante ella también lo recordó, recordó como había llorado desconsolada justo en ese lugar hace ya cerca de un año.

-¡Hemos llegado a este lugar!-

-¡Entonces el dojo ya esta cerca!- la chica sonrió aliviada y se giró para seguir avanzando, no faltaba mucho para llegar, por fin podrían escapar del vendaval.

-¡Espera!- pero Kenshin sujetó su muñeca y la hizo girar en redondo, no solo eso, la pegó a su pecho, ella por un momento parpadeó desconcertada, estaba empapada, tenía frío, estaba oscuro ¿Qué demonios planeaba Kenshin?, el joven giraba la vista de un lado a otro con visible preocupación ¿Y como no?, Aoshi le había dicho que las mujeres amaban las flores ¡Pero él se había olvidado comprarlas!, ése debía ser el momento romántico donde se arrodillaba frente a ella, le ofrecía el ramo de flores y le pedía ser su esposa ¡¿Pero de donde demonios sacaba ahora un ramo de flores?!, se conformaba con solo una, ¡¿Pero de donde?!, Bueno, ya ni modo, sin flores, mojado y con el trasero sucio iba a abrir su corazón.

-¡Kaoru-chan!- él entonces la separó de si y grito tan fuerte como le permitía el estruendo de la lluvia.

-¡He querido decirte esto desde hace mucho!-

-¡¿Decirme?!, ¡¿Decirme que?!- la joven volteó nerviosamente hacía donde creía se encontraba el dojo ¿Por qué no podían platicar lo que fuera que él quisiera cuando ya estuvieran al resguardo de la lluvia?.

-¡Kaoru-chan!, ¡YO TE AMO!-

-¡¿Qué?!- la joven frunció el ceño, no entendía nada de lo que le decía, muy apenas y podía abrir los ojos entre tanta agua.

-¡QUE YO TE AMO!-

-¡No entiendo!- la chica hizo una mueca y le señaló con gestos que no lo oía, entonces él la tomó por los hombros, se acercó a ella y juntando todo el aire de sus pulmones…

-¡TE AMOOO!-

-¡¿Qué?!- y esta vez si que lo había oído, su cuerpo se congeló, el corazón se le desbocó en el pecho.

-¡Quiero que te cases conmigo!- sus manos acariciaron lentamente sus hombros cubiertos por la frágil tela y rozó su nariz con la de ella con ternura.

-Kaoru, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- y aunque no lo grito, aunque lo dijo tan bajito que el sonido murió en sus labios ella lo entendió, sus brazos entonces rodearon su cuello, su cuerpo se pegó al suyo y ahí, bajo una tormenta de magnitudes catastróficas dio su primer beso, el que tanto había añorado y se lo dio a él, al hombre que amaba.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CHOZA….

Yahiko giró la vista hacía afuera y luego apoyó su barbilla en su mano izquierda, Sanosuke a su lado soltó un bostezo.

-Solo espero que Kaoru y Kenshin no salgan hoy del dojo…-

-¿Y eso por que?- el mayor hecho una mirada de reojo al pequeño.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?, Por el huracán idiota-

-¡¿Nani?!-

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, bueno ahora no he tardado mucho, me he puesto las pilas y le he echado un montón de ganas y eso gracias a su apoyo, de verdad lo agradezco. Hablando de este capitulo resulta gracioso pero en un principio no lo había planeado sino que pensaba en pasarme directamente al que viene después, solo que después me dije que iba a resultar demasiado carrereado, digo resulta gracioso porque ha sido el capitulo mas largo de esta historia, en cuanto al final "Nani" (aunque creo que todos lo saben) significa ¿Qué?, me pareció muy graciosa la imagen de Sanosuke gritando.

AGRADESCO A: **Bruja, Hit-chan, Haro kzoids, Isabel-chan, Mego, n__n, yine, **

**A Kaoru Himura, Anika-san, Margo Channing, y Anonimo **(de veras no me dejo ni nombre ni e-mail).

Me animaron mucho sus comentarios además de que me di cuenta de que ya era justo y necesario que los sentimientos de Battousai- kun entraran en juego (alguien por ahí menciona a Battousai como bou-tan me causo gracia, no sé porque recuerdo a un árbol), y pues sí, por decisión unánime la persona mas amada de este fic es Battousai, aunque Misao se lleva puntos en su relación con él, también hay quien quiere ver a Enishi en acción aunque si soy sincera creo que el peliplateado tiene bastante trabajo por hacer antes de arriesgar su cuello dándole celos a Battousai.

Saliendo del fic muchísimas gracias a las personas que me animan en mis estudios ¡Prometo que cuando entre a la universidad serán las primeras en saberlo!, por ahora solo he hecho exámenes (que me dan gratis por mi promedio je,je) pero son institutos muy caros (Okashira Janet va a pasar las de Haruhi en Host Club de seguir así).

Volviendo al fic ¿Ya saben que es lo que planea hacer Battousai?, ¿Alguien propone algún evento catastrófico para el capitulo que viene?, piensen lo peor y quizás acierten, (porque Okashira janet no puede escribir un fic de Rurouni Kenshin sin poner una pelea en medio) me despido, cuídense, las y los quiero Ciao

_14 de Noviembre del 2008 Viernes_


	8. El lobo que arde en el fuego

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 8: El lobo que arde en el fuego**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡Uaaa!- Misao estiró una mano y abrió los ojos perezosamente, su cabello estaba enredado, alborotado y deshecho pero no es que le importara mucho, así mismo la yukata que vestía no estaba en las mejores condiciones y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Tampoco ella se encontraba muy bien ¡Malditas posadas de las afueras!, la comida era un asco, el aseo era un asco, las habitaciones eran un asco y…

-Makimachi… retira tu cuerpo del mío ¡Ahora!- la chica parpadeó aún adormilada y observó que su pelirrojo amigo estaba echado a su lado y ella lo aplastaba de un modo que le pareció nada agradable.

-¡Perdón Himura!- la chica se incorporó de un salto poniéndose tiesa como una tabla.

-Duermes como un maldito trompo- el joven de ojos dorados la observó fríamente al tiempo que también se incorporaba sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-Pues no es mi problema, además tú siempre duermes apoyado en la pared, ¿Por qué te metiste ahora en **mi **futón?, es impropio que un hombre se meta en el lecho de una jovencita-

-Shh- el pelirrojo entonces cerró los ojos como si la voz de la muchacha le causara dolor de cabeza -¿Sabes lo que se siente pasar la maldita noche entera con la espalda recta?, sentí que me quedaría irremediablemente sin trasero-

-Pues haberlo dicho antes- la jovencita se cruzó de brazos –En verdad no me molesta compartir el futón contigo, eso sí, poniendo limites ya lo sabes-

-¿En que piensas pervertida?- los ojos de él se volvieron dos rendijas malhumoradas.

-¡¿En que piensas tú animal?!- contraataco ella encrespada.

-Bonita manera de despertarse- el chico entonces meneó la cabeza y sus ojos se cerraron de mala forma.

-¡Hey!- Misao volvía a tomar su actitud alegre –Las copitas de ayer te hicieron mal ¿No?, te dije que dejaras de tomar pero en serio que tu…-

-Hace tiempo que no tomaba ¿Bien?- el pelirrojo se puso de pie –Quería recordar viejos tiempos, no es algo en lo que deberías inmiscuirte-

-De veras que a veces eres un grosero- la chica entonces también se paró sacudiendo su yukata –Y no deberías andar por ahí sin tu gi ¿No ves que dañas la pureza de estos ojos castos?-

-¿Cuáles?- gruñó el muchacho, su cabello suelto y rojo cayendo sobre su espalda –Aquí solo veo a una chiquilla despeinada, grosera, molesta y exhibicionista-

-¿Exhibicionista?- la joven ninja enrojeció de pura ira.

-¡Ah!- el pelirrojo entonces la señaló acusadoramente con un dedo –Mira que ponerte a dormir enfrente de un hombre con esas fachas, esa yukata te queda muy pequeña y para colmo no te la cierras bien, de veras que eres una chiquilla inconsciente de no ser porque no me apeteces en nada esto sería un problema, deberías aprender a Kaoru, ella si que sabe dormir en paz, se hace su trenza y no anda dando vueltas y vueltas en el futón como trompo loco-

-¡¿Qué no te apetezco?!- Misao al parecer se había saltado todo el discurso y solo había escuchado la parte en donde el pelirrojo le decía de una manera discreta que la consideraba fea -¡Himura eres un estupido!, además a mi ni me va ni me viene si te gusto o no, yo a quien amo es a Aoshi-sama, solo él me importa y pasando a otras cuestiones ¡¿No recuerdas tú que Kaoru-chan también duerme en yukata enfrente de ustedes?!-

-No es cierto- el pelirrojo frunció el seño.

-¡Que sí!- ella por su parte no se iba a dejar amedentrar –Cuando en el dojo hay fiesta o cosas de esas todos duermen juntos, tú, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, es como una orgía-

-¡Cállate!- el muchacho se paso una mano por la cara tratando de recuperar la calma, pensar en Sanosuke durmiendo al lado de su jazmín de cerezo le hacía sentir cosas demasiado feas como para describirlas. Misao al ver el estado de su amigo soltó un suspiro, en esa faceta de Battousai a veces el pelirrojo se mostraba muy infantil, por supuesto que Kaoru nunca iba a hacer algo malo, bien que la conocía ella, de hecho para con los hombres a veces su amiga pecaba de inocente.

-Hey que solo bromeaba- la chica entonces caminó hasta él y puso una mano sobre su hombro… error, el joven abrió sus ojos dorados y la observó de tal forma que unos escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo por entero.

-Ma-ki-ma-chi- la voz surgió cruel, muy cruel desde su garganta.

-Ni lo sueñes Himura- pero ella no se dejaba asustar fácilmente, no por nada había pasado la mitad de su vida entrenando contra los fríos ojos de su tutor –No me voy a dejar asustar por ti-

-¡Pequeña mo…!- el muchacho entonces la tomó por los hombros apretándola con fuerza, ella levantó su rodilla (técnica número uno de la kunoichi: darle donde mas le duele… literalmente) pero él la esquivo con facilidad… bueno ni con tanta, ambos se fueron al piso forcejeando.

-¡Parece que lo único que sabes hacer es hacerme enojar!-

-¡Parece que lo único que sabes hacer es enojarte!-

-¡Mocosa tonta!-

-¡Pelirrojo flaco!- el adjetivo tuvo la cualidad de hacerlo enrojecer, vamos que él no tenía la culpa de estar tan ñengo, siempre había hecho un montón de ejercicio y comía mas o menos bien, era culpa de su organismo si no lograba estar grandote y musculoso como su maestro.

-¡Pues tú, tú…!- el muchacho estaba por decir ¡Ninja sin cualidades! o ¡Chiquilla plana! cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió violentamente y en el quicio se observó a una mujer que con mirada libidinosa gritó un "Servicio" tonto al tiempo que pensaba con envidia en la suerte de la chiquilla que se encontraba en el piso con semejante jovencito de ojos dorados encima.

-No queremos nada, gracias…- Misao tragó saliva, seguramente la pose en la que estaban daba para muchas malas interpretaciones, ojala y esa mujer no la conociera porque si no su ya de por si muy deteriorada reputación se iría por los suelos.

-Señorita…- Battousai entrecerró la mirada, estaba a gatas sobre Misao pero aún así su mirada era escalofriante –No somos un espectáculo para que nos este viendo y solo por si le interesa tampoco estamos haciendo lo que usted esta pensando, ahora váyase-

-S-si-si- la joven del servicio tartamudeó, luego se puso roja y cuando finalmente algo de aire llegó a su cerebro procedió a cerrar la puerta al tiempo que se sonrojaba furiosamente, ese jovencito era en verdad un sueño, pero de que daba pánico daba pánico, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba le recordaba mucho acerca de las historias que contaba su padre acerca de la guerra de restauración, en ese entonces se decía que había un pelirrojo de letales ojos dorados que usaba la espada como un dios ¿y era su imaginación o el huésped de ese cuarto llevaba dos espadas a su cintura?, ¡Que miedo!, mejor y por si las dudas no se volvería a acercar a ese lugar.

-¡¿Ves lo que provocas?!- la joven ninja arrojó entonces a su amigo de un aventón –Ahora a saber lo que va a pensar esa tonta-

-Como si a alguien le interesara- gruñó el pelirrojo pensando inconscientemente que si Kaoru se enteraba era hombre muerto.

-¡¿Cómo que…?!- la ninja iba a empezar a gritar algunas cosas escandalosas pero prefirió tragarse su discurso y soltar un suspiro de resignación –Hey Himura ¿Hoy es el tercer día verdad?-

-¿He?- el joven sacudió su cabeza y bajo los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana su cabello rojo resplandeció como la mismísima sangre y eso por alguna extraña razón provocó que Misao apartara la mirada sonrojada.

-Te digo que hoy es el tercer día- su voz no sonó como lo hacía normalmente, de hecho había hablado lento y calmado, casi como una persona civilizada.

-Sí, hoy es…- el joven entonces caminó hacía ella y colocándose enfrente le paso una mano por la frente -¿No tendrás fiebre?- ella levantó la mirada topándose con esos penetrantes ojos dorados en el proceso.

-N-No, ¡Suéltame burro!- de un respingo se puso a salvo de esas manos que ante la reacción cayeron flácidas a los lados.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- el muchacho gruñó contrariado, mira que él se preocupaba por la tonta chiquilla y ella lo rechazaba de esa manera.

-No es nada, solo aléjate ¿Bien?, digo, no quiero decir que te vayas, pero tampoco que te acerques, es decir…- mientras hablaba sus palabras iban perdiendo mas y mas el sentido y ella se iba poniendo mas y mas roja, ni siquiera ella misma se entendía, pero al parecer el pelirrojo si, al principio había parpadeado sin entender pero ahora una sonrisita de superioridad se dibujaba en su cara.

-¡Aja!-

-¿Aja que?- ella retrocedió al tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban, no le gustaba cuando el pelirrojo adoptaba esa pose fanfarrona.

-¡Lo sabía!, Te estas enamorando de mi, pero ni modo, te dije que en mi corazón solo hay sitio para una persona y esa mujer es Kaoru, lo siento…-

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito tuvo la cualidad de hacer estremecer las puertas (y una que otra cosa se cayó de la mesa) -¡De verdad eres mas estupido de lo que creí!-

-No finjas-

-¡Pues no mientas!-

-No lo hago y…- los ojos que hasta unos momentos habían mostrado signos de superioridad ahora se entrecerraron –Misao… lo que he venido a buscar a Kyoto, lo que voy a enfrentar, necesito hacerlo solo-

-¿Solo?- en un instante olvido sus anteriores rencillas y sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, él al ver la preocupación pintada en su rostro giró la cabeza sin saber como reaccionar, Battousai nunca había sido una persona muy querida que digamos por eso recibir afecto le era algo medio… sí, le era extraño.

-Ayer mande el recado, el encuentro será cuando la tarde empiece a morir-

-¿A morir?- y aunque sabía que él hablaba de la tarde esa frase se le clavó en el corazón como si fuera una espina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi se bajó del barco… no, sería mas correcto decir que Aoshi "huyo civilizadamente" del barco, por kami que nunca volvía a subirse en un navío en lo que le quedaba de vida, él, un ninja tan preparado, un hombre que había resistido la muerte, que la había visto a la cara sin temerle se había francamente horrorizado con el huracán en medio del mar.

Los truenos, los relámpagos, las olas embravecidas, aún no entendía como es que seguía vivo y es que tal vez morir no le había importado mucho anteriormente pero ahora pensar en la muerte le provocaba miedo, no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos, no, había una persona que lo estaba esperando.

Esta vez ni siquiera le aviso a Shura que se iba, ya le había pagado antes por el viaje y verla de nuevo le pareció innecesario, además había algo en el carácter de esa muchacha que lo desconcertaba, como si fuera alguna especie de chica solitaria y fuerte, una mujer que había estado toda su vida sola y no sabía vivir de otra forma.

Por alguna extraña razón que ni siquiera alcanzó a comprender eso le recordó a Misao, definitivamente no era la misma situación porque Misao siempre había tenido a los chicos del Aoiya a su lado… aunque bueno, ellos no eran exactamente su familia… y por otro lado, si no mal recordaba le habían contado que la muchacha había estado buscándolo por todo Japón sola desde los catorce años.

-Inconsciente- se escuchó a si mismo murmurar la palabra y fruncir el ceño, se la había dejado a Okina para que la cuidara ¿Y que hacía el viejo?, la dejaba vagar cuando apenas era una cría sin medios para defenderse.

-¡Oh, Aoshi-san!- el grito lo descoloco un poco pero volviendo a la realidad se dio cuenta de que había llegado ya al Aoiya y Omasu lo observaba al tiempo que apretaba el palo de una escoba entre sus manos.

-Buenos días- el muchacho hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y paso al interior sin agregar nada mas, aunque tampoco era como si la muchacha fuera a buscar en él algo de platica.

-¡Aoshi, muchacho!- nuevamente otro grito lo recibió cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras pero este le pertenecía a Okina.

-Voy llegando- el joven no agregó más.

-Muchacho, que lastima, yo creí que finalmente habías seguido mi consejo y habías ido tras mi pequeña-

-¿Tras Misao?- por un momento tuvo que dejar su mente en blanco y luego volverla a reiniciar, con todas las emociones que había sufrido en los últimos tres días había olvidado cual era su misión primordial al regresar a Kyoto.

-Claro- el anciano entonces dejo caer la cabeza fatalmente –Pero ya veo que seguramente saliste a hacer otra cosa-

-Entonces Misao no ha vuelto- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-No, ya te había dicho yo que iba en camino a Tokio, con los del dojo, aunque no me dijo cuanto tiempo iba a pasar allá-

-Mmm- sin girarse a verlo el muchacho siguió subiendo las escaleras dejando al anciano lamentando su desgracia atrás, bueno, sí Misao no había vuelto a Kyoto entonces tendría que ocuparse del asunto de Kenshin primero, si mal no recordaba los asuntos secretos del Oniwabanshu se hallaban en los sótanos del templo pero para abrir la puerta necesitaba la llave ¿Dónde estaría la llave?, bueno, si quería ver resultados tenía que poner manos a la obra y aunque justo iba llegando se dirigió al cuarto de su protegida y abrió el shoji sin mayores contemplaciones.

El lugar estaba perfectamente arreglado, el futón doblado en una esquina, la ropa que usaba para atender el restaurante colgada tras un biombo, los muebles en orden… y justo ahí tendría que empezar a buscar. Con cuidado el muchacho abrió la primer puerta corrediza, en ese espacio había varias mantas, algunas capas, unos cuantos adornos para el cabello (que raro porque él siempre había visto a Misao con una trenza) y hasta arriba en un rincón una caja de madera ¿Estaría la llave ahí?, el joven entonces estiró la mano y alcanzó la caja, era un articulo muy bonito con algunas flores grabadas por fuera.

-Veamos…- no tenía cerrojo ni nada por el estilo así que al forzar un poco ¡Zaz!, error… todo el contenido de la caja cayó al suelo tirándose a su alrededor y no, no eran secretos oscuros ni llaves ni nada de eso.

El muchacho alzó una ceja con pesar cuando se vio rodeado de fotografías a blanco y negro por doquier, solo a Misao se le ocurriría gastar su dinero en algo así, a él las fotos nunca le habían llamado mucho la atención, era como atrapar en un papel una imagen que nunca mas se volvería a repetir, además era vergonzoso, estar parado como tabla frente a una maquina que no paraba de apuntarte con esa cegadora luz, era…

Pero bueno, no tenía tiempo en esos momentos de pararse a pensar en las enormes cámaras fotográficas, lo que tenía que hacer era recoger todo ese desastre y… estaba por recoger la primera fotografía cuando lo notó, en todas y cada una de las fotos aparecía Misao pero el lugar nunca era el mismo, ella siempre sonreía, fotografía tras fotografía ella estaba sonriendo, señalando algún lugar o alzando un dedito contento, en algunas se notaba que hacía calor, en otras la muchacha se abrazaba a si misma mientras los dientes le castañeaban intentando seguir sonriendo picaramente para la imagen, pero lo que en verdad causo un mudo asombro en el muchacho fue el reverso de las mismas.

"_Buscando a Aoshi-sama en Aizu", "¡Hey Aoshi-sama hace frío ¿Habrá pasado por aquí?"_ , "_Aún buscando a Aoshi-sama" _ Todos los reversos decían algo acerca de él, siguiendo el orden de las fotos Aoshi podía incluso seguir el itinerario de la muchacha mientras lo buscaba por todo Japón.

-Tonta- el joven entonces frunció el ceño al tiempo que acomodaba las fotos dentro de la caja –No tenías porque haberme buscado tanto-

"_Con un desconocido que creo recordar" _ la frase tras la foto provocó que el ninja alzara una ceja, por donde lo viera el enunciado carecía de sentido ¿Qué estaría pensando la joven ninja cuando lo había escrito?, con curiosidad impropia de él le dio la vuelta lentamente a la imagen, pero lo que vio lo dejó mudo de horror.

Ahí estaba, su protegida sentada sobre una barda, sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo mientras levantaba las piernas como un niño pequeño, su trenza ondeando al viento que soplaba con fuerza, a su lado, él, una gorra cubriendo sus cabellos castaños, camisa blanca, pantalón con tirantes, calcetines blancos largos y zapatos occidentales, vestía como un extranjero y la verdad es que pasaba fácilmente por un extranjero, pero los ojos eran los mismos, la sonrisa era la misma, seguía siendo Soujiro Seta.

-¡Aoshi!- tan ensimismado estaba que cuando el anciano entró a la habitación viéndolo de mala manera se sobresaltó.

-Aoshi ¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi terrón de azúcar?, veo que te has exaltado, así tendrás la conciencia- el anciano lo observó ceñudo (falsamente) y el muchacho en un solo segundo recuperó su frialdad habitual.

-Estoy buscando algo-

-¿Y se puede saber por que ese "algo" esta en la habitación de mi niña?-

-Busco la llave…- el joven bajo poco a poco la voz al tiempo que los ojos del anciano se abrían entre sorprendidos y desconfiados.

-Aoshi, tú dejaste de ser el okashira hace mucho tiempo y además estamos en época de paz-

-No lo busco para saciar mis propios fines-

-Mmm- el anciano caviló un momento –Misao es la nueva okashira…-

-Por eso estoy aquí- el joven entonces regresó la caja de madera a su sitio y corrió nuevamente la puerta.

-No creo que mi terroncito guarde la llave en un lugar como ese-

-¿Tú sabes?- el joven lo observó de reojo.

-Quizás…-

-Okina…- aunque intentó no hacerlo el nombre le surgió de los labios como una velada amenaza.

-Bien, bien, ¿Sabes cual es uno de tus perores defectos?- el decrepito ninja salió y empezó la marcha al templo seguido de cerca del joven, al no obtener una respuesta siguió hablando –Eres demasiado seco, las personas que no te conocen bien podrían pensar que eres una mala persona-

-No me interesa lo que piensen de mi las personas que no me conocen bien- en el camino se cruzo de brazos, recordaba haber hecho ese mismo camino en una ocasión anterior, solo que en ese entonces su plan consistía en acabar con Okina.

-Debería interesarte- el anciano suspiró –Cada vez te vuelves mas mayor y a este paso a pesar de ser un joven apuesto te quedaras irremediablemente solo-

-A los ninjas eso no nos interesa- su voz surgió mas fría de lo normal.

-Hijo, a todo aquel que sea humano le interesa, así sea ninja, si no te relacionas con las mujeres ¿Cómo esperas que alguien se enamore de ti?- el muchacho entonces apretó los dientes con fuerza ¿Por qué se estaba metiendo Okina donde no lo llamaban?, ¿Y por que justo en esos instantes se le venía a la mente la imagen que había visto hace poco donde salían su protegida y ese tal Soujiro muy sonrientes?.

-Bueno, llegamos- el viejo ladeó la cabeza a los lados tronándose los huesos del cuello como si se preparara para una gran batalla –Hace tiempo que no entro en este lugar-

-¿Tu tenías la llave?- el murmullo fue claramente molesto lo cual provocó que el anciano sonriera.

-Siempre que Misao se va me deja la llave a mi, ya sabes la confianza existente entre…-

-Sí lo que sea- el muchacho giró la cabeza con enfado, el anciano traía la llave y él como tonto meneando cosas privadas que no le concernían.

-Bueno, bueno…- de pronto sonó un "clack" y la puerta que daba a los sótanos se abrió chirriando, quizás ya era hora de cambiar de mobiliario.

-Toma los candelabros que están bajando las escaleras- el anciano señaló algún punto en la oscuridad pero Aoshi simplemente asintió con la cabeza como si recordara perfectamente donde se encontraban, como si no hubieran pasado ya mas de diez años desde la ultima vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

Unos cuantos segundos y después se hizo la luz, Aoshi tomó un candelabro y Okina el otro.

-¿Y se puede saber que buscamos?-

-…Técnicas prohibidas, separación de cuerpo, el rito oscuro-

-¿Por qué querrías saber algo así?- el anciano frunció el ceño –Es algo sumamente peligroso, si la técnica se lleva a cabo…-

-Conozco las consecuencias- el joven entonces señaló los libreros en la reinante oscuridad –Pero necesito saber como remediarlo-

-No es algo que se pueda remediar- el viejo se abrió paso gruñendo hacía un estante –Por eso se les llama técnicas prohibidas-

-Solo busca- el muchacho a su vez se dirigió a otro estante retirando polvo y telarañas a su paso, el candelabro apenas y si ayudaba en algo y el joven tenía que acercar mucho la cara a los pergaminos para descifrar que era lo que decían.

-La ultima vez que Misao vino le dije que limpiara esto- se quejó el anciano mientras retiraba un par de polveados manuscritos del estante.

-¿Misao entro aquí?- algo parecido a la desaprobación se leyó en el rostro del muchacho.

-Es la okashira después de todo-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste estamos en una era de paz y…-

-Recuerda que a esa niña también le ha tocado vivir guerras, la ultima provocada por ti si no mal recuerdo- ante el acido comentario el ninja apretó los dientes al tiempo que volvía su atención nuevamente a los pergaminos, no le gustaba recordar que el Aoiya había sido atacado por su culpa.

-Creo que he encontrado algo- la cascada voz de Okina se dejo oír a su derecha pero los ojos de Aoshi se concentraron en otra cosa, un libro que tenía grabada la palabra "Makimachi" con caracteres rojos.

-Ahh… había olvidado que ese libro existía- Okina sonrió débilmente y Aoshi abrió el libro sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Se trata de la historia del antiguo okashira?- el viejo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?-

-¿Saber que?- el muchacho lo observó de reojo.

-La familia Makimachi tiene una larga existencia en el clan Oniwabanshu, un miembro de cada generación se ha convertido siempre en el okashira-

-Ah…- el muchacho hojeó el libro sin darle mucha importancia pero… ¿Por qué los nombres de todos los descendientes estaban marcados con rojo?, cuando en un libro del Oniwabanshu algo estaba escrito con rojo esa pintura no era mas que sangre.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta- el viejo ahogó un suspiro –Todos los miembros de la familia Makimachi han tenido un trágico desenlace, en especial los okashiras, todos han muerto de la misma forma-

-¿Cómo?- la respuesta le era urgente.

-Atravesados por una espada en el estomago, el abuelo de Misao, su padre, su madre, todos han muerto así desde épocas pasadas, es bastante triste-

-¿Todos?-

-Sin excepción- el anciano se encogió de hombros.

-A Misao no le va a pasar eso- el muchacho entonces frunció el ceño contrariado y regresó el libro al estante.

-Eso espero…-

-No sucederá, jamás- sus ojos se volvieron dos rejas oscuras al tiempo que le arrebataba los pergaminos que traía en brazos al viejo, la imagen de Misao con una espada en su cuello volvió a él como en el sueño y le provocó revolverse molesto.

…………**.**

……**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Battousai caminó lentamente hacía el sitio señalado, al principio su respiración era agitada y sentía en las venas las locas ansías que anteceden a una batalla de magnitudes monumentales, pero conforme se acercaba más y más al sitio del encuentro su frialdad regresaba a él como un elixir para sus sentidos.

Cuando se iba a tener una batalla se debía conservar la calma, el temperamento helado, la mente concentrada, esas eran las reglas para sobrevivir.

-Miren quien llega- una voz divertida se dejo oir y ahí, en la soledad del bosque se dibujo la figura imponente y sarcástica del antiguamente capitán de la tropa tres del Shinsengumi Saito Hajime.

-Saito…- la voz del pelirrojo fue como un mensaje subliminal de pelea y fue en ese momento que el policía lo notó, acababa de llegar a Kyoto después de una misión, nada entretenida y bastante tediosa, justo cuando llegaba le mandaban decir que había alguien que lo había citado en ese lugar pero que no sabían de quien se trataba.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que se tratara de Kenshin, pero no, ese no era Kenshin, podía saberlo como sabía que la noche daba paso a la mañana, el hombre frente a él no era el sonriente vagabundo del dojo Kamiya.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- tirando su cigarrillo a un lado y poniéndose en guardia el antiguo lobo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De que hablas?- Battousai a su vez se puso en guardia, sus dorados ojos como cuchillas.

-Mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que Battousai esta frente a mi en estos momentos?-

-Porque todos se empeñan en decir que soy Battousai- el muchacho alzó una ceja contrariado, vale, hasta él empezaba a aceptar que era la faceta asesina del antes llamado Kenshin Himura.

-Lo eres- el policía entonces apretó la empuñadura de su espada y procedió a sacarla lentamente –No solo el comportamiento, también el físico, ¿Cómo lograste regresar a tus diecisiete años?, eso es trampa-

-¿Trampa?- el joven entonces giró un poco su cadera, su fleco rojizo le tapo la visión por unos instantes –No me importa lo que pienses, hemos sido enemigos desde que tengo memoria y es imposible que los dos sigamos vivos en esta era-

-En esta era…- el antiguo lobo repitió las palabras y se paso lentamente la lengua por los labios, no entendía que demonios estaba pasando, era como estar en una terrible pesadilla, ahí frente a él se encontraba Battousai, pero no era el Battousai que había pasado diez años vagando por Japón, no era el Battousai que había enfrentado en el dojo Kamiya, no, era un Battousai de diecisiete años, un joven asesino que lleva toda su vida matando, día tras día, noche tras noche, que respira pensando en atacar, que sueña imaginando que no morirá, se enfrentaba en esos momentos a un genio con la espada, el mejor de todo Japón y para colmo él era 18 años mas viejo. En resumidas cuentas… era hombre muerto.

-Saito Hajime, el último enemigo de cuidado que tengo en esta era- el muchacho entonces lo señaló con el dedo y el policía pudo comprobar que sus ojos eran tan dorados como los suyos, los ojos de un asesino –Ha llegado la hora de que mueras-

-Yo que tú no estaría tan confiado- el antiguo Shinsen sonrió al tiempo que se deshacía hábilmente de su saco de policía y de la gorra.

-Yo que tú no me haría muchas esperanzas- la arrogancia en la voz de él lo hizo retroceder afilando los ojos, cuando Battousai hablaba así era porque estaba completamente seguro de llevar las de ganar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao jadeó y se detuvo sobre un tejado para recuperar el aire, de verás que ese Himura era un maldito por escabullirse así de ella, de seguro que ya sabía desde el principio que si le daba la oportunidad lo iba a seguir.

-Pero con pistas o sin pistas lo voy a encontrar- la muchacha entonces se puso de pie al tiempo que su piel se erizaba, la temperatura estaba bajando de una forma alarmante, cierto que dentro de poco entraría el invierno y los últimos días había estado lloviendo de una manera bastante salvaje pero…

-Lo que me faltaba…- la chica levantó la vista y suspiró con desgana cuando unas copiosas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella, alguien en la posada le había dicho que un huracán había azotado Tokio y que por eso seguía lloviendo tanto.

-Ese pelirrojo enano y estupido- la chica se mordió un labio y oteó la ciudad frente a ella, Kyoto se veía gris bajo ese cielo plomizo, de hecho era uno de esos días que provocaban que los ánimos decayeran. ¿A dónde había dicho Himura que iba?, no, ahora que lo recordaba no se lo había mencionado.

-¡Hey comadreja!- una voz familiar la llamó y ella giró la vista al suelo levantando una ceja, por lo general el único que la llamaba así era Sanosuke.

-¿Cho?- una cabeza rubia y desaliñada la observaba desde la calle con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba?-

-Que te importa- la chiquilla entonces saltó a otro tejado para alejarse de él pero el juppon era persistente y la siguió corriendo.

-¿Por qué traes puesto tu traje ninja?-

-De nuevo ¿Qué te importa?- ella entonces se aparto el cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos contrariada, el agua empezaba a mojarla mas de la cuenta.

-Oye, ¿De casualidad Shinomori no cito a mi jefe en el bosque?-

-¿Tu jefe?, ¿Aoshi-sama?, ¿De que hablas?- el juppon al ver el rostro desorientado de la chica se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Ah!, de seguro pierdo el tiempo, alguien citó a Saito en el bosque y por un momento pensé que quizás pudo haber sido Shinomori pero…-

-¡¿En que parte del bosque?!- ni siquiera la había visto venir y ya tenía a la pequeña ninja sujetando su colorido traje con desesperación.

-¡Hey niña!- intentó quitársela de encima sin mucho éxito -¿Entonces Shinomori si ha salido del Aoiya?-

-¿Aoshi-sama?- en sus ojos se leyó la desazón –No lo sé, no he visto a Aoshi-sama en un buen tiempo, cuando salí del Aoiya él se había ido de misión y no me dijo a donde, pero ahora quien me preocupa es otra persona, ¿Dónde quedo de verse Saito?-

-¿Otra persona?- el rubio entonces echó la cabeza hacía atrás, su cabello se estaba mojando y como efecto su estilizado peinado empezaba a deshacerse –Bueno… escuché que Saito iba a la parte mas alejada, la que queda cerca del río pero…- la chica en ese mismo momento soltó al joven y estaba por emprender la loca carrera cuando él la sujeto de la mano de mala forma.

-¡Hey que es peligroso!, y si Saito se entera de que te dije esto me mata a mi también-

-¡Pues entonces vamos!, ¡Acompáñame!- la ninja entonces lo jaló a él y corriendo lo arrastró tras ella -¡Himura puede estar en peligro!-

……**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Había empezado a llover pero eso no importaba, los hittokiris de la época Tokugawa peleaban en cualquier condición y en cualquier momento.

Battousai arqueó la cadera, su fleco rojizo le caía sobre su ojo izquierdo pero eso solo provocaba que luciera más letal bajo los rayos de sol que empezaban a languidecer.

-¡Ven!- Saito a su vez preparó su espada, la puso recta y su mano enguantada apenas rozando la superficie de la misma, técnica suprema del Shinsengumi, el gatotsu.

-¿Aún sigues con lo mismo?-

-¿Aún sigues con el Hitten Mitsurugi?- el lobo le devolvió el sarcasmo.

-Antes siempre acabamos en empate-

-Supongo que esto acabara ahora-

-Supones bien- como si se tratara de un animal salvaje el pelirrojo se movió tan rápido que Saito apenas y tuvo tiempo de girar su pie derecho y bloquear el ataque, otro segundo y tuvo que mover el pie izquierdo y bajar su espada para poner a resguardo su pierna.

¿Cómo se movía tan rápido?, ¿Tenía esa velocidad antes?, no podía recordarlo, le parecía que en los años que habían peleado en la era Tokugawa estaban mas o menos en igualdad de condiciones pero ahora…

-¡Hitten Mitsurugi Ryuutsuisen!- el pelirrojo entonces se elevó en el aire como si tuviera alguna especie de impulsores en los pies, Saito apretó los dientes e intentó levantar la vista para ver el momento en que él caería atacándolo, una de las pocas ventajas que tenía esa pelea era que él ya se conocía al derecho y al revés las técnicas de su oponente.

Pero había algo que no había tomado en cuenta… sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mezclada con reprensión cuando notó que él no podía ver el panorama para arriba, estaba lloviendo tan fuerte en esos momentos que apenas y si podía tener los ojos medio abiertos, en cambio el pelirrojo que venía cayendo no tenía la lluvia en contra sino a favor.

-¡Demonios!- gruñó y se arrojó a un lado siguiendo sus instintos y solo por eso salvó la vida, mas no su hombro que se vio brutalmente herido por el filo de la katana de su rival.

-Has escapado- la voz fría del pelirrojo se escuchó a sus espaldas mientras se apretaba el hombro ahogando un quejido de dolor –Pero esta vez no fallare-

-Eso quisieras- el antiguo lobo entonces blandió su espada como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el punzante y agonizante dolor en su hombro no existiera, la sangre chorreaba hasta el piso confundiéndose después con la lluvia y eso le alerto de una sola cosa, Kenshin ya no peleaba con la espada sin filo, volvía a su época de destajador, volvía a las enseñazas primordiales del kendo donde matar era la única salida. Se hubiera divertido con la ironía de no ser él quien se encontraba en semejante situación.

Nuevamente el pelirrojo avanzó hacía él, su espada brillando con los cada vez mas moribundos rayos del sol, esta vez se leía decisión en su mirada, pensaba aniquilarlo y no se iba a entretener jugando con él.

-¡Hitten Mitsurugi Ryuukansen!- otra técnica Hitten pero esta vez algo de esperanza brilló para Saito, ya antes había visto esa técnica cuando Kenshin había peleado contra Enishi en el dojo Kamiya, en esa ocasión el peliplateado había logrado evadir muy fácilmente el ataque tan solo usando su empuñadura como escudo.

El Ryuukansen era una técnica de contraataque, si se usaba primero inevitablemente quedaría con la guardia descubierta. Frente a sus ojos Battousai giraba como el mismo diablo, solo tenía una oportunidad para ver en ese torbellino delirante el filo de espada y cuando lo lograra debía detenerlo.

-¡Gatotsu!- no aplicó ninguna técnica en particular, solo se lanzó adelante con todas sus fuerzas, usar la punta de su espada como un escudo, solo esperaba que funcionara…

Battousai se vio lanzado hacía atrás en medio de sus giros, su mano salió disparada por el impulso dejando su pecho al descubierto, vio entonces los ojos dorados de su enemigo como dándole el pésame pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Jaque mate-

-¡Rac!-

-¡Jefeee!- un grito ahogado surgió desde los árboles, Misao y Cho habían llegado en esos justos instantes, ambos mojados y sofocados se detuvieron en el momento justo en que Saito caía hacía atrás, sangre saliendo de su boca y un ojo entrecerrado quizás por el dolor.

-¡Himura!, ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- la chica abrió los ojos horrorizados, no entendía ni media palabra de lo que estaba ocurriendo (en este caso ni media imagen) ¿Por qué Saito y Himura estaban peleando?, ¿Por qué su amigo parecía en esos momentos tan peligroso?, ¿Por qué se veía en él sus ansias de matar al adversario?.

-Es Battousai- Cho tomó entonces a Misao por el brazo y la puso tras él mecánicamente como un gesto de defensa.

-¿Qué?- la chica abrió la boca para protestar, era como si simplemente etiquetaran al pelirrojo y se pusieran a resguardo, como si de una bestia peligrosa se tratase.

-Que es Battousai- el rubio volvió a repetir lo dicho anteriormente –Y no es por nada pero no creo que ni siquiera Saito pueda hacer algo para detenerlo-

-¿Por qué pelean?- la muchacha entonces le dio un aventón al antiguo juppon y observó con aprehensión como el antiguo lobo de Mibu se ponía de pie lentamente.

-¡Yo que sé!- el rubio parecía tan desconcertado como ella –Hace tiempo Battousai le pidió a Saito que se enfrentaran pero este ultimo no asistió al encuentro, no sé porque ahora se están enfrentando-

-¡Pues hay que detenerlos!-

-Como si pudiéramos hacer algo- el ex juppon entonces pasó saliva, ver enfrentarse a esos dos era en verdad monstruoso… monstruoso y apasionante.

Por su parte es justo decir que ni Saito ni Battousai se habían percatado de la intromisión de los otros dos, en esos instantes lo único que existía para ellos era el contrincante, las ganas de sobrevivir y por ende de acabar con el adversario.

-Buen truco- Battousai dio un paso atrás, la espada de Saito había rozado su torso haciéndole un apenas perceptible rasguño, el lobo por su parte no pudo responder, se sostenía a duras penas y aunque su rostro mostraba la serenidad que lo caracterizaba en una pelea estaba lejos de sentir confianza ¡Demonios que de seguir así lo iba a matar!, nunca había visto la muerte así de cerca y la verdad era que morir era lo ultimo que deseaba, en su mente la imagen de su hermosa esposa esperándolo en el hogar lo llamaba como dándole alientos ¡Pero no tenía escapatoria!.

-¡Muere!- Battousai entonces se arrojó hacía él, pero a pesar de estar herido esta vez si pudo esquivarlo, se lanzó hacía abajo e intentó cortarle una pierna pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y esquivo el ataque con una ágil pirueta.

-Parece que te estas animando- el mas joven sonrió –Demasiado tarde he de confesar-

-No hables hasta que esta batalla se haya terminado- el lobo entonces sonrió, aunque fueran sus últimos momentos disfrutaría esos instantes, pelear con quien había sido llamado, no, con quien era el espadachín mas fuerte de todo Japón, consumar esa pelea había sido un sueño que había tenido antes y ahora lo haría, así fuera él quien terminara muerto.

-Tus últimas palabras-

-Eso deberías decirlo tú-

-¡Ahhh!!- Misao zarandeó a Cho como si no hubiera a ver un mañana -¡Están hablando de testamentos!, ¡Se quieren matar!-

-Que perspicaz- en la nuca del joven apareció una enorme gota de sudor.

-¿Qué insinúas?- la chica a su vez lo observó furiosa.

-Nada, nada…- mala idea, mala idea, cuando la chica del Aoiya se ponía furiosa descargaba su ira contra el primer objetivo que se encontrase y en ese caso el objetivo era él.

-¡Mira van a atacar!- el rubio dio gracias a los cielos porque los contrincantes se pusieran en posición de ataque desviando la atención de la chica hacía ellos.

-¡Ataca!- esta vez fue Battousai quien dio la orden y Saito lo observó sagazmente intentando jugar su ultimo as, estaba cansado, estaba herido, no sabía si eso también contaba pero estaba mojado. ¿Qué argumento final podía usar en contra de Battousai?, ¿Qué técnica le garantizaba que el pelirrojo no la eludiera?.

-¡Ataca de una vez o lo haré yo!- Battousai entonces corrió hacía él en línea recta, tan derecho que parecía trazado por una regla y entonces lo supo, que la técnica que debía usar era el gatotsu zeroshiki, un ataque contundente, recto y que ni el mismo Shishio había sido capaz de eludir, además… Battousai nunca lo había visto antes.

-¡Es el gatotsu!- Cho abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Bueno no sé de que te asombras- la chica a su vez entrecerró los ojos, Battousai había dejado de correr y ahora ambos rivales se observaban fijamente –Saito siempre usa esa misma técnica-

-¡No es la misma!- en la mirada del rubio brilló una chispa de orgullo –Es el gatotsu zeroshiki, Battousai no podrá hacer nada contra él, lo va a acabar-

-¡Y lo dices así tan tranquilo!- la muchacha dio un salto horrorizada, por alguna extraña razón no quería que su amigo matara a Saito, después de todo aunque fuera despreciable y cínico y todo eso los había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, ¡Pero por nada del mundo quería que mataran a Himura!, él era su amigo, el hombre que le había devuelto a su Aoshi-sama a salvo, la persona con la que había viajado de Tokio a Kyoto y de vuelta, el amado de su amiga ¡No podía dejar que lo mataran!.

-¡Himura!- la chica puso sus manos a modo de altavoz para advertirle pero justo en esos momentos vio la pose de Saito, la desazón en la cara del pelirrojo y como si pudiera ver el futuro también vio como moría.

De pronto el agua a su alrededor pareció no tocarla y recordó como en un sueño cuando Yahiko le había contado como Kenshin había matado con sus propias manos a su esposa, Tomoe, la antigua esposa de Kenshin que jamás nadie conoció, una mujer que nunca en su vida había visto pero que sin embargo apareció ahí frente a ella y le sonrió, una mujer de largo cabello negro azabache y ojos oscuros y profundos que le tendió la mano y susurró algo… luego fue solo cosa de correr.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi leía con avidez la técnica secreta y prohibida de la separación de cuerpos, cada vez se convencía mas y mas que eso es lo que estaba buscando, que lo que aquejaba a Kenshin no era otra cosa mas que los efectos de esa técnica pero… ¿Cómo habría llevado a cabo el pelirrojo el ritual?.

-Aoshi muchacho deberíamos…- Okina estaba por decirle al joven que deberían salir de los sótanos porque con tanta tierra le costaba hasta respirar cuando repentinamente el muchacho dejo caer los pergaminos al piso y se estrujó el pecho del lado del corazón como si le faltara aire.

-¡Aoshi!, ¡¿Qué sucede?!- el anciano puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven ninja observándolo con aprehensión.

-Mi…Misao…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Battousai tragó saliva en una fracción de segundo y después sintió como sus manos se congelaban, en un solo instante había comprendido una cosa, las memorias de Kenshin Himura no estaban en su totalidad en su mente, el ataque que Saito estaba realizando no recordaba haberlo visto jamás en su vida.

Iba a morir… tan cierto como hay un dios que no tenía escapatoria, en el ultimo instante su mente se atestó con imágenes de Kaoru, Kaoru sonriéndole, Kaoru observándolo pensativa, Kaoru entrenando, Kaoru llorando, Kaoru diciéndole "Bienvenido a casa".

¡No quería morir!, había peleado esa batalla precisamente para estar a su lado, para ya no tener a ningún enemigo que quisiera vengarse cerca, para poder vivir al fin en paz a su lado, envejecer juntos y vivir la vida plena que siempre había soñado.

Pero iba a morir… a manos de ese lobo… por lo menos la tumba sería para dos.

Sacó la funda de su espada con la velocidad de un dragón, le parecía que ya había vivido esa escena antes pero en sus últimos segundos de vida no se iba a poner a pensar en eso. Morir y matar, ese era su destino y aunque no había querido aceptarlo la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡Gatotsu zeroshiki!- Saito gritó poniendo en el golpe las escasas energías que le quedaban, a lo lejos escuchó a Cho gritar algo desesperado pero no puso atención, ese era su ultimo escape, su ultima jugada, si fallaba estaba muerto.

-¡Jefe!-

-¡Hitten Mitsurugi…!- una sombra, un pequeño cuerpo, ya no podía detener el ataque, ninguno de los dos podía, intentaron frenarse, fue en vano. Una cruza de kunais logró desviar el fatal ataque del lobo, la espada japonesa pasó cortando su hombro, hubiera gritado de dolor pero no pudo, la otra katana, la de su amigo sobresalía en su estomago.

Cayó de rodillas y vio la sangre que emanaba de ella con los ojos nublados, no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Idiota!- Battousai se arrodilló tras ella con los ojos abiertos de horror y sacó de un tirón la espada de su pequeño cuerpo provocando que se desplomara en el piso.

-T-Tú, e- eres, el i-i-dio-ta- Saito también cayó al suelo, el ataque también le había dado a él de lleno, sus ojos dorados estrechándose con dolor, pero en esos instantes a Battousai no le importaba si el maldito lobo moría desangrado ¡¿Por qué ella lo había protegido?!, ¡¿Por qué el pasado regresaba de esa forma a él?!.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- sus hermosos ojos dorados abiertos con horror, sus manos temblando, su cuerpo a punto de convulsionar, ella se giró a verlo, sus ojos verdes anegados en llanto y pánico.

-Yo-yo no quise hacerlo, mi-mi cuer-po, se movió… se movió solo- al terminar de hablar notó con verdadero terror que su boca estaba llena de sangre ¿Iba a morir?, ¿Eso se sentía estar agonizando?.

Battousai entonces acunó su cabeza entre sus piernas, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera podía llorar, sus ojos dorados que no le daban crédito a lo que veían, sus manos temblando sin control ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué ella si la había tratado tan mal?, el sol agonizaba, el ocaso de un sol rojizo y moribundo enmarco la fatal imagen como una ironía mas de la vida.

-Hi-mu-ra- ella alzó sus ojos verdes hacía él mientras sus labios temblaban sin control –No quiero-mo-rir, ¡No, no me dejes morir!- con sus escasas fuerzas se aferró a su ropa llorando, sintiendo como la sangre escapaba y con ella su vida.

-¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir!- y ante el grito de dolor y desesperanza Battousai apretó sus puños mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba.

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Demonios!, llevo media semana queriendo subir este capitulo (lo que es no tener Internet), bueno, les dejo las notas que escribí hace mas de tres días cuando acabe el capitulo je,je. Comenzamos…

Oh, Oh, ¿De donde ha salido esta masacre?, tengo un dolor de cabeza infernal, fiebre y una tos que ya lleva un mes conmigo pero aquí estoy echándole ganas. Ya acabe con mis exámenes, me fue bien dentro de lo que cabe (menos por el 8 de matemáticas, me siento medio mal por eso). Bueno olvidémonos de cosas tristes vamos por lo que nos interesa.

Agradezco de todo corazón a: **MargoChanning, Mego, Vicky-chan, Hina Himura, A Kaoru Himura, Marisel, gabyhyatth **(volviste, que emoción) y** kaoru-pretty **

La frase mas popular del capitulo anterior fue "el tío del sobrino de mi amigo" lo cual me deja algo perpleja porque lo escribí sin pensar je,je, por otro lado me causo risa el comentario de alguien que previene a Misao contra "esa mujerzuela" de Shura y entre otras cosas hay quien pide que aparezca Sessha (mas por Enishi que por otra cosa me temo) pero en este capitulo no hubo espacio, podía seguirle y sacar que fue de los demás pero me pareció que el clímax quedaría perdido.

Ahora ¿Por qué sucedió esto?, sí, sé que hay quien pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero era necesario (si como no), debo hacer una aclaración, al final del manga Kenshin le manda una carta a Saito donde le pide que tengan una ultima batalla pero para sorpresa de todos Saito no accede porque según él Kenshin ya no es el Battousai contra quien se quería enfrentar ¡Pero ahora sí lo es!, por eso la batalla se debía llevar a cabo.

En la ultima imagen, Misao agonizando y todo eso me base en el final de Chrno Crusade, me parece que Misao no es de esas personas que morirían con una sonrisa en el rostro y diciendo "no fue tu culpa" como Tomoe sino llorando y clamando por seguir viviendo (algo así como Rosette), bueno tengo la impresión de que iba a decir mas cosas pero ya se me olvidaron, cuídense, nos leemos Ciao

_3 de Diciembre del 2008 Miércoles_


	9. Carrera contra el tiempo

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 9: Carrera contra el tiempo**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

**-**¡No quiero morir!- Misao entonces se aferró a sus ropas, de tanto dolor sentía que desgarraría el gi de su amigo con las fuerzas de sus simples manos.

-¡Pues no mueras!, ¡No mueras, es una orden!- él entonces la levantó y la estrechó contra su cuerpo sin saber que hacer exactamente, se sentía tan asustado y desorientado que la única manera en la que podía reaccionar era poniéndose furioso.

-Hi- Himura…- y ya no pudo contenerlo más, un hilo de sangre empezó a brotar de sus labios recorriendo con lentitud su rostro hasta perderse en su barbilla.

-¡No hables!- la orden fue tan agresiva que incluso él se sobresalto –Si sigues hablando se acabaran tus fuerzas, concéntrate en seguir viva- ella entonces giró sus ojos verde esmeralda hacía él al tiempo que respiraba entrecortadamente y asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Jefe!- con todas la velocidad de la que era capaz Cho corrió hacía donde Saito yacía tirado con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de visible dolor en el rostro.

-¡Jefe!- el antiguo juppon entonces ayudó al policía a incorporarse -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Me veo bien?- gruñó el lobo en respuesta pero se arrepintió al instante porque le sobrevino un ataque de tos y tuvo que doblarse para poder jalar algo de aire.

-Por lo menos aún no pierde el carácter- el rubio sonrió por un momento aliviado pero luego su rostro se ensombreció –No creo que la niña del Aoiya sobreviva, Battousai le ha atravesado el estomago-

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?!- a escasos pasos de ahí el joven de ojos dorados giró violentamente la vista hacía él con Misao en brazos tan frágil como una muñeca de cristal a punto de romperse -¡Ella no morirá, juro por dios que no lo hará!-

-Pues entonces…- Saito se puso en pie con dificultad y gruñendo apoyándose en el hombro del rubio –Llé-vala a una clínica, no seas idiota-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enishi soltó un suspiro para poder controlarse y después ladeó su cabeza hacía uno de sus hombros para tronarse los huesos y así aliviar algo de la tensión que lo estaba empezando a consumir ¿Dónde se había metido el pelirrojo desconsiderado ése esta vez?.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado juntos (cada jornada peor que la anterior), el antiguamente llamado Battousai no paraba de decirse a si mismo "Sessha, Sessha, Sessha" así que para bromear un poco Enishi ahora lo llamaba de esa forma y a la vez se decía a si mismo "Yuki" o "Eni" era algo estupido pero servía para relajar las cosas. Aunque últimamente la situación se le estaba saliendo de control, en cuanto dejaba al pelirrojo solo por un momento se le escapaba para irse a tumbar en algún callejón oscuro y mohoso o meterse debajo de un puente, sobre todo le gustaban los puentes.

-A quien se parecerá…- gruñó el joven peliplateado al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y se sacaba con gesto pausado el chaleco negro que había usado toda la mañana, como ahora era un "chico reformado" y como debía ver porque Sessha y él no se murieran de hambre se había metido a trabajar de mesero en un restaurante a la usanza extranjera.

Por lo tanto el joven se veía ataviado con pantalones de vestir, camisa blanca y chaleco negro acompañado de un simpático moñito rojo en el cuello.

-Como si fuera un perro- exclamó con desidia el joven al tiempo que se arrebataba de un tirón el mentado moño y lo arrojaba sobre la cama para luego dejarse caer él con gran alivio sobre las blancas mantas, nunca había entendido porque a los japoneses les gustaban tanto los futones si no había nada mejor en este mundo que un buen colchón acojinado.

-Aunque este mas bien parece una piedra- gruñó enfadado al tiempo que giraba sobre si mismo para quedar apoyado con los codos sobre el colchón y la cabeza de rey griego reposando en el aire. De todas las cosas que había pasado en esos días solo había una que valía la pena, el haber descubierto su verdadera vocación.

¿Y cual era su verdadera vocación?, ¡Ser un sueño andante!, esa era su verdadera profesión, anteriormente cuando vivía en China había usado sus encantos varias veces para con las mujeres para obtener algún beneficio pero nunca había explotado esa cualidad como una fuente de trabajo ¡Y que buenas propinas le daban en el restaurante!, es más, ganaba mas él que los cocineros o que el gerente y nadie podía decirle nada porque con una sola sonrisa de sus labios carnosos todos enrojecían y olvidaban lo que estaban por decir.

Aunque tampoco era que le agradara mucho la idea de ser popular entre los hombres, eso mas bien le causaba cierta repulsión avergonzada ¡Pero que demonios!, si con eso podía ganar dinero no le importaba que el cocinero al verlo siempre sonriera bobamente, aunque eso sí, nada de arrimones porque entonces si Yukishiro Enishi sacaría las garras ¡Faltaba más!

Pero bueno, volviendo al inicio de las cosas ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto él en esos instantes?, poniéndose boca arriba y despatarrándose sobre la cama el muchacho giró los ojos intentando recordar ¿Qué era?, ¿Qué era?

-¡Mierda, se me escapo Sessha de nuevo!- vaya, hasta que lo recordaba, gruñendo por lo bajo el joven se arremangó la camisa y salió de la diminuta habitación que rentaba pasando por el patio y asustando de paso a las gallinas y los pollos que picoteaban con parsimonia el pasto.

¿Por qué el pelirrojo tenía que darle esos problemas?, mira que ya de por si era difícil convivir con el asesino de su hermana para que encima lo tuviera que andar buscando por las calles.

-¡Yukishiro-kun!- una voz femenina y nerviosa se dejo oí a su izquierda y el peliplateado paró de golpe ostentando su sonrisa mas luminosa para la jovencita que lo observaba con ojos extasiados, si esa chica tenía información de su compañero se la sacaría acomode lugar.

-¡Hola!- el antiguo mafioso levantó una mano en señal de saludo –Parece que he vuelto a perder a mi amigo-

-¿Se refiere al pelirrojo?- la voz de la chica pareció decaer un poco y Enishi tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que su rostro siguiera luciendo feliz, bien que sabía él lo que decía la gente de ese pueblo, que entre él y el pelirrojo había algo y que por eso él lo mantenía y lo sacaba de donde estuviera para llevarlo nuevamente a su hogar.

-Sí, hablo de mi amigo- intentó hacer énfasis en la ultima palabra, no se iba a poner a explicarle a todo el mundo que solo cuidaba al pelirrojo porque ese era un encargo que le habían mandado los cielos (y por ende su hermana).

-Pues sí lo he visto- la candida muchacha bajó los ojos azorados al piso –Yo lo vi hace poco…- Enishi rodó los ojos tras las gafas oscuras, si la muchacha no le decía donde estaba era porque quería que él le sacara la respuesta, que fastidio, por eso hasta esos instantes jamás se había interesado en una mujer… bueno a excepción de una…

-¡Hermosa señorita!- el peliplateado sonrió intentando parecer lo mas galán posible, no quería perder más tiempo en ese lugar –Dígame donde se encuentra ese atolondrado para que pueda llevarlo a casa, es un poco lento y no quiero que algo malo le pase si duerme de nuevo en la calle-

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo fuera?- la chica parpadeó sorprendida y él dejo escapar la respuesta en un gruñido.

-Cinco días-

-¡Cinco días!- la muchacha parecía realmente horrorizada -¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!-

-Bueno sí, sentía que algo faltaba en la casa pero no podía recordar que era ¿Me puedes decir donde esta ya?- muy bien toda la delicadez y el respeto de hace un momento se había ido al caño, en primera él no era un hombre agradable, era un hombre odioso y carecía de paciencia y esa chica tonta acababa de terminar con la ultima gota que le quedaba.

-¡Yo lo vi la ultima vez en el callejón que lleva al cementerio!- la chica contuvo el aire abriendo con espanto los ojos, el guapo joven frente a ella que se había portado tan amable se había vuelto hosco y brutal de un momento a otro y emitía tal cantidad de energías malignas que sentía que a duras penas podía respirar.

-No te daré las gracias- el peliplateado entonces retomó la carrera frunciendo el ceño con desagrado, por eso las mujeres nunca le habían llamado mucho la atención, eran tontas, débiles y siempre querían estar llamando la atención con sus boberías, siempre queriendo que las halagaran y les siguieran la corriente con galanteos tontos, su hermana era diferente, ella solo hablaba lo necesario y nunca andaba de tonta queriendo que la adularan.

-Yukishiro-san- sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al callejón y desde una esquina Sessha lo observaba con sus grandes ojos opacos como lamentando que lo hubiera encontrado.

-¡Hey Sessha-kun!- Enishi intentó hacer una broma pero el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza abatido.

-Yukishiro-san, pensé que esta vez ya había desistido de buscarme-

-¡Ah!- el peliplateado sonrío y se dejo caer a su lado, ya no le importaba mancharse el trasero con la suciedad del suelo, empezaba acostumbrarse -¡No, no fue eso!, es que estaba tan ocupado en el restaurante que cuando llegaba al cuarto solo me tiraba a dormir pero hoy que tengo medio día libre me di cuenta que había algo que faltaba, entonces recordé que eras tú-

-Ah…- en la nuca del pelirrojo surgió entones una gota de sudor, de verdad que debía ser un ser muy insignificante para que Enishi tardara cinco días en notar su ausencia.

-¡Pero no te entristezcas Sessha-kun!, Yuki ha estado muy preocupado por ti, Yuki realmente espera que no vuelvas a escaparte o Yuki se vera en la penosa necesidad de amarrarte a la cama por muy malo o feo que suene eso- al terminar su discurso el peliplateado sonrió fingiendo alegría pasándole un brazo por los hombros al vagabundo quien a su vez bajo la mirada y dejo escapar un resoplido, desde hacía algún tiempo que Enishi se llamaba a si mismo "Yuki" y no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de su forma de hablar en tercera persona. Por otro lado el nombre que se daba a si mismo no estaba nada mal porque de verdad que al peliplateado el apodo de "nieve" le quedaba a la perfección y no solo por su cabello blanco sino por su fría manera de ser, a veces actuaba amable e incluso a veces actuaba como movido por la diversión pero en realidad su verdadera personalidad era la de un joven frío y violento.

-Yukishiro-san… se esta ensuciando su uniforme- no se le ocurrió nada más para replicar.

-No importa- el antiguo mafioso entonces le dio un apretón en los hombros indicándole que debía ponerse de pie –Te encargaras de lavarlo cuando lleguemos a casa-

-Ah-

-Por haber preocupado a Yuki-

-Sessha entiende-

-Y te vas a bañar porque a Yuki no le gusta que la gente huela mal-

-Sessha lamenta darle problemas a Yukishiro-san-

-Si de verdad no quisieras darle problemas a Yuki dejarías de escaparte- el joven practicante de Wattou-jutsu entonces soltó un suspiro y sujetó al vagabundo por un hombro sin dejar de caminar –Llevamos ya bastante tiempo juntos y sigues en las mismas condiciones que cuando te encontré, no me dices nada de lo que pasa y sigues escapándote, me parece que la única solución a este problema es ir al dojo Kamiya-

-¡Por favor no!- el pelirrojo giró sus ojos asustados hacía su ex cuñado –Ir al dojo empeoraría las cosas-

-Pues entonces deja de escaparte- el muchacho gruñó contrariado y su humor se volvió más agrio cuando vio que dos muchachas los observaban cuchicheando entre ellas, a saber que cosas estarían inventando.

-Yukishiro-san…- el pobre vagabundo giró los ojos al piso cuando recibió un aventón inmerecido de parte del otro.

-Apúrate-

-Yukishiro-san, usted no debería preocuparse por Sessha, nadie debe hacerlo porque Sessha solo quiere estar solo, Sessha esta muy cansado y solo quiere…-

-A Yuki le vale un reverendo cacahuate lo que quiera Sessha- el peliplateado entonces abrió la puerta de su desvencijada habitación y luego de un momento de búsqueda le aventó un bulto de ropa al pelirrojo –Ahora Yuki quiere que te bañes como acordamos-

-Hai- el vagabundo se alejó entonces derrotado, ignoraba porque Enishi lo perseguía con ese afán, ¿Acaso realmente se preocupaba por él?, sería el colmo de la ironía si ahora su ex cuñado también trataba de protegerlo.

Pero no, Enishi era diferente, cargaba con él con fastidio, con un cierto deje de exasperación, como si lo hiciera por deber y no por voluntad ¿Pero que le debía su ex cuñado a él que había matado con sus propias manos a su hermana?, quizás era que se sentía arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a Kaoru, quizás Enishi también se sentía culpable como él y ahora intentaba remediarlo ¿Sería eso?.

No entendía, por mas que lo analizaba desde todos los ángulos no encontraba la razón para que un antiguo enemigo estuviera cuidando con tanto celo de su persona, aún recordaba la primera vez que había escapado (aunque bueno él no lo veía exactamente como escapar sino como dejar de ser una molestia), en esa ocasión Enishi había ido a sacarlo de debajo del puente en donde dormía y le había dicho con esas u otras palabras mas altisonantes que metiera su culo de nuevo en la casa y dejara de atrofiarle la existencia.

En otra ocasión el peliplateado lo había ido a buscar hasta otra ciudad y había llegado en tal estado de cansancio (combinado con ira reprimida) que Sessha pensó que era mejor no volver a huir muy lejos, así si Enishi sentía que debía buscarlo no se cansaría mucho en hallarlo.

Con el paso de los días el peliplateado dejo de comportarse tan hosco con él e incluso a veces hacía bromas que parecían de corazón pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo trataba como quien trata a alguien indeseado que de todas maneras se debe llevar a cuestas, casi como una imposición.

-Me pregunto que es lo que planea Yukishiro-san conmigo- murmuró débilmente el pelirrojo sentado en un banco con una toalla envolviendo su cintura al tiempo que se vaciaba lentamente el agua fría por el cabello.

-Nada de las cosas pervertidas que estas pensando eso te lo puedo asegurar- el vagabundo saltó al oír la voz de su ex cuñado tras él, había hablado pensando que se encontraba solo.

-Yukishiro-san yo… ¿Qué hace aquí?- el peliplateado rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo que, que?, te saliste de la casa sin llevar jabón- el joven entonces extendió su mano para entregarle el objeto pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera tomarlo el antiguo líder de la mafia echó su cabeza hacía atrás haciendo una mueca.

-Mierda, ¿Por qué te están sangrando las heridas de la espalda?-

-Ah…- el joven entonces bajó la mirada sin atreverse a responder.

-¿Te peleaste o algo?- Enishi entonces avanzó hacía él y rozó apenas con las yemas de los dedos las heridas sangrantes –Que raro… pareciera que son viejas-

-¡Yukishiro-san!- el pelirrojo entonces se encogió en el banco para quedar lejos del alcance del otro –Me encuentro bien, no debe preocuparse por mi se lo ruego-

-Ah- las gafas negras resbalaron hasta que sus ojos quedaron al descubierto –Bueno, si mueres desangrado allá tú pero hay otro problemita que me ha traído aquí-

-¿Problemita?- el vagabundo lo observó entonces presintiendo que nada bueno podría venir de esa palabra.

-Sí pues…- Enishi entonces se llevó una mano atrás con aire violento y ante la mirada asombrada del pelirrojo sacó su espada, tan poderosa y mortal como la recordaba.

-¿Va a matarme?- el vagabundo entreabrió los labios no tanto ante la sorpresa de una muerte inesperada sino porque le parecía de lo más extraño que el otro lo hubiese cuidado por tanto tiempo para finalmente matarlo mientras tomaba un baño.

-Yo…- los ojos oscuros y tormentosos de Enishi se entrecerraron como si pensara alguna cosa muy mala y luego… -¡Como se te ocurre que te voy a matar!, en primera yo no mato por la espalda y en segunda no me hubiera preocupado tanto de ti si al final fuera a matarte, lo que quiero es cortarte el cabello-

-¿Cortármelo?- en la cara del pelirrojo se pintó una mueca de horror.

-Sí- Enishi a su vez se rascó tras la oreja volteando la vista a otro lado –Es que por esa maña tuya que tienes de escaparte e irte a tirar a los callejones te has llenado de piojos y no pienso arriesgarme a que me los pegues-

-Ah… entiendo…- el pelirrojo entonces tomó su cabello y lo sostuvo para que el peliplateado le diera el golpe de gracia, al hacerlo cerró los ojos, si era sincero le dolía mucho perder su cabello porque… bueno, podría ser que lo tacharan de sentimentalista pero tener el cabello largo lo hacía sentirse de alguna forma conectado a su maestro, como si siguiera el ejemplo de quien lo había cuidado como si fuera un padre, su cabello era como un tributo, una forma de sentirse cercano, pero si le daba problemas a Enishi lo mejor sería cortarlo.

-¡Yukishiro-san!- el vagabundo gritó con sorpresa al tiempo que abría los ojos porque en vez de sentir el filo de la espada cortando de tajo su cabello pudo percibir los amables dedos de su ex cuñado recorriendo su cabeza como si hurgara entre sus cabellos.

-Bueno…- el peliplateado soltó un suspiro sin dejar de remover los cabellos rojos de un lado a otro –Le hubieras dicho a Yuki que le tenías tanto cariño a tú cabello y Yuki hubiera empezado a espulgarte desde antes-

-Yukishiro-san- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, él, Yukishiro Enishi se había dado cuenta de lo que le dolía perder su cabello y había ideado otra solución.

-Pero tardaremos mucho con esta cantidad de pelo así que pido el banco- y sin mayores contemplaciones el antiguo mafioso echó al vagabundo al piso y siguió limpiando su cabello afanosamente (aunque con el ceño fruncido) pero aunque intentaba portarse grosero y malvado el pelirrojo se dio cuenta en ese instante, que Yukishiro Enishi era una buena persona.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡¿A que se refiere con que no puede hacer nada por ella?!- Battousai temblaba de rabia y a escasos centímetros el doctor de mas renombre en todo Kyoto temblaba como hoja al viento con la espada del muchacho apuntándole directamente a la yugular.

-Aterrorizándolo no ganaras nada- gruñó Saito que se encontraba echado en una camilla, a él ya lo habían estabilizado y según lo que habían dicho podría recuperarse de sus heridas aunque le llevaría bastante tiempo.

-Yo-y-y-yo- el doctor tragó saliva y luego se paso un pañuelo por la frente, hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie lo amenazaba de esa forma y la verdad estaba exhausto y no sabía muy bien como responder –Le hemos parado la hemorragia y tratamos de estabilizarla pero tiene daños internos ella no tiene posibilidad de sobrevi…-

-¡Cállese!- Battousai lo interrumpió con tal fuerza que el doctor se echó hacía atrás hasta golpear en la pared -¡Usted no sabe nada!, ¡Es un reverendo inútil y…!-

-Himura…- la débil voz de Misao le llegó desde el fondo del salón y el joven palideció bajando su espada para luego echarse a correr hacía ella.

-Misao vas a estar bien, no le hagas caso a ese idiota, vas a vivir, te lo prometí, acuérdate- el pelirrojo le sonrió lo mas positivamente que pudo y viendo la escena Saito tuvo que apretar los labios y girar la vista, él tampoco quería creer que la vida de la muchacha se estaba extinguiendo, después de todo se podría decir que ella les había salvado la vida a los dos y si era sincero la muchacha le caía muy bien… le caía más que bien, hasta sentía afecto por ella.

-Himura…- Misao abrió los ojos, la silueta de su amigo se presentaba borrosa y su cuerpo ardía de tal forma que le parecía que en cualquier momento iba a convulsionar, ¿Sería que se acercaba la hora? –No quiero morir, yo…-

-¡No vas a morir!- el muchacho lo gritó lo más fuerte que pudo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la apretaba para infundirle ánimos –Lo que sucede es que aquí son unos ineptos que no te pueden ayudar, pero…- en un instante los dorados ojos del muchacho se abrieron y brillaron con la luz de la esperanza -¡Conozco a alguien!, ¡Alguien que si puede ayudarte!- y ante su nueva idea se apresuró a cargar a la chica en brazos y darse la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-¡No la mueva!- a pesar de estar tan aterrorizado el doctor se puso valientemente frente al joven -¡Ella esta muy delicada, cualquier movimiento brusco podría…-

-¡Quítese!- Saito apretó los puños al ver que el pelirrojo salía de lugar dándole un aventón al doctor sin entender razones, claro que él también quería salvar a la muchacha pero esa no era la manera, tambaleándose el antiguo lobo de Mibu se puso de pie.

-¡Usted tampoco debería moverse!- el pobre doctor se giró suplicante hacía el policía pero entonces Cho sujetó al antiguo Shinsen por un hombro y le guiñó el ojo al medico.

-No se preocupe yo lo cuido-

-Pues si me vas a cuidar avanza cabeza de escoba- gruñendo el rubio sacó a su jefe también de la clínica y se encontraron con que frente a Battousai había parado de golpe un carruaje y que en el pescante se encontraba un muchachito de aspecto extranjero.

-¡Por Dios Himura-san!, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Makimachi-dono?- el pelirrojo clavó la vista en el muchacho castaño frente a él, no entendía que pasaba, había salido con Misao en brazos dispuesto a robarse un carruaje, trepar a un tren o algo por el estilo cuando salido de la nada un carruaje se detenía frente a él (casi atropellándolo en el proceso) y un muchachito le hablaba como si lo conociera cuando dicho sea de paso no le recordaba ni los ojos.

-¿De donde conoces a Misao?- el jovencito parpadeó una vez sorprendido del tono posesivo con que el pelirrojo había hablado.

-Bueno yo…-

-¡Jefe, mire es Seta Soujiro!- Cho abrió la boca completamente impactado y en el pesquero el joven Tenken pasó saliva para luego pasar a azotar las riendas de los caballos.

-¡Yeah!- no se iba a dejar atrapar en ese lugar.

-Ya recuerdo, eres Seta Soujiro-

-¡Ahh!- el muchacho a punto estuvo de descarrilarse ¿En que momento el pelirrojo había subido al carruaje con todo y la chica en brazos?.

-¡Battousai, espera!, ¡¿A dónde demonios vas?!- Saito gritó con todas las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Rápido, a Tokio- en los ojos del hittokkiri se podía leer su determinación pero Soujiro abrió la boca sin entender.

-¡A Tokio, conduce a Tokio maldita sea!-

-Pero Makimachi-dono…-

-¡Por eso mismo debemos ir allá, en ese lugar esta la única persona que puede salvarle!-

-Ya veo- y aunque en realidad no entendía lo que pasaba clavó la vista en el frente y azuzó los caballos casi con un aire demencial.

-¡Yeah!-

-Quiere llevarla a con Takani- Saito gruñó doblándose de dolor, el carruaje ya era solo un punto en la lejanía.

-Volvamos a la clínica- Cho se paso la lengua por su labio inferior con preocupación, quería creer, en realidad deseaba que la muchacha llegara viva a Tokio pero…

-Cho-

-¡Sí!- el rubio saltó, eran pocas las veces que su jefe lo llamaba por su nombre.

-A como veo las cosas… Shinomori debería enterarse…- ambos bajaron la vista y luego en silencio regresaron a la clínica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sanosuke iba corriendo tan rápido que Yahiko apenas y si lo podía seguir, en su camino habían encontrado de todo, gatos y perros ahogados, árboles caídos, techos destruidos, cercas desclavadas, en fin que el huracán si que había hecho destrozos.

-¡Que estén bien, que estén bien, por favor que estén bien!- el joven guerrero había estado repitiendo esa frase desde que habían salido de su casa (si a esa choza maloliente se le puede llamar así) y Yahiko aunque al principio no se sentía preocupado empezaba a sentirse inquieto es que de verdad ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Kenshin confesar sus sentimientos el día que habían anunciado un huracán?, se necesitaba estar muy…

-¡Jou-chan!, ¡Kenshin!- el grito sacó al niño de sus pensamientos arrastrándolo a la realidad, todo el dojo estaba enlodado como si se tratara de una ciénega y un árbol se había caído afuera obstruyendo la entrada así que tanto él como Sano tuvieron que saltar.

-¡Jou-chan!, ¡Kenshin!- Sanosuke volvió a gritar con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

-¡Aquí estamos!- tanto Yahiko como el antiguo Sekiho dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y luego corrieron hacía donde Kenshin y Kaoru se encontraban sentados muy cerca uno del otro y cada quien con una enorme manta marrón sobre los hombros y un té entre las manos.

-Pensamos que…-

-¡Achu!- el saludo de Kaoru fue un enorme estornudo.

-Creímos que…-

-¡Achu!- de tan fuerte que estornudó el pelirrojo se fue hacía delante doblando medio cuerpo.

-Como estaba el huracán no asustamos pensando que…-

-¡Achu!- ambos jóvenes estornudaron al mismo tiempo y sus dos visitantes dieron un paso atrás asqueados.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso, es desagradable!- el pequeño se cruzó de brazos ¿Y luego ese par quería enseñarle modales a él?.

-No podemos ¡Achu!- Kaoru se frotó la nariz intentando respirar mejor.

-Es que ayer ¡Achu!, nosotros ¡Achu!, nos mojamos ¡Achu!, y…-el pelirrojo iba a seguir pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que era misión imposible.

-Bueno ya…- Sanosuke soltó un suspiro y se cruzo de brazos desganado –Lastima porque ayer… bueno yo esperaba que…-

-A por cierto- la joven kendoka sonrió feliz y apretó más la taza de té en sus manos, desde que había pasado lo del huracán el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy frío.

-¿Qué pasa?- Yahiko aún cruzado de brazos giró su vista hacía ella.

-Kenshin me pidió matrimonio así que nos vamos a casar-

-¡¿Qué?!- el pobre niño cayó al suelo de la impresión y Sanosuke abrió la boca tan grande que parecía que le llegaba al piso.

-Kaoru-chan, teníamos que hacerla de emoción- se quejó el pelirrojo haciendo un mohín con la boca y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero no podía… ¡Achu!- la joven kendoka se estremeció y estaba por darle otro sorbo a su té cuando sintió las manos de Sanosuke que la tomaban por la cintura y la cargaban para dar vueltas y más vueltas.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!- el joven estaba tan feliz que Kaoru se pregunto por un momento si quien se iba a casar era él o ella.

-Sanosuke amigo, no hagas eso- Kenshin sonrió mientras una venita furiosa hacía su aparición en su frente y Sano dejo en el suelo a la chica para después tomar al pelirrojo por el cuello y empezar a rascarle la cabeza con sus nudillos.

-¡¿Quién es mi gallo?!, ¡¿Quién es mi gallo?!-

-Esto…- Yahiko se acercó lentamente hacía su maestra y tragó saliva para verla a los ojos -¿Es en serio?-

-¡Muy en serio!- la joven sonrió y el niño le respondió el gesto aunque con un deje de desconfianza, que Kenshin se hubiera decidido de la noche a la mañana…

-¡Sanooo! A-a-a-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-

-¡ACHU!- Y sí, así es como la cara del antiguo Sekiho quedó bañada de saliva mientras un apenado pelirrojo hacía una mueca.

-Estamos enfermos- Kaoru levantó los ojos al cielo sintiéndose realmente plena y sin importarle que en esos instantes Sanosuke estuviera por asesinar a su prometido.

-¿Y cuando?- los ojos de Yahiko volvieron a iluminarse, él también esperaba ansioso el momento en que su familia realmente se convirtiera en eso, una familia de verdad.

-¿Cuándo?- Kaoru parpadeó y puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, de tan emocionada que estaba no había pensado en fechas.

-¡Lo más rápido posible!- el pelirrojo se deshizo del abrazo ahorcado de su amigo y sonrió inflando el pecho, nada podía hacerlo más feliz que casarse con Kaoru, llevaba todo el tiempo desde que se había quedado a vivir ahí deseándolo.

-Pero…- Kaoru pasó saliva, claro que ella también quería estar casada cuanto antes con su amado pero también quería la ceremonia, los amigos, todas esas cosas que hacen una experiencia inolvidable para la novia.

-Kaoru-chan, ¡No me digas que ya te arrepentiste!- el pelirrojo se puso de pie en un salto y a sus espaldas tanto Sanosuke como Yahiko hicieron una mueca mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus cabezas ¿Por qué últimamente Kenshin actuaba tan infantil?

-No, no es eso es que…- Kaoru intento sonreír al tiempo que cerraba los ojos nerviosa, su prometido estaba frente a ella viéndola con tales ojos de desesperación que la imagen era realmente cómica.

-¿Entonces Kaoru-chan?, por favor dime que sucede, yo haré todo por hacerte feliz, la luna, el sol, las estrellas te las traigo, incluso si me lo pides me pongo a trabajar como burro de carga pero cásate conmigo-

-No creo que ella no quiera casarse Ken amigo- el antiguo Sekiho lanzó un suspiro y justo en ese momento todos giraron la vista al escuchar el ruido de una rama romperse, a escasos metros de ellos y con la mirada fija en Kenshin se encontraba Megumi Takani apretando los puños y aguantando valientemente las ganas de llorar, al verla en los ojos de Sanosuke brilló una luz que luego se apago dándole el paso a la indiferencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Más rápido, más rápido!- Battousai gritó con desesperación y Soujiro sonrió nerviosamente al tiempo que una raya morada surgía bajo sus ojos.

-Himura-san, si por alguna fatalidad del destino fuéramos mas rápido tan seguro como hay dios que nos descarrilaríamos-

-Últimamente no creo mucho en Dios- gruñó el pelirrojo clavando sus ojos dorados en el camino oscuro frente a ellos ¿Qué hora sería?, ¿La una, dos de la madrugada?.

-Bueno ese es un asunto meramente personal- el joven Tenken azuzó más a los caballos, iban a tal velocidad que el muchacho rezaba porque nadie se les atravesara en el camino porque quedaría hecho papilla en el acto.

-¿No puedes ir mas rápido?- Battousai volvió a gruñir y el joven cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza.

-Señor Himura es la tercera vez que me robo unos caballos y dejo en su lugar a los cansados que tenía, no me pida milagros-

-¡Abre los ojos idiota, vamos a chocar!- ambos jóvenes saltaron casi hasta salir disparados del pescante ya que habían brincado una enorme roca del camino.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!- el castaño echó la espalda hacía atrás dejando escapar su aire aliviado y el pelirrojo lo observó de reojo con ira reprimida, de no ser porque el muchacho le era necesario ya lo hubiera mandado a volar de una patada.

-¿Estará bien Makimachi-dono?- repentinamente preocupado el joven Tenken giró la vista hacía el interior del carruaje pero no podía ver nada por la rendija.

-¿Cómo va a estar bien?- el hittokkiri apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente –Se esta muriendo por mi culpa y yo la llevó rebotando en el asiento de un carruaje ¿Te suena eso a que pueda estar bien?-

-Ah…- el castaño volvió a azuzar los caballos y luego bajo lentamente la vista al suelo azorado -¿No sería buena idea que… alguien fuera a verla?-

-Si me voy de nuevo volverás a conducir despacio-

-¡Puede conducir usted!- el castaño apretó los labios intentando que su emoción no se trasluciera y el pelirrojo gruñó en contestación.

-Esta bien, cuida que no se golpee cuando el carro salta-

-Sí- el antiguo juppon entonces trepó de un salto al techo del carruaje en movimiento y luego se deslizó hábilmente por la puerta hasta entrar al pequeño compartimiento del vehículo, en ese lugar y acostada sobre las escasas ropas que tenía Soujiro para cambiarse se encontraba dormitando Misao Makimachi.

-Tiempo sin vernos…- el muchacho sonrió y avanzó hacía ella hasta arrodillarse a su lado –Me gustaría saber si me escucha-

-Hi-Himura- la joven entonces sacudió la cabeza y en sus ojos opacos el Tenken pudo leer que se hallaba inconsciente.

-No-n-no me dejes morir, n-no-quiero mo-morir-

-Ya, ya- el castaño entonces pasó uno de sus dedos fríos sobre la frente de la muchacha que ardía en fiebre, estaba haciendo muchísimo frío pero Battousai le había ordenado explícitamente que no la tapara por ningún motivo.

-Hi-mu-ra- los labios de la joven se movían casi con dolor y Soujiro acarició lentamente su mejilla observándola con tristeza, no le gustaba ver que las demás personas sufrieran y menos cuando se trataba de un sufrimiento inmerecido.

-Tranquila Makimachi-dono, resista otro poquito-

-¿Aoshi-sama?- en los ojos de la joven se pudo leer un brillo diferente y con verdadera desesperación Soujiro pudo constatar que estaba alucinando.

-No, soy…-

-¡Aoshi-sama!, que bueno que esta aquí- su voz se había vuelto fluida y de su rostro había desaparecido la mueca de dolor –Yo quería tanto verle-

-Yo…- el muchacho adelantó el rostro para negarle pero ella giró hacía él y con sus manos temblorosas sujetó su cara.

-Yo quería hacer esto, antes de morir… por lo menos yo…-

-Usted no va a morir Makimachi-dono, usted…- pero entonces todo rastro de palabra se borró de sus labios cuando los labios calientes de la muchacha presionaron los suyos en un beso que le pintó las mejillas de carmín y aunque solo fue el contacto de sus bocas sin nada mas de por medio el castaño sintió como le fallaban las fuerzas y se dejaba caer hacía atrás sin acabarlo de creer.

-¡¿Todo bien allá atrás?!- Battousai que sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando echó una mirada de reojo por la rendija aunque si era sincero no podía ver absolutamente nada en medio de la noche.

-¡To-todo bien!- tartamudeó Soujiro poniéndose en pie de un salto y sujetándose de las paredes internas del carruaje para no caerse en una vuelta demasiado pronunciada que había dado el pelirrojo.

-Pues no lo parece- el hittokkiri gruñó y azuzó con mayor vigor a los caballos quienes corrieron como si el mismo diablo los estuviera persiguiendo.

-Himura-san, no tan rápido, podríamos descarrilarnos- el joven negó con la cabeza ¿Para que gastaba saliva en intentar convencerlo?, de todas formas no le iba a hacer caso.

-Hi-mu-ra- Misao nuevamente había vuelto a dormir y apenas y si susurraba de vez en cuando el apellido de su amigo.

-Misao-dono…- el castaño la observo con tristeza, los recuerdos que tenía acerca de esa muchacha se amontonaban en su mente interpuestos unos encima de otros y de entre todo eso lo que siempre resaltaba era su sonrisa y su alegría a cada instante, lo que la muchacha estaba sufriendo en esos momentos lo ponía realmente malo.

-Hi-mu-ra…- la chica volvió a gemir y el joven Tenken se pegó a la rejilla avisando con un ojo al exterior.

-Himura-san…-

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- el otro gruñó, iba de pie sobre el pescante y los pobres caballos corrían como si en vez de pies tuvieran alas.

-Esto… usted dijo que Misao-dono estaba así por su culpa, ¿Qué ocurrió en realidad?-

-¿Quieres saber que ocurrió?- en la voz del pelirrojo había amargura –Pensaba que por fin tendría mi ultima batalla y podría alejarme de todos los fantasmas del pasado para vivir en paz al lado de mi amor verdadero pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que la victoria nunca esta asegurada-

-Eso es lo emocionante de las batallas…-

-Deja de ser emocionante cuando una persona inocente termina pagando los errores del pecador-

-Misao-dono… no creo que ella le guarde rencor…- el muchacho echó una mirada de soslayo hacía la ninja que seguía delirando llamando a su amigo.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor- el pelirrojo entonces apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una finísima línea negra –Si ella me odiara sería diferente-

-Sí, no se sentiría culpable…- el castaño soltó un suspiro y se sentó dándole la espalda al hittokkiri –Cuando el enemigo u otra persona te ataca con la fuerza del corazón entonces se rompen los escudos-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Usted me entiende… tú me entiendes…- el Tenken recargó la frente entre sus manos arqueando su cuerpo.

-¿Ya lo notaste?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, todos los que había conocido y que ahora lo veían se daban cuenta inmediatamente que él no era el "Kenshin verdadero" en realidad.

-Noté que se encontraba muy exaltado y que al parecer sus promesas se habían ido por el caño, eso me desilusiono un poco-

-Ah- el pelirrojo apretó los dientes, ahora que lo recordaba ese tal Soujiro Seta había dejado de ser un asesino desalmado porque él (cuando estaba con sus otras facetas) le había lavado el cerebro con sus ideas de amor y alto al fuego, ah, claro que quien había hablado en esos instantes no era ni por asomo Battousai (ósea él).

-Pero…- el castaño volvió a hablar –La desilusión me duro muy poco porque ahora que lo vuelvo a ver me doy cuenta de que aunque actúa rudamente y su apariencia física ha cambiado en el fondo sigue siendo una buena persona-

-Creo que la parte donde te dije que soy el causante de que Misao este agonizando no te quedo muy clara- Soujiro sonrió tristemente.

-Pero ahora esta haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla y es tal su desesperación que no le importa arriesgar su vida y la mía en el proceso-

-Cuanta bondad- escupió el pelirrojo volviendo a atizar los caballos.

-Sé que justo en estos momentos no lo entiende a la perfección pero creo que pronto se dará cuenta de que sigue siendo él mismo aunque en diferente envoltura-

-Ni que fuera un caramelo-

-Usted es imposible- el castaño sonrió y justo en ese instante Misao extendió una mano hacía él observándolo con extrañeza.

-¿Te conozco?-

-Por favor no hable, no se esfuerce- el joven Tenken avanzó hacía ella y la tomó por una mano observándola dulcemente.

-Sí…- los ojos de la joven comenzaron a cerrarse –Eres el extraño que conozco… nunca me dijiste tu nombre…-

-Soujiro… Soujiro Seta- pero ya la muchacha se había dormido y no pudo escucharlo así que el joven se conformo con acariciarle la mano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi bajó con lentitud las escaleras y abrió la puerta del recibidor sin muchos ánimos, Okon había subido a decirle que un policía quería verlo y él había refunfuñado antes de bajar, llevaba toda la mañana estudiando los pergaminos prohibidos con un lado de su mente, porque el otro lado no paraba de reclamarle que se olvidara del pelirrojo y fuera a buscar a Misao ¿Pero donde buscar a una persona que puede estar en cualquier punto de Japón?, así saliera corriendo a la desesperada no sabía a donde dirigirse y la parte racional de su cerebro lo había mantenido sujeto al Aoiya todo ese tiempo.

-Shinomori…- se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en labios de Cho, el antiguo Juppon Gatana que estaba ahora bajo las órdenes de Saito.

-¿Qué sucede?- pero aunque estaba sorprendido no lo dejo traslucir y se sentó frente a él alzando una ceja.

-Bueno…- el rubio parecía abatido y rehuía su mirada –Saito quería decirte esto en persona pero…-

-No estoy disponible para llevar a cabo una misión, estoy ocupado por el momento-

-No, no es eso…- nuevamente el antiguo juppon clavó su mirada en la pared como si fuera la mar de interesante y Aoshi alzó nuevamente su ceja contrariado.

-¿Entonces?- apoyó su barbilla en una mano y observó fijamente al otro -¿Y por que no vino Saito?, a él siempre le emociona hacer desesperar a la gente-

-Él…- el joven ninja empezaba a desesperarse por los largos silencios del rubio, él no tenía tiempo ni ganas para perderlo con las tonterías que se le ocurrían al antiguo lobo del Shinsengumi.

-Si no vas a decir nada…-

-¡Él esta en estos momentos en una clínica!, dijeron que estaba muy grave pero que se recuperaría aunque pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a sus actividades normales, quizás meses-

-¿En una clínica?- el joven que estaba por pararse se volvió a dejar caer sobre su asiento asombrado –No conozco a muchas personas que puedan dejar en ese estado a Saito-

-Eso es por lo que estoy aquí- el antiguo juppon bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento por Saito y en otras circunstancias le ayudaría pero en estos momentos tengo graves problemas y…- el ex okashira se detuvo al notar la mirada de tristeza que le enviaba el otro.

-La persona que hirió de esa manera a Saito fue Battousai-

-¿Himura?- en el rostro del ninja se dibujó la desazón.

-No, Battousai, así como te lo digo, el asesino del Bakumatsu-

-¡Lo sabía!- el ninja se sujetó la cabeza -¡Entonces si se trata de la separación de cuerpos, la técnica prohibida, él la hizo!-

-¿De que hablas?- el rubio se hizo hacía atrás, a su modo de ver las cosas el ninja había perdido por completo la chaveta.

-Debo ir a Tokio- el ninja entonces se puso de pie pero Cho lo sujetó por la parte inferior de su pantalón observándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-Saito en realidad no quería venir para decirte esto-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Saito quería… bueno, decirte que si estaba vivo era gracias a ella y que lo lamentaba mucho en realidad pero…-

-¿De que demonios hablas?- pero aunque lo preguntó la verdad es que él ya sabía de quien hablaba, si venían a él hablando de "ella" solo se podían referir a una persona.

-Fue muy inconsciente, ella quería salvar a Battousai y creo que tampoco quería que le pasara nada malo a Saito, quise detenerla pero se me escapó y no sabía que corriera tan rápido así que…-

-¡¿Dime que demonios sucedió con Misao ahora?!- el ninja rugió jalándolo de las solapas de su traje pero Cho no se intimidó, en su mirada seguía latente la misma tristeza que tenía desde un principio.

-Ella se pudo en medio-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Desvió el ataque de Saito pero…-

-¡DIME!-

-Pero el ataque de Battousai venía desde atrás… él le atravesó el estomago-

-No- el ninja soltó al rubio y dio un paso atrás, sus ojos abiertos completamente.

-Seguía viva así que la llevamos a una clínica pero el doctor dijo que no podía hacer nada por ella-

-No- negó con la cabeza, sus brazos flácidos a sus costados.

-Ella seguía gimiendo que quería vivir así que Battousai la cargó y se la llevo, por casualidad Soujiro Seta pasaba por ahí en un carruaje así que se fueron juntos-

-¿Seta Soujiro?- y a pesar de estar tan destrozado el nombre del joven Tenken tuvo la cualidad de ponerlo celoso.

-Battousai dijo que la llevaría a Tokio para que la viera Megumi pero si soy sincero yo no creo que…- el rubio entonces volvió a girar la vista, no era que él deseara que la chica muriera pero en el estado en que se encontraba el solo hecho de que siguiera respirando era un milagro.

-¡Ella no morirá!- de tan enfurecido el joven ninja tentado estuvo de golpear al rubio.

-Yo también lo espero-

-No es cosa de esperar o no esperar, ¡Ella no morirá!- el ex okashira entonces dio media vuelta.

-¡Espera!, ¿A dónde vas?-

-A Tokio-

-Pero…- por un instante Cho estuvo tentado de detenerlo pero luego se lo pensó mejor y lo dejo ir sin mediar otra palabra, si Aoshi alcanzaba a ver a Misao, así fuera cuando la muchacha estuviera a segundos de morir, si en esos instantes ella alcanzaba a verlo todo habría valido la pena.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno, un capitulo de transición, siento como si la historia se hubiera dividido en dos y este es el capitulo que dobla el fic a la mitad para poder seguir adelante.

En el siguiente episodio por fin Battousai llegara a Tokio y entonces si se vendrá lo bueno, a ser sincera tengo los capítulos planeados solo hasta este punto y en adelante todo es solo ideas vagas, pero creo que ya empiezo a vislumbrar el final.

Total, ahora si lo que me interesa, los agradecimientos.

Gracias de todo corazón por leer a: **gabyhyatt, A Kaoru Himura, kaoru-pretty, Alisse, kislev-sempay **(que raro pensaba que era "kisley") **Haro kzoids **y **the black misao.**

Esta vez todas se han puesto de acuerdo en una sola cosa ¡Misao no debe morir!, hasta me asustaron sus reacciones pero ya saben que el drama es necesario además como dije el fic ha entrado en una etapa donde se dobla para pasar a la segunda fase del plan (una fase un poco mas oscura).

Total, ahora que ha sucedido esto por fin voy a poder usar a mis anchas a Kaoru (es que de verdad que de repente tenía que hacerla a un lado para darle tiempo a los Kenshin's).

Por cierto me ha llamado la atención un comentario que me indica que Kenshin (el que esta en el dojo) no puede ser el verdadero Kenshin sin sus demás facetas, así que es hora de ponerle también a él un apodo… no se me ocurre nada…

Saliendo del tema, un capitulo más y se acaba "Inocente y cruel infancia" tenía un montón de ideas para fics nuevos pero mi hermanita dijo que mejor le echara ganas a este y ya que lo tuviera mas avanzado empezara con otra locura así que me centrare en los one-shots.

Empiezo a delirar, mejor me despido, pasen un feliz y hermoso año nuevo Ciao

_27 de Diciembre del 2008 Sábado _


	10. Confrontación

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 10: Confrontación**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡Shura-dono!- Aoshi corrió como lo haría un loco, el corazón le golpeteaba de manera apabullante en el pecho, las manos le sudaban aún a pesar de que el clima era cada vez más frío.

-¿Usted?- la joven que en esos momentos se encontraba sujetando unas amarras giró hacía él y algo dentro de su pecho saltó al volver a verlo.

-¡A Tokio, debo ir a Tokio!- por un momento la antigua pirata se quedo sin habla ¿Dónde estaba el joven frío y sin emociones que había conocido?, ¿Dónde estaba el hombre altivo pero a la vez amable?

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora, ahora!- no era una suplica era una orden.

-No tengo planeado ir a Tokio ahora, estaremos una semana en puerto y…- el ninja se llevó una mano a la espalda presto a sacar sus kodachis y hacerse oír por la fuerza pero algo de sentido común llegó a su cerebro en el ultimo instante.

-Necesito ir a Tokio- su voz resultó quebrada, casi como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar –La persona mas importante en mi vida esta en peligro-

-Lo siento…- la joven de cabello verde dio un paso atrás observándolo con tristeza, no sabía si por él o por ella misma.

-¡Ayúdeme!- por primera vez en su vida estaba suplicando (aunque el "ayúdeme" le había salido mas como una exigencia que como un pedido).

-La tripulación-

-¡Me las sabré apañar!-

-Usted le tiene miedo al agua- la chica hizo una mueca –El otro día salió huyendo del barco-

-¡Pues ahora rezare porque venga otro huracán!- en algún momento que ni siquiera él había notado sacó una kodachi y la enterró de mala manera en la madera del barco provocando que la chica saltara -¡Sí así puedo llegar más rápido al dojo Kamiya así lo haré!-

-¿Dojo Kamiya?- decir que la chica se había quedado sin aire sería decir poca cosa ¿Ese hombre también tenía algo que ver con Kaoru Kamiya y Kenshin?

-¡Pagare lo que sea!- apretó los puños y los dientes, cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más que no estaba al lado de su pequeña, era un minuto más que no sabía que ocurriría con su vida.

-Usted… Kenshin…- la chica tragó saliva.

-¿Conoces a Kenshin?- el joven la observó, una tenue luz de esperanza se pintó en su rostro –Tengo que ayudarlo, debes llevarme-

-No llegaremos tan pronto…-

-¡Solo salgamos ya!- y así la joven se mordió ligeramente el labio y asintió con la cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megumi sostuvo su cabello en una red y luego intentó preparar su almuerzo pero sus manos no parecían tener ganas de ayudarle, se sentía tan endemoniadamente triste, tan terriblemente desolada.

Creía que el asunto de Kenshin estaba en el pasado, desde hace mucho había entendido que el pelirrojo solo podía querer a Kaoru, a todos les había quedado muy claro, sobre todo después de lo de Enishi, pero ella no era la clase de chica que olvida.

No… de hecho había vuelto de Aizu solo por él, porque inconscientemente se decía que siempre y cuando Kenshin fuera libre ella podría tener aún una esperanza, ja, vaya tontería.

Y ahora se sentía sola y vacía, sola porque no estaba nadie a su lado y vacía porque tenía veintidós años y lo único que tenía era su profesión y unos buenos amigos, no es que ser doctora fuera malo ni que sus amigos no la divirtieran, pero una mujer no podía vivir solo de eso.

-Toc, toc- giró la cabeza y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se empañaron queriendo dejar salir las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo.

-¡Voy!- se pasó una manga por los ojos y alzó la barbilla altiva, podría estar destrozada por dentro pero no iba a dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta ¿Acabada por un hombre? ¡Jamás!, era demasiado orgullosa.

-Buen día- quizás abrió demasiado los ojos por la sorpresa o tal vez aún tenía aspecto de recién levantada, el caso es que Katsu se echó a reír frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- se lo preguntó bruscamente porque no tenía ganas de lidiar con un chiquillo Sekiho a esas horas de la mañana.

-Nada, quería verte-

-¡Ah!- hizo como si se sorprendiera pero la verdad estaba muy lejos de alborozarse por la idea.

-No tienes que fingir- el pelinegro se metió en la casa sin la autorización de la joven doctora -¿No vas a abrir la clínica?-

-Es mi día libre- la joven mujer se cruzó de brazos, que patético pasar su día libre encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, pero prefería eso a ir al dojo y ver como esos dos se hacían cariñitos.

-Desde que supiste que el Battousai y la niña se van a casar los has evitado, Sanosuke dice que no te ha visto en una semana-

-He tenido trabajo-

-Hoy no tienes trabajo- ¿Por qué la ponía siempre en esas situaciones?

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Nada, solo tenía curiosidad- el joven reportero paseó la mirada por el lugar, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y acomodado.

-No deberías meterte de esa manera en los asuntos de los demás- la joven doctora se dejo caer sobre un banco con desgana.

-Hasta que veo un comportamiento común en ti- el joven sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que alzaba una ceja –Siempre parece que tienes todos tus movimientos planeados-

-Y tú parece que siempre estas buscando algo- los ojos negros de la mujer se clavaron en él -¿Qué buscas en mí?-

-Nada… me caes bien- guardó silencio un momento –Creo que te encuentras muy sola-

-No me voy a tirar a los brazos del primero que pase gracias- la joven se levantó con aire digno.

-Tampoco es que yo fuera a ofrecerte mis brazos- Megumi tentada estuvo de soltarle una sonora cachetada por baboso pero se contuvo al ver que él no parecía querer ofenderla.

-¿No tienes trabajo acaso?-

-¿Me corres?- nuevamente en el rostro del periodista apareció una sonrisa –Solo es que pensé que Sanosuke…-

-¿Sanosuke?- la doctora levantó una ceja, estaban hablando de ella y luego se pasaban al peleador como si fuera una cosa tan normal ¿Y que tenía que ver el joven luchador en eso?

-Yo estuve pensando que quizás…- el pelinegro iba a seguir pero en ese instante toda la casa pareció retumbar, no, toda la calle pareció conmocionarse, el ruido de una carreta infernal se oía desde lejos y ambos jóvenes saltaron y salieron fuera de la casa de la doctora, como aún era muy temprano no había personas en la calle pero ese carruaje que se acercaba como movido por mil demonios era un peligro mortal.

-¿Pero que…?- Megumi alzó una ceja y entreabrió los labios pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Katsu la sujetó por la cintura y la apartó del camino.

-¡Cuidado!- el carruaje se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los jóvenes que contuvieron el aire observando con pánico a los caballos fuertes y sudorosos que se desplomaban de cansancio frente a ellos.

-¡Ohhh!- Soujiro jaló las riendas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no arrollar a la doctora y a su acompañante.

-¡Chiquillo loco!- ni tarda ni perezosa la doctora explotó -¡Casi nos matas, se puede saber…!- pero no pudo continuar su frase, la puerta derecha del carruaje se abrió de una violenta patada, al instante tanto Megumi como Katsu pudieron observar unas sandalias, unos calcetines blancos, un hakama del mismo color y un cabello ondeante y rojo.

-¡¿Kenshin?!- la joven mujer por un momento no supo reaccionar ¿Por qué Kenshin llevaba puesto un gi azul?, ¿Por qué su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta? Y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué demonios Misao estaba pálida como un fantasma en sus brazos?!

-¡Megumi Takani!- en el rostro del joven pelirrojo brilló el alivio y la esperanza.

-¿Megumi Takani?- Katsu negó con la cabeza ¿Qué no ahora al pelirrojo le había dado por llamar a Megumi "Megumi-chan"?

-¡Salva a Misao!- el pelirrojo avanzó hacía ella, sus ojos dorados presionándola y sus labios apretados formando una línea negra y torturante en su rostro.

-¿Misao, que?, yo, ¿Qué paso?-

-¡Ahora no hay tiempo con un demonio!- el pelirrojo rugió y la joven se echó atrás asustada por el ki furioso que la había golpeado, ese no era Kenshin, Kenshin nunca se había portado así con ella, Kenshin era un hombre amable y agradable.

-¡Megumi-san!- de un salto el castaño bajó del carruaje y sujetó a la doctora por un hombro con aprehensión –Misao-dono esta muy mal, dejemos las preguntas para después-

-Entendido- la joven entonces echó a correr a la clínica con Battousai pisándole los talones, no era tiempo de meter asuntos personales al ruedo, era el momento de ejercer su profesión, de salvar una vida, la vida de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- pero Katsu que se dedicaba a hacer preguntas se sintió mareado y los siguió solo por hacer algo, no conocía a la chica y tampoco entendía el nuevo comportamiento del pelirrojo ¿Sería que había entrado en su modo Battousai?, solo verlo a él y a sus tormentosos ojos dorados le ponía a uno los pelos de punta.

-¡Agua caliente!, ¡Vendas!, ¡Hilo!- Megumi empezó a dar ordenes y tanto Battousai como Soujiro salieron disparados a cumplir con el deber, pero aunque estaba intentando parecer profesional y optimista la herida de su amiga era como para que se hubiera muerto desde hace unos días.

-Hi-mu-ra- la joven ninja balbuceó e intento enfocar la mirada pero solo veía borrones y manchas que suponía eran luces.

-Misao estoy aquí- la joven doctora le sujetó la mano forzándose a sonreír –Todo va a estar bien- ¿De verdad todo iba a estar bien?, nunca había visto una herida como esa o mejor dicho nunca había visto que alguien con una herida como esa continuara con vida.

-¡Ya!- Battousai colocó la tina con agua caliente y nuevamente clavó su violenta mirada dorada en la doctora -¡¿Por qué no hace nada?!- la mujer se estremeció ante la furiosa pregunta pero no lo dejo traslucir.

-…No sé por donde empezar…-

-¡Genial!- el muchacho apretó los puños con odio, odio hacía si mismo, hacía la doctora, hacía el mundo.

-Himura-san- Soujiro que venía llegando con vendas apartó amablemente al pelirrojo lejos de la doctora –Megumi-san es muy buena en esto pero si no la deja concentrarse la vida de Misao-dono peligrara-

-¡La vida de Misao ya peligra!- el pelirrojo ahora observó furioso al castaño -¡Todo el maldito viaje para nada!-

-Himura…- la cada vez mas débil voz de Misao se dejo oír y entonces como si cambiara completamente de personalidad el muchacho se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y le sonrió.

-Todo va a estar bien Misao-

-Himura… quiero vivir pero…-

-¡No te preocupes!- el joven le sujetó una mano y la acunó entre las suyas intentando seguir sonriendo a través de las lagrimas de frustración –Takani es una gran doctora, ella te salvara, solo confía-

-Himura…- la chica respiró entrecortadamente, había soportado mucho porque la idea de la muerte la aterrorizaba, había luchado todo lo que había podido porque amaba a la vida por encima de todas las cosas, pero el dolor ya era insoportable, la luz que la llamaba empezaba a volverse demasiado atrayente.

-No hables, te prometí que te salvaría ¿Verdad que sí?- parecía un adulto intentando consolar a un niño.

-Himura… ya no puedo…-

-¡No digas eso!, ¡Pelea!- dos lagrimas furiosas escaparon de sus orbes doradas y entonces Megumi lo apartó bruscamente, todo el miedo y la confusión de hace un momento se habían evaporado, ahora sabía que iba a hacer.

-Voy a operar- la joven doctora entonces tomó hilo, sus herramientas e hizo una oración al cielo, ese era el momento en que esperaba que la mano de Dios guiara la suya.

-¡Gracias!- Soujiro se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, Battousai por su parte se dejo derrumbar en un rincón y cerró también los ojos respirando entrecortadamente, ella no debía morir, por Dios que no debía morir, no podía matar a la mujer que tanto había hecho por él y que le había llevado alegría a su corazón por segunda ocasión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru se levantó y recogió su cabello en una coleta para luego pasar a la cocina donde Sanosuke la esperaba bostezando apoyando una mano sobre la barra del comedor.

-Vienes tarde-

-Lo siento- la muchacha sonrió y el joven luchador simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué dijiste que quieres aprender a hacer?-

-Arroz, que no se queme, que no sepa feo y que no se vea asqueroso-

-Ah…- el joven luchador entonces se tronó los huesos del cuello ladeando la cabeza, desde que Kenshin y Kaoru habían anunciado que se casarían la muchacha andaba vuelta loca intentando aprender rápidamente como volverse una buena esposa.

-¿Si me ayudaras verdad?- la chica lo observó con ojillos suplicantes y él le devolvió la mirada con dulzura, un gesto que solía poner cuando después de encontrarse en peligro ella resultaba a salvo.

-Por supuesto Jou-chan, por cierto ¿Se les quito el resfriado?-

-Ah, ¡Sí!- la muchacha arrojó su flequillo hacía atrás y caminó al fregadero para lavarse las manos –Kenshin se tardo otro poquito pero creo que él también ya esta bien-

-Que alivio- el joven guerrero tomó una cebolla y un ajo y se los mostró a la chica.

-¿Qué?- Kaoru entrecerró los ojos, si su amigo se ponía a decirle paso por paso como se llamaban las cosas le daría un puñetazo capaz de mandarlo volando hasta China.

-La cebolla y el ajo sirven para darle sabor, hacer arroz es muy fácil ya verás-

-Eso dices tú- la chica tomó una olla y empezó a arrojar puñados de arroz de manera fatídica –Desde niña que la cocina no es lo mío-

-Sigues siendo una niña, no sé de que te quejas- el joven luchador se encogió de hombros y echó una mirada de reojo por el pasillo -¿Kenshin sigue dormido?-

-Como roca-

-¿Le dijiste que te ayudaría con esto?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué?- la joven alzó una ceja en clara interrogación y su amigo soltó una carcajada.

-Porque no quiero morir joven, por eso-

-Kenshin nunca ha sido celoso- la chica soltó un suspiro prendiendo el fogón, de hecho esa falta de interés en el pelirrojo la había deprimido mucho en el pasado, no importaba con cuantos hombres se relacionara, no importaba si Sanosuke la abrazaba o si otro hombre decía cosas bonitas acerca de ella, él nunca parecía dar muestras de que le interesara.

-Bueno, pero ahora vas a ser su esposa, es diferente- el antiguo Sekiho se rascó la barbilla.

-No creo- la joven sonrió, de cualquier manera lo que de verdad importaba ya había sucedido, Kenshin le había pedido matrimonio y era tan feliz que a momentos le parecía que todo se trataba de un sueño.

-Lo que digas, yo por mi parte tomo mis precauciones- el joven afirmó con la cabeza su aseveración y al verlo Kaoru recordó algo, o mejor dicho sintió el impulso de decirle algo a ese amigo que tanto la había apoyado a lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

-Sanosuke-

-¿Qué?- el joven se rascaba en esos instantes una oreja.

-Gracias-

-¿Gracias?-

-Por todo lo que has hecho y porque siempre me has apoyado en mi relación con Kenshin, dándome ánimos y ayudándome a salir adelante como cuando lo secuestró Shura o como cuando se fue a Kyoto… ¡Aunque a veces también me decías cosas que me hacían sentir mal!- de pronto la chica explotó recordando que cuando Megumi y Kenshin se habían encerrado en una habitación Sanosuke le había insinuado que "todo tenía un limite" y Kenshin se lo estaba pasando.

-Ya, ya- en la cara del joven apareció una mueca.

-De todas maneras gracias- ya mas calmada la joven volvió a poner una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, verla feliz ponía a Sanosuke de buen humor, ella era una persona muy importante en su vida.

-Te lo cobrare algún día- sin embargo él no era del tipo sentimentalista, se sentía un poco incomodo en las llamadas "charlas de corazón".

-Por cierto…- la chica había empezado a remover el arroz al tiempo que hacía un mohín con la boca –Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué?- él se acercó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y bajaba un poco la flama, con razón se le quemaban las cosas a la chica.

-¿Por qué volviste de China?-

-¡Touche!- el chico se apuntó al pecho como si alguien le hubiera atravesado.

-¿Qué significa eso?- la joven entrecerró los ojos.

-Que diste en un punto clave-

-Volviste por alguien ¿Verdad?- el antiguo Sekiho sonrío de medio lado, que intuitivas que eran las mujeres.

-Claro, volví para ver que tú y Kenshin cumplieran su propósito en la vida-

-Hablo en serio- aún sin dejar de remover el arroz la chica se giró a verlo –Tú siempre pudiste ver mi amor por Kenshin como si fuera un libro abierto pero aunque siento que tu corazón esta ocupado por alguien no sé de quien se trata-

-Ah…- el joven entonces la retiró del fuego y tapó la olla –Jou-chan no tienes que estar removiendo todo el tiempo, se deja tapado con lumbre bajita y nada más se cuida que no se le acabe el agua, con razón te queda crudo-

-No intentes zafarte- sus ojos azul zafiro lo observaron fijamente y él soltó un suspiro.

-Volví por ti, me gustaste al principio pero por muy corto tiempo, tu futuro siempre fue al lado de Kenshin, eso lo entendí de inmediato-

-Y gracias al cielo yo también- Kaoru saltó pero Sanosuke simplemente sonrió al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo en el umbral de la puerta, de hecho ya lo había visto desde antes de que Kaoru le dijera que no intentara zafarse.

-¡Kenshin!- la chica le aventó la cuchara de madera al rostro pero él la esquivo para pasar a alzarla en brazos y dar vueltas y mas vueltas con ella -¡Me asustaste!-

-Lo siento- las pupilas violetas del pelirrojo danzaban de felicidad y Sanosuke cerró los ojos sonriendo.

-Suertudo-

-Perdedor- el pelirrojo no dejaba de dar vueltas con su Kaoru en brazos.

-Si no fuera por mí esa niña no estaría entre tus brazos ahora- el joven guerrero sonrió ampliamente apuntando al pelirrojo con un par de palillos.

-Gracias, pero sigues siendo un perdedor-

-Menso-

-Idiota-

-Estupido-

-Animal-

-Pelirrojo sin trabajo-

-Jugador sin suerte-

-¡Basta los dos!- Kaoru jaló un mechón de cabello pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que su prometido parpadeaba –Nunca los había visto tan infantiles-

-Es sinónimo de buena amistad- Sanosuke sin dejar de sonreír quito el arroz del fuego, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz y realizado.

-A propósito de amistad- Kenshin sonrió aunque por dentro su estomago se contrajo, le parecía que estaba caminando a ciegas pero había algo que tenía que contarle a Sanosuke –Hay algo que me gustaría que habláramos-

-¿Hablar?- el joven guerrero ladeó la cabeza soltando un suspiro –Esta bien amigo Kenshin pero primero déjame ir a con kitsune-

-¿Con Megumi?- Kaoru parpadeó y Kenshin la bajó sin soltarla de su abrazo.

-Sí- el guerrero volvió a suspirar seguro de que si les daba mas pistas Kaoru fácilmente ataría los cabos sueltos, le molestaba que su amiga pensara tanto –Es que no se ha aparecido por aquí últimamente-

-Cierto, ¡Corre pues a ver a Megumi-chan!- Kenshin le sonrió pero para Sanosuke era claro que el pelirrojo simplemente quería quedarse a solas y disfrutar por mayor tiempo a su flor de jazmín.

-Bien, bien- el joven luchador se alejó refunfuñando –Nada más llega el amor y se olvidan de los amigos- cuando ya la alta figura del antiguo Sekiho se perdía en la lejanía Kaoru dio un golpecito en el pecho de su prometido.

-O yo baje de peso, o tú ya estas más fuerte o las dos cosas-

-¡Oro!- el pelirrojo frotó su nariz con la de ella –Kaoru-chan, tú siempre has estado liviana como una pluma-

-No mientas- la jovencita entrecerró los ojos.

-Es cierto, yo nada más decía esas cosas para molestarte- el pelirrojo sonrió cerrando los ojos pero fue mala elección porque la chica le dio un tremendo estirón a su cabello observándolo furiosa.

-¡No sabes como me hacías sentir mal idiota!-

-¡Pues no se te notaba!- el joven soltó un chillido y Yahiko que pasaba por ahí simplemente negó con la cabeza y pasó a retirarse calladamente, estaba muy feliz con el hecho de que Kaoru y Kenshin fueran a casarse pero era tanta la alegría de esos dos que se olvidaban de él por completo, quizás le tomaría la palabra a Sanosuke y se iría a vivir un tiempo con él, por ahora los dejaría solos y se daría una vuelta por el Akabeko, sabía que era de chiquillos ponerse celoso o triste pero aún así no podía evitarlo, se sentía muy feliz porque esos dos por fin pudieran vivir felices pero ¿Seguiría su vida como antes?, ¿Qué era él para ellos?, ¿Un amigo como Sanosuke?, ¿Un chico que habían encontrado?, ¿Alguna clase de protegido?, nunca se lo había preguntado pero ahora la desazón invadía su infantil mente.

Sabía que no era momento para atormentar a los demás con esas preocupaciones pero si había alguien en este ancho mundo que pudiera escucharlo sin juzgarlo era Tsubame y hacía ella correría en esos instantes, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido al salir el chico se alejó del dojo con los pasos tambaleantes y la mirada medio perdida.

Ajenos a los sentimientos del niño Kaoru y Kenshin se declararon la paz en la cocina y continuaron abrazados, Kaoru con la frente apoyada en la barbilla de su pelirrojo y él por su parte abrazándola por la cintura.

-Oye- la chica respiró profundamente para sentir el olor de su Kenshin y luego soltó un suspiro -¿Crees que a Sanosuke le guste Megumi?-

-No sé- el pelirrojo infló los cachetes y frunció el ceño –Ese tonto siempre se anda metiendo con mi vida pero en cambio no me deja saber mucho de la suya-

-Cierto- la jovencita se separó lentamente de su amado –Es que no sé… cuando esta con ella pelea mucho pero parece feliz, aunque bueno, Sano se pone feliz por muchas cosas-

-Tal vez el amor aún no llega a su vida- tomando a su prometida de la mano Kenshin se acercó a inspeccionar el arroz que su amigo había botado de cualquier forma sobre una tabla.

-Sepa como sepa será mejor que lo que nosotros cocinamos- declaró la joven kendoka con seguridad y Kenshin se giró hacía ella besándola en la frente ¡Como la amaba!

-¿Almorzamos?- y los dos sonrieron con alivio de que Sanosuke supiera cocinar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sanosuke esta vez no llegó corriendo a la clínica haciendo bulla como solía hacerlo, esta vez se acerco tranquilamente sabiendo de antemano que la doctora no recibiría de buen talante su alegría. Para todos había sido más que obvio que a la joven le había caído como un tambo de agua helada encima la noticia de que Kaoru y Kenshin se iban a casar.

Bueno, él no era quien para decirle que el matrimonio de esos dos se veía venir desde que se conocieron, en el corazón no había quien mandara y en el caso de la doctora no era la excepción. Soltando suspiros de a poco el muchacho de pronto parpadeó al ver un letrero escrito a toda prisa donde se anunciaba que ese día no habría consultas, eso lo único que quería decir era que la doctora estaba operando.

-Espero no sea uno de mis vagos amigos- el joven luchador metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y observó la puerta que lo separaba de la sala de urgencias con los ojos entrecerrados, tal vez sería buena idea meterse y echar un ojito, capaz y hasta terminaba ayudando con eso de llevar agua caliente, hilo y esas cosas.

-Meg…- el joven abrió lentamente la puerta pero adentro no se oía mas que los dedos de la doctora moviéndose con velocidad y de vez en cuando un apagado quejido.

-Lo siento yo…- el muchacho estaba por regresar su cabeza por donde había entrado pero en ese justo instante percibió a Katsu con los ojos fijos en la mesa de operación observando casi con terror y otras dos presencias que despedían un kenki muy poderoso.

-¡Katsu!- el grito le salió ahogado ¿Qué estaba haciendo su amigo en ese lugar?

-Sanosuke- el pelinegro miró al otro como atontado.

-¿Qué pasa?- el joven guerrero avanzó lentamente por la habitación y entonces a punto estuvo de caer cuando una figura que estaba en el piso dirigió hacía él sus ojos azules.

-¡Seta Soujiro!-

-Sagara-san- el joven hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esto…- el castaño dirigió una rápida mirada hacía la esquina contraria pero fue suficiente para que Sanosuke a su vez también mirara en esa dirección y lo que vio lo dejo helado, Kenshin, sí, pero con el cabello rojo sujetado en una coleta alta, con dos espadas al cinto y un aura siniestra rodeándolo.

-¡Kenshin!- gritó porque no entendía que demonios sucedía, había dejado a su amigo muy sonriente en la cocina del dojo con Kaoru y ahora lo encontraba echado en una esquina de una sala de operaciones.

-¡Silencio!- Megumi ordenó imperante y él dio un respingo para girar ahora la vista hacía la camilla… no debió de haberlo hecho…

-Misao- apenas y podía verla, la chica estaba pálida como un fantasma, sus labios estaban resecos, una de sus manos caía de manera preocupante hacía abajo y era tal la cantidad de sangre que manchaba las sabanas que por la espalda del luchador subió un escalofrío.

-¡Misao!- con el corazón en la garganta echó a andar torpemente hacía la chica presto a tocarla, a sacudirla, no podía ser posible, eso no debía de estar pasando.

-¡Alto!- una voz rugió tras de él y sintió como lo tomaban del hombro y lo obligaban a detenerse.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- lentamente el joven de cabello castaño dio vuelta y se encontró con el pelirrojo quien lo sostenía mientras sus orbes doradas parecían querer incendiarlo.

-No te acerques a ella-

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a repetir la pregunta esforzándose por comprender pero todo a su alrededor era un caos ¿Cuándo había llegado Misao?, ¿Por qué estaba en esa condición?, ¿Por qué Kenshin se comportaba de esa forma? Y fue la ultima pregunta la que abrió un hueco en su estomago y lo obligó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-No te le acerques- el pelirrojo volvió a repetir su amenaza.

-Battousai- el joven luchador dio un paso atrás, no podía equivocarse, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo como para darse cuenta de cuando dejaba que el asesino nato en su interior saliera a flote.

-No gastes mi nombre- el pelirrojo entonces tomó al joven por la muñeca y lo arrojó de mala manera al piso, conocía a Sanosuke y había leído en sus ojos la intención de comprobar con sus propias manos si la que estaba sobre la camilla era Misao, solo alguien tan idiota como él pensaría en hacer algo como eso cuando estaban operando.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- de la impresión Sanosuke ni siquiera se había molestado porque lo lanzaran al suelo -¿Paso algo con Kaoru?-

-Más te vale que no- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, con Sanosuke en el suelo y él observándolo desde arriba la frase mantenía el doble de letalidad.

-¿Por qué mas me vale?- el joven guerrero estaba tan confundido que de un momento a otro pensó que se encontraba soñando o algo por el estilo.

-Himura-san, por favor- Soujiro intervino para gran alivio de Sanosuke.

-Tú no te metas Seta- el pelirrojo echó una mirada de soslayo al castaño pero éste ultimo solo tomó aire para tranquilizarse y luego prosiguió.

-Sagara-san no entiendo muy bien que esta pasando en este lugar pero lo importante es que Misao-dono se salve, por ese motivo Himura-san no es buena idea empezar una pelea, por lo menos no aquí, Megumi-san necesita silencio-

-Entendido- el pelirrojo entonces se volvió a sentar en el lugar que tenía antes de que Sanosuke llegara y el peleador por su parte se quedo en el sitio donde se encontraba, tan perdido que giró sus ojos suplicantes de información a Soujiro pero el antiguo Juppon estaba demasiado concentrado en apretar los labios viendo la operación como para hacerle caso.

-Misao…- el joven apretó sus puños, no entendía que pasaba pero le iba a hacer pagar a quien le hubiera echó semejante atrocidad a la chica, nadie se metía con sus amigos y salía impune de ello.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Kenshin- Kaoru volvió a asomar la cabeza al cuarto vacío y luego se cruzó de brazos tratando de no parecer muy angustiada.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo encontré- el pelirrojo la observó fijamente y luego ambos desviaron la mirada porque no querían preocupar al otro, pero la verdad ambos estaban medio inquietos… bueno, más que medio.

Yahiko no estaba por ninguna parte, por lo general cuando el niño salía siempre se los decía ¿Sería que no había dormido en el dojo?, ¿Se habría salido por la noche?, ¿Por qué no se habían fijado si estaba en su habitación antes?

-Tal vez haya ido al Akabeko- Kenshin intentó de parecer jovial pero por dentro se sentía como una gelatina, ¿Sería que algo le había pasado al niño?

-A lo mejor y fue con Megumi él también- la chica se pasó la lengua por encima de los labios y luego…

-¡Tú vas a la clínica y yo al Akabeko!- los dos habían gritado lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Bueno, entonces tú vas al Akabeko y yo a la clínica!- ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo o que?

-Yo voy a la clínica- Kaoru le tapó la boca a su prometido antes de que volvieran a hablar al mismo tiempo –Tú ve al Akabeko-

-¡A la orden!- el pelirrojo sonrió apenas y luego salió disparado, al alejarse notó como Kaoru corría en dirección contraria ¿Estaría Yahiko en el Akabeko?, esperaba que así fuera, no había escuchado al niño salir en la mañana ¿Sería que lo había hecho por la noche?, aunque de cualquier manera era raro que él no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Suspirando el pelirrojo aminoró un poco el paso, de eso justamente quería hablar con Sanosuke, había cosas en su cuerpo y en su mente que le parecían extrañas y todo eso estaba relacionado con la noche de tormenta en la que había tenido esa extraña pesadilla ¿Por qué había sido solo una pesadilla verdad?, quizás su amigo se riera de él cuando le contara sus temores pero tenía que hacerlo.

Dentro de poco se iba a casar con Kaoru y eso lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo pero no quería tener un matrimonio con secretos, tenía que averiguar que tanto había de cierto en la supuesta pesadilla que había tenido.

Era tonto y todo eso pero había cosas inexplicables que ni él entendía de si mismo, olvidar como cocinar, levantarse tan tarde, sentir flojera antes de comenzar los labores domésticos y no solo eso, lo que más le preocupaba tenía que ver con su cuerpo, antes cuando tenía que llevar a cabo una tarea pesada sentía que le fallaban las fuerzas, que su cuerpo no le respondía al cien por ciento, pero ahora parecía como si una nueva juventud lo hubiera atacado ¿Sería porque por fin se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba?

Pero si tenía que mencionar una cosa, algo que lo preocupaba por encima de todo lo demás era lo siguiente, casi ya no recordaba a Tomoe, su fallecida esposa se iba convirtiendo cada vez con mayor rapidez en solo una sombra borrosa que se perdía en su cerebro, era como una imagen de algo vago que recordaba haber amado pero del que no podía definir los contornos, por ende la cicatriz en su mejilla empezaba a desaparecer y algo le decía muy adentro de su corazón que eso no era ni por asomo bueno.

Y mientras el pelirrojo seguía su meditativo camino la joven kendoka caminaba con paso apurado a la clínica, ya vería ese desconsiderado alumno cuando lo encontrara, le iba a patear el trasero por haberla preocupado, en el dojo existían reglas (que pocos conocían y que menos aún seguían) pero salir sin decirle a nadie era una de las cosas que definitivamente no se debían hacer. Cierto que Yahiko era un aguerrido muchachito, pero eso no le quitaba que solo tuviera diez años, era normal y completamente comprensible que se preocupara por él.

-¡Demonios!- la chica paró en seco cuando notó que en la puerta de la clínica anunciaban que no habría consultas, Megumi solía hacer eso cuando iba a estar mucho tiempo en la sala de operaciones.

-¿Qué hago?- soltando un suspiro la joven puso ambas manos en su cintura, si Megumi estaba operando de seguro que ni Sanosuke ni Yahiko estaban en ese lugar ¿Sería buena idea preguntarle a la doctora?, ¡No!, claro que no, Megumi debía de estar muy ocupada operando como para que ella fuera a distraerla con asuntos menores… aunque tal vez necesitara ayuda. Poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla la joven kendoka recordó la ocasión en la que Yahiko y ella la habían estado ayudando en la operación de un amigo de Sanosuke.

-Pero Yahiko…- por un momento se quedo como en un limbo, ir y ayudar a Megumi o seguir con la búsqueda de su alumno, estaba por marcharse cuando sacudiendo la cabeza volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió lentamente la puerta, era preferible ayudar a salvar una vida si era posible, de seguro que Yahiko estaba bien, era su mejor alumno después de todo y Kenshin también lo estaba buscando, seguro que él si lo encontraría.

-Megumi, ¿Puedo ayudarte?- la joven entró vacilante pero en seguida sus ojos azules como el mar se abrieron con espanto, su amiga se encontraba frente a una camilla, tan manchada de sangre que parecía que había salido de una carnicería, en las esquinas un chico castaño y Katsu detenían el cuerpo del herido para que no se moviera, aunque viendo el estado en que se encontraba Kaoru dudaba de que siguiera incluso con vida y fue en ese horroroso instante que algo golpeó su corazón con fuerza, porque había reconocido esa larga trenza que colgaba hacía el piso.

-¡Misao!- gritó con espanto y se llevo las dos manos a la boca sin acabarlo de creer.

-Jou-chan, espera- salido de la nada Sanosuke sujetó a la joven kendoka por un brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- sabía que no debía gritar pero no podía evitarlo, la voz le salía quebrada ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?, ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado que su amiga estaba ahí y en ese estado?

-No lo sé, tranquilízate- el joven guerrero la sujetó por los brazos, entendía como se sentía su amiga, aún después de tanto rato metido en ese lugar él se sentía igual de aturdido.

-Kaoru…- y entonces una voz joven y extraña se dejo oír, Battousai se había puesto de pie, tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, de hecho nunca en su vida había sentido tantas cosas y menos aún al mismo tiempo, en primera sentía una desesperación y una culpa mortal por el estado de Misao, en segunda sentía un alivio y un amor inmenso al ver a Kaoru, a su Kaoru sana y salva, tan hermosa como la recordaba, verla despertaba en él mil emociones, deseaba abrazarla para que lo consolara, quería decirle que estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho, quería redimirse frente a ella, que ella le acariciara el cabello como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado y le dijera que todo eso no había sido su culpa, quería oír de sus labios que lo perdonaba, porque sin su perdón no podía seguir adelante, pero al mismo tiempo que todos esos pensamientos azotaban su mente sentía una rabia y unos celos enormes al ver a Sanosuke, ese entrometido sujetando a su Kaoru como si le perteneciera.

-¡Espera!- el joven guerrero se dio la vuelta rápidamente dejando atrás a Kaoru y extendiendo los brazos como si la protegiera.

-¿Sano?- Kaoru entreabrió los labios, no entendía nada.

-¡Espera, no te le acerques a Kaoru ahora!- el joven de mirada castaña apretó los labios, no entendía porque pero justo en esos instantes su amigo se encontraba en su faceta de Battousai y en ese estado era peligroso, para si mismo y para los demás.

-¡No me des ordenes!- el de mirada dorada explotó y Kaoru sintió como literalmente toda su piel se erizaba, no fue consciente de sus actos simplemente apartó a Sanosuke para poder ver fijamente al hombre frente a ella, coleta alta, gi azul, ojos dorados, ese no era Kenshin, no era el Kenshin que ella acababa de dejar hace poco, ella sabía quien era él, lo había visto en sueños, le había temido desde siempre.

-Battousai…-

-Kaoru- el joven tragó saliva, toda su ira y sus celos se esfumaron como el aire, porque ella estaba ahí, porque sabía quien era.

-Battousai- la chica volvió a repetir el nombre como afirmándolo.

-Jou-chan…- nuevamente Sanosuke la tomó de la mano y la colocó por atrás de él solo que esta vez ella se aferró al traje de su amigo sin dejar de ver fijamente hacía delante y a Battousai no tenían ni que explicarle que significaba eso, la actitud de la chica reflejaba un solo sentimiento, miedo.

-Kaoru…- no, todos podían temerle menos ella, porque la amaba, porque ella era su salvación.

-Kenshin, tranquilízate- Sanosuke se mordió ligeramente un labio, se sentía en medio de una pelea monumental.

-Quítate- Battousai apretó los dientes, la voz le salió ronca.

-No lo haré hasta que te tranquilices, estas asustando a Jou-chan, vuelve a ser el de siempre- ¿Qué volviera a ser el de siempre?, ¡Él ya no podía ser el de siempre!, ahora era Battousai, no podía volver a ser el de antes porque el de antes no existía.

-Aléjate de ella- el de ojos dorados avanzó peligrosamente pero se detuvo en seco cuando notó que la joven cerraba los ojos y ahogaba un sollozo ¿De verdad la estaba asustando?, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?, él no sería capaz de hacerle daño, a ella nunca.

-Te estoy hablando en serio- aunque por dentro temblaba Sanosuke se mantuvo firme en su postura –Este no es el momento para que peleemos entre nosotros, Misao esta muy mal-

-¿Quién lastimo a Misao?- aún aferrandose a su amigo Kaoru habló temblorosamente, tenía miedo, tenía un miedo atroz, Battousai pocas veces salía a flote pero cuando lo hacía era por una sola cosa, porque había llegado la hora de matar, le temía porque estando en esa faceta su amado pelirrojo ya no podía escuchar su voz, ya no podía escuchar la voz de nadie, en esa faceta el único deseo en su mente era destruir.

-No sé- Sanosuke apretó los puños con furia –Pero no se saldrá con la suya- Battousai se tensó, ese mentecato de Sanosuke nada podría hacer en su contra, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera mal por el comentario.

-¿Quién pudo hacerle algo tan cruel?- Kaoru tomó aire, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y con esa mirada desolada observó fijamente al pelirrojo frente a ella, porque lo sabía, no entendía como pero lo sabía, que Battousai, ese joven casi hombre frente a ella era el que había puesto a su amiga entre la fina línea de la vida y la muerte.

-Soujiro, tú lo sabes verdad- Sanosuke tragó saliva y observó al castaño pero éste simplemente bajó la cabeza azorado y negó, no entendía que era lo que pasaba en es lugar pero él no diría que Misao estaba así por culpa del pelirrojo, nadie en ese cuarto parecía dispuesto a escucharlo antes de juzgarlo.

-Fui yo…- todo se hizo silencio en el salón, Soujiro aflojó un momento su agarre, Katsu aún con los ojos fijos en Misao sintió como las manos le temblaban, Sanosuke abrió la boca como si lo hubieran golpeado y Kaoru echó a llorar sintiendo que de un momento a otro se le acabarían las fuerzas.

-Fui yo- Battousai repitió la frase con el corazón destrozado, porque Kaoru en vez de intentar consolarlo huía de él, porque le tenía miedo como todos los demás, porque ahora lo entendía, ahora comprendía lo que le había querido decir ese otro Kenshin viejo en el granero, que Kaoru aceptaba al Kenshin del presente, sí, pero porque no le importaba su pasado… y él era ese pasado.

-¡Se me esta yendo!- el corazón de todos paró de golpe, Megumi tragó saliva y sus uñas se clavaron en las palma de su mano casi hasta sacarse sangre, todos eran un montón de idiotas, mira que pelearse en media operación y ahora el pulso de Misao era cada vez mas débil, la vida de su amiga se le estaba escurriendo entre las manos.

-¡Has algo!- Battousai olvidó todo, deshecho su quebrado corazón y giró hacía la camilla con todo el cuerpo punzándole.

-¡No le grites a Megumi, ella hace lo que puede!- furioso como nunca Sanosuke avanzó hacía el pelirrojo pero éste lo azotó en la pared de un aventón.

-¡Sano!- Kaoru chilló.

-¡Se nos va!- Megumi apretó los dientes, no podía pensar claramente entre tanto descontrol.

-¡Has algo, ahora, ahora!- Battousai rugió desesperado, la joven empezó a dar masaje al corazón pero la ninja en la camilla parecía demasiado lejos de cualquier intento por traerla a la vida.

-Esta muerta- Katsu observó con horror el cuerpo sobre la camilla, ya no sentía ningún pulso.

-Muerta…- Soujiro soltó lentamente el brazo de la muchacha que sujetaba, la piel de la chica había dejado de emitir calor.

-¡No, no, no!- entre lagrimas Megumi siguió con su tarea, no podía dejarla morir, la traería de vuelta a la vida como fuera, era su amiga, ¡No podía morir!

-¡Misao, escucha, estoy aquí!- completamente histérico Battousai se aferró a la camilla gritándole a la chica -¡Me prometiste pelear!, ¡Me prometiste vivir!, ¡Vamos, vamos!-

-¡Que esta muerta!- Katsu gritó, Soujiro se dejo caer de rodillas con los ojos fijos en la nada, Sanosuke se arqueó sintiendo que vomitaría y Kaoru corrió hacía la camilla llorando.

-¡No, Misao, vamos, amiga, vamos!- pero era en vano, el cuerpo de la chica estaba completamente lívido.

-Mi-sao…- la joven kendoka entonces se dejo caer también de rodillas, la cabeza le palpitaba, las manos le temblaban ¿Por qué había sucedido eso?

-¡Misao, escúchame, soy Himura, vamos, despierta, soy Himura!- las lagrimas empezaban a salir desesperadas de las orbes doradas del pelirrojo, Megumi seguía haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por volver a hacer latir el joven corazón y en ese instante Sanosuke giró sus ojos vidriosos hacía el pelirrojo.

-Esto es tú maldita y puta culpa- y el de ojos dorados pudo sentir que todas las miradas de ese cuarto sobre su persona opinaban lo mismo.

………**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Misao abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió que flotaba, todo el dolor había desaparecido y a su alrededor solo podía ver luz blanca, incluso ella misma iba vestida de blanco, su larga trenza negro azabache era la única nota negra en ese lugar.

-Ah…- la joven se rascó la cabeza pensativa -¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas aquí, al menos espiritualmente- una voz serena y sin timbre de emoción se dejo oír tras ella y la joven ninja giró rápidamente la vista parpadeando con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡Tú!- la ninja saltó apuntándola, se trataba de la misma mujer de cabellera larga y rostro inexpresivo que había visto en el bosque antes de que se atravesara en medio de la pelea de Saito y Battousai.

-Mi nombre es Yukishiro Tomoe- la joven hizo una ligera reverencia y Misao ladeó la cabeza intentando asimilar las cosas.

-La esposa fallecida de Himura ¿No?-

-Estas en lo cierto- la inexpresiva mujer realizó una larga reverencia –Te agradezco mucho la ayuda que me has prestado-

-¡Pues no lo agradezcas!- Misao saltó enfurecida -¡Por tu culpa me estoy muriendo!-

-No tenía otra opción- la joven levantó su cabeza y observó a Misao largamente.

-¡De seguro que ya me morí, por eso estoy aquí!- la chica se puso en cuclillas en el suelo y se sujetó la cabeza mientras sus ojos daban vuelta en espiral -¡Y ni siquiera sé si le dije a Aoshi-sama lo mucho que lo quiero!-

-Aún no mueres- Tomoe se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro –O mejor dicho aún tienes una oportunidad de volver-

-¡Que alivio!- la joven ninja se paró de un salto sonriendo feliz pero en seguida su rostro se puso tenebroso de nuevo –Por cierto, eso de decirme que me atravesara en la pelea sin hablarme de las consecuencias fue muy malo de tu parte-

-Pensé que sabías las consecuencias- en la nuca de la joven Yukishiro apareció una gota de sudor que Misao no alcanzó a ver.

-¡Claro que no!- la joven ninja volvió a sujetarse la cabeza que le daba vueltas sin control -¡Yo siempre hago las cosas sin pensar!-

-Ah…- por un momento Tomoe guardó silencio y estaba por añadir alguna otra cosa cuando la joven ninja la observó fijamente con ojos de pistola.

-Además ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?, se lo hubieras pedido al cabeza de escoba, nadie habría llorado su muerte-

-No hubiera podido hacerlo- Tomoe cerró los ojos un momento y luego los volvió a abrir provocando que la joven okashira se echara para atrás, de verdad que en eso de miradas intimidantes nadie le ganaba a esa mujer, aunque capaz y podía competir por el titulo con su tutor.

-¿Por qué no habrías podido?-

-Porque es un don que solo tú posees-

-¿El don de sacrificarse por los demás sin pensar?- la chica entrecerró los ojos, mas que un don esa porquería parecía una maldición.

-No, el don de ver y hablar con los muertos-

-¡Ah!- Misao se encogió -¡No que miedo, a mi no me gustan los fantasmas!-

-Soy un fantasma- Tomoe la observó como quien ve un caso perdido –Creo que en una ocasión anterior hablaste con el fallecido Hannya-

-¡Ah, sí!- la chica saltó feliz –En la batalla del Aoiya-

-Bueno, a veces los fallecidos contactan con las personas que tienen ese don, en este caso contigo-

-Pues que mal- la chica se sujetó el estomago, en esos instantes no sentía dolor pero estando en la Tierra…

-Pero aunque digas eso, si te lo pidiera lo harías de nuevo-

-¿Qué?- Misao volvió la vista hacía donde la fallecida esposa de Kenshin le sonreía amablemente.

-Volverías a sacrificarte por Kenshin, te doy las gracias-

-Himura es mi amigo, claro que lo haría- la chica soltó un suspiro –Aunque duele-

-Dolerá más si regresas pero te están esperando-

-Entiendo- la joven ninja pateó el suelo bajo ella, era duro, además no se veía que esa inmensidad de luz blanca tuviera fin –Esto…- una raya morada apareció bajo sus ojos.

-¿Quieres saber como regresar?- nuevamente Tomoe la observaba estoica.

-Tú eres tan seria como mi Aoshi-sama, seguro que se llevarían muy bien- la chica se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro.

-Solo escucha- Tomoe se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los brazos, por instinto Misao cerró los ojos –Existe una voz que te necesita, que es mas urgente que las demás, sigue ese llamado-

-Esta bien… gracias, supongo- como ultimo acto en ese lugar Misao abrazó a Tomoe y la joven Yukishiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa primero para después sonreír dulcemente al tiempo que la ninja se evaporaba en sus brazos, ahora entendía que era lo que le llamaba la atención a Kenshin de esa niña, esa calidez y arrojo que ella nunca había tenido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Esta muerta!-

-¡Misao!-

-¡Misao, escúchame, soy yo, soy Himura!-

-¡Aléjate de ella, tú la mataste!-

-¡Misao!, ¡Vamos, vamos, abre los ojos, soy Himura!- ¿Qué tanto estaban diciendo?, entre tantos gritos la joven no entendía nada.

-¡Esta volviendo!- Megumi aspiró aire con dificultad, sentía el joven corazón latir lentamente bajo sus manos.

-¡Muy bien, bien Misao, ahora abre los ojos, estoy aquí!- el pelirrojo no pudo soportarlo más y sujetó una mano de la chica, aún lloraba y sus manos estaban temblorosas.

-¡Soy Himura, acuérdate que me prometiste pelear!, ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?- sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, sentía un dolor atroz y todo parecía estar desenfocado o algo así porque veía pura luz ¿Sería que esa maldita de Tomoe le había mentido y ya se había muerto?

-¡Misao!- no, un momento, esa voz desesperada, esa voz que la llamaba con una urgencia atroz ¿Quién era?

-¡Misao, vamos, no puedes estarme haciendo esto porque si tú te vas…!- se hizo el silencio y entonces sobre la mejilla de la chica cayeron tres gotas de saladas lagrimas.

-¿Hi-mu-ra?- aún medio aturdida la chica lo observó y sonrío a pesar del dolor.

-¡Esta viva!- Soujiro sonrío estupidamente, Kaoru se llevo las manos a la boca y lloró de felicidad y Sanosuke tuvo que apoyarse en una pared porque sentía que en cualquier instante se iba a caer.

-Misao, me has asustado tonta- Battousai de cuclillas al lado de ella lloraba sosteniéndole las manos.

-Lo siento…- la chica respiró fatigosamente, aunque había más personas a su alrededor ella solo podía ver claramente al pelirrojo y a Megumi que seguía sobre ella, lista por si algo malo volvía a ocurrir.

-Te moriste un ratito- Battousai intentó sonreír, él no era hombre de sentimentalismos pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan feliz y agradecido de que ella siguiera con vida que hubiera podido dar las gracias a todos los santos, a Buda y a los cinco elementos de paso.

-Que mal…- la joven ninja apretó ligeramente su mano y él ocultó el rostro entre las sabanas, no quería que los demás lo vieran pero estaba llorando de felicidad.

-Muy bien, lo siento mucho pero necesito que salgan todos de aquí- Megumi respiró aire hondamente y puso ambas manos sobre su cadera, no iba a arriesgar a Misao a que todos quisieran apretujarla o fatigarla pidiéndole que les contara lo que había pasado.

-De acuerdo- Katsu se retiró no muy convencido, Soujiro salió casi alegremente, mientras la chica estuviera bien él estaba feliz, pero Sanosuke tuvo que levantar a Kaoru del suelo y ayudarla a salir, ambos estaban tan confusos que al pasar la puerta giraron por ultima vez la vista hacía la camilla, Megumi no había hecho intentos de sacar al hittokiri, al parecer porque su presencia tranquilizaba a la joven ninja.

Misao acariciaba lentamente los cabellos del pelirrojo, él a su vez tenía la cabeza sumida entre las sabanas, la chica hablaba despacito pero había algo que saltaba a simple vista, ella no le temía, ella no parecía estar enojada con él por dejarla en ese estado, de hecho parecía hasta aliviada de tenerlo a su lado.

Y eso a Kaoru le causo un gran malestar, como si una espinita se le hubiera clavado de manera fatídica en el corazón, porque ella que tanto amaba a Kenshin había saltado asustada al ver a Battousai, porque ella que tanto lo quería había intentado huir de él, pero ahora viendo a Misao a su lado y aunque sabía que era una tonta y una reverenda idiota por sentir eso… sentía celos, unos mal infundados y de los que se avergonzaba, pero no se podía mandar sobre el corazón.

Notas de Okashira janet: Bien, este capitulo ha salido volando de mis manos, creo que hubo de todo y esta largo pero me siento feliz por el resultado, aunque mi hermana estuvo a punto de matarme por lo de Misao (morir a manos de una niña de doce años que vergüenza)

AGRADEZCO A: **kislev, kaoru-pretty, gabyhyatt, A Kaoru Himura, Alisse, LYNN MAIDE, Isabel-san, the black misao, animefan, Hina Himura, Margo Channing **y **Ka-chan-n **(¿es mi imaginación o le agregaste una carita feliz a tu nick?)

Ahora me he encontrado con opiniones muy variadas e incluso hay quien me puso en un serio aprieto con la trama (que ya resolveré con ayuda de Aoshi, que bueno que tengo un genio entre los míos). Al parecer Enishi y Sessha tuvieron un gran éxito a pesar de verse medio gays (que risa me dio eso).

En cuanto a Soujiro les diré que no tienen que preocuparse por él, de hecho lo más probable es que se vaya en el capitulo que viene (a menos que se me revele, los personajes suelen hacerme eso).

Por cierto una personita por allí me informó que al Ova de esta serie le han añadido diez minutos en donde se ve que Kaoru le pide matrimonio a Kenshin y yo así de ¡¿Qué?!, no sé porque en los Ovas quisieron hacer ver que el pelirrojo no sentía nada por la chica, hasta lo ponen como que se casó con ella más por deber que por otra cosa y lo pusieron como un perro infeliz que te dan ganas de asesinarlo, pero por eso yo me quedo con mi Kenshin del manga, ese sí que es mi gallo.

Entre otras cosas quería recomendarles que lean **Prisionera **de Blankaoru porque aunque es un universo alterno no es "tan, tan" alterno porque se sitúa en aquella época, sale Battousai y tiene que cuidar de Kaoru, también se puede ver algo de Aoshi-Misao y a mi particularmente me pone una sonrisa feliz en el rostro cada que leo un nuevo capitulo.

En fin me despido, cuídense, besitos Ciao

_9 de Enero del 2009 Viernes _


	11. Venganza y traicion

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 11: Venganza y traición**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Kenshin llegó al Akabeko medio meditabundo, algo que en los últimos días no había sido muy común en él, de cualquier manera entró al local y buscó a su pequeño protegido con la mirada, si no lo veía a simple vista llamaría a Tae.

-¿Kenshin?- no, no había sido necesario llamarla, el niño ya se encontraba a su lado con una mirada medio sorprendida.

-¡Yahiko-kun!- el pelirrojo dejo escapar un suspiro de puro alivio –Estábamos preocupados por ti-

-¿Por mi?- el jovencito se apuntó a si mismo con un dedo sonrojándose violentamente porque Tsubame lo miraba como diciéndole "Te lo dije".

-¡Sí, no nos vuelvas a hacer algo así!- el pelirrojo sacudió al chico por el cuello de su gi como quien sacude un peluche –Kaoru-chan y yo pensamos que algo malo te había pasado, ya iba a llamar a la policía-

-Pero Kenshin…- en la frente del niño aparecieron unas cuantas gotas de sudor –No fue para tanto, solo salí un rato-

-Sin avisarnos- el pelirrojo lo observó ceñudo.

-No creí que se molestarían, es decir, tú sales a cada rato sin avisar-

-Pero yo soy un adulto, e incluso así cuando salgo sin avisarle a Kaoru-chan ella se preocupa-

-Bueno, ya entendí, no lo vuelvo a hacer- el pequeño infló las mejillas, de verdad que Kenshin se comportaba cada día más raro, a veces hasta lo desconocía.

-Por cierto…- el espadachín se llevo un dedo a la barbilla como cavilando –Kaoru-chan estaba algo preocupada porque dice que quizás no te estamos prestando mucha atención-

-¡¿Qué?!- las mejillas del chico enrojecieron, Tsubame que esperaba paciente a unos cuantos metros reía bajito como burlándose de él y sus negros presagios que a final de cuentas eran puras tonterías de chiquillos.

-Pensamos que quizás…-

Kenshin, ¿Cómo crees?, yo estoy muy feliz por lo tuyo y lo de Kaoru, no necesito que estén todo el rato tras de mi, ya soy un hombre, Yahiko Myoujin estudiante del estilo Kamiya Kasshin ¿No ves?-

-¿Oro?, sí, sí veo- pero mientras el pelirrojo lo observaba parpadeando una pequeña castaña escondía sus risas tras una charola y un apenado jovencito trataba por todos los medios que los colores no se le subieran al rostro (fracasando estrepitosamente).

-¿Y Kaoru?- trató de cambiar lo más rápido posible de tema.

-Ah, ella fue a la clínica a buscarte, debería ir por ella-

-Vamos si quieres- Yahiko empezó a caminar torpemente, ya otro día podría enfrentar con valor a su amiga, que vergüenza que después de estarse quejando porque Kaoru y Kenshin no le prestaban atención llegara el pelirrojo todo asustado buscándolo.

-A bueno- el espadachín dio vuelta en redondo pero luego de un momento de meditación giró la vista hacía el niño -¿Ya almorzaste?-

-¿Comer?- las tripas del niño rugieron -¡Ah, es cierto, Tsubame me iba a invitar!-

-Si quieres puedes ir al dojo- el chiquillo puso cara de espanto y el rostro del pelirrojo se volvió cenizo –Cocinó Sanosuke…-

-¡Menos mal!- el chiquillo dejo salir un suspiro feliz, que bueno que el antiguo Sekiho sabía cocinar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru se hallaba sentada recargando la espalda en la pared, a su lado Sanosuke estaba tirado en el suelo, tan abatido como si le acabaran de dar una paliza, Soujiro se entretenía jugueteando con sus dedos, Katsu se sostenía la cabeza como si estuviera borracho y ella ahí, sin saber que demonios pasaba, sintiendo que su corazón latía violentamente.

Ya había pasado mas de media hora y Megumi no había salido para decirles nada y el pelirrojo seguía adentro… con Misao… ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso?, de buena gana soltaría un grito frustrado aunque los demás la tacharan de loca.

Es que no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando, en primera Misao se hallaba aún en peligro de muerte y eso la ponía en un descontrol total porque pasara lo que pasara Misao era su amiga y Battousai…

¿Qué pasaba con Battousai?, sus pensamientos se le confundían en la cabeza, es decir, ella amaba a Kenshin, lo quería con todo el corazón y lo aceptaba con su oscuro pasado se lo había dicho y lo sostenía pero… pero una cosa era ver el pasado lejano y otra muy diferente tener el pasado frente a sus ojos.

¿Se estaba comportando de manera irracional?, es decir, si de repente te das cuenta de que el amor de tu vida se te escapo unos segundos de vista y en ese poco tiempo te lo vuelves a encontrar metido en una clínica con la novedad de que estuvo a punto de matar a tu mejor amiga ¿Qué sientes?

Pero no, algo no encajaba en esa historia porque Sanosuke había dicho que ya llevaba tiempo en ese lugar, ¿Pero como?, ella acababa de despedirse de Kenshin, el pelirrojo había dicho que él iba al Akabeko a buscar a Yahiko y ella había dicho que iría a la clínica, pero Sanosuke se había ido del dojo mucho antes ¡¿Alguien podría explicarle con un demonio lo que estaba ocurriendo?!

-Jou-chan…- Sanosuke la jaló suavemente.

-¿He?- ella giró a verlo aturdida, desde que habían salido nadie había cruzado palabra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Qué si estoy bien?-

-Te descontrolaste un poco allá dentro-

-Mira quien habla- la chica tragó saliva –Tú le dijiste a Kenshin que Misao se había muerto por su culpa-

-Bueno…- el joven luchador se mordió los labios y giró la vista avergonzado –Estaba muy asustado y no entendía que demonios pasaba, además Kenshin estaba en ese modo asesino suyo y me estaba cabreando que le gritara a Megumi-

-Pero…- la joven kendoka bajó la mirada –Creo que ese comentario le dolió-

-Lo siento…- Sanosuke se rascó la cabeza –Es decir, de verdad lo siento, quisiera pedirle disculpas pero entiéndeme, siempre había visto que Kenshin usaba su "modo Battousai" en batallas, nunca así y además desprendía un aura que me estaba asustando-

-Sí- la chica volvió a bajar la mirada –Yo también la sentí-

-No entiendo porque estaba en ese estado, no entiendo porque lastimo a Misao y por encima de todo no entiendo porque me hablaba como si quisiera rebanarme el cuello-

-Es como si no fuera él- la muchacha apretó los labios –Pero con Misao es diferente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sanosuke parpadeó y las orbes azules de la muchacha se cristalizaron mientras apretaba los puños.

-Con ella parece ser el de antes, parece volver a ser el espadachín bondadoso del que me enamore, quizás un poco agresivo es cierto pero bueno al fin y al cabo-

-Pareces celosa-

-¡¿Y como no estarlo?!- la joven estalló zarandeando a su amigo del cuello de su traje.

-Bueno- la cara del joven empezaba a volverse morada –Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de ponerte a temblar como hoja delante de él-

-¡¿Y como no?!- la chica se sujetó la cabeza -¿Acaso no oíste como te hablaba?, por un momento creí que se arrojaría sobre ti para hacerte pedazos, mil ideas pasaron por mi mente, que tú y él se habían peleado, que lo habías hecho enfurecer, que lo habías hecho herir a Misao accidentalmente-

-¡Oye!- en la frente del joven una venita furiosa hizo su aparición pero Kaoru siguió su discurso.

-No entendía porque te pedía que me soltaras y que te apartaras, pensé que era porque no quería meterme dentro de su pelea, por eso no te solté-

-¡Tonta!- Sanosuke bufó –No necesito que me protejas, además ¿Crees que él se hubiera controlado solo por ti?-

-¡Sí!- la chica alzó los ojos azules y valientes hacía su amigo –Cuando Battousai sale a flote ya no razona, ya no piensa más que en matar y no escucha mi voz, pero… él no me haría daño-

-Pero si acabas de decir que no razona- en la frente del luchador surgió una gotita de sudor y luego decían que el tonto era él.

-Pero… bueno…- en las mejillas de la joven se hizo evidente el sonrojo –Dirás que estoy loca pero, creo que me guarda cierto cariño, yo… creo que Kenshin me ama-

-Pues claro- Sanosuke volvió a bufar –Por algo te pidió matrimonio ¿No?-

-Sí… creo…-

-Una pregunta- el luchador entrecerró los ojos y alzó un dedo -¿Cómo sabías que era él quien había herido a Misao?, porque según recuerdo eso lo confeso hasta después-

-Eso…- Kaoru ladeó la cabeza como si de nuevo los pensamientos se le revolvieran en la mente –Es extraño pero ya en una ocasión anterior me había pasado, como si Kenshin se metiera en mi mente y me dejara un mensaje-

-No entiendo- los ojos del luchador se volvieron dos puntitos en su rostro.

-¿Recuerdas la batalla con Jine-i?-

-Sí- el muchacho asintió con la cabeza ¿Cómo olvidar a ese asesino loco?

-Bueno, en el último momento cuando Kenshin había dejado a Battousai salir a flote y estaba por matar a Jine-i pasó algo extraño-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo estaba amarrada pero pude ver en mi mente a Kenshin caminando hacía mí, decía que desafortunadamente para él rompería su promesa de no volver a matar porque no había nada que le importara más que yo y mis conmovedores sollozos-

-Tus sollozos no son conmovedores- el chico levantó una ceja.

-¡Cállate!- la joven entonces se puso roja –También fue en ese momento que me dijo que me amaba por primera vez-

-¿No será una alucinación?- Sanosuke ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Que no!- la chica frunció el ceño pero luego su rostro volvió a entristecerse –Cuando entre a la clínica, después de que lo vi y dije su nombre vi una imagen-

-¿Qué era?-

-En ella podía ver a Kenshin con una espada chorreando sangre, se daba la vuelta hacía mi con unos ojos inexpresivos y me decía "yo lo hice", en ese momento sentí muchísimo miedo porque por lo general el Kenshin que veo no es así de frío-

-Pero si solo lo has visto dos veces-

-Tres-

-¿Tres?- Sanosuke levantó una ceja pero ella jugueteó con sus dedos, no se iba a poner a contarle a su amigo que la otra ocasión en que se había conectado con el pensamiento de Kenshin había sido en un sueño medio erótico.

-Pero algo no encaja- la joven cambió rápidamente de tema –Si Kenshin y yo acabamos de separarnos ¿Cómo es posible que haya herido a Misao de muerte y…?-

-Pero es que ustedes no entienden- una voz joven se dejo oír y Kaoru se puso roja de pies a cabeza, mira que tonta había sido, ella contándole todo a Sanosuke sin ponerse a pensar que tenía publico oyéndola.

-Es cierto Seta- Sanosuke se giró hacía el joven Tenken frunciendo el ceño –Tú estabas con Kenshin aquí adentro antes de que llegara yo, ¿Viste lo que paso?-

-No- el jovencito se frotó una mano contra la otra –Y estoy tan perdido como ustedes pero lo que si les puedo decir es que Himura-san no hirió a Misao-dono aquí sino en Kyoto-

-Estas de broma- la boca de Sanosuke se abrió sin poder remediarlo.

-No miento, yo he venido de cochero todo este tiempo-

-Imposible- por primera vez en ese tiempo Katsu abrió la boca –La muchacha hubiera muerto con esa herida-

-Milagrosamente no fue así- los ojos del castaño brillaron –Misao-dono tenía muchas ganas de seguir con vida y por eso logró llegar hasta aquí-

-Oye, momento- Sanosuke le dio un ligero aventoncito en el hombro al muchacho mientras alzaba una ceja –Como que te atrae mucho la comadreja-

-¿He?- el jovencito entonces sonrió ampliamente –No es eso, es que es una muchacha muy bonita y muy agradable, no me gustaría que alguien así muriera-

-Mas te vale- el joven luchador soltó un suspiro –Porque existe cierto cubo de hielo que andaba desesperado buscándola y sería muy feo que llegara y se encontrara con que le han hecho el gane-

-¿Se refiere a Shinomori-san?- los ojos del castaño perdieron brillo –Ese hombre no se da cuenta de lo que tiene-

-¡Ah!- Sanosuke sonrió complacido –Entonces si te gusta-

-Sagara-san, este no es el momento- el joven Tenken sonrió nerviosamente.

-Hablando de Aoshi-san- Kaoru se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensando en el joven ninja que había regresado a Kyoto hace ya un par de semanas, vaya chasco que se llevaría cuando viera que su viaje había sido en vano… y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo reaccionaría ese hombre cuando supiera que Kenshin había sido el causante de la herida de Misao?, irremediablemente un escalofrío subió por la espalda de la joven, eso mejor ni pensarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yahiko entró corriendo en el dojo, se sirvió un plato extra grande de arroz y recolectando unas cuantas verduras medio crudas se dispuso a almorzar, claro que quedarse en el Akabeko a saborear un rico desayuno hubiese estado mejor pero tampoco quería seguir sintiéndose un tonto frente a Tsubame.

Porque dicho sea de paso, se había comportado como un tonto, mira que sentirse desplazado por el amor que se tenían Kaoru y Kenshin entre sí, de verdad que era un niño aún si se dejaba llevar por esas emociones.

Después de almorzar el jovencito pasó a lavar los trastes de manera medio distraída, le había preguntado a Kenshin que cuando sería la boda y el pelirrojo le había contestado que en cuanto Aoshi, Misao y su maestro pudieran llegar, así que por fin el treceavo maestro del estilo Hitten Mitsurugi vería a su alumno sentar cabeza, el niño casi y podía imaginárselo riendo mientras se tomaba la veinteava botella de licor del día y diciendo algo que podría sonar como "Sí baka deshi, yo sabía que no me defraudarías, ya si no eres tan bueno como yo en la espada por lo menos debías conseguirte una mujer".

El muchachito río por lo bajo, sería divertido tener una gran fiesta en el dojo, Sanosuke borracho, Megumi despechada, Misao haciendo barullo, Aoshi tan inexpresivo como siempre… por un momento el jovencito levantó una ceja como cavilando, ahora que lo recordaba se suponía que Misao estaba perdida y Aoshi la estaba buscando ¿La habría encontrado el joven ninja?, conociendo a Misao la chica se había quedado vagabundeando en algún pueblo o le había dado por ser una buena samaritana y se había metido en problemas (Como siempre).

De cualquier manera esperaba que estuviera bien y que ambos pudieran asistir a la boda de Kaoru y Kenshin, hasta ya empezaba a planear la borrachera que se iban a poner cuando unos pasos violentos se escucharon en el recibidor.

-¿Intrusos?- el muchachito saltó al instante tomando su shinai con la mano, ninguno de los visitantes usuales del dojo entraría de esa forma.

-¡¿Quién anda?!- el chico salió valientemente al encuentro de quien sea que se hubiese metido de esa manera en el dojo pero la imagen que le saltó enfrente lo dejo perplejo, Aoshi Shinomori, con el rostro desencajado, con las kodachis en la mano, con los ojos con una expresión de locura.

-Aoshi…- el muchachito dio un paso atrás sin saber bien a bien lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- el joven gritó -¡¿Dime donde esta?!-

-¿Dónde esta quien?-

-¡Misao!-

-¡No sé!- el niño avanzó torpemente en reversa cuando el ninja se abalanzó sobre él pero dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el joven se detuvo en seco y se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello, no se podía estar quieto, no podía estar tranquilo.

-Misao- su voz entonces surgió como un quejido –No puede estar muriendo-

-¿De que habla?- el chico soltó un respingo abriendo al máximo sus ojos marrones.

-¿No lo sabes?- el joven revolvió su flequillo –Battousai, él la hirió, él muy maldito-

-¿Kenshin?-

-¡No, Battousai!- Aoshi gritó con rabia y clavó una kodachi en el piso para gran susto del joven estudiante de kendo.

-Pero si… son la misma persona-

-Ya no- los torturados ojos azules entonces se levantaron y giraron hacía el niño como si apenas lo reconociera.

-No entiendo- Yahiko intentó poner una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro del ninja, a su modo de ver las cosas el ex Okashira había perdido por completo la cabeza ¿Cómo podría Kenshin herir a Misao?, si él acababa de ver a Kenshin hace un momento y o mucho se equivocaba o lo único que el pelirrojo tenía en mente por el momento era su inminente boda con el amor de su vida.

-Claro que no entiendes- Aoshi se levantó tirando a un lado su bolsa de viaje –Tengo que ver a Misao-

-Pero no sé donde esta- el muchachito tragó saliva.

-Pero sabes donde esta la clínica ¿No?-

-¿Dónde trabaja Megumi?-

-Si corremos te lo agradeceré- y así, sin saber bien a bien que era lo que pasaba, sin saber si Aoshi había perdido la cabeza o era él quien ya no entendía nada el jovencito corrió hacía la clínica con el ninja pisándole los talones atrás.

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Oiga, de verdad debo ir a casa- Enishi jaló el moñito que llevaba en el cuello de su camisa blanca como si quisiera arrancárselo.

-Y yo ya te dije Yukishiro que hoy no puedo darte salida porque tenemos mucho trabajo-

-Déjeme ir ahora- los ojos del joven se volvieron dos pozos oscuros y tormentosos pero el gerente simplemente tragó saliva sintiendo un miedo brutal.

-Mira Yukishiro, no es que yo no quiera hacerlo, pero en realidad tendré problemas con el jefe si te dejo ir-

-Me iré tengas o no problemas- el joven se arrancó el moñito y desabrochó los botones de su chaleco provocando unas cuantos grititos ahogados de parte de las clientas.

-Yukishiro por favor- el gerente tragó saliva –Mira, te dejo ir si encuentras a alguien que te cubra las dos horas que te faltan-

-No será difícil- el joven levantó una ceja y paseó la mirada por el local buscando una posible victima que finalmente descubrió en la forma de una jovencita que lo veía de reojo con expresión embobada.

-¡Hola!- se acercó a ella con una mano en alto y la sonrisa más amable que jamás hubiera puesto en su cara.

-¡Ah!- la chica se sonrojó violentamente ¿Sería que ese muchacho tan guapo había descubierto que lo estaba observando?

-Veo que me has estado viendo- ¡Sí, sí se había dado cuenta!, ahora sentía ganas de esconder la cabeza en un pozo bajo la tierra, entre mas profundo mejor.

-Yo… lo siento…- ¿Qué se podía decir en un caso así?, la chica estaba que se desmayaba.

-No, no lo sientas- Enishi le pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con aire despreocupado, como si fuera un acto simple y cotidiano.

-¡Ah!-

-Pero quisiera pedirte un favor, algo muy especial- el chico giró la mirada al piso como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir lo avergonzara un poco (de hecho estaba poniendo todo de su parte para que la presa no se le escapara).

-Di-dígame…- la jovencita apretó inconscientemente los labios ¿Sería que planeaba besarla y le estaba pidiendo permiso?

-Bueno verás, tengo un amigo que esta muy enfermo, debo ir a cuidarlo pero mi jefe no me deja salir y por eso… de verdad no te lo pediría si no estuviera desesperado pero… ¿Podrías cubrirme un rato?-

-Pero yo no trabajo aquí-

-No es difícil, además te estaría eternamente agradecido- la tomó de las manos y la observó fijamente, debía funcionar, debía decirle que sí.

-Bueno… supongo que si tu jefe acepta-

-¡Gracias!- y así sin más salió disparado sin darle a la muchacha ni siquiera la oportunidad de reconsiderarlo, la verdad es que se hubiera salido de ese lugar desde antes pero en realidad necesitaba el dinero.

Vivir en esa nueva era como un civil cualquiera no era tan fácil, si se ponía a considerar cuando era el dirigente de la mafia nunca tenía que trabajar demasiado y el dinero llegaba fácil y rápido, le hubiera gustado volver a esos viejos tiempos pero sabía que su hermana se molestaría con él si lo hiciera.

Aunque bueno, con cuidar a ese pelirrojo le parecía que ya estaba pagando todos sus pecados, los pasados y los que le trajera el porvenir.

-¡Sessha!-

-Yukishiro-san…- el pelirrojo sentado en el suelo giró hacía el recién llegado sus orbes apagadas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el peliplateado tuvo que raspar la garganta para preguntar, no estaba acostumbrado a preguntar por el bienestar de las demás personas.

-No debe preocuparse por mi Yukishiro-san-

-Bueno, no es que Yuki quiera hacerlo en realidad- el antiguo mafioso soltó un suspiro y avanzó hacía el otro inclinándose frente a él –Son ordenes del cielo-

-No lo entiendo-

-No es necesario que entiendas- el joven se dejo caer entonces de sentón frente al otro apoyando las manos tras su espalda.

-Pensé que salía más tarde del trabajo-

-Sí, bueno… me dieron la tarde libre porque no había mucha clientela-

-Yukishiro-san, entonces debería ir a divertirse, no es necesario que este aquí conmigo-

-Bueno…- las gafas oscuras resbalaron un poco dejando ver sus ojos negros –Ganas no me faltan pero me tiene algo preocupado que no dejes de sangrar-

-Ah…-

-No me haces tonto, las heridas de tu espalda se abren a cada rato y he notado que te mueves más lento y aunque lo intentes sofocar te oigo toser por las noches-

-No es nada grave-

-Pues si no es nada grave cúrate ya, no me dejas dormir con tu tos molesta-

-Sessha lo siente-

-Date la vuelta, voy a vendarte- el peliplateado levantó una ceja sonriendo de medio lado –Un hombre muy gordo me las regaló porque dijo que se notaba que las necesitaría-

-¿Usted?- el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Sí, no entendí muy bien pero que demonios, si me sirven-

-Yukishiro-san se gana el favor de las personas rápidamente- el pelirrojo sonrío tristemente, no porque le diera pena que su ex cuñado se llevara bien con los demás sino porque últimamente esa era la única clase de sonrisas que podía ostentar en su rostro.

-Todo esta en saber fingir- el joven habló con voz divertida pero en su rostro estaba marcada una expresión de preocupación, la espalda de su compañero estaba como si lo hubieran flagelado, las heridas se abrían y podía notar los hombros cansados y el cuerpo molido, no entendía que demonios le pasaba, es decir, que él supiera en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos el pelirrojo no se había peleado y si no mal recordaba no estaba en ese estado de abandono cuando sucedió lo de la justicia humana.

-¡Listo!- después de colocar las vendas el peliplateado le dio un aventoncito en la nuca.

-Gracias Yukishiro-san- el vagabundo se fue hacía delante con los ojos entrecerrados, su ex cuñado hacía cosas buenas de vez en cuando pero siempre intentaba disimularlas haciendo algo malo después.

-Por cierto- el ex mafioso se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y Sessha retrocedió instintivamente cuando notó que en el rostro de su ex cuñado se pintaba una inocencia total, siempre que el peliplateado ponía esa expresión significaba que tendrían problemas.

-¿Qué sucede Yukishiro-san?-

-Yuki se estaba preguntando, ¿No será que Sessha se daña solo para intentar expiar sus pecados pasados?-

-No, no lo hago-

-¿Es cosa entonces de tu cuerpo?- el joven alzó una ceja –Que yo recordara no estabas tan mal antes-

-Megumi-san ya me había advertido que mi cuerpo se estaba deteriorando-

-Sí pero esto es demasiado- el peliplateado colocó una mano sobre la rodilla del pelirrojo –No sé que pienses tú pero en China tenemos esa idea del Karma y según lo que yo veo estas obligando a tú mente a poner tu cuerpo en ese estado-

-¿Mi mente?- el vagabundo desvió la mirada intentando hacerse el desentendido, de hecho comprendía a la perfección lo que su ex cuñado estaba explicando.

-Sí y quisiera que me digas la verdad ¿Es por Kaoru?, ¿Es por que estas lejos de ella?-

-Kaoru-dono esta mejor lejos de mi-

-¿Pero tú estas mejor lejos de ella?- el joven lo sujetó por los hombros.

-No es acerca de si…-

-No seas estupido- el ex mafioso lo sujetó con mayor fuerza, sus ojos negros parecían iluminados de coraje –Te estas muriendo, no entiendo porque, no sé por que pero voy atando cabos, siempre has sido un hombre débil, peleando por los demás sin ponerte a pensar en tu propia persona, luchando por una nueva era sin importar lo que pasara contigo, pero las cosas habían cambiado ¿No?- los ojos negros lo observaron con insistencia pero él desvió la mirada, no podía ponerse a recordar eso, no podía regresar a los días felices en el dojo Kamiya, porque ahora Kaoru estaba con quien en realidad debía de estar.

-¡Admítelo!- Enishi lo zarandeó –Admite que esa chica te cambió la vida, que te dio una nueva razón de existir, que fue la luz que tanto buscabas-

-Kaoru-dono…- las orbes apagadas observaron al suelo con pesar.

-Pero ahora estas aquí, sintiéndote desdichado, porque piensas que ella ha encontrado a alguien que en verdad la merece y te has hecho a un lado ¡Piensa en ti con un demonio!-

-Usted no entiende Yukishiro-san- el pelirrojo apretó los puños –Pensé en mi felicidad, en la felicidad que merecía, por eso decidí hacerme a un lado-

-Eso no tiene lógica- el peliplateado lo soltó frunciendo el ceño.

-Créame, tiene más de la que se imagina-

-Serás idiota, si sigues haciéndote el machito y el "Estoy bien no necesito a Kaoru" creo que me daré una vuelta por el dojo Kamiya, total, si tú no estas interesado…-

-Yukishiro-san- los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron con horror –Pensé que ya la había olvidado-

-¿Tú la has olvidado?-

-No-

-Pues yo tampoco- el peliplateado alzó ambas cejas con humor –Así que te propondré un trato, o tú mejoras en una semana o yo me largo al dojo Kamiya a ver que sucede-

-¡Yukishiro-san!- el vagabundo abrió ambos ojos con horror pero su ex cuñado por toda respuesta le guiñó un ojo y se levantó desfajando su camisa en el proceso, se daría un baño y luego prepararía algo de comer, antes esas cosas las hacía el pelirrojo pero últimamente con lo mal que estaba le había pedido que ya no lo hiciera, además, cuando cocinaba el vagabundo a la comida siempre le faltaba sal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ya estas estable, no demasiado claro pero lo mas estable posible dada la situación-

-Gracias- Misa sonrió sintiendo un retortijón de dolor.

-De cualquier manera trata de no esforzarte mucho-

-Ni aunque quisiera- la joven ninja sonrío nuevamente y Megumi se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja sintiéndose relajada por fin después de tanto tiempo, sentía todos los músculos cansados y un dolor de cabeza mortal, pero al parecer su amiga ya se encontraba bien.

-He…- Battousai que seguía arrodillado al lado de la camilla pero ya con los ojos bien secos giró a ver a la doctora por un momento.

-¿Dime?- Megumi entonces se cruzó de brazos, aunque el pelirrojo ya estuviera calmado y no hubiera ninguna aura asesina rodeándolo la verdad es que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Yo…- el joven frunció el ceño pero en ese instante Misao lo jaló débilmente por la tela de su gi y él pareció recobrar fuerzas –Lamento haberte presionado Takani-

-Ah…- la mujer parpadeó, no se esperaba eso de él, quizás después de todo no fuera tan agresivo como había parecido al principio –No hay problema, es normal tu reacción tomando en cuenta que se trataba de alguien cercano-

-Ah- nuevamente el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y un pálido rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas –Te agradezco lo que hiciste por Misao-

-No hay de que- la joven doctora inclinó levemente la cabeza –Saldré pero les diré a los demás que no entren aún, no quiero que sofoquen a Misao con sus preguntas-

-Gracias- y así sin más la joven mujer salió y tanto Misao como Battousai soltaron un suspiro.

-Serás tonta, mira en todos los aprietos que me metiste- el pelirrojo le acomodó la almohada de tal forma que la chica quedaba incorporada a medias sobre la camilla.

-Oye que no fue mi culpa- la chica rodó los ojos, podía hablar con facilidad pero intentar moverse era otra cosa, le dolía todo.

-¿Cómo que no fue tu culpa?- el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos –Recuérdame quien demonios se metió en medio de mi pelea-

-Hablando de eso- la jovencita entrecerró los ojos –La culpable de ese caos fue tu antigua esposa, la Tomoe esa-

-¿Tomoe?- las orbes doradas se abrieron sorprendidas -¿Es en serio?-

-De verdad- la chica cerró un ojo, de nuevo le había dolido intentar sacudir una mano.

-¡Que no te muevas!- el pelirrojo la regañó pero luego su rostro volvió a parecer el de un simple muchacho sorprendido –Y… ¿La viste?-

-En vivo y en directo-

-Ella… ¿Esta bien?-

-Bueno…- en la cara de la chica surgieron dos rayas moradas –Supongo que esta bien dentro de lo que cabe el estar muerto-

-¡Ah, sí!- el hittokiri se pegó con una mano en la frente pero luego su rostro se entristeció como si pensara en el pasado -¿Esta molesta conmigo?-

-Bueno, casi me mata por salvarte, no creo que este molesta contigo- la chica entrecerró los ojos, de verás que esa Tomoe era mala.

-Bueno, es que de mi vida a la tuya la mía vale más-

-¡Oye!- la chica saltó pero inmediatamente se dobló en dos apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, que dolor tan espantoso.

-¡Te he dicho que no te muevas!- el pelirrojo gruñó –De seguir así te voy a acabar amarrando a la cama-

-Hablando de otra cosa- la chica intentó relajarse consiguiéndolo a medias -¿Ya viste a Kaoru-chan?-

-Eso…- bajó la cabeza y el flequillo rojo le cubrió los ojos –Ella me tiene miedo-

-Estas de broma-

-Lo digo en serio- había tal cantidad de tristeza en sus palabras que Misao extendió una mano hacía él y le acarició lentamente la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ella se escondió tras Sanosuke- ahora la tristeza se convirtió en furia -¡Y el muy idiota me decía que no me le acercara como si yo fuera capaz de dañarla!-

-Pero entiende- Misao bajó la mano, se estaba fatigando –La ultima vez que Kaoru te vio así fue en tu pelea con Saito y en ese entonces por más que ella te llamó y lloro tú no la escuchaste, además Sanosuke tuvo razón al desconfiar de ti, te recuerdo que en tu modo "Battousai" sueles olvidarte de tus amigos-

-¡Pero tú nunca me tuviste miedo!- el pelirrojo aferró las sabanas y ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Eso es porque no soy como Kaoru, recuerda que el lema de su escuela se basa en proteger la vida de las personas, tú en cambio no piensas más que en matar, es decir, sus principios son completamente contrarios-

-Ah- el pelirrojo soltó las sabanas, había vacío en sus ojos dorados –Entonces, ella no teme que le haga daño a ella pero le lastima que le haga daño a los demás-

-Exacto-

-¿Y tu por que…?- el joven la observó de reojo y ella desvió la mirada sonriendo.

-Supongo que porque toda mi vida me la he pasado con asesinos, la muerte no es cosa nueva para mí, además tú eres mi amigo-

-Ojala y Kaoru no me temiera…- el muchacho apretó con fuerza sus rodillas.

-Si dejaras de intentar matar a Sanosuke quizás lograrías un avance- la joven entonces cerró los ojos, aunque no se lo dijera la verdad se estaba fatigando demasiado en esa charla, además de que había una cuestión que no lograba salir de su cabeza, ¿Por qué si Kenshin ya había peleado con Saito no abandonaba aún su faceta de Battousai?, ¿Sería que planeaba quedarse así para siempre?

Y mientras adentro Misao y Battousai se quedaban en un cómodo silencio afuera todos los presentes se abalanzaron encima de la doctora quien tentada estuvo de golpearlos a todos (lastima que ella era la mas débil físicamente de ese grupo).

-¿Cómo esta Misao?- Kaoru la sujetó por su bata.

-Ella esta bien pero no quiero que la molesten por ahora-

-¿Kenshin esta más calmado?, ¿Ya volvió a ser el de siempre?- Sanosuke la observó con sus castaños ojos atormentados y la doctora supo en ese instante que el joven luchador estaba avergonzado de lo que le había dicho dentro de la habitación.

-Él… bueno ya esta mas calmado pero en eso de volver a ser el de antes…- la joven mujer se sentó al lado de Katsu, se sentía temblorosa y débil, después de todo había operado a mil por hora y no había tenido tiempo ni para almorzar.

-¿Sigue como Battousai?- Kaoru juntó ambas manos y apretó los labios.

-Si, supongo- Megumi entonces envió una fría mirada a Kaoru –Te dije que no volvieras a sumirte en el pasado y es lo primero que haces-

-Lo siento- la chica apretó los puños, vamos, ella ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por como había reaccionado frente a Kenshin para que encima Megumi la hiciera sentir peor.

-Kitsune déjala- Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja –Te recuerdo que estamos hablando de Battousai no del Kenshin de siempre-

-¿Oro?- una exclamación, una palabrita muy conocida por todos, cinco pares de ojos giraron al mismo tiempo a donde un confundido pelirrojo observaba a todos con sus inconfundibles ojos violetas.

-¡Tú!, ¿Pero como?, ¿Si?, adentro- Sanosuke lo apuntó a él, luego a la clínica, luego a él y finalmente se enredó con sus propias manos.

-Kenshin, ¿Pero como?- la joven kendoka sacudió la cabeza, ahora si no entendía nada de nada.

-Kenshin ¿Cómo saliste de la clínica?- Megumi parpadeó confusa y el pelirrojo que no entendía porque la cara de perplejidad de sus amigos ladeó la roja cabeza mientras miles de signos de interrogación se despedían de su confuso cerebrito.

-¡Oro!, yo jamás entre en la clínica-

-¡Imposible!- Katsu se echó hacía atrás poniendo una mano en su frente, seguramente estaba en mitad de una pesadilla, una que se estaba volviendo cada vez mas larga y mas loca.

-Himura-san- Soujiro que había estado sentado atrás se levantó sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Oro, Soujiro-kun!- el pelirrojo abrió grandes los ojos -¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que huías de la policía-

-Sí, sí lo hago- el castaño sonrió forzadamente –De hecho eso hacía cuando usted repentinamente me secuestro y me obligó a manejar hasta acá-

-¿Qué yo te secuestre?- el pelirrojo parpadeó -¿Para que querría secuestrarte?-

-Porque me obligó a andar de cochero- en la frente del joven una vena le empezó a palpitar de manera endemoniada –No me diga que no lo recuerda-

-¿Y para que querría un cochero?- nuevamente la perplejidad en el pelirrojo y todos los presentes que ya no sabían si el loco era el castaño o el pelirrojo.

-¡Porque usted lastimo a Misao-dono y necesitaba traerla a la clínica!-

-¡¿Oro?!, ¿Misao-chan esta aquí?-

-Kenshin cariño- Kaoru corrió hacía él y lo sujetó de su gi obligándolo a mirarla directamente a los ojos –Hace rato estabas dentro de la clínica, no se porque pero estabas en tu modo Battousai y dijiste que habías lastimado a Misao-

-¿Yo?- él a su vez sujetó a su prometida de los brazos –Kaoru-chan te lo juro, no sé de que me están hablando yo fui por Yahiko al Akabeko, de ahí lo mande al dojo, me tarde en llegar aquí porque en el camino me encontré a un señor que me pidió ayuda con su carreta-

-¿Pero como?- Sanosuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, ¿Kenshin tenía amnesia?, ¿Doble personalidad?, ¿Todos estaban drogados y veían cosas que no eran?

-Momento- Megumi se sujetó a una pared, tan cansada como estaba le parecía que iba a caer de un instante a otro.

-Ven conmigo- Katsu la sujetó y le indicó que caminara hacía su casa, tomarían un café y luego verían que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

-Pero entonces ¿Misao esta sola ahora?- Kaoru observó de reojo la clínica, ninguno de los presentes había notado cuando Megumi y el periodista se habían marchado.

-¡Kaoru-chan!- el pelirrojo tragó saliva anonadado –No entiendo que esta pasando-

-¡Pues yo sí!- nuevamente todos los presentes giraron la vista, Yahiko que corría aun con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo y adelante Aoshi Shinomori, con las kodachis desenvainadas, con los ojos encendidos de rabia, con el semblante frío de sus años de asesino.

-¡Shinomori!- instintivamente Sanosuke y Kaoru cubrieron a Kenshin con sus cuerpos, sabían que el pelirrojo había causado las heridas de Misao pero no por eso el ninja debía despedazarlo en ese instante, debían saber la historia completa, las razones o las circunstancias.

-¿Aoshi-kun?- Kenshin apartó lenta y suavemente a Kaoru colocándola a un lado a pesar de los ojos desesperados de la muchacha -¿Tú sabes que esta pasando?-

-Voy a matar a Battousai- los ojos del joven eran dos bolas azules de rabia –Si algo malo le paso a Misao no habrá quien pueda detenerme-

-¡Espera!- Sanosuke que aún seguía delante de Kenshin extendió los dos brazos frente a él en un vano intento de protegerlo –Misao ya esta bien-

-¿Dónde?-

-Adentro, pero Megumi dijo que… aún esta muy grave para que podamos verla…-

-¡Voy a matarlo!- los puños del joven se crisparon sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas y entonces Kenshin avanzó hacía delante con mirada decidida.

-Aoshi-kun, no entiendo que esta pasando pero si quieres pelear conmigo lo haré con todo gusto, solo no metas a los demás en esta batalla, no deseo que alguien salga herido-

-¡No!- las cejas del muchacho se contrajeron y avanzó hacía el pelirrojo pero para gran sorpresa de todos lo quito de su paso con un aventón.

-¿Aoshi-kun?- decir que el pelirrojo estaba atónito sería poca palabra para describir su sentir.

-¡No entienden!- su voz era un rugido -¡Quiero matar a Battousai!- abrió la puerta de la sala de operaciones con una patada, tras él corrieron Kenshin y Kaoru pero Sanosuke se mantuvo afuera obligando a Yahiko y a Soujiro a hacer lo mismo, algo le decía que en esa escena ellos tres sobraban.

-¡Aoshi-kun!- la voz del pelirrojo a sus espaldas.

-Shinomori- la voz del pelirrojo adelante, claro, porque no eran el mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Kaoru estaba en shock, a su lado Kenshin le tomaba la mano, sí, el Kenshin de mirada violeta, de sonrisa sincera, pero adelante estaba ese otro Kenshin, el llamado Battousai, que se paraba lentamente, que sujetaba sus espadas, que tenía los ojos dorados y un cuerpo de ensueño, ese Kenshin.

-Himura…- Misao lo llamó débilmente y sujetó su gi con la escasa fuerza que tenía.

-¡¿Qué haces al lado de ella?!- Aoshi rugió y el de ojos dorados lo observó entrecerrando los ojos como quien ve a un potente rival.

-Por lo menos estoy al lado de ella-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Yo no la abandono- el hittokiri apretó los puños, Misao atrás intentó tomar aire para decir algo, esa situación era ridícula ¿Por qué su tutor estaba haciendo esa faramalla?, ¿Por qué no preguntaba como habían sido las cosas en un principio?.

-Tú la lastimaste- los ojos del ninja se volvieron dos rendijas oscuras –Tú casi la matas-

-¡No sabes nuestros motivos!- el pelirrojo a su vez también rugió -¡No entiendes lo que sucedió ni te importa comprenderlo, eres como todos los demás que me juzgan sin investigar primero!- Kaoru ante estas palabras saltó y sintió como su pecho le quemaba, ahora se sentía tan mal, quería abrazar a ese jovencito de mirada dorada y pedirle perdón, decirle que lo amaba aunque fuera en esa faceta, pero… ¿Cómo?, si el de adelante era su amado ¿Quién era el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado?.

-Lastimaste a Misao, eso es lo único que necesito saber- Aoshi se puso en posición de ataque, Battousai frente a él hizo lo mismo pero asustada Misao alzó la voz.

-Aoshi-sama no lo haga, yo ya estoy bien y no quiero que dañe a Himura-

-Ese no es Himura- Aoshi entrecerró los ojos –Te ha engañado todo este tiempo, ese que esta a tú lado es Battousai-

-¡Ya lo sé!- la chica volvió a gritar y todos los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa pero ninguno con mayor asombro que el mismísimo Battousai, entonces ¿Ella sabía que era Battousai el asesino?, ¿Sabía que no era el amigo con el que había viajado a Kyoto hace tanto tiempo?.

-No lo entendía muy bien antes pero ahora sé que el que esta al lado de Kaoru es… bueno Himura, pero para mi Battousai también es Himura y no quiero que le haga daño-

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que él casi te mata?!- Aoshi rugió y la chica abrió los ojos con espanto, nunca antes su tutor le había gritado de esa forma.

-Escucha ahora Shinomori- la voz ronca y letal del de ojos dorados se dejo oír –Lastimé a Misao es cierto, pero no dejare que nadie me mate a menos que sea bajo sus manos, si ella desea acabar conmigo entonces yo mismo le daré una espada y pondré mi cuello-

-¡Lo dices porque ella nunca sería capaz de hacerlo!- el ninja saltó enfurecido –La usaste y luego simplemente te lavaste las manos-

-¡Aoshi-sama!- la jovencita se mordió los labios, le estaban entrando unas infinitas ganas de llorar.

-Cálmense por favor- la voz pacifica del de ojos violetas provocó que todos saltaran.

-Tú…- Battousai entrecerró los ojos, ahí estaba esa contraparte que todos parecían querer, ahí estaba su otro yo que era el que todos aceptaban.

-Battousai…- el pelirrojo pasó saliva con dificultad –Entonces es cierto, no era una pesadilla, nuestro cuerpo si se separo-

-¿Se separaron?- Kaoru dudó un momento, estaba por sujetarse del gi de su prometido pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Battousai, aunque él se veía bastante a gusto con Misao ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando eso en unos momentos tan cruciales?!, si sería idiota.

-Si Kaoru-chan, antes de que te pidiera matrimonio sucedió esto, pensé que era una especie de pesadilla pero veo que no-

-¿Matrimonio?- Battousai tembló, la espada resbaló de su mano, sus ojos dorados por un momento se estremecieron ante el impacto de la noticia, entonces había sucedido, Kaoru se había casado con ese otro Kenshin, porque ella amaba a ese pelirrojo, amaba al Kenshin alegre, al Kenshin amable, no a él, no a Battousai cuyo único objetivo era matar.

-No, espera…- notando sus sentimientos Kaoru adelantó una mano hacía él, quería explicarle, decirle que no era lo que parecía, que ella había pensado que el Kenshin que estaba a su lado era el Kenshin por completo por eso había aceptado el matrimonio.

Pero Battousai no aceptaba la lastima de nadie, Battousai no quería tontas explicaciones, no quería que le dieran palmaditas de apoyo, solo con imaginarse a Kaoru ¡Su Kaoru! En brazos de otro, besando los labios de otro, entregándole su pureza a otro, no, era demasiado, ya no quería existir no quería seguir, no, peor que eso, quería matar, quería destruir, quería rugir, no quería que ella lo viera en la miseria por su causa, era demasiado orgulloso.

-Himura…- Misao lo jaló débilmente, quería darle ánimos a su amigo, quería decirle que no debía perder las esperanzas pero a esas alturas ya todo estaba perdido, no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer.

-Bueno…- la voz de él surgió temblorosa pero aún así fuerte –De cualquier manera ella me tenía miedo-

-Himura…- la mirada de la ninja se volvió triste, nunca antes el hittokiri le había visto una expresión tan melancólica en el rostro.

-¡Espera Kenshin, déjame explicarte!- Kaoru se soltó de su prometido y avanzó hacía él pero fue detenida en seco.

-¡Yo no soy Kenshin para ti!, ¡Soy solo Battousai!, ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste?-

-Sí, pero… yo estaba-

-¡No me importa!- los ojos dorados del joven resplandecieron, de tristeza, de orgullo herido, mostrando su corazón destrozado.

-No me interesa tu vida amorosa- Aoshi lo observó fijamente –Pero te vas a alejar de Misao ahora mismo-

-¿Quién lo dice?- el muchacho apretó los puños.

-Yo lo digo-

-¿Y quien eres para decirlo Shinomori?- aún enloquecido de dolor el muchacho respiró entrecortadamente –Nunca has sido un buen tutor y ahora me atacas solo porque se te da la gana, porque dime ¿La quieres?, ¿La amas?-

-No- el joven entrecerró los ojos pero al pronunciar la respuesta sintió un dolor en el pecho, como si estuviera traicionando a su corazón –Es solo mi deber, estoy hablando de honor, una palabra que seguramente tú no conoces-

-A la mierda el honor- sin poder evitarlo amargas lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven Okashira, así que su tutor solo la cuidaba por eso, porque era una responsabilidad, una carga más, algo que había asumido como sus demás responsabilidades ninja y ella que hacía castillos en el aire y ella que lo amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el planeta y a ella que ahora se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Himura…- de su garganta surgió un sollozo ahogado y entonces el de ojos dorados giró a verla, los ojos verdes cristalizados, los labios temblorosos, esa persona no le temía y aunque no la amaba ni ella a él…

-A la mierda el honor- y ahí frente a los tres presentes unió sus labios con los suyos, con las manos aún temblándole, con el dolor de su corazón quebrado presionándole la garganta y ella simplemente se dejo besar con los ojos abiertos y perdidos en la nada derramando lagrimas.

-¡No!- Aoshi gritó, no, Aoshi gimió.

-¡Kenshin!- Kaoru se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada, mil cuchillas de celos clavándose en su piel y entonces Misao cerró los ojos y pasó los frágiles brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo, lo suyo con Aoshi estaba perdido porque en realidad nunca había comenzado pero quizás y solo quizás, pudiera hacerle ver a Kaoru lo que estaba dejando irse.

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Que frío!, hace tanto frío que no paro de temblar, pero bueno, les contare que un montón de cosas me han pasado en esta semana, mamá se fue a ver a mi abuelita porque se puso muy grave… al otro lado del país. ¡Ah, Okashira janet ahora es la encargada de la cocina!, es una lata porque son mis vacaciones y me tengo que parar antes que todos para hacer de comer (suspiros).

Pero bueno, pasemos a lo que de verdad importa.

AGRADESCO A: **isabel-san, kaoru-pretty, gabyhyatt, the black misao, Kislev, Ka-chan-n, Haro kzoids, yuki-dono **y **Alisse**

Y bueno esta vez de tantos piedrazos me he caído de la cama y me he fracturado el cráneo, todas saltaron enojadísimas por la reacción de Kaoru al ver a Battousai, lo que sucedió fue que ya no pude poner las razones de su sentir porque el capitulo ya se me había extendido mucho (pero lo hubiera echo mira que ustedes son explosivas) de verdad que me he divertido de lo lindo leyendo sus reacciones violentas ante el capitulo anterior.

Y ahora espero que sepan entender a Battousai, el pobre esta celoso y destrozado y bueno, quiere hacerle sentir lo mismo a Kaoru. En fin, metí a Enishi y a Sessha solo porque hubo algunas personitas que me lo pidieron con insistencia (aunque esos dos no iban a salir hasta después), también alguien me pidió la platica donde Misao le cuenta a Battousai que vio a Tomoe. Mi hermanita (que es mi lector beta) dice que al final desaparecí al Kenshin de ojos violetas pero si soy sincera es que él también me salía sobrando. Me ahogo con la trama pero ya la voy acomodando, en el capitulo que viene espero poder aclarar la mayoría de las cosas.

Me despido, por cierto a mi papá lo chocaron ayer (fue el ultimo de una caravana de tres) y mi hermanita que iba en el asiento del pasajero se dio en el vidrio de pura boca y no paro de burlarme de ella porque no entiendo como es que con semejante trompa no haya roto el vidrio. (Por eso en serio, usen el cinturón de seguridad)

Besos, nos leemos Ciao

_16 de Enero del 2009 Viernes _


	12. El rito Oscuro

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 12: El rito oscuro**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Battousai tembló, su corazón latía a una velocidad enloquecedora, los frágiles brazos de la joven ninja rodeaban su cuello, sus labios unidos y sus lenguas tocándose tímidamente, no es que ella besara mal, no, ni tampoco es que no la quisiera porque justo en esos instantes se daba cuenta de que en realidad la quería con un cariño indescriptible, lo de verdad malo de esa situación es que se daba cuenta de que no la amaba, que hacía eso movido por los celos y la amargura de su corazón.

-¡Kenshin!- Kaoru gritó y avanzó a largos trancos hacía él, el pelirrojo de ojos violetas simplemente se había quedado quieto con la boca abierta y expresión de ingenuidad, Aoshi parecía demasiado shockeado para poder moverse y por ultimo tres pares de ojos que observaban desde una rendija se abrieron con espantosa confusión.

-¡La comadreja y Battousai se han besado!- Sanosuke parpadeó.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- Yahiko que apenas y lograba ver por su altura sacudió la cabeza sin comprender nada de lo que veía.

-¡Kenshin!- los labios de la joven kendoka temblaban, su pecho subía y bajaba de la indignación -¡No seas infantil, lo que he estado queriendo decirte es que aún no me he casado con ese otro Kenshin!-

-¿Qué?- los ojos dorados se dilataron, sus labios soltaron los de la ninja y la joven por su parte entrecerró un ojo, incluso en esa desesperada situación le entraban ganas de reír, buena la habían hecho, ahora sí que su amiga sería su peor enemiga por el resto de la eternidad.

-Ups- la ninja observó por un momento a su amigo.

-Con decir "ups" no nos van a perdonar- siseó él medio asustado por la reacción violenta de su amada, porque si había algo que Battousai temiera, una única cosa que lo aterrorizara, era ver a su flor de jazmín encolerizada en su contra.

-¡Kenshin, me estas oyendo!- Kaoru pasó saliva, bien, estaba actuando como una loca celosa y posesa pero no había otra manera, además se sentía engañada ¿Por qué no le habían hablado de eso antes?, ella amaba a Kenshin por encima de todas las cosas, lo hubiera podido entender si se lo hubieran explicado.

-Esto…- Battousai giró hacía ella, justo en esos momentos se sentía como un simple muchachito avergonzado frente a su novia y para colmo Misao cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza sobre la almohada con expresión "inocente" -¡Oye!- los ojos dorados chispearon indignados -¡No te desmayes ahora que necesito explicar las cosas!- pero la chica se había dormido, la verdad después de todo lo que había pasado se sentía fatigada, pelear con su tutor y besar al amado de su mejor amiga apenas horas después de terminar de ser operada era pesado, muy pesado.

-Misao…- medio aturdido aún Aoshi se dirigió hacía la camilla pero esta vez ni él ni Battousai se dirigieron la palabra, de hecho cuando sus miradas se toparon lucían algo abochornadas de ambos lados.

-Kenshin ¿Por qué?- Kaoru apretó un puño –Misao es mi amiga, yo… tú sabes que siempre te he amado-

-Pero él…- los ojos dorados observaron con cierto coraje al pelirrojo tras ella quien solo hizo una mueca extraña en su cara como si se sintiera fuera de lugar.

-¡A él también lo amo!- la joven puso una mano sobre su cintura y apretó los labios, era momento de hablar –Los amo a los dos porque entre los dos hacen a la misma persona, los dos son Kenshin y no me pueden pedir que escoja entre ustedes-

-¿En realidad no?- ambos pelirrojos sonaban abatidos.

-¡Claro que no!- la chica saltó, una vena latiéndole en la frente ¿Por qué parecía que estaba hablando con dos chiquillos?

-Pero tú te comprometiste con él- Battousai frunció el ceño, su aire enloquecido volvía a percibirse en su voz.

-Eso fue porque pensaba que él era mi Kenshin al completo- la chica se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta –Estoy muy enojada con los dos por no haberme dicho esto antes y por querer manejarme a su antojo-

-¡Yo no hice nada!- el de ojos dorados saltó.

-¡Tú te besaste con Misao!- los ojos azules chispearon con ira y Battousai retrocedió dándose cuenta de que su amada podía llegar a ser más celosa que él mismo.

-Kaoru-chan entiéndeme- el de ojos violetas la jaló suavemente por la manga de su kimono –No es que yo haya querido engañarte, es que si lo piensas detenidamente la verdad es que pensar que mi cuerpo haya podido separarse en más personas era… ¿Ilógico?, no pensé que fuera real, ni siquiera yo lo creía-

-De todas maneras…- la voz de la joven se suavizó –De todas maneras debiste habérmelo dicho, se suponía que iba a convertirme en tu esposa-

-¡Se suponía!- Battousai afirmó vehementemente con la cabeza –Ya la oíste, tiempo pasado-

-¡Pero Battousai-kun!- el de ojos violetas giró a verlo –Batalle mucho para que Kaoru-chan me diera el sí, hasta me enfrente a un huracán-

-Ah…-los ojos dorados se entrecerraron -¿A quien llamas Battousai-kun zopenco-

-Por favor…- una voz medio quebrada se dejo oír y todos pegaron un respingo sorprendidos, el joven ninja estaba en cuclillas al lado de su protegida –Por favor les pido que salgan un momento, yo me encargare de resolver sus dudas pero…-

-Entendemos…- Kaoru se mordió ligeramente el labio, había olvidado por completo al ex Okashira, seguramente el pobre hombre estaba destrozado, primero por ver a Misao en ese estado y en segunda por el maldito beso, pero, si estaba así por el beso ¿Entonces su amiga si significaba algo para él?

-Ni loco- tanto Kaoru como el de ojos violetas saltaron ante las palabras de Battousai, Aoshi simplemente apretó los puños.

-¿Qué te lo impide?-

-No dejare a Misao contigo- el hittokiri entrecerró los ojos –Nunca la dejaría por alguien que solo esta al lado de ella por puro y simple "honor"- había cierto aire de desprecio en la ultima palabra.

-¡Battousai-kun, no te preocupes!- el de ojos violetas tomó a su contraparte por un hombro alzando un dedito explicativo –La verdad es que Aoshi-kun en realidad esta perdidamente enamorado de Misao-chan pero es muy timidito y le da pena decirlo- helada, toda la habitación quedo helada, Aoshi que se ruborizaba con violencia aguantando las ganas de ahorcar a ese indeseable, Battousai que abría la boca y luego fruncía el ceño al parecer no muy convencido y Kaoru que primero se quería desternillar de risa y que luego hacía mala cara porque la encelaba que su Kenshin de ojos dorados se siguiera preocupando tanto por su amiga.

-Salgamos mejor- el de ojos violetas guió a sus compañeros hacía la puerta dándoles amistosas palmaditas en la espalda aun a pesar de los gruñidos de Battousai, ya estando solo Aoshi carraspeó y volvió a gruñir.

-No soy un espectáculo para que ustedes sigan viéndome- al instante los tres pares de ojos que seguían pegados a la rendija desaparecieron y entonces el joven ninja si pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Con un suspiro cansado se revolvió el cabello y cerró los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos y observar a su protegida, esa chica que descansaba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en el rostro. Por toda la habitación se podían ver rastros de sangre y la piel de la joven se veía pálida, su cuerpo temblaba por momentos, se veía tan frágil como si en cualquier segundo un viento se la fuera a llevar y ahora él que se sentía tan terriblemente estupido, tan asquerosamente idiota ¿Sería cierto lo que le había dicho ese Kenshin?, ¿Estaba enamorado de su protegida?

Es decir, ella siempre decía que lo quería y él sabía que ella romanceaba con él, pero siempre lo había tomado como un sentimiento infantil que con el paso del tiempo desaparecería… y al parecer había desaparecido. Todo su pecho se inflamaba al recordar el maldito beso, ¿Por qué había ocurrido?, bueno, Battousai tal vez lo había hecho para dar celos pero ¿Y ella?, ¿Por qué había accedido?, ¿Sería que ahora estaba enamorada del de ojos dorados?, nada más de pensarlo le daban ganas de matarlo y matarse después él ¿Por qué tenía esos confusos sentimientos?, él no debería estar sintiendo tamaña cantidad de emociones por su protegida porque… porque…

-¡Al diablo!- hundiendo la cabeza entre las sabanas apretó los dientes, sentía el frágil brazo de la chica descansando a escasos centímetros de su frente, quería hablar con ella largo y tendido, aclarar las cosas… pero por encima de todo… quería recordarle de la manera que fuera necesaria que ella a quien amaba era a él y a nadie más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No creo que sea buena idea dejarla con él- cruzado de brazos Battousai apoyó su espalda en la pared –Shinomori esta loco y podría hacerle algo-

-Aunque no lo creas Misao esta enamorada de él- Kaoru apretó los labios, bien, estaba celosa ¿Y que?, cualquiera se sentiría igual en su lugar.

-Kaoru-chan, Battousai-kun- el de ojos violetas entrecerró los ojos mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca –No deben exaltarse-

-Exaltado estoy contigo- saliendo de la nada Sanosuke tomó a su amigo por la solapa de su gi y lo sacudió -¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que te habías separado en dos Kenshin´s acaso no somos amigos?!-

-Pues en realidad…- Battousai se rascó una oreja como al descuido y el castaño giró sus ojos enfurecidos hacía él.

-¡A ti no te estoy hablando le estoy hablando a tu copia!-

-Sanosuke-kun…- el de ojos violetas gimoteó –No me digas copia, me siento como si no fuera una persona-

-Bueno, no creo que alguien tan patético como él pueda ser mi copia- Battousai levantó una ceja.

-Pues para que te lo sepas esa actitud tuya no me gusta- Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, cierto que Battousai emitía cierta cantidad de ataque mortal en sus palabras pero ella ya no se iba a dejar amedrentar –La verdad intentas que todos te tengan miedo pero conmigo eso ya no va a funcionar-

-¿Apuestas Kaoru Kamiya?- él alzó una ceja, sus ojos dorados observándola profundamente, su perfecto rostro invitándola a besar sus labios.

-Mira Kenshin…- la joven kendoka se cruzó de brazos –Solo te pido que no insultes a mis amigos y si te abstienes de intentar asesinarlos mejor-

-¡Oro!- el de ojos violetas saltó –Kaoru-chan, yo nunca he intentado asesinar a nadie y tampoco me gusta insultar a las personas-

-No te estoy hablando a ti- la joven dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado -¡Le estoy hablando a él!-

-¡A ver todos!- Sanosuke sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos dando vueltas -¡Esto es confuso!-

-Sí…- Yahiko se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido –No podemos estarlos llamando "Kenshin" a los dos-

-Yo soy Battousai- el de ojos dorados volvió a apoyarse en la pared –Llámenme así, ya no me molesta-

-¡Entonces yo soy Kenshin!- el de ojos violetas golpeó con su puño cerrado la palma de su otra mano feliz pero en ese instante tanto Kaoru como Battousai lo observaron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, tú no eres Kenshin-

-¡Oro!- el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza haciéndose el abatido.

-Para ser el verdadero Kenshin necesitarían estar los dos juntos- Kaoru colocó una mano bajo su barbilla –Además aunque a veces me gusta y me resulta gracioso, la verdad es que eres bastante infantil-

-¡Oro!- el pelirrojo se encogió ante ese adjetivo y todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, la verdad es que ese pelirrojo se pasaba de simple.

-Obvio- la varonil y ruda voz de Battousai se dejo escuchar –Lo que sucede es que la persona que tienen frente a ustedes es ni más ni menos que la versión infantil del mencionado Kenshin Himura-

-¿Infantil?- todos parpadearon.

-Me refiero a Shinta Himura- el de ojos dorados se cruzó de brazos –Es tierno, optimista, idealista, sueña con pelear por la justicia y tener una familia-

-Lo dices como si fuera malo- el mencionado Shinta frunció el ceño.

-¡Ah!- Kaoru parpadeó y luego se dio un golpecito en la cabeza –Por eso me pidió que nos casáramos-

-Pero como verás es bastante niño- una sonrisa de superioridad se pintó en el rostro del hittokiri –De seguro que planeaba pasarse la noche de bodas dándote besitos tiernos como un colegial-

-¡Oro!- los puños del de ojos violetas se apretaron –Battousai-kun no hables de lo que no sepas, por si no lo recuerdas eres mas chiquillo que yo-

-Será de edad porque mentalmente…-

-¿Quieres pelear?- las orbes violetas adquirieron una seriedad insospechada –Seré infantil y lo que tu quieras pero también sé que soy un hombre, que me guste ver la vida de esta manera no me parece incorrecto, los hombres deberían de ser como niños después de todo, deberían reír y divertirse cuando tienen la oportunidad-

-¿Y ahora es el momento de pelear no?- Battousai llevó una mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada –La verdad es que me he estado aguantando pero me retuerce nada más verte-

-Pues a que esperas Battousai-kun- el de orbes violetas también dirigió su mano a su empuñadura –No me gusta la violencia pero si es para proteger lo que mas quiero es inevitable-

-¡Ustedes dos!- Kaoru cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, ella no era el objeto de nadie para que se lo anduvieran peleando, rifando o cosa parecida -¡Déjense de sus tonterías!-

-Kaoru-chan…-

-Kaoru…- ambos parpadearon soltando las espadas.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…- Sanosuke metió una mano en su bolsillo y se paró a un lado de Kaoru pasándole un brazo por los hombros –Después de este pequeño momento de tensión queda decidido, el violento se llamara Battousai y el tierno y medio flojo se llamara Shinta ¿Todos a favor?-

-Sanosuke-kun…-

-Sagara…-

-¡Quita tus manos de encima de ella ahora mismo!- ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo y el joven guerrero dio un paso atrás rascándose una oreja, vaya que esos dos solo podían estar de acuerdo en un solo punto.

-Esto…- Yahiko avanzó lentamente hasta estar frente a los dos pelirrojos –Quizás todos aquí ya saben que sucede pero… ¿Alguien podría explicarme como sucedió esto?- ambos pelirrojos parpadearon pero fue Battousai el primero en contestar.

-Yahiko, tiempo sin vernos- de más esta decir que todos se asombraron, por lo general el hittokiri llamaba a las personas por su apellido y nunca con agrado a excepción de Kaoru y Misao.

-Ah… hola…- el pequeño se ruborizó -¿Battousai?- el de ojos dorados le pasó una mano cariñosa por el alborotado cabello.

-Extrañaba verte- Kaoru se llevó ambas manos al pecho, Battousai reconocía a Yahiko con agrado, eso hablaba bien de él y a ella por otra parte le traía un inmenso alivio.

-A, bueno Battousai- el chico tragó saliva -¿Tú sabes que sucedió?, ¿Por qué hay dos Kenshin´s?-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño –Pero al parecer Shinomori sí, habrá que esperar a ver que nos dice-

-Pero creo que no piensa separarse por un buen rato de la comadreja y no lo culpo- Sanosuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Algo que reclamar?- Battousai lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados pero el joven luchador soltó un suspiro.

-Nada por ahora, de hecho te quería pedir una disculpa por la manera en como me comporte allá dentro-

-Ah- giró la vista a otro lado, no le gustaban las disculpas ni las lamentaciones.

-Bueno, ya que no podemos hacer nada aquí propongo lo siguiente- Sanosuke intentó romper el frío ambiente que se había formado y de paso darle tiempo a ciertos jóvenes de hablar –Kaoru ¿por que no te vas con estos dos al dojo?-

-¿Eh?- la chica abrió sus hermosos ojos azules con cierto aire de sorpresa, bueno, no es que no quisiera estar a solas con sus dos hombres ¿Suyos?, ¡Que estaba pensando!

-Yahiko, Soujiro y yo nos quedaremos aquí, cuando el cubo de hielo salga alguien se quedara a cuidar a la comadreja para que pueda contarnos la historia con calma-

-Entendido- Shinta sujetó a su prometida de una mano y la jaló suavemente mientras sonreía -¡Entonces nos vemos!-

-Lo dicho- Battousai la sujetó de la otra mano mandándole miradas asesinas a su contraparte y la pobre chica se quedo en medio sin saber que hacer siendo jalada por dos pelirrojos hacía su propio dojo y mandándole miraditas de auxilio a sus amigos que no obstante la dejaron a su suerte.

-Pobre de Kamiya-dono- Soujiro ladeó la cabeza sonriendo.

-Ni tan pobre- una miradita bastante perturbadora se apareció en el rostro del luchador callejero –Ella quería a un pelirrojo y le han caído dos del cielo, sus posibilidades aumentan y a cualquier mujer le gustaría estar con un hombre que en realidad son dos en…-

-¡Sanosuke!- Yahiko se incendió, no sabía porque lo abochornaba tanto la idea de imaginarse a Kaoru con alguien en la intimidad ¿Imaginársela?, ¡No, nunca!, de solo pensarlo se le volteaban las tripas, cierto que siempre había querido que la joven terminara al lado del pelirrojo pero… bueno, él era un niño, ella era como su hermana, algo así… simplemente prefería no pensar en eso.

-Pequeño crío- Sanosuke alzó una ceja –Te falta mucho por crecer-

-¡Y tú eres un inmaduro!-

-Hablando de otra cosa- Soujiro parpadeó y giró su cabeza hacía todas las direcciones como buscando algo -¿No estaban aquí hace un momento Megumi-san y otro hombre?-

-Ah…- por un momento Sanosuke alzó una ceja como si algo no le cuadrara del todo, luego su semblante se puso algo pálido y finalmente sonrío de medio lado -¡Ah!, debes referirte a kitsune, seguramente se fue con Katsu aunque ignoro porque razón-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- Yahiko puso ambas manos en su cintura y alzó los ojos al cielo como queriendo recordar –Creo haber escuchado que Katsu decía algo de un café y se llevaba a Megumi hacía su casa-

-¿Un café?- nuevamente una expresión extraña cruzó el semblante del joven guerrero pero fue rápidamente sustituida por una sonrisa despreocupada –Como sea, hay que admitir que esta vez kitsune se ha esforzado y ha hecho un buen trabajo, sinceramente llegue a pensar que la comadreja se moría-

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué esta así Misao?- Yahiko observó a ambos jóvenes y el resultado fue que los dos soltaran un suspiro.

-Seta, te encargo que le expliques ¿Sí?-

-¡Ah, claro!- el jovencito parpadeó –¿Pero usted a donde va Sagara-san?-

-¡No se preocupen, ya vuelvo!- y sin más se echó a correr.

-Ese idiota- Yahiko se sentó en el suelo y el joven Tenken hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-Parecía apurado-

-De seguro que va a ver a Megumi, es tan idiota que ni siquiera él se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa-

Y Sí, Sanosuke podía ser idiota en ocasiones pero esta vez estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, corriendo como si estuviera en una carrera dirigió sus pasos hacía la casa de la doctora que en realidad quedaba considerablemente cerca, últimamente veía a Megumi y a su amigo muy allegados, al principio no le había prestado atención, bueno Katsu era Katsu, un idiota que sabía escribir y pintar bien, no había de que preocuparse.

Pero bueno, si hacía memoria podía recordar vagamente que su amigo le había preguntado si le gustaba la doctora y él había dicho que no, en ese momento no le había puesto mucha atención al asunto pero ahora… bueno, no era como si Megumi fuera una chica fácil, ¡Por dios!, era la joven mas orgullosa y altanera que se le hubiera cruzado en el camino, de seguro que a Katsu también lo ponía de patitas en la calle… pero ¿Y si no?, no podía encelarse del periodista, es decir, habían sido amigos desde siempre, los mejores, pero… bueno, siempre había sentido muy segura a Megumi, ella había estado enamorada de Kenshin y para él eso era un alivio porque el pelirrojo jamás se fijaría en ella, no porque no fuera bonita sino porque su corazón ya tenía dueña.

Y entonces él inconscientemente había pensado que cuando el momento oportuno llegase, cuando ella dejara ese amor juvenil en el olvido… pero ahora Katsu parecía estar aprovechando la situación ¿Sería que él debía hacer algo?

-¡Kitsune!- abrió la puerta aparatosamente, casi como si esperara verlos en una situación comprometedora pero la imagen que saltó a su vista fue la de Katsu ordenándole con el ceño fruncido que se callara.

-Esta durmiendo- Sanosuke parpadeó y se acercó lentamente a donde la mujer pernoctaba sobre una silla, con la cabeza apoyada de cualquier manera sobre su mano y la respiración acompasada de alguien que no se encuentra despierto.

-Pero ¿Por qué aquí?- el guerrero alzó una ceja.

-Bueno íbamos a tomar un café pero apenas estaba preparando las tazas cuando se durmió, debe estar muy cansada-

-¿Te dejo entrar a su casa y luego se durmió?-

-Lo dices como si fuera malo- el periodista sonrió ampliamente dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo –Por si no lo has notado Megumi y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos en este tiempo-

-Lo veo- Sanosuke notó que ya la tuteaba y apretó los dientes diciéndose a si mismo que estaba actuando como un tonto y se le estaba pegando ese modo celoso de Battousai.

-De cualquier manera creo que deberíamos levantarla para que escuche lo que tiene que decir ese tal Shinomori-

-Sí pero…- el joven guerrero avanzó hacía ella, con el rostro inexpresivo la tomó por la espalda y por atrás de las rodillas cargándola –Por ahora dejaremos que descanse- ella pasó entre sueños un brazo por el amplio cuello del muchacho y se acurrucó contra él, Sanosuke le sonrió a su amigo diciendo un "ahora vuelvo" antes de partir a la habitación de la doctora, pero aunque había tratado de evitarlo, la verdad es que la sonrisa le salió demasiado luminosa para ser casual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru parpadeó y se mordió ligeramente los labios, estaban llegando al dojo y ella tenía un pelirrojo de cada lado sujetando su mano y hablando como si ella los pudiera escuchar a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Battousai, Shinta…- la jovencita se zafó de ambos sonriendo –No les entiendo nada así que hablen de uno por uno-

-¡Yo primero!- Shinta saltó entusiasta –Estaba diciendo Kaoru-chan que tenemos muchas visitas y el dojo no esta muy limpio que digamos, además no tenemos para darles de comer-

-De tener si tenemos- los ojos azules de la joven se entrecerraron –Que tengamos a alguien capaz de cocinar es otra cosa-

-Ergh- Battousai frunció el ceño carraspeando –Yo podría hacer eso-

-¿En realidad puedes?- Kaoru giró hacía él sorprendida, la verdad podía imaginarse a Battousai en una pelea, besándola, cargando costales de arroz pero nunca haciendo la comida.

-Claro- el de ojos dorados se cruzó de brazos -Hiko-sensei me enseñó cuando era muy pequeño, el muy maldito decía que sería mejor cocinero que espadachín-

-Battousai-kun, no hables así del maestro- Shinta entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, repartamos el trabajo entonces- Kaoru puso ambas manos en su cintura y ambos pelirrojos tuvieron que aguantar la necesidad de ir y abrazar a esa escultura de mujer –Battousai cocinara, Shinta limpiara los pisos y yo sacudiré ¿Estamos?-

-Solo una cosa- el hittokiri observó hacía las habitaciones interiores –Misao… ella, no creo que sea buena idea que se la pase en la clínica, lo mejor sería acondicionarle una habitación aquí… para que descanse…- sin poder evitarlo un pálido rubor se adueñó de sus mejillas y a cierta joven kendoka ese comportamiento no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¡Ah claro, Misao-chan!- Shinta abrió mucho los ojos golpeando con su puño cerrado la palma de su mano –Lo mejor sería que este aquí en el dojo, pero primero debemos esperar que se recupere un poquito más, seguro que Aoshi-kun la cuidara muy bien- Battousai gruñó ante el ultimo comentario y Kaoru que empezaba a perder la paciencia ante tanta atención para con su amiga de parte del de ojos dorados se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que Misao-chan se quedara aquí pero para eso necesito que me ayuden, ¡Vamos muévanse!-

-Si- ambos pelirrojos partieron en direcciones contrarias y viéndose sola la joven soltó un profundo suspiro, ya no sabía que pensar, con Shinta podía sentirse segura de su amor pero aunque Battousai era celoso la verdad es que parecía tener sentimientos hacía su amiga, unos muy fuertes que a ella la descontrolaban ¡Que horror!, antes había sentido celos de Megumi, incluso de la fallecida Tomoe ¡Pero encelarse por Misao ya era el colmo!

La culpa la tenían esos pelirrojos del demonio que no podían ser fieles, no, si todos los hombres eran iguales, aún gruñendo la joven tomó un plumero y se puso a sacudir las esquinas de las paredes tumbando telarañas y tierra a su paso, la verdad es que antes el dojo no estaba tan sucio, aunque claro que también antes Kenshin era el señor "todo limpio sin chistar".

-Kaoru-chan- el susurro a su derecha la hizo girarse, Shinta la veía con un mandil naranja torno a la cintura y su cabello rojo saliendo por debajo de un pañuelo, para Kaoru esa era una imagen sumamente enternecedora y graciosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- la joven bajó por un momento el plumero.

-¿Estas enojada?- ojillos violetas parpadeando.

-Un poco…- la joven se encogió de hombros y dejo escapar un suspiro, no entendía porque le tenía más confianza a Shinta, quizás porque de cierta manera él había sido su prometido.

-¿Por lo de Misao-chan?- el pelirrojo la observó más atentamente, por un momento la joven pensó en decir "¿Cómo crees?" o "¡No podría enojarme a causa de mi amiga!" pero para ser sinceros Kaoru Kamiya nunca había sido buena para mentir.

-Si, creo…- sus ojos azules miraron al piso cohibidos –Aún sigue ese beso en mi mente y Battousai es tan atento con ella…-

-Bueno, debes entenderlo- el de ojos violetas puso un dedito bajo su barbilla cavilando, luego sus ojos brillaron -¡Además Kaoru-chan, cuando nosotros éramos Kenshin Himura ya teníamos sentimientos hacía Misao-chan!-

-¡¿Qué?!- los ojos azules se abrieron con espanto ¿Cómo era posible?, ella nunca lo había notado.

-Si, Misao-chan fue la segunda mujer que nos abrió su corazón desde nuestras épocas de vagabundo, ella nos dijo que no le importaba nuestro pasado y que podíamos quedarnos a su lado, ¡Justo como tú Kaoru-chan!-

-Entonces… ¿A ustedes les gustaba Misao-chan?- la joven tragó saliva.

-¡Oro!- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño –Pues no puedo negar que es bonita, alegre y por encima de todo nos acepta- Kaoru sintió como un nudo en el estomago ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso?, ¿Por qué le gustaba sufrir?, ¿Acaso era alguna especie de masoquista? –Pero, aunque Misao-chan es todo eso…-

-¿Aunque?-

-Bueno- el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y sonrío –La verdad es que el corazón de Kenshin Himura ya tenía dueña y nadie podía reemplazar ese sitio y esa dueña eres tú Kaoru-chan, te aseguro que Battousai estará de acuerdo conmigo-

-¡Ah!- la joven se sonrojó –Gracias-

-No se debe agradecer el amor-

-Bueno pero sigue limpiando- la joven entrecerró los ojos, si se descuidaba un poco Shinta se ponía a ver las pelusas en vez de hacer sus quehaceres, la verdad era medio flojo.

-Voy, voy- el joven se dio la vuelta llevando consigo su trapo para limpiar los pasillos y ella soltó un suspiro antes de que un delicioso aroma la llamara como una invitación hacía la cocina, ni siquiera fue consciente de sus actos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta mientras en la habitación Battousai freía algo de espaldas a ella.

Era un sexy, sexy, realmente sexy cocinero, de hecho con solo verlo se le olvidaban a una las ganas de comer para mejor pasar a besarlo.

-Kaoru-

-¡Ah!- la joven se sobresaltó y dio un paso atrás.

-No te asustes- el joven siguió su labor, el delicioso aroma de la comida escapando en todas las direcciones –Ese idiota de Shinta llegó y me amarró un delantal en la cintura antes de que pudiera evitarlo-

-Cierto- la joven volteó a verlo pero la verdad en lo único que podía concentrar su atención era en su perfecto trasero.

-¿Podrías quitármelo?- la pregunta parecía inocente –Es que ahora tengo las manos ocupadas-

-Ah, claro…- titubeó un poco antes de acercarse a él, en parte porque el joven parecía muy tranquilo y ella que no podía reprimir los deseos que la asaltaban con solo verlo, se colocó a sus espaldas y empezó a tironear el nudo para zafarlo, pero Shinta lo había apretado muy fuerte.

-¿Ya?-

-Espera, no puedo- frunció el ceño y sus perfectas cejas negras se juntaron molestas.

-¿Ya?- apartó la comida del fuego y giró a verla, estaba tan concentrada batallando con el nudo que no notaba que él ya estaba en libertad de acción.

-Espérame- la joven apretó los labios y procedió a aplicar las uñas en la tela, ese nudo se deshacía porque se deshacía, pero mientras ella se concentraba en su pelea silenciosa con el mandil a cierto joven le resplandecían los ojos dorados nada más con verla, sus ceja apretadas, sus labios en un encantador mohín, el mechón de cabello que escapaba a su coleta y le caía encantador por el hombro.

-¡Lo logre!- gritó infantilmente cuando el mandil cayó al piso pero ni siquiera había disfrutado su victoria plenamente cuando la mano de él la tomó por la cintura.

-Gracias Kaoru-

-No hay de que- abrió grandes los ojos sintiéndose repentinamente pequeña.

-¿Cómo pagártelo?- su voz enronquecida, sus ojos atrayentes.

-Ya dije que…- pero él no la dejo ni siquiera terminar, con avidez, con una rapidez inusitada se prendió a sus labios, tomándola por la espalda la abrazó como si intentara fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

-¡Bat…!- pero simplemente no podía hablar, su lengua afilada se metía en su boca, su mano varonil la pegaba a él sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de zafarse y no es que fuera a aprovecharla si la tenía en realidad…

-Te quiero, te amo, te deseo- él susurró contra ella, soltando sus labios, pasando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, juntando sus pechos redondos contra él, sintiéndolos bajo la ropa.

-Battousai…- los pensamientos se le hacían bola en la cabeza –Yo también te quiero pero, entiende que también quiero a Shinta, es decir, a los dos-

-No tiene porque enterarse- él pasó su nariz por su cuello, rozándola, acariciándola.

-Ah… yo…- pero no podía pensar con él tan cerca, Battousai la ponía en un extraño estado mental, la encendía por completo, le mataba el razonamiento.

-Déjame quererte- la acorraló contra una pared, sujetó sus manos con las suyas y la besó largo y tendido, salvajemente como un animal, pero a Kaoru le gustaba, no era amable, tampoco tierno como Shinta pero la hacía enloquecer, eso hasta que su mente pareció recuperar un poco de aire y se dio cuenta de que de seguir así perdería su virginidad en el piso de la cocina entre cáscaras de patatas y olor a pescado frito.

-¡Espera!- puso una mano en su pecho empujándolo y tomando algo de distancia.

-No me digas que no quieres- su voz sensual, su rostro perfecto.

-No es eso- se ruborizó intensamente –Pero debes comprenderme, estoy engañando a Shinta, bueno… de alguna manera ustedes son el mismo, pero…-

-Si me besas a mi besas a Kenshin, no hay problema- sus labios ardientes volvieron a la carga pero justo cuando la joven se planteaba seriamente el levantar su rodilla con todas sus fuerzas para dejar desmayado a su amado apareció en el umbral el pelirrojo que en esos momentos nadie esperaba.

-¡Battousai-kun, que estas haciendo!- sus ojos violetas encendidos, sus puños apretados.

-Lo que ves- el otro entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Eres un abusivo!- Shinta se dirigió hacía él con los dientes oprimidos –No debes forzar a Kaoru-chan a hacer algo que no quiere-

-¡Oh!, si que quiere- el de ojos dorados levantó una ceja con superioridad.

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Verdad que no Kaoru-chan?-

-Esto…- la joven se separó lentamente de la pared.

-¡Ja!, ella quiere estar conmigo-

-¡Mentira!-

-¡Lo has visto!-

-¡Tú la estas seduciendo!-

-¡Eso no es malo!- la joven kendoka entrecerró los ojos, mira que de repente esos dos eran unos infantiles.

-¡Kaoru-chan es mi prometida!-

-¡Es la mía!- dorado contra violeta, puños apretados, miradas asesinas de ambas partes.

-Oigan, creo que esto se esta saliendo de control y…- la joven intentó ponerse en medio para pacificar las cosas pero el resultado no le salió como se lo esperaba.

-¡Mía!- Battousai la tomó por la cintura, un arrebatador y ardiente beso en los labios.

-¡Suelta es mía!- Shinta se la arrebató de mala manera, un beso apretado en la boca, viendo con coraje a su rival.

-¡No toques sus labios!- Battousai estaba que hervía de ira, la tomó por los hombros y ladeó su cabeza besando su cuello.

-¡Suéltala ahora!- labios calientes recorriendo sus labios, su cuello, su oreja, enrojeció por completo, las piernas le temblaron, estaba a punto de caer rendida y entonces…

-¡Serán idiotas!- Shinta salió volando de un devastador puñetazo en el rostro y Battousai que alcanzó a esquivar el primer golpe no pudo hacer nada contra un tazón arrojado a velocidad ultra divina contra su perfecta frente -¡No soy un objeto para que me anden peleando!- la chica bufó enfurecida -¡No me pueden besar si no quiero!-

-¡Pero Kaoru-chan!-

-¡Kaoru!- ambos pelirrojos medio magullados y ya sin rastros de pasión la observaron con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Tú nos amas!-

-Ustedes lo han dicho- la joven se echó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja –Los amo a los dos juntos no por separado-

-Prefiero compartir los besos de Kaoru-chan contigo que quedarme sin ellos…- Shinta arrastró un pie por el suelo –Al fin y al cabo de cierta manera somos la misma persona-

-No sé- los ojos dorados se entrecerraron –Me cabrea que alguien más toque a mi Kaoru pero… supongo que si somos el mismo sujeto-

-¡Que no voy a besar a ninguno!- la chica volvió a apretar los puños molesta ¿Por qué esos dos hablaban como si ella no estuviera en ese lugar?, Kenshin nunca haría algo así (a menos que se tratara de una pelea), le resultaba raro que a pesar de que esos dos eran diversas facetas de su amado sintiera como si aún faltara algo, Shinta era dulce, Battousai fuerte… ¿Dónde quedaba la parte de su Kenshin que solía ser tímida con ella?

-Bueno- volviendo a la realidad Battousai cruzado de brazos parecía haber llegado a un acuerdo con su contraparte –Yo me la quedo sin interrupciones en la noche, en la mañana, en la tarde y tú en la puesta de sol-

-¡Oro!- el otro entrecerró los ojos –Eres un abusivo y eso no es justo, además no podemos estarnos pasando a Kaoru-chan como si fuera un juguete, ella misma lo ha dicho, no podemos decidir por ella-

-¿Entonces que sugieres?- Battousai a su vez también entrecerró los ojos -¿Vivir en poligamia?-

-No- Kaoru los miró a ambos con valor –Volveremos a unirlos, quiero a mi Kenshin de vuelta- y ante tal determinación ambos pelirrojos hicieron una mueca ¿Volver a ser Kenshin Himura el que no podía aclarar sus sentimientos y sentía que a cada instante le estallaría la cabeza?, ¡Ni locos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Shinomori- Sanosuke tocó la puerta del consultorio y soltó un bufido, ya casi anochecía y el ninja no se había movido de la habitación, no es que quisieran que dejara a la comadreja sola, claro que no, pero si era sincero todos hervían en dudas que solo él podía aclarar.

-Ya voy…- pesadamente el ninja se separó de la camilla de su protegida, la joven no había vuelto a abrir los ojos desde que Battousai la besara, él hubiese querido estar ahí cuando ella despertara… que fuera a él a quien ella viera al abrir los ojos.

-Shinomori-san no se preocupe- Megumi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza –Cuidare de Misao hasta que vuelva, después de todo soy su doctora-

-Gracias- el joven avanzó después de una breve inclinación pero había dado unos cuantos pasos seguido de Yahiko, Katsu y Sanosuke cuando notó algo extraño o mejor dicho, notó que faltaba alguien.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- Sanosuke parpadeó.

-Seta-

-¡Ah!- Yahiko sonrió, demasiado niño para saber el huracán que desatarían sus palabras en el ninja –Él dijo que quería esperar a que Misao despertara y se quedo sentado fuera de la clínica, al parecer se conocían desde antes o algo así-

-Ah…- de nuevo ese sentimiento extraño en su estomago, siguió caminando como si nada ocurriera, a su alrededor los muchachos hablaban animadamente acerca de lo increíble de la existencia de dos Kenshin's y él que sentía que todo en su interior le daba vueltas, sus principios, lo moral y lo inmoral, Misao era su protegida, él había cuidado de ella, era cierto, la conocía desde niña, era como un segundo padre ¡Pero no podía verla de esa manera!, nunca había podido, era inútil seguir negándolo.

-El dojo luce silencioso- Yahiko se rascó la cabeza y el ex okashira notó no sin cierta sorpresa que había estado tan metido en sus propios asuntos que no se había dado cuenta del transcurso del tiempo.

-De verás- Sanosuke abrió la puerta permitiéndole a los demás pasar.

-Que raro- Katsu frunció el ceño –Huele bien-

-¡¿Cómo que, que raro?!- un pelirrojo molesto los interceptó –Esta bien que ni Kaoru-chan ni yo cocinamos muy bien pero…-

-Lo hacen pésimo- tanto Yahiko como el luchador cerraron los ojos.

-¡Oro!-

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Battousai era buen cocinero- Katsu sonrió de medio lado –Mira lo que se aprende-

-Si no les molesta…- Aoshi avanzó con paso rápido y decidido al recibidor, quería decir todo lo que sabía y luego regresar disparado a la clínica, cada segundo alejado de su protegida le parecía eterno.

-Shinomori- en el recibidor ya se encontraba Battousai, sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared y los brazos cruzados.

-Esto…- Kaoru también se sentó nerviosamente, ella era la única mujer en ese lugar.

-Bueno a lo que venimos- los demás se sentaron alrededor formando una rueda y esperaron a que Aoshi volviera con una morral que había dejado tirado en el dojo por la mañana.

-¿Qué es eso?- Shinta señaló los papeles medio viejos y arrugados que sobresalían del bolso.

-Pergaminos prohibidos-

-¡Aoshi-kun, no deberías llevar esas cosas!- las orbes violetas se abrieron sorprendidas.

-Tú no debiste hacer el ritual en primer lugar- el joven frunció el ceño, Battousai le revolvía las tripas y Shinta lo hartaba, de verdad esperaba que su amigo Kenshin estuviera de vuelta pronto.

-Aoshi-san…- Kaoru dudó un momento -¿Kenshin usó una técnica prohibida?-

-Del Oniwabanshu- el joven ninja frunció el ceño contrariado –No me explico como la conocía-

-¡Aoshi-kun yo no la conocía!- Shinta estampó ambas palmas en el suelo –Ese día lo recuerdo muy vago en mi memoria casi como si fuera una pesadilla, pero no recuerdo haber querido hacer ningún ritual-

-Se le conoce como el rito oscuro- los ojos azules del joven se ensombrecieron –En las guerras esta técnica fue usada pero nunca pudo perfeccionarse por el alto grado de probabilidad de que las cosas salieran mal-

-¿A que te refieres?- la voz ronca de Battousai al fondo del salón.

-El objetivo del ritual es separar las diferentes personalidades que contiene un individuo en diferentes cuerpos, el primer gran problema de este procedimiento es que por lo general una persona se comporta de diferente manera de acuerdo a sus emociones-

-Ah…- una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Sanosuke –No entiendo-

-Si lo aplicáramos a tu caso- Aoshi levantó una ceja –Habría un Sagara enojón, uno alegre, uno amable, uno malvado…-

-Uno idiota, uno tarado…- continuó Yahiko contando con los dedos de su mano.

-¡Oye!-

-Bueno, ese sería el resultado- el ninja se cruzó de brazos –Pero el efecto de tantas personalidades resultaría en una multiplicación de cuerpos imposible por lo tanto el cuerpo original se despedazaría-

-¡Oro!- Shinta abrió grandes los ojos.

-Por esa razón el ritual solo podía ser utilizado por una persona que tuviera más de una personalidad bien definida dentro de si mismo-

-¿Por qué se le llama rito oscuro?- Yahiko se atrevió a preguntar como un colegial, casi alzando la mano.

-Se tiene que hacer por la noche- el joven ninja se pasó una mano por el cabello y giró la vista a otro lado –Debe haber luna llena roja indicio de que correrá sangre y es indispensable que haya agua y que las emociones de la persona se hayan disparado por alguna causa muy fuerte-

-¿Tus emociones se dispararon ese día?- Kaoru giró a ver primero a Battousai y luego a Shinta –Te noté algo retraído pero pensé que solo querías estar solo un momento-

-Bueno- Battousai frunció el ceño –Al parecer teníamos un poco de indecisión acerca de lo que haríamos con nuestra vida-

-Algo muy importante- los ojos del ninja centellearon –En el momento en que el ritual se lleva a cabo la persona debe gritar su deseo de separarse-

-¿Gritar?- Shinta intentó hacer memoria pero realmente esa noche estaba borrosa y difusa en su memoria.

-No recuerdo el grito- Battousai levantó una ceja –Pero horas después de que pasara eso me puse muy mal, no podía ver, apenas podía caminar, me caí y perdí el sentido-

-A Shinta también le pasó eso- Sanosuke se puso un dedo bajo la barbilla –Lo tuve que bañar… fue desagradable-

-¡Sanosuke-kun, no tienes porque recordar eso!- el de ojos violetas ladeó la cabeza con fatalidad.

-Eso se debe a que su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a la separación, sus células debían trabajar al doble para restituir todo lo que hacía falta-

-¿Podemos remediarlo?- Kaoru había estado esperando pacientemente hasta poder hacer esa pregunta pero algo en los ojos tormentosos del ninja le dieron la idea de que hubiera sido preferible permanecer en la ignorancia.

-Hasta ahora nadie ha podido deshacer el ritual, esto se debe a que los cuerpos de las distintas personalidades eran frágiles y colapsaban rápidamente, al final quedaba con vida solo una personalidad del sujeto original y en ocasiones ni siquiera eso-

-Yo no me siento muy frágil- Battousai gruñó.

-Pero ahora que lo recuerdo…- Shinta frunció el ceño y miró al techo –Ese otro Kenshin si parecía ser algo débil-

-¡¿Qué?!- todos saltaron hacía delante, Battousai gruñó y los ojos azules de Aoshi se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Había otro Kenshin?, en ese caso su estado debía ser critico ya que los dos pelirrojos que tenía a su lado no parecían tener problemas con su cuerpo.

-¿Hay otro Kenshin?- Kaoru abrió la boca, los labios le temblaban.

-No lo recuerdo bien- Shinta se sujetó la cabeza, su mirada se concentró en el suelo, intentaba desesperadamente recordar.

-Es cierto- Battousai cerró los ojos intentando él también rememorar ese día junto al pozo de agua –Había uno más, tenía los ojos tristes y me dio una platica muy larga que me aburrió mucho y a la cual no le puse atención-

-¡¿Y donde esta?!- Kaoru saltó como movida por un resorte, ahora entendía porque a pesar de tener a esos dos a su lado aún le faltaba algo.

-No lo sabemos- ambos pelirrojos respondieron a coro con un deje de irritación por no recordar.

-¿Recuerdan la personalidad del otro?-

-Yo estuve muy poco tiempo con él- Shinta los observó excusándose.

-Me pareció que era pesimista, masoquista y miserable- Battousai cerró los ojos y afirmó vehementemente con la cabeza –Y quería que yo fuera miserable también-

-¿Kenshin miserable?- Kaoru abrió los ojos y se sujetó el pecho –Pero si…-

-Bueno, bueno- Shinta se encogió de hombros –De repente si me sentía mal por todas las muertes pasadas, incluso te lo conté Kaoru-chan-

-Además…- Battousai encogió la barbilla y el flequillo le cubrió el rostro –Nuestra existencia carecía de sentido en una nueva era donde los enemigos nos seguían persiguiendo cuando nosotros lo único que queríamos era vivir en paz con la mujer amada-

-Ah…- la joven kendoka se sonrojó, aún no podía acostumbrarse al amor que esos dos le profesaban sin ninguna clase de tapujos.

-En ese caso…- Aoshi sujetó con una mano su frente, todos se preocuparon cuando notaron lo exaltado que estaba el ninja –El otro Kenshin debe estar al punto del colapso-

-¡No!- Kaoru se puso en pie de un salto, todos giraron a verla, sus ojos azules asustados pero decididos –No dejaré que ninguna parte de Kenshin desaparezca, voy a encontrarlo, traeré a Kenshin de vuelta-

-Pero Jou-chan…- Sanosuke se mordió el labio inferior –No sabemos donde se encuentre-

-Además si es tan pesimista como dicen quizás no quiera volver- Katsu recordó cuando Kenshin se había sumido en la miseria por lo de la justicia humana y no quería ver a nadie.

-¡No me importa!- la jovencita apretó los puños –Lo encontrare y lo traeré porque es mi Kenshin, si ellos me aman seguramente él también-

-Si Kaoru-chan se va a buscar a ese Kenshin yo voy con ella- Shinta le sonrió a su prometida mostrándole su apoyo.

-Y yo también- Battousai alzó un momento la mirada.

-Entonces esta decidido- la joven miró fijamente hacía la puerta abierta que auguraba una negra noche –Mañana mismo partimos, vamos a buscar a la parte faltante de mi Kenshin-

-Genial- ambos pelirrojos murmuraron por lo bajo –Más competencia-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megumi se abrazó a si misma y apretó las piernas, quería ir al baño pero no podía dejar a Misao sola… bueno, también estaba la opción de dejarla con ese tal Soujiro Seta pero si era sincera aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza a pesar de que parecía muy dócil.

-Megumi-san- el jovencito que seguía echado en el suelo fuera de la clínica giró hacía ella sus oscuros ojos azules -¿Se encuentra mejor Misao-dono?-

-Yo no diría que mejor pero sí estable- la joven doctora recargó una mano en la pared.

-¿Ha despertado?-

-No aún-

-Entiendo- el muchachito sumió la barbilla entre las rodillas, una mirada melancólica en el rostro.

-¿La conoces de hace tiempo?- Megumi se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, de verdad quería ir al baño.

-Sí, pero…- de nuevo una sonrisa luminosa apareció en su rostro –No creo que ella me recuerde mucho-

-No entiendo- la joven alzó una ceja, ya no aguantaba, de todas maneras no se tardaría mucho y ese muchacho no parecía peligroso, además Kenshin había dicho que ya no era malo –Oye ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- el jovencito se levantó rápidamente imaginando que lo mandaría a algún lugar o a traer algo.

-¿Podrías cuidar un ratito a Misao?- la joven mujer ladeó la cabeza –Necesito hacer algo-

-¡Ah!- un imperceptible rubor coloreó sus mejillas -¡Claro!-

-¡Gracias, no tardo!- la joven salió corriendo y él la vio alejarse por unos segundos antes de parpadear y meterse en la clínica, se sentía nervioso, como si se enfrentara a algo, la verdad esa muchacha despertaba muchos sentimientos en él, algunos de los cuales no comprendía.

-Misao-dono- se colocó de pie junto a ella, la jovencita dormía en su camilla, las pestañas negras brillando bajo la tenue luz del candelabro.

-Misao-dono, le dije que se pondría bien, ya ve, Himura-san cumplió su promesa-

-Sí…-

-¡Ah!- el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando las hermosas orbes verdes de la jovencita se abrieron observándolo –Nunca me dijiste tú nombre-

-Soujiro Seta- por instinto la sujetó de la mano –Aquí estaban sus amigos pero tuvieron que retirarse porque…-

-Si, comprendo- la jovencita le sonrió débilmente.

-También Shinomori-san y…-

-De él no me hables- aún sonriendo la joven le apretó un poquito la mano -¿Kaoru-chan me ha perdonado?-

-Yo creo que sí- el jovencito le respondió, sus ojos azules brillando –Todos se fueron al dojo para que Shino… para que les explicaran lo que había pasado con Himura-san y porque se había separado-

-Entiendo- la chica cerró levemente los ojos, empezaba a darle sueño de nuevo –Y, ¿Tú por que te quedaste conmigo?-

-¡Esto…!- por un momento todas las palabras se borraron de su mente –Porque, yo, bueno, pensé…-

-Tengo una foto tuya- la joven cerró los ojos, su voz haciéndose más lejana –Ahora voy a tener que cambiarle el reverso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque…- sonrió una ultima vez antes de volver a dormirse –Porque ahora ya sé quien eres… amigo…- el joven sonrió, sus ojos brillaron como si comprendiera algo y se sentó al lado de la camilla, aún con la mano de ella entre las suyas.

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Cuando Kaoru por fin pudo acostarse sobre su futón dejo escapar un hondo suspiro y se revolvió entre las sabanas intentando que estas se calentaran rápidamente, había pasado el día mas extraño, cardiaco, terrible y sorprendente de toda su vida.

Después de que Aoshi les explicara las cosas todos se habían quedado a dormir en el dojo a excepción del ninja quien había tomado su morral y sin que nadie lo notara se había regresado a la clínica.

Ahora ahí en su habitación la joven se pasó un brazo por la frente observando la trenza que se hacía para dormir caer sobre su hombro y recordando al mismo tiempo a su amiga, ahora que podía meditarlo con mayor calma se daba cuenta de que para Misao seguramente besar a Battousai había sido algo de lo más difícil, después de todo Battousai la había herido, acababa de escapar de una muerte segura y encima le venía su tutor con el cuento de que la cuidaba por puro honor, si Kenshin le hubiese dicho una cosa así se moriría de la pena.

Aunque bueno, por otro lado Kaoru estaba segura de que para ninguna mujer besar a Battousai podía ser "muy, muy" malo, no, todo lo contrario, Battousai no solo era muy varonil, también era sexy.

-Pero yo quiero a mi Kenshin por completo- la chica frunció el ceño y escondió el rostro entre las frazadas.

-Toc-toc- golpecitos en la puerta, la chica se incorporó a medias, por el pasillo podía ver dos figuras que se empujaban una a la otra y luego lentamente una especie de reconciliación que culminaba con la abertura de su shoji y la aparición de dos cabezas pelirrojas.

-Kaoru-chan-

-Kaoru-

-Venimos a dormir contigo- ambos pelirrojos la observaron desde la puerta.

-¡Ni lo sueñen!- casi se atragantó ante tamaña y descarada proposición ¿Qué se creía ese par que era ella?, ¡Ni que fuera una degenerada!

-No te estamos pidiendo permiso- Battousai entró y tras él entró Shinta sonriendo muy feliz.

-Después de todo somos tu prometido ¿O tus prometidos?, bueno algo así- el de ojos violetas se metió sin el menor recato junto a ella bajo las sabanas y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Estar los tres no me gusta- Battousai colocó en una esquina sus espadas y procedió a sacarse el gi por la cabeza dejando al descubierto su musculoso pecho –Pero como él soy yo… bueno es confuso, supongo que no puedo encelarme mucho de mi mismo-

-¡Pero yo he dicho que no!- Kaoru tragó saliva roja como un tomate a punto de explotar, Shinta a su lado había acomodado su roja cabeza en su hombro y le hacía cariñitos con la nariz en la mejilla.

-No temas- el de ojos dorados levantó una ceja acercándose peligroso hacía ella.

-Battousai-kun prometió portarse bien- Shinta pasó su nariz por su cuello juguetonamente y Kaoru apretó los dientes, quizás ese pelirrojo hiciera las cosas inocentemente pero lo que era ella le despertaba mas de una sensación.

-¡Esto es incorrecto!- la joven pasó saliva poniendo las manos en el pecho de Shinta y alejándolo de ella -¿Qué van a decir de mí?-

-No dirán nada- la chica estuvo a punto de desfallecer, Battousai se había acomodado tras ella, su mano acariciando su hombro –Si alguien dice algo le cortare el cuello-

-Battousai-kun no seas drástico- Shinta sonrió conciliadoramente –Después de todo nos vamos a casar con Kaoru-chan dentro de poco así que nadie podrá decir nada-

-¡Pero…!- los ojos azules abiertos a su máxima expresión, debía estar soñando, seguro que esa era una especie de sueño-pesadilla muy enferma, ella era una hentai.

-No sigas oponiéndote bonita- Battousai le pasó una mano por la cintura, pegándola a su pecho desnudo –Por desgracia no te puedo hacer nada con publico presente así que esta noche dormiremos "inocentemente"-

-¡Oro!, Battousai-kun acuérdate que quedamos en no forzar a Kaoru-chan, si intentas algo raro en la noche te golpeare-

-Eso si logas darme antes que yo-

-¡Ja!- Shinta frunció el ceño –Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, incluso tú sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, no lo niegues-

-¡Nah, cállate!- el de ojos dorados entrecerró la mirada poniéndose de lado y pasando una pierna por encima de las de Kaoru –Pelirrojo tonto-

-Chiquillo inmaduro- Shinta se acurrucó sobre el hombro de la joven.

-Mira quien habla- ambos se observaron con los ojos entrecerrados y luego soltaron un suspiro.

-¡Buenas noches Kaoru!-

-¡Chan!- agregó el de ojos violetas y luego ambos cerraron los ojos y ella que había permanecido muda se estremeció entre esos dos hombres, sintiendo el calido aliento de Battousai sobre su mejilla, su brazo varonil rodeando su cintura, su pierna sobre las suyas y del otro lado Shinta, con el cabello rojizo pegado a su mejilla, la nariz rozando su cuello, su brazo rodeándola por debajo de los pechos, sus rodillas rozando sus piernas y entonces tragó saliva abriendo grandes los ojos, esa noche no se podría mover, esa noche dos hombres la estaban abrazando y aplastando, pero esa noche… ¡Se sentía la mujer mas feliz y querida sobre la faz de la tierra!

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Seguimos avanzando!, la historia me bota de un lado para otro y hace lo que quiere conmigo pero sueño pensando que yo tengo las riendas.

AGRADESCO A: **the black Misao, Haro kzoids, Hina Himura, kaoru-pretty, ka-chan-n, isabel-san, A KaoruHimura **y **MargoChanning **

Hoy mas que nunca les agradezco sus comentarios porque me hacen darme cuenta de lo que falta en la historia, aunque me da risa que no se pongan de acuerdo, algunos esperaban con ansias el beso Misao-Battousai y a otros les atravesé un puñal en el pecho je,je (era la intención).

Espero que Haro kzoids este contenta con esta entrega porque con eso de que ya estaba recogiendo piedras del río… y en cuanto a la cocina ¡Ya volvió mamá!, soy una okashira feliz, ahora solo hago la cena, por otro lado mi hermanita se encuentra bien (hasta la esta haciendo de Cupido consiguiéndome un novio Otaku, así el pobre no alucinara con mis desvaríos), les agradezco sus buenos deseos.

Por otro lado en su mega review de una hoja completa (hace tiempo que no recibía comentarios de esos, que emoción) ka-chan-n descubrió que el de ojos violetas era Shinta (creo que alguien más ya lo había sospechado por ahí), espero que Aoshi haya despejado sus dudas en cuanto a la separación de cuerpos, si quedo algo inconcluso háganmelo saber.

Uf, notas largas, ya volví a la prepa, bueno, a los de sexto semestre nos dieron un curso, creo que en toda la republica se hace, a nosotros nos toco con Chemita, el profe mas senil del mundo victima de Alheizmer y alucinaciones (hoy para no ir mas lejos se puso a hacer el paso de la grulla en vez de explicarnos un problema) pero espero actualizar cada quince días, una semana este fic y la otra "Recuérdalo tú le amas", ojala y mis planes resulten.

Besos, son las mejores Ciao

_30 de Enero del 2009 Viernes _


	13. Buscando a Sessha

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 13: Buscando a Sessha**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Aoshi caminó con paso firme y rápido ya era muy tarde, la luz de la luna apenas alumbraba el camino pero él debía regresar a la clínica, cada segundo alejado de su protegida le parecía eterno, no entendía como su vida había dado en tan poco tiempo un giro tan radical, era como si cayera en un tornado en donde no podía elegir su propia dirección, se sentía completamente perdido.

Sintiendo cada vez con mayor intensidad que las ganas de correr se apoderarían de su cuerpo el joven cruzó como flecha el ultimo tramo y subió de un salto el alto escalón de la clínica entrando sin mayores preámbulos en la habitación donde estaba su protegida, después de todo no creía que la chica se encontrara indispuesta para él… o eso pensó…

Por un momento no supo como reaccionar, allí estaba ella, justo en el lugar donde la había dejado, con los ojos cerrados, con la respiración un tanto agitada pero dormida y a su lado estaba él, ese sujeto con el que no había intercambiado una sola palabra desde que se lo había cruzado nuevamente y que sin embargo ya merecía toda su desconfianza, ese jovencito de la sonrisa eterna que acunaba la mano de su protegida entre las suyas y que la veía dulcemente, él…

-Soujiro Seta- intentó que su voz sonara calmada pero no lo logro del todo -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No le debo explicaciones- el muchacho se volvió aún sonriente hacía él –Pero ya que parece que le interesa le diré que Megumi-san tuvo que salir un momento y me pidió que cuidara a Misao-dono-

-Bien, pero ya no es necesario- avanzó hacía la camilla de manera más que imponente pero el muchacho no pareció amedrentarse, no, todo lo contrario, siguió observándolo con esa sonrisa que no decía nada.

-Lamento decirle esto pero Misao-dono no desea verlo-

-¿Ella ha despertado?- se sorprendió tanto que por un momento no tomo en cuenta el hecho de que Soujiro le dijera que ella no deseaba su presencia.

-Sí, hace un momento, pero no por mucho tiempo- los ojos del joven parecieron titubear como si se replantara las cosas, la verdad siempre había creído que Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre sin honor que solo se concentraba en si mismo sin importarle los demás pero… ahora empezaba a dudarlo.

-¿Qué dijo?- se sintió estupido pero había un tono angustiado en su voz -¿Se sentía bien?-

-Lo mejor que uno puede estar después de casi morir y que le rompan el corazón- habló con la voz mas despreciable de la que era capaz pero si era sincero el teatrito se le estaba yendo de las manos, Aoshi se veía bastante mal sin necesidad de que él se lo restregara en la cara.

-Mira Seta- pero el otro también tenía su temperamento –Los asuntos de Misao conmigo son solo nuestros, no te permito que metas tus narices en medio-

-Pues ella no opina lo mismo- el joven no se quedaba atrás –No quiere verlo ya se lo dije, no me iré de aquí a menos que ella lo pida-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?- el ninja apretó los puños y los dientes, si ese muchachito pensaba ponerle cara estaba muy equivocado.

-Perfectamente- casi escupió las palabras –Ella lo que necesita ahora es un poco de cariño, su honor frío no le servirá de nada-

-¡¿Que sabes acerca de mí?!- irremediablemente empezaba a exaltarse, sabía que sus palabras en aquellos momentos no habían sido las correctas, se lamentaba profundamente de haberlas dicho pero ya lo había hecho, no podía cambiarlas.

-Lo suficiente- el joven dejo delicadamente la mano de la chica sobre la camilla y se puso de pie –No dejare que le haga daño-

-Himura…- desde la camilla la joven ninja gimió, su mano buscando el calor de la mano de Soujiro –Himura, no me dejes…- empezaba agitarse entre las sabanas, tanto Soujiro como Aoshi la vieron sorprendidos y luego con la velocidad de un rayo Soujiro volvió a su lado y la sujetó de la mano sonriéndole.

-Ya estoy aquí Misao-dono, no se preocupe-

-Hi-mu-ra…- y la chica volvió a su respiración normal, pero algo era claro para Aoshi, quizás Soujiro era una piedra pequeña en el camino pero del que realmente debía cuidarse era de Battousai, solo de él.

……**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Battousai abrió los ojos en medio de la noche, acoplándose a su alrededor, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en un futón, la ultima vez había sido al lado de Misao, esa muchachita gritona que no paraba de reñirlo y que en la noche se movía como un trompo loco, esa chica que ahora se encontraba convaleciente por su culpa.

Observando el techo el joven dejo escapar un suspiro, se sentía bastante culpable por eso, quería ir con la muchacha y pedirle disculpas una vez más aunque algo le decía que la joven ninja lo había perdonado desde el mismo instante en que la había atravesado con su espada.

¿Por qué siempre le ocurrían esas cosas a él?, volviendo a suspirar el joven giró para ponerse de lado pero en el mismo momento en que lo hizo sus ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa, ¡Que tonto había sido!, había olvidado por completo que dormía al lado de su hermosa flor de jazmin y por kami ¡Que terriblemente bella era!, que él recordara nunca antes habían estado en una situación parecida, tan cerca, tan peligrosamente juntos.

Ella dormía con una trenza que recogía toda su cabellera azabache sobre uno de sus hombros, sus largas pestañas negras brillando en la oscuridad, su boca perfecta y jugosa entreabierta como esperando por él, la yukata algo abierta… ¡Mas que algo abierta!, sin querer Shinta que se había dormido abrazándola como un enorme niño le había bajado un poco la prenda de dormir ¡Que suerte para él!, pero que desgracia haber prometido que esa noche no haría nada, porque la verdad sus manos le hormigueaban pidiéndole acción, no podía contenerse.

Para calmarse un poco giró la vista hacía sus pies, ¿Qué podía tener de sensual ver unos pies?, de nuevo mala elección, porque camino a los pies primero tenía que pasar la vista por las piernas ¡Y que piernas!, de verdad que tanto ejercicio rendía sus buenos frutos, Kaoru era hermosa por donde la viera, mas que hermosa, era su diva, su sueño, su todo.

Tragando saliva intentó no dejarse llevar por su alocado corazón y su cada vez más eminente excitación ¿Por qué los cielos le ponían una prueba de ese calibre?, ¡Maldito fuera Shinta por hacerle prometer algo que no deseaba! Estaba por gruñir algún improperio para con su contraparte cuando recordó algo con sorpresa, él había prometido portarse bien y no forzar a Kaoru a nada esa noche y demostrar su amor era portarse bien ¿No? Y además no es que fuera a forzarla.

Kaoru estaba soñando algo, no sabía muy bien que pero era muy agradable, sin embargo de pronto el sueño empezó a subir de intensidad, alguien la besaba pero no podía ver su rostro, pasaba sus labios gruesos y ardientes por su cuello, una mano caliente empezaba a vagar por su cintura, alguien la apretaba con fuerza contra ella, sentía todo tan real, tan exquisitamente real…

-¡Ah!- su murmullo ahogado al despertar fue cortado por los labios de Battousai que sellaron su boca con la suya.

-Espera…- habló lo mas bajo que podía, con las mejillas intensamente coloreadas y muerta de pena porque Shinta estuviera abrazado a ella dormido como un bebe mientras su cuerpo revolucionaba por dentro por culpa de ciertos ojos dorados.

-No se dará cuenta- Battousai besó lenta y tormentosamente su cuello, pasando su lengua sobre su piel.

-Battousai…- ella se mordió el labio para no gemir, la mano de Shinta rodeando su cintura la hacía darse cuenta de su situación –Esto esta mal…-

-No haremos nada malo- los ojos dorados parecían brillar en la oscuridad –No te forzare a nada-

-Pues entonces olvídate de esto- aunque hablaba en susurros su voz estaba claramente acelerada.

-Solo si en realidad lo deseas- él entonces se coloco sobre ella con cuidado de no rozar al otro pelirrojo que dormía abrazándola y hundiendo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Battousai- cada vez sentía su respiración más agitada –Yo…- pero entonces cualquier capacidad de razonamiento se esfumó, la mano de él viajo por su tobillo, subió por su pierna, siguió por su muslo… se perdió bajo su yukata.

-Kaoru…-

-¡Ah!- se mordió los labios para no gemir, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo demasiado desesperado para ser realidad, los labios de él que bajaban por su cuello, que se adentraban en su yukata y ella roja como la grana pensando que eso no podía ser real, que no podía estar ocurriendo que… ¡Que no podía dejar ocurrir!

-¡Espera!- lo aventó con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

-¿Oro?- Shinta que hasta ese momento salía de su pesado sueño abrió un ojo violeta intentando ver algo en medio de la oscuridad -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No podías seguir durmiendo?- Battousai gruñó intentando no dejar salir toda su frustración.

-¡Oro!- el otro entonces si que acabo de despertar -¿Intentaste hacerle algo a Kaoru-chan ¿Verdad?-

-No la forcé- el de ojos dorados se apresuró a aclarar, solo por si las dudas.

-Battousai-kun, eres un caso perdido- Shinta movió la roja cabeza –Ya sabía yo que tú eras la parte mas caliente de Himura Kenshin pero esto supera mis expectativas-

-¡No te metas donde no te llaman!-el joven parecía realmente ruborizado.

-¡Kaoru-chan!- el de ojos violetas giró hacía su prometida con ojos de cordero degollado -¿De verdad tu accediste?-

-¡Ah!- se puso roja desde la cabeza hasta los pies -¡Yo..!-

-No te preocupes- el joven negó con la cabeza –Estar con una mujer tan hermosa como tú, en realidad comprendo a Battousai porque varias veces en la noche sentí el mismo deseo, también es entendible que tú lo sientas porque…- y entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado o soñado, Kaoru se inclinó sobre él, le plantó un beso fugaz en los labios y se retiró ruborizada.

-Hablas demasiado-

-¡¿Oro?!-

-Eso fue de castigo por propasarte- la chica giró hacía el de ojos dorados observándolo ceñuda –Ya les dije que los amo a los dos así que dejen de ponerme en situaciones apretadas-

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!- Shinta gimoteó.

-Bien, lo digo por Battousai- la joven se cruzó de brazos –Quiero dormir, con todo lo que implica la palabra-

-Entendido- Battousai se acomodó dócilmente en el futón, sin siquiera rozarla.

-Eso espero- ella entonces volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada, solo un segundo, al instante siguiente los dos pelirrojos dieron media vuelta poniéndose a gatas sobre ella, como si lo hubieran ensayado.

-Pero si tu quieres…-

-Si nos amas a los dos…-

-No nos importaría ser tres-

-¡Ahhh!- el grito fue tan alto que Sanosuke en su cuarto gruñó y se giró sobre las sabanas tapándose las orejas.

-¡Era broma, era broma!- Shinta rió con ganas.

-Yo lo consideraría- el de ojos dorados parpadeó y una expresión de ingenuidad apareció en su cara –Hacerlo al mismo tiempo yo, Kaoru y yo, suena de locos-

-¡Idiotas!- de un rápido movimiento alzó sus dos manos y jaló al mismo tiempo el cabello de ambos pelirrojos arrojándolos al suelo -¡Se me van ahorita mismo a dormir al patio!, ¡Serán pervertidos!-

-¡Oro!- los ojos de Shinta se volvieron dos espirales y Battousai que había estampado su barbilla contra el suelo se dijo a si mismo que hacerle bromas de ese estilo a su amada quedaba descartado para el resto de la eternidad.

………

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Sanosuke se levantó ese día y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Shinta dormido en el patio con la cabeza reposando sobre el estomago de Battousai que lucía claramente molesto pero que sin embargo seguía fungiendo de almohada sin moverse.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ahí?- el joven guerrero avanzó hacía ellos y notó al tiempo que una gota de sudor le surcaba la frente que el de ojos violetas se encontraba babeando el gi de su contraparte.

-Kaoru nos sacó anoche- el de ojos dorados bufó –Y este idiota se ha empeñado en seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra-

-Tenía que ser Shinta- Sanosuke río con ganas –Aunque el hecho de que no lo hayas golpeado aún…-

-No necesito tu opinión- el joven se levantó entonces zarandeando a su contraparte para que abriera los ojos.

-Pierdes tú tiempo- soltando un suspiro el castaño avanzó hacía ellos y se hecho al que dormía sobre un hombro como si fuera una pluma –Shinta duerme peor que Yahiko y yo juntos, no lo despertaría ni un terremoto-

-No recuerdo que Kenshin Himura durmiera mucho- Battousai entonces se levantó frotándose el trasero que se le había entumido.

-Es raro oírte hablar en tercera persona- el guerrero se encogió de hombros -¿Cuándo se van?-

-Cuando Kaoru lo diga supongo-

-¿Kaoru-chan?- aún sobre el hombro de Sanosuke Shinta abrió un ojito.

-¡Hasta que despiertas!- el hittokiri lo observó ceñudo –Eres una lata-

-Y tú un rompe promesas-

-¡Que no rompí mi promesa!-

-Bien- los tres jóvenes giraron la vista al oír la voz de la dueña del dojo –Debemos irnos-

-¿Tan pronto?- Sanosuke alzó ambas cejas, Kaoru llevaba puesto su kimono de viaje, el que usaba con una especie de largas muñequeras y dos morrales ya estaban en el suelo esperando solo para tomarlos.

-Ya oíste a Aoshi-san- la chica tomó aire intentando no toparse con la mirada de sus dos pelirrojos –Existe un tercer Kenshin y lo más probable es que se encuentre muy mal-

-Sí pero…-

-Nosotros cuidaremos a Kaoru-chan- Shinta recuperando la compostura habló seriamente, algo que no hacía a menudo pero que cuando sucedía inspiraba confianza.

-Y traeremos al viejo- Battousai se rascó una oreja.

-Tal vez debería acompañarlos, para cubrir mas terreno- Sanosuke observó a su amiga pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Al parecer por algún motivo ese Kenshin esta deprimido, en ese caso considero que solo reaccionara al verme, por lo menos eso quiero creer, si es así el que vayas o no lo hagas no cambiara las cosas-

-Ah…- el joven bajó la mirada al piso.

-¡Pero no te preocupes!- la chica intentó sonar optimista –Encontrare rápido a Kenshin y volveré, mientras tanto cuida del dojo por favor-

-Lo que digas- el castaño asintió con la cabeza.

-Volveremos- y así sin mas, sin despedirse de los demás y a las prisas los tres partieron bajo la ultima mirada de Sanosuke que suspirando se apoyó en una pared, las cosas en su vida estaban sucediendo de una manera que no se lo esperaba, solo deseaba que al final todo saliera bien… aunque a veces los deseos no se cumplen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enishi se dio la vuelta en su cama y balbuceó algo que sonaba como "hermana, esto es difícil", a escaso medio metro y casi saliéndose del colchón Sessha observaba al joven peliplateado con un nudo en la garganta, le avergonzaba bastante compartir cama con su ex cuñado, era raro porque en el dojo solía dormir con Yahiko y Sanosuke (por cierto que el primero siempre terminaba aplastándolo) pero por alguna extraña razón esa situación le parecía diferente.

Quizás era por el hecho de que el antiguo mafioso lo había subido a la cama a punta de espada y había pasado las primeras horas de la noche observándolo fijamente y poniéndole los pelos de punta de pasada.

Su ex cuñado alegaba que dormir en el suelo le hacía mal, que nadie podía recuperarse en algo tan duro como el piso y que quizás el colchón de esa cama no fuera la gran cosa pero que era mejor que nada. Si le pedían su opinión el pelirrojo pensaba que dormir en el suelo no le producía ningún mal, a veces es cierto el frío del piso traspasaba hasta su espalda haciéndole dar vueltas y vueltas sin poder dormir, pero eso era claramente preferible a permanecer la noche entera tieso como una tabla procurando estar lo más alejado posible de otro hombre con muy pero muy, muy mal temperamento.

-¿Mm?- alzando una ceja el joven de cabello blanco abrió perezosamente los ojos, en su sueño no podía quitarse la sensación de que alguien lo estaba viendo.

-¡Yukishiro-san!- el pelirrojo se encogió más aún en su parte de la cama –Sessha lamenta haberlo despertado si es que ocurrió así-

-¿Qué gruñes?- los ojos negros del joven aún lucían medio adormilados.

-Digo que Sessha lamenta haberlo despertado-

-¿Eh?-

-Que Sessha lamenta haberlo despertado-

-¿Mande?-

-¡Que Sessha lo despertó!-

-Pues que grosero ese Sessha- Enishi frunció el ceño y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo frustrado no entendía muy bien como pero el joven de gafas podía traspapelar sus palabras hasta que estas adquirieran un sentido completamente diferente al que les había dado originalmente.

-¿Por qué no en vez de estarme despertando te duermes de una vez?-

-Es que Sessha no se siente…- iba a agregar "muy cómodo" pero decidió callárselo al instante, él no era la clase de personas que daba molestias o se quejaba, no podía empezar en esos instantes de su vida.

-¿No tienes sueño?- pero al parecer Enishi entendió algo diferente –Al parecer Yuki tampoco- y ahí estaba de nuevo, hablando en tercera persona, aunque a decir verdad al pelirrojo había dejado de molestarle, su ex cuñado usaba tanto esa forma de expresarse que empezaba a creer que ya ni se daba cuenta.

-¿Por qué Yukishiro-san no tendría sueño si trabaja tanto?- el pelirrojo preguntó amablemente y él otro soltó un bufido estirándose sobre las mantas.

-No sé, es una sensación extraña que vengo sintiendo desde hace muchos días, no es algo que me enorgullezca pero extrañamente tampoco me desagrada-

-¿Una sensación?- el pelirrojo sin ser consciente parpadeó observándolo con atención y él otro se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien como empezar.

-Bueno, como sabrás no he sido el mejor caso de persona, seguía mis objetivos sin importarme los medios, si tenía que robar lo hacía, si tenía que matar lo hacía, me jactaba de no tener una consciencia que me atormentara, me enorgullecía de no sentir ni pena, ni piedad y en fin… ninguna clase de sentimiento que pudiera molestarme-

-Pero Yukishiro-san…- la mirada del pelirrojo se volvió melancólica –Los sentimientos son necesarios, no se puede renunciar a ellos-

-Bueno es que en realidad no renuncie- el joven esbozó una sonrisa algo siniestra –Mis sentimientos eran el impulsor de mi vida, sí, pero los sentimientos de odio, de venganza y de muerte, y tú eras el eje por el cual giraba mi mundo-

-Ah…- una palidez medio preocupante se ganó la cara del pelirrojo, mira que se arrepentía mucho de haber matado a su fallecida esposa, no había día en que no sufriera en silencio.

-Pero bueno, eso en realidad no era lo que me estaba desvelando-

-¿A no?- no podía encontrar otra razón que no fuera su hermana para que Enishi estuviera inquieto.

-No, bueno… como sabrás mi venganza consistía en hacerte pasar por el infierno, para eso te hice creer que Kaoru había muerto-

-En verdad sufrí mucho…- la frase se le escapo sin querer pero el otro no dio muestras de escucharla.

-Esos días con ella en la isla… bueno, fue muy extraño, yo intentaba no acercarme a ella, intentaba tratarla mal, creía que me podría ser indiferente…-

-¿Y no fue así verdad?- había una mirada cansada en los ojos apagados del otro, él también había pasado por la misma situación, pensando tontamente que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no enamorarse de aquella chica, capaz de soportar para no mancharla con su pasado oscuro.

-No- Enishi soltó un largo suspiro –Ella se acercaba a mí, no podía entenderlo ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Qué ganaba con eso?, pensé que quería utilizarme de alguna manera pero… aunque esas fueran sus intenciones…-

-¡Kaoru-dono nunca haría algo como eso!- Sessha gritó rápidamente y un segundo después de haber hablado se dio cuenta de su torpeza y tragó saliva mientras el otro sonreía divertido.

-Bueno, pero en caso de que lo hubiera hecho, créeme que no me hubiera molestado-

-¿Cómo?- el pelirrojo abrió grandes los ojos.

-Eso es lo que no sé explicar, estar cerca de ella era como sentir a mi hermana pero a la vez tan diferente… era como una calidez en el pecho y cuando veía su cabello mecido por la brisa o cuando me sonreía… yo solo sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado-

-¿Amor?- el pelirrojo preguntó con duda, con temor en la voz.

-No lo sé ¿Cómo saber lo que nunca has sentido?, solo sé que su corazón ya estaba ocupado, que el sentimiento que yo albergaba por ella no podía ser correspondido en caso de que rebasara los limites de lo fraternal-

-Yukishiro-san…- ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de sentirse deprimido, la verdad podía identificarse plenamente con el hombre tendido a su lado en la cama, eran como el mismo lado de la moneda, pecadores, perdidos, habían encontrado una luz pero debían alejarse de ella… por su bien.

-Pero de cualquier manera, no era eso lo que me desvelaba-

-¡¿No?!- era imposible no sonar sorprendido, incluso una ligera gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca, mira que ya se la había hecho tres veces.

-No, lo que me esta preocupando es esta situación-

-¿A que se refiere?- ¿Sería que por fin después de tanto tiempo su ex cuñado se estaba preguntando por que demonios lo ayudaba? Y es que ni para él era muy claro porque el peliplateado se estaba metiendo en su vida y en sus asuntos.

-Tú y yo- el joven se señaló a si mismo y luego al pelirrojo -¿Qué estamos haciendo?-

-Creo que usted es una buena persona aunque se niegue a admitirlo- el pelirrojo habló lentamente, intentando escoger las palabras –Como Sessha era un conocido suyo usted decidió ayudarlo pero ya le he dicho que no es necesario, si usted lo desea Sessha se ira en el momento en que Yukishiro-san lo disponga-

-Yuki no ha dicho que quiere que te vayas- los ojos negros del joven lo observaron como quien ve a alguien que no comprende –Lo que Yuki quiere decir es…- esta vez los ojos negros se clavaron en el techo rompiendo todo contacto visual con el pelirrojo.

-Yukishiro-san nunca ha sido un hombre de muchas palabras- Sessha también fijo los ojos en el techo y puso ambas manos sobre su regazo –Sessha recuerda que cuando era niño también era muy serio-

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras un crío?-

-Bueno… más bien cuando era pupilo de Hiko-sensei, él era un hombre muy estricto-

-¿Él te volvió serio?-

-Sessha no lo sabe, quizás Sessha era así desde antes-

-Tal vez- Enishi apretó sus manos y luego las dejo reposar a sus costados –Debe ser feo eso de no saber quienes son tus padres, ni como eras de enano-

-Bueno… creo que Sessha ha tenido suerte, ha encontrado a una familia que lo quiere aunque él no se lo merezca-

-¿Los del dojo?- el joven preguntó con pesar –Esa en vez de una familia me pareció a mí más un club de fans-

-¿Fans?-

-Seguidores, fanaticos, vamos que todos te idolatran-

-¿En serio?- el pelirrojo parpadeó y él otro negó con la cabeza, de verdad que había gente que era lenta.

-Pues sí- y de nuevo el silencio, uno largo, pesado y medio incomodo.

-Esto…- el pelirrojo no sabía muy bien que decir pero entonces su ex cuñado lo interrumpió.

-¿Y a fin de cuentas que somos?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tu y yo ¿Qué somos?-

-En algunas situaciones los papeles que juega una persona en la vida de otra no se pueden definir-

-Ah… ¿Somos algo indefinido?- por primera vez el pelirrojo giró la vista hacía donde Enishi yacía acostado, con la vista fija en el techo y sin embargo… aunque su cara no lo delataba, aunque sus manos seguían inertes, aunque parecía que estaba tan tranquilo…

-Sessha cree… bueno, no es que Sessha lo merezca pero…- el peliplateado entonces sintió como la saliva se le atoraba en la garganta aunque aún así hablo con normalidad.

-¿Qué cree Sessha de Yuki?-

-Sessha cree que Yuki es… como un amigo…-

-¿Cómo un amigo?-

-Algo cercano a una familia… como un hermano…-

-Ah…- cerró los ojos, la saliva pasó finalmente por su garganta dejándolo en un tranquilo estado de alivio –Eso era todo lo que Yuki quería saber-

-Sessha cree…- sentía que podía echar a perder el momento pero de todas formas lo iba a intentar –Sessha cree que el cielo le ha dado una oportunidad permitiéndole arreglar las cosas con Yuki-

-…Yuki… también lo cree…- y entonces cerró los ojos y muy en su interior sonrió, él no era la clase de hombre que entendía ese tipo de sentimientos, en toda su vida jamás había tenido un amigo, no concebía otra cosa que no fuera el compañerismo para un mismo fin, sí, compañero era una palabra que solía usar a menudo, un compañero era alguien que estaba a su lado por un corto lapso de tiempo y que dadas las circunstancias podía ser reemplazado.

Pero Kenshin Himura, el hombre que anteriormente había sido su meta, su más preciado sueño, el hombre que debía morir seguía vivo a su lado y no era un enemigo… pero tampoco un compañero, ya no, porque si algo llegara a pasarle él lo sentiría pero entonces… ¿Qué demonios eran?, el pelirrojo le había dicho que quizás eran amigos pero la amistad era algo que Enishi jamás había experimentado, la situación entonces seguía siendo confusa, pero entonces todo se aclaro "como si fueras mi hermano" y si había algo que el peliplateado entendía por encima de todas las cosas era ese amor fraternal que su hermana le había enseñado hace ya tantos años.

Kenshin Himura, su ex cuñado, el hombre que había matado a su hermana era ahora algo así como su hermano, como su familia, que vueltas tan raras tenía la vida y que extraño era el cielo por girar de maneras tan confusas el destino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Achu!- Kaoru se frotó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza, se había pasado la noche entera estornudando, Shinta lo atribuía a que quizás alguien estaba hablando de ella y Battousai había opinado en su característico tono cortante que iba que volaba a enfermarse.

Enferma o no encontraría a su Kenshin faltante, el día después de salir del dojo solo habían caminado sin ton ni son, atravesaron Tokio visitando los lugares mas alejados y solitarios de la región (que era donde todos opinaban que el pelirrojo podía estar) si era sincera la joven kendoka no podía ni siquiera imaginarse a su amado pelirrojo en una situación así, por más que se lo platicaban no podía visualizar al afamado Battousai el destajador tirado en una esquina completamente derrotado.

-Kaoru-chan ¿En que piensas?- caminando dócilmente al lado de ella Shinta sonrió ampliamente.

-Es solo…- la joven soltó un suspiro –No me puedo imaginar a ese otro Kenshin tan miserable como me lo describen-

-Deberías- Battousai que caminaba medio sombrío a su lado apenas gruñó una explicación –Kenshin Himura era en realidad una persona que amaba de una manera arrolladora, cuando el amor de su vida desapareció no pudo mas que hundirse-

-Pero…- la joven apenas alzó la cabeza, había momentos en que Battousai se portaba muy altivo y algo huraño y eso la descolocaba, después de todo no podía unir en su mente al hombre inexpresivo y al que en la noche quería comérsela viva.

-¿Pero?- a su lado Shinta repitió la pregunta saltando alegremente, por momentos hasta se le figuraba una copia mayor y muy roja de Misao.

-Antes, cuando ustedes aún eran Battousai… bueno, no es que quiera recordárselos pero… cuando murió Tomoe-san ustedes siguieron con su vida-

-Era imposible echarnos para atrás- Battousai frunció un poco el ceño –Ya habíamos empezado y tendríamos que terminar, por el bien de su memoria-

-Tomoe-san era una persona difícil de querer- Shinta cruzó ambas manos sobre el pecho y clavó la mirada en el camino con la expresión del que recuerda momentos no del todo gratos –Nunca nos decía nada y jamás sonreía, me gustan los niños y quería tener muchos a mi alrededor pero ella jamás hacía comentarios cuando yo lo decía-

-¡¿Y que querías que hiciera animal?!- Battousai saltó con tal energía que tanto Kaoru como Shinta brincaron y se pusieron al lado del camino.

-¡Oro!-

-Bueno…- el de ojos dorados rápidamente volvió a enfurruñarse –Ella es cierto, no hablaba mucho, pero no es que nosotros fuéramos muy diferentes…-

-¡Comparados con ella éramos unos parlanchines Battousai-kun!- Shinta seguía empeñado en su punto –Yo intentaba hacerla sentirse bien, intentaba que sonriera pero ella jamás pareció interesada en hacerlo-

-¡Claro que sí!- Battousai apretó los puños –Solo que no era la clase de persona que exterioriza sus sentimientos, ella se los guardaba para sí-

-Bueno la verdad…- el de ojos violeta se pasó una mano tras la nuca, su rostro pareció repentinamente cansado –La verdad entre más pasa el tiempo mas borroso se vuelve su recuerdo en mi mente-

-Estarás loco- el hittokiri alzó una ceja –Yo la recuerdo como si apenas nos hubiésemos despedido ayer-

-¡Serás…!- el de ojos violetas estaba por decir alguna otra tontería pero entonces ambos repararon en que Kaoru hacía tiempo los había dejado de lado y seguía el camino sin detenerse, la joven caminaba a paso vivo, entre más distancia pusiera entre esos dos y su Tomoe mejor, sabía que era infantil y todo eso, sabía que el recuerdo de esa fallecida mujer no se iría de la noche a la mañana pero la había sorprendido enormemente la forma en que Battousai respetaba su memoria ¿Sería que esa faceta de Kenshin era la que mas había amado a la hermosa mujer?, era contradictorio porque… bueno Battousai decía que la amaba, Shinta también pero el de ojos violetas no parecía estar del todo conforme con Tomoe, ¿Sería que era el único que en realidad la amaba solo a ella?

-Tonta, tonta- dándose golpecitos en la cabeza la joven kendoka siguió caminando forzándose a soltar risitas bastante ensayadas, la verdad sea dicha, a veces se comportaba como una niña, de seguro que Tomoe era una persona muy pero que muy diferente a ella.

-¡Kaoru-chan!-

-¡Kaoru!-

-¡No nos dejes!- la voz del de ojos violetas era una suplica y la del de ojos dorados una orden.

-Primero que se quedan peleando a medio camino- la chica se encogió de hombros como si la causa de su huida silenciosa fuera esa y no la intromisión en la plática de la fallecida Tomoe.

-Bueno, pero abrase visto mujer mas indomable- Battousai gruñó –Eres peor que Misao y eso ya es decir mucho-

-Hablando de Misao-chan- Shinta puso un dedo bajo su barbilla –Al final no nos contaste que demonios hiciste para herirla-

-Argh…- el jovencito se puso blanco –No me apetece hacerlo ahora, además se enteraran tarde que temprano-

-Misao-chan no parecía enojada contigo- Kaoru giró hacía él, la verdad que ni ella se entendía, primero ahí estaba preguntando por otras mujeres y luego se deshacía en lagrimas cuando los pelirrojos comenzaban una platica de ellas.

-Bueno…- el hittokiri enrojeció furiosamente, humo escapando de sus orejas –Es que ella es… ¡Es muy tonta y se pasa de buena y es bastante metiche y además no es que debiera seguir las ordenes de los muertos y si para colmo se siente atraída por mi encanto sexy, digo, no es que yo haya querido atraerla, claro que no!-

-¿Por qué te has puesto más rojo aún?- Shinta que empezaba a sacar el lonche de su morral se echó una galleta a la boca.

-¡Que les importa!- seguidamente se echó en el suelo dándoles la espalda y tanto Kaoru como Shinta suspiraron, de verdad que Battousai era todo un caso, para ser una sola personalidad de Kenshin Himura la verdad es que tenía muchas facetas.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- sentándose al lado de su flor de jazmín Shinta apoyó las manos sobre el césped a sus espaldas.

-Bueno…- tampoco es que la joven tuviera una idea muy acertada –El Kenshin faltante puede estar en cualquier lugar de Japón-

-Personalmente no creo que se haya alejado mucho- recuperando su tono serio Battousai habló aún sin girarse a verlos –Estar lejos de Kaoru resulta asfixiante para cualquiera de las personalidades de Kenshin Himura, eso es tan seguro como que hay Dios-

-¡Battousai-kun!- los ojos violetas se iluminaron –Pensaba que no eras creyente-

-Argh…- un viento helado cruzó tras Battousai meciéndole el cabello con parsimonia y haciendo flaquear la mano en donde apoyaba su cabeza –Bueno… no es que tenga una fé definida la verdad…-

-Serás tonto- la joven kendoka entrecerró los ojos, empezaba a saber como lidiar con cada pelirrojo y la verdad estaba resultando divertido.

-Kaoru-chan, aunque Battousai-kun no crea en Dios la verdad me parece que tiene razón- Shinta sonrió ampliamente y la joven le contestó el gesto, ahora se daba cuenta que la parte conciliadora de Kenshin era en realidad ese joven de ojos violetas.

-Claro que tengo razón- Battousai gruñó.

-¿Entonces que sugieren?- la chica comenzó a saborear su lonche lentamente y sin muchas ganas, la verdad es que cuando viajaba no tenía mucho apetito que digamos por las mañanas.

-Supongo que buscar en círculos, los vamos ampliando hasta que encontremos al viejo- el de ojos dorados se rascó una oreja.

-¿Por qué le dices viejo?- repentinamente la chica sintió curiosidad –Kenshin originalmente solo tenía 28 años-

-Pero es que ese Kenshin se veía mayor, o mejor dicho, representaba a la perfección su edad y quizás algunos años más- Shinta puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó los ojos al cielo –Lo vi por muy poco tiempo pero esa fue mi impresión-

-Además era un deprimido total- el joven de gi azul soltó un gruñido –No me agrada la gente que vive encerrada en sus propios problemas-

-¡Battou-kun esta enfadadito!- Shinta picoteó las costillas de su contraparte y de un momento a otro surgió una encarnizada pelea donde ambos pelirrojos rodaron por el pasto jalándose el cabello, golpeándose en el estomago y gruñendo improperios (esto ultimo Battousai) mientras Kaoru seguía disfrutando su almuerzo sentada viendo el camino sin prestarles atención y planeando mentalmente lo que haría cuando encontrara al Kenshin faltante.

Sería extraño ver la faceta deprimida de su amado, muchas veces había visto a Kenshin Himura triste pero realmente deprimido jamás, ¿Sería que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lo conocía bien del todo?, aunque bueno, Kenshin tampoco conocía todos los aspectos de ella, él creía que era una chica feliz, amable y sumamente valiente cuando en realidad había ocasiones en que la joven kendoka solo pensaba en llorar, como en la ocasión en la que él se había marchado a pelear a Kyoto, de no haber sido por sus amigos, Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi ella no se hubiera podido levantar.

-Supongo que uno nunca acaba de conocer a las personas…- la jovencita apoyó la barbilla sobre una de sus manos suspirando y la bola compacta y roja en la que se habían convertido sus dos hombres pasó girando frente a ella, pero de pronto…

-¡Crrr!- un chirrido y una carreta paró a escasos centímetros de donde Battousai por fin había podido poner a Shinta contra el piso inmovilizándole las manos.

-¡Muchachos que los atropello!- un hombre de algunos buenos cuarenta años resopló sonriendo al tiempo que detenía los caballos, su esposa que iba a su lado en el pescante abrió grandes los ojos.

-¡Mira querido que hermanos tan parecidos!-

-Parecieran gemelos- el hombre frunció un poco el ceño –De no ser porque visten y se peinan diferente podrías confundirlos-

-¿Entonces son gemelos?- la mujer volteó alborozada hacía ellos, Battousai estaba por replicar un "¿Qué les importa? O No le debo explicaciones a nadie" pero la joven kendoka fue mas rápida y poniéndose rápidamente de pie se acercó a la carreta sonriendo lo más amable y cándidamente posible.

-¡Buenos días!-

-¡Ah!- la mujer sonrió de vuelta –Que linda jovencita ¿Vas con ellos?-

-Sí, de hecho estamos buscando a…- bueno no se iba a dar largas explicaciones a unos desconocidos -¡A su hermano!-

-¿Tienen otro hermano?- el hombre parpadeó, Shinta y Battousai ya se habían puesto de pie, uno sonriendo y el otro cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí , verán…- la joven kendoka tomó a ambos por los brazos y los acercó de un tirón a la carreta –Son gemelos por lo tanto el otro es igual-

-¡Trillizos!- la mujer palmoteó –Es realmente extraño ver a unos así ¿Y su madre lo soportó?-

-¡Oh, mamá murió en…!- Shinta estaba por decir que su madre había muerto de cólera pero Kaoru le tapó la boca sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Sí, en el parto fue muy triste-

-¡Oh, me lo imaginaba!- la mujer ahora parecía realmente conmovida e interesada en los muchachos.

-Si verá, el tercer hermano es bastante depresivo- la joven kendoka puso carita de consternación –Se escapa de casa y se tira por los rincones pensando que su madre murió por su culpa-

-¡Que triste!-

-Sí…- la chica bajó los ojos al suelo y a sus lados ambos pelirrojos no pudieron evitar entrecerrar los ojos, de verdad que cuando se hablaba de actuar su prometida se llevaba las palmas de oro.

-¿Entonces el tercer hermano…?- el señor puso una mano bajo su barbilla y Kaoru recuperó su energía rápidamente.

-¡Sí, es igual a ellos!- señaló el cabello de Battousai –Pelirrojo-, levantó el brazo de Shinta –No muy alto- apuntó a la cintura del hittokiri –Lleva espada- ladeó la cabeza y los observó fijamente –Cara medio femenina, ojos grandes, cicatriz en una mejilla y cuerpo medio-

-¡¿No será?!- la mujer sonrió, sus ojos iluminados alegremente –Querido ¿No será ese muchacho tan extraño que vimos el otro día por el puente del pueblo-

-Ahora que lo dices…- el hombre alzó los ojos al cielo y luego observó a Kaoru –Mire jovencita, hemos visto a un muchacho parecido a ellos pero corren rumores en el pueblo de que tiene una relación extraña con otro hombre-

-¿A que se refiere con extraña?- Shinta saltó abriendo los ojos.

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso Kenshin Himura jamás batearía chueco!- Battousai gruñó furioso, sus ojos dorados casi arrojando chispas.

-¡No hagan caso!- la joven kendoka se puso frente a los pelirrojos al ver la marcada cara de sorpresa que había puesto la pareja al ver el aura asesina del de gi azul –Es que es su hermano y les molesta pensar una cosa así-

-Si bueno, es entendible- la mujer volvió a sonreír aunque observando recelosa al de ojos dorados.

-¿Podrían decirme para donde esta el pueblo?-

-Si quieren los llevamos- el señor volvió a tomar la palabra –Vamos para allá-

-¿En serio?, ¡Gracias!- la joven corrió para tomar sus pertenencias y los pelirrojos la siguieron con desagrado, como dos fieles cachorros que no están muy conformes con la decisión de su dueño.

-Kaoru-chan, creo que es una perdida de tiempo- aun amablemente Shinta la ayudó a trepar a la carreta y luego subió él atrás.

-Sí, podríamos ser muchas cosas pero nunca de "esos"- enfurruñado porque pusieran en duda su hombría Battousai se sentó en el lado izquierdo de la carreta y le hizo la seña al señor para que éste supiera que ya podía avanzar.

-Seguiré cualquier pista que me lleve al Kenshin faltante- Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, era un lindo día y la brisa de la mañana le daba de lleno en la cara.

-Pero esto no es una pista es una difamación- Shinta hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas, como siempre los pelirrojos se habían sentado a su lado dejándola en el medio.

-Bueno, no deberían darle tanta importancia a lo que dice la gente, ya ven, en casa todos dicen que Yahiko es en realidad un hijo que mi padre tuvo con una prostituta y que por eso yo me encargo de él, dicen también que Kenshin, bueno ustedes y yo compartimos noches de largo desenfreno y que a veces Sanosuke se une a la orgía-

-¡Ni hablar!- ambos pelirrojos hablaron al tiempo cruzándose de brazos –Con nosotros sí pero ése no esta incluido-

-Lo que quiero decir…- una vena furiosa empezaba a palpitar en su frente, mira que esos dos eran unos mal pensados –Es que la gente cuenta muchas cosas y la mayoría son chismes sin sentido-

-Pero toda habladuría se basa en algo- los ojos de Battousai observaron fijamente el camino –Y eso quiere decir que probablemente la persona de la que hablan esta viviendo o tiene alguna clase de relación con otro hombre-

-Pero en caso de que fuera el Kenshin que estamos buscando…- Shinta giró los ojos al cielo -¿Qué hombre se acercaría a nuestra faceta depresiva?-

-Sanosuke esta descartado, Soujiro-kun y Katsu-san también- la chica contó con los dedos de las manos.

-Descarten también a Saito- el de ojos dorados encogió la mirada de tal forma que el flequillo rojo le tapó la visión –Él de seguro esta en estos momentos en un hospital-

-No me digas que tuviste algo que ver por favor- Kaoru se giró hacía él preocupada pero ante su mutismo Shinta salvó la situación.

-Aoshi-kun tampoco y no es uno de los del Aoiya, que yo recuerde fuera de esos hombres no teníamos muchos amigos que digamos-

-Es extraño- el hittokiri plantó la espada en el suelo de la carreta que no dejaba de tambalearse y juntó su hombro con el de la chica.

-¿Podría ser Shougo Amakusa?-

-No creo, se fue del país y además por si no lo recuerdas lo dejamos ciego-

-Ah… cierto…-

-¿Será un antiguo amigo del pasado?-

-No teníamos muchos que digamos- ambos hablaron al tiempo aunque no lucían deprimidos por ese hecho.

-¿No será que su maestro…?-

-Hiko-sensei no perdería el tiempo por un lugar como éste- Shinta arrugó la nariz –Le gustan los lugares de calidad, siempre lo decía-

-Presumido que no fuera- el de ojos dorados entrecerró un ojo, la luz solar empezaba a calarle y por otro lado un señor que iba por el camino se le había quedado viendo con un pánico total.

-¡Uh-uh!- Shinta lo apuntó con un dedo haciéndole bulla –Reconocieron a Battousai-kun y le tuvieron miedo-

-Como si me importara- el otro gruñó y entonces Kaoru los tomó a ambos de la mano y soltó un suspiro… sería un largo camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enishi salió ese día del restaurante tronándose los huesos del cuello y sintiéndose realmente molido, habían impuesto una nueva moda en el lugar, se trataba de que los clientes podían elegir al mesero que los atendería… ni hablar del trabajo que había tenido, aunque eso sí, las propinas eran generosas.

Silbando por lo bajo el joven se echó el chaleco por un hombro y caminando con una mano metida en la bolsa del pantalón desfiló hacía su casa, bueno… si a ese cuartucho se le podía llamar casa…

Desde la platica de la noche anterior había empezado a idear nuevos planes, trabajar en el restaurante estaba bien y ganaba lo suficiente para que comieran y estuvieran mas o menos adecuadamente él y el pelirrojo, pero si era sincero, Yukishiro Enishi siendo un mesero no pegaba en nada.

Se le había ocurrido que podía volver a los grandes negocios, la mafia lo conocía pero no pensaba volver ahí, había otros negocios grandes en donde él podía entrar con facilidad, tenía una mente de genio y una determinación que lo podía llevar fácilmente a la cima, tener poder pero en otro sentido, quizás eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Por el momento contaba con suficiente dinero para trasladarse, quizás en Kyoto consiguiera algunos contactos, no por nada el nombre de Yukishiro Enishi el felino plateado había dejado huella en todo Japón y China, no es que quisiera regresar al bando "malo" pero debía admitir que para volar alto tenía que conocer los trucos sucios que adornarían su mundo.

Tal vez entonces Kenshin dejaría ese estado depresivo suyo y volvería a la vida, cierto que el pelirrojo no era la clase de hombre atraído por el dinero pero quizás cuando viera que le estaba poniendo empeño a la vida él siguiera su ejemplo.

Mientras tanto se divertía pensando en como haría su casa, siempre le habían gustado los dojos grandes, una enorme cocina, un gran recibidor, un patio enorme y quizás algunos chiquillos corriendo por ahí, pero para eso faltaba mucho, no le interesaba pensar en una esposa en esos momentos, o mejor dicho, no tenía a ninguna en mente… a excepción claro esta de ella… pero desde el momento en que un hermano había puesto primero los ojos en esa precisa mujer quedaba descartada, lastima por los dos.

-¡Ey Sessha!, ¡Yuki quiere entrar!- se paró frente a la puerta y arrancó de un tirón el molesto moñito de su cuello, si corría con suerte ese sería el ultimo día que lo usaría.

-¡Ey Sessha!- volvió a gritar frunciendo el ceño, la puerta se había quedado con tranca desde la mañana pero el pelirrojo no hacía por abrirle.

-¡Oye idiota!- gruñó entre gritos y se dirigió a la ventana abriéndola de mala forma y colándose por ahí.

-¡¿No oyes que te estoy hablando?!- y entonces los ojos se le desorbitaron, la quijada le tembló y corrió a donde el pelirrojo se había quedado muy quietecito, con los ojos cerrados y las heridas de la espalda sangrándole como si le acabaran de hacer las heridas, el piso estaba ya manchado del liquido carmesí y mientras el peliplateado buscaba rápidamente las vendas y las apretaba contra su dañada piel se dijo una cosa, lo que estaba pasando no era normal… y empezaba a asustarlo.

………**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-¡Gracias!- Kaoru bajó de un salto de la carreta seguida de los dos pelirrojos que no lucían muy entusiasmados.

-¡Ojala encuentren a su hermano!-

-¡Sí, gracias!- la chica se despidió con un movimiento de mano de la pareja de casados que se alejaba y Battousai puso las manos en su cintura doblándose hacía atrás, sentía todo el trasero entumido, habían viajado en la parte trasera de la carreta todo el día y realmente no había sido muy cómodo.

-¿De verdad creen que el Kenshin faltante este aquí?- Shinta giró la vista para ambos lados, a su parecer era un pueblo demasiado vivo para que su faceta deprimida quisiera establecerse.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una perdida de tiempo-

-Y yo ya les dije que nada perdemos por buscar-

-Bien, son como las seis y media, esta por anochecer- el hittokiri observó el cielo frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces para alcanzar a buscarlo habrá que dividirnos- la muchacha puso ambas manos en su cintura.

-¡Eso sí no!- ambos pelirrojos la vieron de forma tajante.

-¡Que no tienen que preocuparse por mí, sé muy bien defenderme sola!-

-¡Oro!, lo sé Kaoru-chan pero el que no quiere andar por ahí solito soy yo- Shinta juntó ambos dedos con nerviosismo –Recuerdo vagamente que para llegar a Kyoto cuando la batalla con Shishio-kun pasé por este pueblo y un oficial me persiguió por horas por llevar una espada-

-¡¿A quien llamas Shishio-kun alcornoque?!- Battousai gruñó, una venita latiéndole en la frente.

-Pues entonces irán los dos juntos- la jovencita bufó –Busquen por una hora y si no encuentran nada nos vemos aquí de nuevo-

-Dejarte sola no me parece…- Battousai estaba por gruñir alguna nueva cosa pero justo en ese instante un policía iba dando vuelta a la plaza y sin decir agua va Shinta tomó a su contraparte por el cuello de su gi y zampó carrera dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

-Eso se vio sospechoso…- la joven entrecerró los ojos, el policía también lucía confundido, en fin, ahora que no tenía a esos dos peleándose entre ellos y por ella tal vez le sería más fácil encontrar al Kenshin restante.

-¡Disculpe!- y no había mejor manera de llegar a Roma que preguntando -¿De casualidad no ha visto a un joven pelirrojo, no muy alto, quizás algo depresivo…?- la mujer a la que le hablaba pareció meditarlo un poco y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento no-

-Gracias- empezó a caminar decidida a preguntarle a otra persona pero entonces una muchacha que la había escuchado la sujetó por el brazo.

-Disculpe ¿Oí que esta buscando a un joven pelirrojo?-

-Ah…- por un momento Kaoru se sintió algo perdida –Sí, no es muy alto, quizás algo depresivo, tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla…- ¿Qué más podía agregar?, la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo lucía el Kenshin faltante.

-Bueno…- la muchacha pareció vacilar –A él no lo he visto mucho pero en cambio al otro sí-

-¿Al otro?-

-El joven pelirrojo que he visto vive con un joven de cabello plateado en una casa a las afueras-

-¿Cabello plateado?- Kaoru solo conocía a una persona que tuviera el cabello de ese color pero quedaba completamente descartado que estuviera viviendo con Kenshin.

-Sí… es muy guapo…- la joven se ruborizó -¿Usted conoce al pelirrojo?-

-Sí es… mi amigo…- bueno, era lo más cercano a la verdad, la chica se desilusiono un poco, si Kaoru le hubiera dicho que era su novio o algo así ella se hubiera alegrado porque en realidad el de cabello plateado le interesaba y sufría muchísimo con los comentarios de la gente que decían que esos dos eran pareja.

-Ah… si sigue derecho este camino encontrara la casa, es pequeña y tiene un patio pequeño y bastante descuidado-

-Ah… gracias…- pero apenas pudo agradecerle a medias cuando la muchacha ya se había dado la vuelta un poco decaída ¿Qué le pasaría?, bueno, no podía en esos instantes ponerse a buscarle tres pies al gato, lo que tenía que hacer era dirigirse a esa casa y buscar a su pelirrojo, el corazón le latía con fuerza, algo le decía que por fin encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno creo que me he retrasado con lo prometido pero es que se me atravesó el especial de San Valentín y algunos proyectos de la preparatoria, pero en fin, quiero decirles que agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han brindado en este ultimo capitulo.

AGRADEZCO A: **gabyhyatt, A KaoruHimura, Hina Himura, Isabel-san, kaoru-pretty, Juliex19, Sammy-Askura, the black Misao, cindy-jhonny, Margo Channing **y **Anika-san.**

Esta vez se han volado la cerca, de verdad que me han mandado unos comentarios kilometricos y eso me hace muy feliz, lamento que en esta ocasión no hayan aparecido mucho las otras parejas pero prometo que ya en el próximo capitulo vemos que pasa con los demás. Tengo dudas acerca de Megumi porque algunos creen que Sanosuke es mucho para ella… en fin.

Se suponía que en este capitulo los pelirrojos se encontraban pero ya será para el que viene, por cierto la idea de mostrar a un pelirrojo y decir "busco uno igual a éste" es de Sammy-Askura, la verdad no se me había ocurrido y me hizo reír mucho. 

Pasando a otras cosas quisiera comentarles que me he unido a la campaña "por mejorar la calidad de los fics" que busca entre otras cosas respetar las reglas de ortografía y pasar de usar caritas de msn en los escritos. Con tal fin me esforzare en revisar mis capítulos y tratar de subirlos lo mejor posible a la red (aunque lo más probable es que se me pase una que otra cosilla). Si les interesa saber más de la campaña pásense por el perfil de **Ayann **y seguro encuentran más datos.

Y como ultima cosa antes de irme **Isabel-san **con gusto te ayudo con tu cuenta pero ¿Podrías volver a mandarme tu correo?, es que se me perdió. Besos, se cuidan Ciao

_19 de Febrero del 2009 Jueves_


	14. La reunión del trío colorado

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 14: La reunión del trío colorado**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Kaoru caminó lentamente por las animadas calles del pueblo donde con un poco de suerte se encontraba el pelirrojo faltante.

El cielo pintaba un naranja encendido lo cual era claro síntoma de que estaba por anochecer, debía darse prisa y seguir las indicaciones que le habían dado.

-Casa pequeña con patio descuidado…- la jovencita rememoró en voz baja lo que le habían dicho girando la vista a ambos lados, la verdad la mayoría de las casas de ese lugar eran pequeñas y los patios no estaban muy bien cuidados que digamos ¿Cómo encontraría la casa que estaba buscando?, y cuando llegara ¿Qué haría?.

Bueno, no era momento de estar pensando en eso, mejor dejar las dudas para después, si tenía que ir preguntando de casa en casa lo haría, todo fuera por el amor.

-Sí, por él…- apretando los labios ahogando un suspiro la chica dirigió sus pasos a un cancel y estaba por llamar tirando de las campanas cuando como un golpe sintió algo que se removía en su pecho, giró rápidamente la vista pero no distinguió nada, o mejor dicho a nadie, a lo lejos podía ver que donde se terminaba el camino se encontraba una casita particularmente descuidada.

-¡Que tonta!- la muchacha se dio un golpecito en la frente recordando que le habían dicho "el camino todo derecho", era lógico pensar entonces que la casa que estaba buscando se encontraba al final del camino, sacudiendo sus manos caminó entonces hacía ese lugar, su cabello negro ondeó a su espalda, el tiempo empezaba a descomponerse, ella y el par de pelirrojos debían darse prisa o pasarían la noche a la intemperie.

-Me pregunto sí…- pero no pudo agregar nada más, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y por un momento a punto estuvo de dejar que el cordel de su morral de viaje resbalara de sus manos, la luz del atardecer languidecía y en ese paisaje melancólico podía distinguir a escasos metros de ella la figura de Yukishiro Enishi. Sin querer hacerlo en realidad parpadeó y dio un paso atrás, el joven parecía cansado, sus hombros estaban medio caídos y se había puesto las gafas oscuras sobre el blanco pelo para frotarse los ojos.

¿Era ese el mismo hombre que había estado a punto de matarla en la isla?, no lo parecía, agachado sobre una pila de agua el muchacho se ocupaba en enjuagar el trapo con el que había contenido las heridas de su compañero, la sangre escapaba del tejido y teñía de carmín el agua y él seguía frotando con la expresión perdida del que piensa en otra cosa. Sessha estaba más delicado de lo que creía en un principio, ya no era cosa de si quería o no quería ayuda, él lo obligaría a meterse en una clínica, encontraría al mejor doctor para que cuidara de él, eso es lo que hubiera deseado su hermana… eso es lo que él quería hacer en realidad en esos momentos.

-¡Yukishiro Enishi!- levantó la mirada cansada y la observó, por un momento su mente no pudo procesar la imagen de la jovencita apuntándolo fieramente con su shinai, la recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior cuando habían compartido sus días en la isla y sin embargo, le era imposible pensar que ella estuviera realmente ahí frente a él, no la había oído.

-¡Yukishiro Enishi!- Kaoru volvió a repetir su nombre tragando saliva, no se iba a dejar amedrentar -¡Dime si le has hecho algo a Kenshin!-

-Debo estar delirando yo también…- el joven aplastó el trapo mojado contra su mejilla, sus hombros aún sin recuperar su característica altivez.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- sintiéndose realmente confundida Kaoru bajó la shinai, había llegado a creer que quizás Enishi tuviera a Kenshin de rehén o alguna locura así, pero el joven parecía demasiado cansado para algo por el estilo.

-¿En realidad estas aquí?- sus ojos negros la observaron con cansancio -¿O me he dormido y estoy soñando contigo de nuevo?- las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron al instante de carmín, no sabía que Enishi soñara con ella y sinceramente no le había agradado del todo enterarse.

-No estas soñando- algo cohibida apretó el shinai en su mano –Lamento haberte amenazado, te noto cansado- él entonces alzó una ceja, esa era justamente la Kaoru que recordaba, la que podía pasar de agresiva a preocupada en menos de un segundo.

-Algo…- giró la vista hacía su pequeña casa, dentro de él sabía que las cosas estaban por cambiar.

-Disculpa, pero… estoy buscando a Kenshin él…- la chica se mordió ligeramente los labios y bajó la mirada pero luego clavó sus hermosos ojos azules en los negros de él con ardor -¿Esta contigo?, me han dicho que sí, escucha, lo estoy buscando porque…-

-Porque lo amas- el completó la frase calmadamente, sin emociones de más, sin hacer un solo gesto.

-Bueno…- no entendía porque pero siempre que se encontraba frente a ese hombre sentía como si él pudiese ver a través de ella, como si fuera un libro abierto para él.

-Esta aquí, conmigo…- el joven caminó hasta ella, su figura imponente se recortaba contra la cada vez más escasa luz del sol.

-¡¿En serio?!- no sabía si debía alegrarse u horrorizarse por esa confesión.

-Ven- por un momento estuvo tentado de tomarla por el brazo pero deshecho rápidamente la idea, como amigo, como hermano, como lo que había descubierto que podía llegar a ser debía tratar de estar lo más lejano posible de Kamiya Kaoru, por su bien.

-¿Esta adentro?- caminó tras él sintiendo un ligero temor, sabía que Enishi no se atrevería a matarla porque le traía el recuerdo de su fallecida hermana, pero de cualquier manera era imposible saber como reaccionaría el peliplateado.

-Esta muy débil- Enishi se detuvo a escasos pasos de la cama donde el pelirrojo dormía respirando irregularmente –Es muy necio y no deja que lo lleve a una clínica pero creo que va siendo hora de llevarlo amarrado porque…- pero el joven no pudo terminar, Kaoru dejo caer su morral con un grito ahogado, sintiendo que el dolor la invadía se llevo ambas manos a la boca para ahogar el segundo grito que pugnaba por salir, en la cama Kenshin parecía una sombra de lo que había sido, su cabello rojo había perdido todo su brillo, su piel se encontraba pálida, su respiración era como la de Misao cuando aún no la operaban, pero lo peor de todo era la sangre, la sangre que había manchado las sabanas y el piso y que Enishi había recogido negligentemente en un montón sobre una esquina.

-Esto…- dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que Kaoru podría pensar erróneamente que él le había causado todo ese daño al pelirrojo el joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió una opresión sobre el pecho –Créeme que después de leer el diario he cambiado de ideas- aunque su voz sonaba firme y diplomática la verdad es que por dentro era un manojo de nervios –No le haría daño porque…- se rascó ligeramente el flequillo, una cosa era haber hablado de sus sentimientos con el pelirrojo y otra muy diferente hablarlo con esa joven de la que dicho sea de paso, no deseaba que se enterara lo que despertaba en él

-¡Kenshin!- la joven gimió, él tragó saliva y estaba por tratar de calmarla diciéndole que el joven se pondría bien cuando algo que no esperaba sucedió, ella se aferró a él, las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda.

-¡Gracias por cuidarlo!- gimoteando la chica escondió el rostro en su pecho, nunca había visto a Kenshin tan frágil, tan vulnerable, para ella él siempre había sido el invencible, el poderoso, la persona que podía cargar con todo y salir adelante… pero no era así.

-Ah…- por primera vez en su vida Enishi no supo como responder, Kaoru se abrazaba a él con fuerza, pero la imagen no le despertaba ni una pizca de deseo, no, era algo diferente, despertaba en él las ganas de protegerla, de abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que todo iba a estar bien.

-Gracias…- su voz cada vez se iba haciendo más queda y sus sollozos bajaban de intensidad.

-Era algo que le debía a mi hermana- él entonces rodeó con sus musculosos brazos el pequeño talle de la joven, apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza, viendo por la ventana abierta el aire que empezaba a arreciar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Eres idiota- Battousai gruñó, Shinta caminaba dando grandes pasos a su lado con las manos tras la espalda y viendo el suelo.

-Si me dices idiota es que tú eres idiota-

-Claro que no-

-Somos el mismo-

-No en estos instantes- el de ojos dorados volvió a gruñir –Y desde ahorita te aclaro una cosa, no pienso volver a formar parte de Kenshin Himura nunca más-

-¿Ósea que no quieres que nos juntemos de nuevo?- las orbes violetas se levantaron para observarlo –Eso va a disgustar mucho a Kaoru-chan-

-Yo sabré convencerla- el más joven se cruzo de brazos –Si nos quiere a los tres puedo soportar que así sea, pero no en el mismo cuerpo-

-Yo tampoco quiero volver a ser Kenshin- Shinta soltó un suspiro –Cuando los tres éramos uno solo mi felicidad nunca era del todo real, cuando jugaba con los niños en vez de disfrutarlo siempre se me venían a la mente recuerdos de otros tiempos, de cuando jugaba con otros niños sobre la colina de una montaña-

-Eran buenos tiempos- una sonrisa apenas incipiente apareció en el rostro del hittokiri.

-¿Recuerdas el frío que hacía?- Shinta se abrazó a si mismo y tembló –No volveré a intentar ser un granjero en la cima de una montaña nunca más-

-De hecho éramos un vendedor de medicinas…- Battousai entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y entonces por que nos la pasábamos sembrando?- Shinta saltó contrariado.

-Porque las medicinas salen de las plantas…-

-¡Ah!- bajó la cabeza con pesimismo –Nada es perfecto-

-Solo Kaoru-

-Solo ella- el silencio los envolvió por un momento y entonces giraron a verse y unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo sus ojos.

-¿Qué dijo Kaoru que hiciéramos?-

-Creo que… buscar a nuestro otro yo-

-Menuda tontería- Battousai infló el pecho y luego puso la mano sobre la mejilla donde se distinguía perfectamente su cicatriz, parecía tan reciente como si se la acabara de hacer.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te reconozcan?-

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?- el joven alzó una ceja –Los que deberían tener miedo son ellos-

-No tienen porque- alzando los ojos al cielo Shinta se encogió de hombros –En realidad solo matabas porque era tu deber y no porque te agradara, nunca le hubieras hecho daño a un civil-

-No tienes que intentar consolarme- sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido Battousai giró el rostro fingiendo molestia.

-Lo que sea, busquemos al otro Kenshin-

-Sabes, deberíamos buscarle un apodo- el hittokiri puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y alzó los ojos al cielo.

-¿Qué te parece rurouni-kun?-

-No, algo más depresivo-

-¿Depre-kun?-

-En ese caso tu te llamarías sonrisa-kun-

-Y tu gruñón-kun- Shinta se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín con la boca –Dejemos eso para después y mejor busquémoslo antes de que se haga de noche-

-Hasta que dices algo coherente- el joven se llevo nuevamente la mano a la mejilla, aunque le había dicho a Shinta que no le importaba la verdad es que no le agradaba mucho ver el temor en los ojos de la gente por su causa –Pero tú preguntas-

-¡Hai!- asintiendo el pelirrojo giró hacía su primer victima, una joven que parecía muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, disculpa…- el de ojos violetas se situó frente a ella cerrándole el paso y sonriéndole ampliamente, Battousai por su parte se pasó una mano por la cara entrecerrando los ojos, vaya manera de abordar a una persona.

-¡Pero si es el compañero de Enishi-kun!- la jovencita hizo una rápida reverencia y le devolvió feliz la sonrisa -¿Ya se encuentra mejor?-

-¿Qué si me encuentro mejor?- Shinta parpadeó confundido, no entendía ni media palabra de lo que estaba pasando.

-Me alegro de que haya dejado esa maña suya de tirarse bajo un puente, sabe que eso preocupa mucho a Enishi-kun- la jovencita lo señaló acusadora con un dedo.

-Pero yo…- Shinta echó la cabeza hacía atrás intentando escapar del dedo acusador que casi le picaba la nariz.

-No diga nada, pórtese bien de ahora en adelante y no vuelva a escapar-

-¡Yo…!- estaba a punto de decir una de sus clásicas tonterías cuando notó que a espaldas de la chica Battousai le hacía seña de que preguntara por su casa.

-Ah… ¿Y donde vive señorita?- la chica parpadeó sorprendida y atrás Battousai le enseñó el puño gruñendo que se lo metería por un lugar que no le agradaría nada.

-¡No, no!- el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza para intentar entender lo que le decía su contraparte que hacía señas cortantes y precisas (como si él pudiera entenderle).

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber?- la jovencita lo miró fijamente, así de cerca el pelirrojo no se veía tan mal, hasta pintaba guapetón, quizás lo que decía la gente del pueblo acerca de que eran pareja no era más que una mentira.

-Yo…- entrecerró los ojos, Battousai señalaba una casa y luego a si mismo –Yo quiero saber…- Battousai parecía a punto de perder la paciencia -¡Yo no recuerdo como regresar a mi casa!- el hittokiri suspiró aliviado.

-¿No lo recuerda?-

-No, podría decirme por donde es, por favor-

-Claro, siga este camino todo derecho, ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?- nuevamente Battousai le mostró el puño.

-No, no es necesario, gracias- el pelirrojo se despidió con un suspiro y luego trotó cansadamente hacía donde su contraparte lo esperaba.

-Serás idiota, te estoy diciendo que preguntes por tu casa-

-¡Pues no entendía!- Shinta se quejó ruidosamente -¡Además!, ¿Cómo pretendes que entienda esas señas que no significan nada?-

-No bromees- los ojos dorados lo observaron de mala forma –Era el lenguaje que usábamos para no hablar en las misiones del Ishin Shishi-

-¡Pues no recuerdo nada!- Shinta se cruzo de brazos.

-Es mentira, no pudiste haberlo olvidado, lo usamos por más de cinco años-

-Ya te dije que no me acuerdo- ambos gruñeron por lo bajo, había algo muy extraño en esa técnica de separación de cuerpos.

-¿Y para que preguntamos por…?- Shinta guardó silencio recordando que la jovencita había mencionado en su discurso algo sobre "Enishi-kun" ¿Sería el Enishi que recordaba? -¿Tu crees…?-

-En efecto- Battousai bajo la vista contrariado –No puede ser una coincidencia-

-Pero Enishi-kun ¿Qué pretende hacer con nuestro otro yo?-

-Espero que…- pero el joven no completó su frase y se sumió en el más profundo silencio, recuerdos dolorosos empezaban a llegar hasta él.

-Enishi-kun se portó muy bien con nosotros al final- Shinta entrecruzó sus dedos nerviosamente –Hasta salvo a Kaoru-chan-

-¿De que hablas?- Battousai observó a su compañero sorprendido.

-Acuérdate, cuando estábamos peleando en la isla un tal Hein o algo así se volvió loco y Enishi-kun salvó a Kaoru-chan de morir-

-No…- los ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa –No recuerdo nada de eso-

-¿Pero co…?- el viento arreció de tal manera que sus rojos cabellos les taparon a ambos por un momento la visión, pero lo que pudieron ver al enfocar de nuevo la vista fue una puerta abierta… y adentro Enishi Yukishiro abrazando apretadamente a SU Kaoru.

-Que tonta- aún apretada fuertemente contra él Kaoru soltó su agarre y se frotó la nariz limpiando de paso las lagrimas que habían manchado sus mejillas –Veo a Kenshin en este estado y en lugar de intentar hacer algo me pongo a llorar-

-Es comprensible- Enishi le habló calmadamente pero aunque sabía que ya no era necesario sus brazos se negaron a soltar su cintura.

-De verdad gracias Yukishiro…- la joven volvió a hundirse en su pecho, ahora que ya se había calmado un poco le entraba una vergüenza total que ese hombre viera sus lagrimas, con lo sarcástico que podía llegar a ser de seguro que le recordaba ese momento de debilidad para el resto de la eternidad.

-No fue nada- iba a volver a agregar que eso era lo que hubiera querido su hermana cuando por mero instinto aventó a Kaoru lejos de él y sacó con una velocidad vertiginosa la tachi que llevaba siempre colgando de su cintura.

-¡Yukishiro Enishi!- los ojos de Shinta estaban encendidos, su sakabattou brillaba ferozmente contra el filo de la espada chino-japonesa -¿Qué demonios pretendes?-

-¿Shinta?- Kaoru abrió los ojos aturdida, aún sin saber bien a bien lo que pasaba se dio cuenta que Battousai la retenía entre sus brazos, su agarre era firme pero podía sentir que su cuerpo era consumido por las dudas.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- los ojos negros del peliplateado se abrieron con marcado espanto, el hombre frente a él ¿Era Kenshin Himura?, entonces ¿Quién era el que estaba sobre la cama?, ¿Sería que estaba soñando?, ¿Alucinaba quizás?

-No permitiré que intentes algo con Kaoru-chan- la voz del pelirrojo era calmada pero sus ojos estaban decididos, para Kaoru fue como revivir la pelea que habían tenido esos dos en la isla.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- intentando reaccionar Enishi apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza sin apartar la vista de su oponente.

-Esta confundido- Battousai apretó inconscientemente los antebrazos de Kaoru.

-¡Tú!- con terrible consternación el peliplateado se llevó una mano a la sien, podía ver a Battousai aferrando a Kaoru, pero era el Battousai que recordaba de cuando era niño, el Battousai de coleta alta, ojos dorados y cuerpo joven.

-Enishi- el hittokiri pareció responder pronunciando su nombre.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?!- todos sus traumas de niño parecían volver sobre él con solo observarlo -¿No dijiste que no volverías a ser Battousai?-

-Enishi… escucha…- con cuidado el de ojos dorados retiró a Kaoru y avanzó hacía su ex cuñado observándolo con dolor –Desde siempre he querido decirte que lamento mucho lo que paso con tu hermana, hubiera dado mi vida por cambiar la suya, hubiera querido poder criarte, intentar pagarte lo que hice con tu mundo pero…-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- Enishi dio un paso atrás –Ya me habías pedido disculpas antes-

-No, nunca lo había hecho-

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- completamente desorientado el joven apretó su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Yukishiro, escucha- Shinta bajó su espada, el joven se veía realmente perdido –Déjame explicarte-

-¡Estoy soñando!-

-No espera…-

-¡Es un maldito sueño!- sus ojos furiosos se dirigieron hacía Battousai –Pensé que ya lo había superado, que tú estabas enterrado en algún lugar profundo de mi mente, pero no fue así-

-Espera Yukishiro, esto no tiene nada que ver con tu mente- asustada la joven kendoka notó que el peliplateado empezaba a alterarse de más.

-¿Cómo sucedió?- clavando la espada en el suelo se dejo caer en un rincón –Debo despertar, Sessha necesita mi ayuda, debo cuidar a Sessha-

-¿Sessha?- Battousai repitió el nombre sin comprender y Shinta entrecerró un ojo, él si que recordaba ese mote.

-Debo despertar- el joven cerró fuertemente los ojos, no entendía porque su mente le gastaba esas jugarretas, justo en esos instantes lo único que quería era la guía de su hermana, su maravilloso aroma a ciruelo blanco mostrándole el camino, pero lo que consiguió distaba mucho de ser eso.

-Yukishiro-san- la voz normalmente apagada ahora sonaba tranquilizadora a sus oídos.

-¿Sessha?- abrió los ojos pero aunque el joven de ojos cansados estaba frente a él las visiones de los demás aún no desaparecían.

-Sessha lamenta mucho haberle hecho pasar este mal momento a Yukishiro-san, Sessha nunca hubiera pensado que Kaoru-dono y las otras facetas de Kenshin Himura fueran a buscarlo.

-¿A que te refieres?- su habilidosa mente intentaba dar con la solución lógica de tamaño enredo pero no era mucho lo que podía imaginar en esa situación.

-Sessha en realidad no es Kenshin Himura al completo- sus apagados ojos lo observaron tiernamente y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro –Sessha lamenta haberle mentido a Yukishiro-san pero no creyó que Yukishiro-san fuera a creerle si se lo contaba- el peliplateado pasó saliva, en verdad que Sessha tenía toda la razón, ni aún viendo las pruebas vivientes podía aceptar la verdad del todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megumi soltó su estetoscopio y suspiró con cansancio, había pasado unos días demasiado feos como para rememorarlos, empezando con el hecho de que desde que se había encontrado a Soujiro y a Aoshi al lado de una Misao dormida observándose uno al otro como perros feroces las hostilidades entre ellos se habían vuelto insoportables, tanto así que había prohibido la entrada de los dos con Misao, lo ultimo que le faltaba a la joven ninja era presenciar una pelea cuando apenas se estaba recuperando de una herida de la cual (dicho sea de paso) ni siquiera debía haber sobrevivido.

-Que problema- profundamente cansada la joven doctora arrimó una silla al lado de su dormida amiga y le puso un paño frío sobre la frente, debía tener mucho cuidado en que no le fuera a subir la fiebre.

-Kitsune…- susurrando por lo bajo Sanosuke entreabrió la puerta de la clinica -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si, claro…- la joven le hizo ademán para que entrara y el muchacho arrimó otra silla y se sentó solícitamente a su lado.

-¿No ha despertado?-

-Lo hace de a ratos pero pierde rápido la conciencia-

-Que raro- el castaño frunció el ceño –Battousai habló un buen rato con ella después de la operación-

-Por eso mismo su desgaste ahora es tan grande- con gesto distraído la joven mujer le acomodó un mechón de negros cabellos tras la oreja –Lo único que la mantuvo viva todo este tiempo era su deseo inmenso de vivir-

-¿Crees que eso haya cambiado por lo que le dijo Shinomori?- el joven peleador se revolvió incomodo –La verdad en ese momento quizás haya sido un idiota pero ahora parece realmente arrepentido-

-Aunque haya sufrido una decepción dudo mucho que esta chiquilla se de por vencida- sonriendo Megumi acarició su frente –Siempre me ha llamado la atención su carácter alegre, no creo que eso cambie por más cosas malas que le sucedan-

-Eso quiero creer- Sanosuke sonrió de medio lado -¿Cuándo crees que este lo suficientemente estable para llevarla al dojo?-

-Dentro de poco-

-Allá podremos turnarnos más fácilmente para cuidarla-

-¿Todavía no hay noticias de Kaoru?-

-Nada- el joven se rascó una oreja –Pero solo han pasado tres días desde que se fueron, igual y creo que su búsqueda puede ser tardada-

-Sí…- sacudió la cabeza porque sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse.

-Si estas cansada puedo relevarte- Sanosuke le guiñó un ojo.

-No eres la clase de hombre que se esta quieto mucho rato, o sales huyendo o te quedas dormido- la doctora le sonrió, pero no era su clásica sonrisa sarcástica, estaba demasiado cansada como para intentar pelearse con el joven.

-¡Oye!- él se hizo el ofendido aunque la verdad no lo sentía –En ese caso dejemos a Yahiko y te acompaño a tu casa, tu te duermes y yo preparó algo de comer ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- frotándose un ojo la joven se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta –Haríamos un buen equipo, tú cocinas y yo trabajo-

-Si un buen equipo- sonrió de medio lado –Aunque eso mejor dicho me suena a un matrimonio-

-Con la pequeña diferencia que los roles están volteados- la joven doctora ahogó un bostezo –Pero si así esta la cosa tú te encargas de cuidar a los niños-

-Pero no cambio pañales, aclaro- el joven sonrió y le abrió la puerta, era tan fácil hablar con Megumi cuando las cosas estaban en paz.

-Bueno, yo les cambio los pañales- la joven giró a verlo como si le estuviera hablando de una cosa muy importante –Pero si lloran en la noche tú los atiendes-

-¿Quién va a llorar en la noche?- Yahiko ladeó la cabeza parpadeando, a su lado Tsubame que hasta hace unos momentos se entretenía tejiendo una bufanda alzó sus ojos castaños para ver a la doctora.

-Unos niños mal portados, chicos ¿Podrían cuidar a Misao un rato?- el guerrero les guiñó un ojo –Kitsune ya se cansó, ya ven que no aguanta nada-

-¡Serás!- la joven giró violenta hacía él pero lo que eran Yahiko y Tsubame corrieron a la clínica como si en vez de mandarlos a cuidar a Misao los hubieran puesto a jugar.

-Que animo…- el joven parpadeó.

-Megumi-san, ¿Misao-dono ya se encuentra mejor?- desde el suelo y amablemente Soujiro le dirigió una sonrisa a la doctora.

-Dentro de lo que cabe- la mujer se mordió los labios y giró hacía donde Aoshi estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, la mirada volteada hacía otro extremo y sin decir nada –Aoshi-san, lamento no permitirle la entrada pero si Misao lo viera en su estado…-

-Entiendo- el joven ninja la cortó tajante pero Megumi no se sintió ofendida, comprendía que ese era el modo que tenía el ninja para protegerse a si mismo.

-Bueno, entonces volvemos al rato- Sanosuke la tomó de la mano y la jaló rápidamente de ahí, últimamente la tensión en el ambiente provocada por esos dos se hacía insoportable. Aoshi los vio alejarse y luego giró a donde Soujiro volvía a cerrar los ojos sonriendo, interiormente se preguntaba que era lo que sentía el muchacho en esos momentos, ¿Se sentiría igual de preocupado y exaltado que él?, ¿Le afectaría lo mismo no verla? Y como siempre sus pensamientos volvían a ella, Soujiro había dicho que la ninja había despertado, que había hablado con él y había dicho que no quería hablar sobre su tutor, ¿Sería que ahora Misao lo odiaba?, no, ella era demasiado buena para odiar a alguien, lo más seguro es que sus sentimientos habían resultado lastimados cuando de sus labios habían salido esas repugnantes palabras.

Su mente se volvía un caos, esos sentimientos tan fuertes hacía ella, no había otra manera de llamarlos que no fuera nombrando al amor, no al amor nacido entre un tutor y su protegida sino entre un hombre y una mujer, la quería y había sido tan idiota de no darse cuenta hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en Soujiro, aunque con un poco de suerte… tal vez aún le quedaba una oportunidad.

Y así mientras Sanosuke y Megumi partían para hacer algo de comer y Soujiro y Aoshi mantenían una guerra silenciosa dentro de la clínica Tsubame y Yahiko tomaban sus respectivos lugares frente a la camilla y se inclinaban sobre Misao.

-Despierta dormilona-

-Ya llegamos Misao-dono- Tsubame ladeó la infantil cabeza sujetándole la mano.

-¡MI-SA-O!- El moreno gritó su nombre pero nada de que la chica despertaba.

-Parece que hoy tampoco va a abrir los ojos- la jovencita sonrió tristemente –Lleva tres días así y si sigue sin comer…-

-Recuerdo que la última vez que pelee también estuve varios días sin comer, si no mal recuerdo tú me cuidaste-

-¡Ah!- la pequeña se sonrojó –Esto…-

-Si seguimos hablándole seguro que despertara- el jovencito asintió vehementemente con la cabeza.

-Eso espero-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Eso es lo que esta pasando- cansada por contar en tan poco tiempo una historia tan larga Kaoru soltó un enorme suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la cama.

-In-Increíble- los ojos de Enishi estaban abiertos al máximo, recargado sobre la pared y con una mano bajo la barbilla parecía un hombre que de buenas a primeras descubre que después de todos los duendes si existen.

-Como verás deseo que estos tres estén de nuevo juntos- la joven kendoka se revolvió el rebelde cabello.

-Sí, es comprensible- de reojo el antiguo mafioso notó a Shinta que se divertía con un trompo que se había encontrado en una estantería y el rostro de Battousai que aunque intentaba parecer distante no despegaba su atención de lo que hacía su contraparte.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo contigo?- la joven habló quedamente acariciando la frente del tercer pelirrojo que de tan cansado que estaba se había quedado dormido en la cama.

-Bastante- el peliplateado se revolvió incomodo –Lo hubiera llevado al dojo, pero él se negaba-

-Gracias por cuidarlo- la joven le sonrió, alumbrados por una vela los otros dos pelirrojos veían el trompo dar vueltas por el piso del salón.

-¿Te lo llevaras?- era la pregunta que se venía haciendo desde que la había visto en el patio apuntándolo con su shinai.

-Sí- la joven apretó sus manos una contra la otra –Quisiera que Megumi lo tratara y por otro lado creo que solo Aoshi-san podría encontrar la respuesta a como deshacer el rito-

-O podemos quedarnos así como estamos- cruzado de brazos Battousai giró la vista hacía la ventana abierta.

-Una cosa así sería problemática- Enishi arqueó una ceja –Además, según lo que me han platicado en este tiempo me doy cuenta que sus recuerdos están rotos o en el peor de los casos son inexistentes-

-El recuerdo es simple pasado- el hittokiri frunció el ceño sin ver a su ex cuñado, contemplar su cabello blanco como la nieve lo hacía sentirse mal.

-Para el mantenimiento de la vida es necesario el ying y el yang- el peliplateado arqueó una ceja –Se necesitan entre ustedes, así como están ahora viven incompletos, la furia, la miseria y la alegría se han volcado sobre uno de ustedes-

-¡Oro!- Shinta detuvo su trompo feliz –Me ha tocado ser la alegría-

-Pero una alegría que desconoce las penas no podrá ver lo que hay delante de si-

-No entendí muy bien lo que dijo- el de ojos violetas le susurró a su contraparte quien soltó un bufido.

-Tampoco estás muy dotado de inteligencia que digamos-

-¡Battousai-kun, que grosero!- Enishi parpadeó ante el mote, en otros tiempos le parecía que Battousai era capaz de asesinar a alguien solo por esa falta de respeto.

-Quieran o no quieran buscare la manera de volver a juntarlos- la joven se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos azules visiblemente molestos.

-Desearía ayudarte… ayudarlos- el peliplateado corrigió rápidamente, tampoco era cosa de dejar entrever sus sentimientos.

-¿Es en serio?- la chica entreabrió los labios de la impresión, estaba descubriendo facetas de ese joven que le habían quedado vedadas en su estancia con él en la isla, ¿Sería que tanto lo había afectado leer el diario de su hermana?, ¿Habría descubierto la verdad acerca de su vida?

-No es que me moleste- Shinta habló entrecerrando los ojos (de hecho si le molestaba)-Pero ¿Por qué haces esto Yuki-kun?- como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido Battousai le propinó un potente coscorrón.

-¡¿A quien le dices Yuki-kun baboso?!-

-¡Oro!, ¿Battousai-kun porque me pegas?-

-¡¿Cómo que por que?!- el de ojos dorados bufó molesto –Él fue en otros tiempos nuestro cuñado, le debemos respeto-

-Pero si es un crío- los ojos violetas observaron al peliplateado con desidia –Y para colmo no me da buena espina- una venita furiosa apareció en la frente de un aparentemente calmado Enishi y Kaoru se levantó de la cama de un salto, demasiado sorprendida por la actitud que tomaba su hasta ese momento pelirrojo mejor portado.

-¡Shinta!, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-

-¡Oro Kaoru-chan!- el joven paseó un pie por el piso –Yuki-kun me ha hecho pasar muchos malos ratos, hizo que me golpearan en un bosque, me mordía la mano como si fuera un tiburón cuando era pequeño, me disparo a los pies unas seis balas, me aventó una pistola a la cara y me hizo un moretón, pero lo que no le puedo perdonar es que te haya secuestrado y me haya hecho creer que estuvieras muerta- Enishi se cruzó de brazos y se mordió los labios para no escupir unas nada agradables palabras, disculpas ya las había pedido y esa vez al pelirrojo correcto.

-Pero si él ha cambiado tú deberías entenderlo- la joven habló con tal violencia que los tres presentes se sorprendieron –Tú siempre estás hablando de segundas oportunidades y de rehacer la vida-

-Sí…- ahora el pelirrojo se veía medio avergonzado –Pero es que Kaoru-chan… tú nunca me has contado… Yuki-kun se ha convertido en realidad en un hombre apuesto… Kaoru-chan es una mujer muy hermosa…-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- la joven kendoka se puso roja al instante y Enishi tuvo que carraspear y girar la vista a otro lado, ese pelirrojo era muy perceptivo, tenía que tener cuidado con él.

-¡Kaoru-chan, me dan celos de Yuki-kun!- el de orbes violetas explotó.

-Tonterías- Battousai entrecerró los ojos –Yukishiro Enishi jamás se fijaría en una mujer como Kaoru- ahora todas las miradas se posaron en él –Dista mucho de lo que es su modelo de la mujer ideal-

-¿Y cual es ese modelo?- Kaoru preguntó medio curiosa medio ofendida.

-Una mujer recatada, callada, buena cocinera, amable, fría… algo así-

-Ni que quisiera casarse con su hermana- Shinta hizo carita de asco –Sé lo que te digo Battousai-kun, ningún hombre podría ser inmune a los encantos de Kaoru-chan-

-¡Ya cállense todos!- la joven se sostuvo la cabeza demasiado roja y avergonzada como para seguir escuchando esa sarta de desvaríos –Vamos a dormir hoy y mañana partimos, si Yukishiro quiere acompañarnos será más que bien recibido-

-¡Pero Kaoru-chan!-

-Nada de peros- la jovencita señaló a ambos pelirrojos con un dedo –Yukishiro es un hombre muy inteligente, con algo de suerte podría ayudarle a Aoshi-san a deshacer el rito, ustedes deberían estar agradecidos con él-

-Bueno…-

-No es que queramos…-

-Deshacer el ritual en realidad- ambos dijeron la ultima frase al tiempo girando la vista al techo y rascándose las cabezas.

-¡Lo que sea!- demasiado cansada por el viaje y las emociones de ese día la jovencita soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Tu duerme con Sessha- acomodándose las gafas de tal manera que sus ojos quedaban completamente ocultos el joven empezó a extender unas mantas –Estos dos y yo nos las arreglaremos muy bien en el piso-

-Que suerte tiene Sessha-kun- Shinta ladeó infantilmente la cabeza poniendo ojos de puntito pero Battousai le dio un codazo por lo bajo, la verdad es que su contraparte estaba peor de lo que hubieran esperado.

-Bien- poniéndose roja como la grana Kaoru se metió bajo las frazadas al lado de ese pelirrojo que tan poco conocía y que sin embargo quería con un amor inmenso, cuando las luces se apagaron los hombres empezaron a desvestirse y a gruñir algo como "no te me acerques", "son mis cobijas", "malditos pelirrojos" y "pinta tu rayita" pero después de unos cortos minutos la habitación quedo en silencio.

Un silencio que Kaoru aprovecho para ponerse de lado y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano contemplar al pelirrojo dormido frente a sí, su cabello no era brillante pero lo tenía limpio y recogido en su clásica coleta, su piel se veía extraña, como si le faltara color, en su rostro se leían algunas arrugas, como marcas pequeñas de sufrimiento y su cicatriz estaba marcada de tal forma sobre su mejilla que daba la impresión que le dolía.

-Kenshin…- le susurró por lo bajo pasando sus dedos sobre su rostro, sintiendo esa piel, ese dolor, quería tenerlo a su lado, quería abrazarlo y calmar su corazón, nunca antes había sentido tan fuerte esa necesidad de amarlo y protegerlo.

Sintiendo un calor insospechado en el corazón pasó sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos por el gi entreabierto y se abrazó a ese cuerpo calido recargando la mejilla sobre ese varonil pecho, lo sentía frágil como una pluma al viento, de alguna manera, de algún modo, tenía que recuperar la vida que se le escapaba entre los dedos.

-Battousai-kun…- pasada la medianoche Shinta le susurró a su contraparte que nada más dormirse todos se había levantado y había recargado la espalda sobre la pared "durmiéndose" en una bastante incomoda posición.

-¿Qué quieres?- el otro le gruñó en respuesta.

-¿Por qué te portas así con Yuki-kun?-

-¿Así como?- bajo la voz, no quería despertar a los demás.

-Como si te importara, como si te sintieras culpable por algo-

-Mate a su hermana- apretó la empuñadura de su espada larga –Nunca me lo voy a perdonar-

-¿No tienes celos de él?-

-No-

-Cuando éramos Kenshin Himura teníamos dudas acerca de eso-

-Esas dudas eran tuyas-

-¿Pero no crees que a Yuki-kun podría gustarle Kaoru-chan?-

-Tal vez…- guardó silencio un momento –Pero no por eso voy a hacerle algo-

-A Sanosuke-kun ya lo hubieras vuelto cachitos-

-Porque no le debo nada a Sagara-

-¿Entonces solo te abstienes de hacerle algo a Yuki-kun por que te sientes en deuda con él?-

-…Algo así…-

-Los estoy oyendo- Enishi gruñó molesto ¿Por qué demonios todos se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos? –Hablar mal del anfitrión en su propia casa es una falta de respeto-

-Oír platicas ajenas también- Shinta contraataco y Battousai soltó un suspiro, se le estaba acalambrando el trasero.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kaoru notó cuando la luz del sol entró tímidamente por su ventana que era la primera en despertarse, con tranquilidad soltó el agarre que había mantenido toda la noche sobre el apagado pelirrojo que ahora respiraba un poco más desahogadamente.

Frotándose un ojo giró la vista al suelo y…

-¡Dios mío!- se tapó la boca y sus ojos azules se abrieron grandes, no entendía porque le causaba esa sensación de ternura y calor ver esa ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Extraña?, ¿Sugerente?, ¿Irreal? Imagen.

Enishi dormía en medio como un bendito, el cabello blanco despeinado y rebelde cayendo sobre sus cerrados parpados, los brazos abiertos a los extremos y el torso desnudo, Shinta como era su costumbre había buscado en la noche inconscientemente algo de calor y se había dormido acurrucado entre el hombro y la cabeza de su ex cuñado el gi entreabierto y el rojo cabello confundiéndose con el blanco de Enishi y como nota final Battousai se había cansado de su incomoda posición y usaba el estomago de Shinta como almohada (vengándose de la escena del dojo), los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los rojos mechones cayendo sobre la pelvis de Enishi en un cuadro rojo con blanco bastante atractivo.

-Kaoru-dono- parándose débilmente tras de ella Sessha observó lo que la joven veía –Es raro que ninguno de ellos haya notado su estado, de seguro que están muy cansados-

-¡Ah!- se sobresaltó y giró hacía él riendo nerviosamente, no quería que descubriera sus poco santos pensamientos –Creo, me parece oír que hablaban en la noche-

-Kaoru-dono…- sus ojos opacos y tristes la observaron con pena –No debió de haber venido por mi-

-No digas tonterías- sucumbiendo al imperioso deseo que la había asaltado desde que lo había visto lo abrazó acomodando la barbilla sobre su hombro –Te amo, no te voy a dejar jamás-

-Kaoru-dono…- en su pecho se arremolinó el regocijo y la culpa, él no merecía algo tan hermoso, no era digno –Yo no…-

-Y aunque tú no sientas lo mismo no me daré por vencida- se aferró a él cerrando los ojos.

-¡Kaoru-dono, yo la amo!- lentamente correspondió a su abrazo –Pero un hombre como yo no debería…-

-No importa lo que hiciste en el pasado ¿No lo recuerdas?- se separó de él y acarició su mejilla sonriéndole dulcemente –Yo al que quiero es al vagabundo, te quiero a ti- en el piso tres hombres siguieron haciéndose los dormidos, esa escena les incomodaba pero debían aceptar que no tenían corazón para deshacer el momento que esos dos estaban viviendo.

…………**.**

……**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-¡Que frío!- Sanosuke se sobó los brazos y dibujo una mueca en su cara, se había soltado un viento increíble.

-Hoy Tsubame no ha venido- Yahiko habló casi para si mismo, la bufanda que su amiguita había estado tejiendo ahora estaba fuertemente apretada en torno a su cuello.

-No entiendo como es que esos dos se pueden pasar la noche fuera de la clínica, de seguir sin moverse se van a volver estatuas- el joven guerrero se encogió de hombros y en ese instante Katsu se les unió alzando una mano y corriendo hacía ellos.

-¿Cómo ha estado la chica?-

-Sin cambios-

-No despierta-

-Que pena- el reportero se frotó las manos –Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y no me he podido pasar por la clínica-

-Tampoco es que haya pasado gran cosa- Yahiko giró hacía el castaño, últimamente había notado que su tono para con su amigo se volvía algo neutral cuando hablaban de cualquier cosa referente a la clínica o a Megumi.

-¿Y de Battousai?-

-Tampoco nada-

-Un panorama bastante gris el de hoy- Tsukioka oteó el cielo y Sanosuke se enfurruñó metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, si Megumi prefería a su amigo el asunto era comprensible, después de todo ambos tenían educación, trabajos estables, cierto tipo de conversación, nunca antes se había preocupado por esas cosas, no le molestaba ser el "tonto" de su grupo de amigos porque igual y tenía cosas que compensaban su falta de educación, pero… Ahora que pensaba en Megumi como pareja… bueno, no era como si ella fuera a caer rendida a sus pies.

-¿Van a cambiar a la chica para el dojo?-

-Si no despierta Megumi piensa que no es buena idea- faltaban pocos pasos para llegar a la clínica y los tres jóvenes aminoraron la marcha –Aunque parezca estable la verdad es que sigue muy grave-

-Aún recuerdo el baño de sangre en que llego- el reportero alzo una ceja –Nunca nos contaron que fue lo que pasó-

-Tienes razón- los ojos castaños de Sanosuke se agrandaron –Me pregunto que demonios pasó entre esos dos-

-¡Vaya horas de llegada!- saliendo de la clínica y sacudiendo las manos Megumi los observó ceñuda.

-No llores kitsune- Sanosuke señaló el obento que Yahiko levantó para hacer más notorio –Trajimos el almuerzo-

-Menos mal- la joven se abrazó a si misma, estaba haciendo mucho frío.

-Deberías ponerte algo encima- Katsu la observó preocupado –Te vas a resfriar-

-Bueno, bueno- el joven peleador se atravesó en la platica de los otros quitándole el almuerzo a Yahiko –También trajimos para Shinomori y para Seta-

-Gracias Sagara-san- el más jovencito hizo una pequeña reverencia muy sonriente y el ninja simplemente bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar un ratito con Misao?- jalando su bufanda con nerviosismo Yahiko se giró hacía Megumi y la joven doctora lo observó extrañada.

-Sí claro, pero íbamos a comer-

-¡Cómo adentro, gracias!- el chico tomó un pequeño recipiente y subió de un salto los escalones cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de si.

-Que niño más raro- todos los presentes se encogieron de hombros pero una chispa brilló en los ojos de Aoshi antes de que su mirada volviera a ser la fría de siempre.

-¡Eh Misao!- el jovencito le gritó quedito a su amiga en la oreja –Soy yo Yahiko-

-¿Ya-hi-ko?- abrió dolorosamente los ojos, le dolía mucho el estomago, como si le restiraran la piel con cada palabra.

-Sabía que estabas despierta- el jovencito se sentó sobre el banco sonriéndole ampliamente -¿Por qué le haces creer a Megumi que sigues inconsciente?-

-No es que… quiera hacerlo en realidad- en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de dolor al intentar moverse –A veces quiero hablar pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo despertar… hasta ayer-

-Es que Tsubame y yo somos muy persistentes- en su rostro se dibujo una flamante sonrisa –Te ha mandado esta bufanda para que te recuperes- de su gi sacó un tejido celeste.

-Dile que gracias- apenas pudo apretar la bufanda contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

-¡Oye no te duermas!- presuroso extendió el plato de comida hacía ella –Necesitas comer, no has comido en cuatro días-

-Si lo hago lo vomitare- su voz sonaba mas dormida que despierta.

-Misao, vamos- le sacudió un hombro pero parecía que la joven ninja luchaba contra un profundo sueño –Además quería decirte que Aoshi… bueno el parece…-

-No me hables de él…- se arrebujo contra la bufanda, se había quedado profundamente dormida –No quiero oír nada de él…- y Yahiko supo que le hablaba entre sueños.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Soujiro se acercó a su caballo y le dio amorosamente una buena zanahoria mientras el otro lo empujaba suavemente con el hocico exigiéndole atención, bueno, si era sincero esos caballos no eran suyos pero se podría decir que había pagado por ellos porque había dejado otros a cambio.

Sin embargo había corrido con buena suerte, los caballos eran mansos y veloces justo lo que él buscaba en unos buenos animales.

-Lamento tenerlos aquí sin hacer nada- el jovencito les habló palmeándoles las crines, desde que había llegado a Tokio los había tenido sin moverse en la parte posterior de la clínica, quizás fuera buena idea quitarles las correas y dejarlos dar una vuelta.

-¿Ha escuchado lo que se dice?- por mero instinto se pegó al carruaje pasando desapercibido.

-Acerca de lo del general Fujita me supongo-

-Sí eso- los observó de reojo, parecían dos policías de rango menor.

-Dicen que estuvo muy herido-

-¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Nadie sabe, pero debió haber sido muy poderoso- con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos el jovencito tomó un cepillo y se puso a hacer el tonto con los caballos, dudaba mucho que lo reconocieran con la ropa al estilo extranjero que ahora usaba pero igual y no podía arriesgarse.

Los policías siguieron hablando mientras se alejaban, el joven estaba por tomar la cosa como trivial cuando un ultimo comentario lo hizo estremecerse hasta lo más profundo, ¡No era posible!, ¡Debía marcharse cuanto antes!, no podía dejar que lo atraparan, pero antes… antes tenía que ver a Misao, lo haría así tuviera que tomar medidas drásticas, nadie le impediría despedirse.

…………**..**

……**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Entonces nos vamos- bañados, arreglados y con un morral a cuestas tres pelirrojos en distintos estados de ánimo emprendieron el camino, las tres figuras recortándose contra el sol de la mañana.

-Esto es tan raro que me parece que estoy soñando- gruñendo Enishi también se echó su morral de viaje a cuestas, el diario de su hermana descansaba bajo su brazo y sus eternas gafas de sol despedían destellos desde la seguridad de su plateado cabello.

-Es como ver los hombres que ha sido y que es por separado- sonriendo tiernamente la joven kendoka se puso al lado del joven sin dejar de ver a los pelirrojos que amaba.

-Battousai-kun, esto esta muy pesado ¿No quieres cargarlo tú?-

-Ni que fuera tu chacha-

-Sessha no cree que pelear tan temprano sea bueno-

-¡Oro!, Sessha-kun, no deberías hablar tanto, se ve que apenas puedes con tu alma-

-No le digas eso idiota, va a pensar que se esta muriendo-

-¿Y ese trío colorado es al que tú amas?- levantando una ceja el antiguo mafioso giró hacía la jovencita como si no acabara de creerlo.

-Aunque lo dudes- y soltó un suspiro, el viaje de regreso iba a ser muy largo.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno por fin la actualización, la verdad no ha resultado lo que esperaba, sobre todo porque Enishi parece haberse hecho a un lado, pero creo que ya después explicare lo que sucede. Lamento la tardanza pero tuve exámenes (unos resultados desastrosos en Calculo integral).

Agradezco profundamente su apoyo, son como las pilas necesarias para que continúe, mil gracias a: **gabyhiatt, Watashi L desu **(tu nick me recuerda a un amigo ¿No serás tú? je,je), **cindy-jhonny, Hina Himura, King of All Cosmos, the black Misao, X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X, Juliex19, Isabel-san **(te mande un correo pero no funciono al parecer, por favor vuelve a escribir tu correo pero con espacios si no, no sale enel review)**, MargoChanning, Sammy-Askura **(niña eso ya no fue un review fue un fic paralelo) **kaoru-pretty, Haro kzoids, moonlight **y **kislev.**

Alguien me dijo por ahí que Kaoru de seguro se iba a poner más amorosa con Sessha por verlo en ese estado, la chica nunca había visto a su amado derrotado (recordemos que cuando paso lo de Enishi ella estaba secuestrada), por otro lado aún a estas alturas me siguen echando en cara lo del beso entre Misao y Battousai, de verdad que fue un evento que a algunos los molesto mucho, je, lo siento, aunque quizás volvería a hacerlo, tengo algunas dudas respecto al futuro de este fic, se suponía que tendríamos un final oscuro pero empiezo a rajarme (como se dice por estos lares).

En fin, mi impresión de este capitulo es que ha quedado como una transición, en el capitulo que viene entran unos personajes y salen otros, otra cosa que quiero comentar es que por ahora no veo posible un lemon, no con los giros que esta tomando la historia, además a muchas personas una escena así les resultaría desagradable (sobre todo a las mujeres que son mas sentimentales), con esto una escena de estas no queda descartada pero si lo hago sería más adelante (aunque como no soy buena en ese tipo de redacción tendría que pensarlo).

En fin me despido, agradezco fervientemente su apoyo, son las y los mejores (hace mucho tiempo que no tenía lectores hombres, soy feliz) Ciao

_16 de Marzo del 2009 Viernes_


	15. Pelea de pelirrojos

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 15: Pelea de pelirrojos**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Kaoru no era una mujer débil, no, algunos podrían decir que a los diecisiete años se seguía siendo una chiquilla pero la verdad ella era una persona muy madura, sí, siempre y cuando no estuviera viendo a su amado que por razones extrañas de la vida se había separado en tres personalidades diferentes, cosas cotidianas de la vida vaya…

-¡Battousai-kun, deja de caminar tan rápido!-

-Tu eres el que avanza muy despacio- el de ojos dorados siseó malhumorado y Sessha que avanzaba calladamente bajo los apenas perceptibles rayos de sol sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría, el clima era muy fresco.

-¡Deberías pensar en que Kaoru-chan esta con nosotros!-

-Por mí no hay problema- la jovencita se apresuró en aclarar.

-¡Kaoru-chan no lo defiendas!-

-Basta- los ojos oscuros de Enishi parecieron abarcar todo el lugar –Ni rápido ni lento, llegaremos cuando sea lo indicado-

-Llegaremos cuando sea lo indicado…- Shinta repitió el enunciado mofándose pero el peliplateado simplemente alzó ligeramente los ojos al cielo y le pidió paciencia a Buda, a su hermana, a los cielos y a cuanta divinidad extraña existiera, la verdad no entendía como ese pelirrojo podía ser tan infantil y celoso, que él recordara Kenshin Himura nunca había sido así.

-Shinta, deja de molestar a Yukishiro-san- Kaoru intercedió por el joven pero éste se tensó un poco, el que ella lo llamara con tanto respeto le parecía como una barrera entre los dos.

-Todos están en mi contra- el de ojos violetas gimoteó arrastrando los pies –Siempre he tenido que nadar contra corriente, es muy difícil intentar ser la parte divertida y graciosa de un cuerpo que se la pasa deprimido o molesto-

-Deja de lloriquear- Battousai gruñó por segunda ocasión.

-Aún recuerdo como es que llegamos al dojo Kamiya, de no ser por mí…- el de ojos violetas empezó a rememorar.

-Te recuerdo que quien tuvo la idea de quedarnos fui yo- Battousai aclaró rápidamente, solo para que no hubiera más malos entendidos.

-¡Claro!- Shinta saltó inmediatamente, tenía ganas de buscar pelea, la verdad él era amante de la paz y los buenos deseos pero tener cerca a Yukishiro Enishi le crispaba los nervios y más tomando en cuenta que el ex mafioso pasaba completamente de él ignorándolo -¡Claro que te querías quedar!, ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo después de ver a Kaoru-chan en la ducha?!-

-Argh- lentamente el rostro del ex asesino se volvió morado –No-no-fue-so-lo-por-eso-zo-que-te- su tartamudeo no fue nada convincente.

-¡Entonces lo admites!- lo señaló acusadoramente, Kaoru se preguntó sin dejar de caminar y sonrojada a más no poder como es que esos dos podían seguir el ritmo de la caminata entre tremendas confesiones.

-Sessha estaba cansado, por eso nos quedamos- el hittokiri tomó a su contraparte más apagada por los hombros y la puso frente a él como una clara evidencia.

-¡No mientas!, Si fue justamente Sessha-kun quien dijo que éramos un vagabundo y en cualquier momento podríamos irnos de nuevo-

-Sessha lamenta haberles causado tantos…- pero no pudo terminar porque Battousai lo apartó de mala manera volviendo a la carga.

-¿Y que me dices de Yahiko?-

-¿Oro?-

-Cuando nos enteramos de lo que estaban haciendo con él te quedaste como idiota en el Akabeko mientras Kaoru se iba a por él solita-

-¡Óyeme!- se sonrojó furiosamente –Un cerdo me había caído sobre la cabeza, me salió un chipote-

-¡Era una estupida alcancía!-

-¿Algo de lo que dicen tiene sentido?- caminando un poco más rápidamente Enishi le quitó parte de sus pertenencias a Sessha para que viajara mas aligerado y trotó hasta llegar al lado de Kaoru.

-Bueno, creo que están recordando nuestros momentos juntos…- una gota de sudor recorrió su frente –Y echándose en cara su comportamiento-

-¡¿Y que hay de Jinneí?!-

-¿Qué con él?-

-¿No que eres el gran detector de peligro?, cuando llegó Kaoru-chan tú creíste que era él y por tu culpa nos cortamos el dedo ¡Aún tengo esa estupida cicatriz!-

-Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera- Battousai se cruzó de brazos.

-Muchachos, Sessha no cree que…- el pobre vagabundo se acercó conciliador.

-¡Ah!- el de ojos dorados apuntó a Shinta –Y esa maña tuya de llegar como un héroe en el momento justo de la acción, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos-

-¡Eso le da emoción al asunto!- Kaoru entrecerró los ojos, para ella no había sido ni remotamente emocionante el esperar atada de manos a que su amado llegara a pelear contra Jinnei (y rescatarla en el proceso).

-¡Serás burro!-

-¡A ver!, ¿Quién se cayó de la pelota cuando hacía ese estupido numerito de Somenotaro en el circo?-

-No fui yo- Battousai enarcó una ceja –Estaba muy concentrado en mi acto, le daba vueltas a la sombrilla y rodaba la pelota con el pie-

-Pues yo tampoco- Shinta rápidamente se puso a la defensiva –Estaba concentrado en que Sanosuke-kun me pasara las pelotas pequeñas-

-¡¿Entonces?!- Kaoru no podía creer que se estuvieran peleando por tamaña tontería, hasta le entraban ganas de llorar.

-Fue Sessha- la apagada y ya bastante resignada voz del vagabundo se escuchó –Sessha tenía mucha vergüenza y además le dio un retortijón en la pierna, Sessha lo lamenta…-

-Ah- ambos pelirrojos quedaron en silencio, un viento helado pasó tras ellos, Enishi negó con la cabeza y jaló a Sessha del brazo murmurando algo que sonaba como "No debes disculparte por una cosa tan estupida" y Kaoru fue sujetada por el otro brazo del musculoso muchacho al tiempo que se oía nuevamente "¿Estas segura que estas enamorada de ese par?".

-Menso…- Battousai se pasó una mano por el cabello, no podía creer lo fácil que estaba cayendo en el maldito juego de su contraparte, ese no era su estilo.

-Hiciste sentir mal a Sessha-kun- los ojos violetas se encendieron –No deberías…-

-Cállate y camina adefesio- y para poner mayor énfasis a sus palabras le dio un empujoncito con su espada corta, empezaba a pensar que de seguir así el asunto en ese lugar iba a correr sangre.

-Cállate tú- y gruñó al ver nuevamente a Yukishiro Enishi demasiado cerca de su florecita, ¡Como le molestaba ese hombre!.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿A dónde habrá ido ese Seta?- Sanosuke levantó una ceja extrañado para luego encogerse de hombros, total, capaz y el castaño había decidido dar una vuelta y desentumirse un poco el trasero que ya bastante había de dolerle por pasar todo el día sentado fuera de la clínica.

-Creo que dijo algo acerca de alimentar a los caballos- Megumi también se encogió de hombros echando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Las cosas por aquí han estado muy tranquilas desde que Kamiya-dono y los pelirrojos se fueron- Katsu frunció un poco el ceño –Pareciera la calma que antecede a la tempestad-

-Por ahora prefiero que haya calma- Sanosuke estiró ambos brazos hacía delante –Es raro que Yahiko pasé tanto tiempo quieto dentro de un espacio cerrado-

-Ni tanto- la doctora alzó una ceja –Cuando el policía corrupto te puso una paliza él y yo te cuidamos por largo tiempo-

-Saito no me puso una paliza- gruñó por lo bajo mostrando los colmillos.

-¡Oh cierto!- unas zorrunas orejas aparecieron en su cabeza –Simplemente atravesó tu hombro con una espada, nada grave después de todo-

-¡Exacto!- y asintió con la cabeza aún a pesar de que algo le decía que la mujer había hablado con ironía.

-Bueno, bueno…- Katsu intentó tranquilizar el ambiente poniéndose en medio –Olvidémonos de cosas desagradables por un rato-

-Ah…- el castaño iba a agregar alguna otra cosa pero en ese instante un escalofrío lo recorrió al tiempo que el característico olor a tierra mojada llegaba a su nariz –Que raro, parece que va a llover-

**Lluvia**

Yahiko sentado con las piernas colgando en el aire y jugueteando con la bufanda que le había tejido su amiga observó sin inmutarse el reflejo de un rayo que cruzó por la pared frente a él, caería tormenta, eso era seguro, el viento casi huracanado silbaba con fuerza en el exterior.

-¡Yahiko!- la puerta se abrió violentamente y un Sanosuke que luchaba contra el aire que le despeinaba el cabello con fuerza asomó medio cuerpo a la clínica –Katsu y yo vamos a asegurar las puertas del dojo y kitsune y Shinomori harán lo mismo en su casa ¿Te quedas con Misao?-

-Claro- apenas giró un poco para asentir y el castaño le sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

-¡Bien!, ¡No tardamos!- luego la puerta volvió a cerrarse con la misma fuerza y el muchachito volvió su atención a su amiga que parecía dormir muy tranquilamente, era extraño como cambiaba de rápido el clima, sobre todo en esos días.

-Misao…- le susurró por lo bajo haciéndole cariñitos en la nariz con los flecos de la bufanda –Misao despierta, estoy aburrido, vamos a platicar un rato- pero la respiración de la muchacha seguía el curso normal de una persona profundamente dormida.

-Ya se soltó la lluvia- ahogó un suspiro al tiempo que un tremendo trueno estremecía la habitación sumiendo el lugar en la semipenumbra -¿Dónde estarán en este momento Kaoru y Kenshin… los tres…?- se inclinó un poco hacía delante y empezó a recorrer con los flecos del tejido la totalidad del rostro de su amiga.

-Me gustaría que despertaras para recordar viejos momentos, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, desde que nos conocimos no hemos hecho mas que darnos guerra ¿Te acuerdas que chocamos y caímos al piso en nuestro primer encuentro?- el muchachito sonrió divertido al recordar ese instante, Misao desde el piso gritándole que por su culpa había perdido de vista a Kenshin y él a su vez gruñéndole que era una tonta por chocar con él o alguna cosa así.

-Y nuestros enfrentamientos "amistosos", por más que lo digas sigo pensando que una patada no es justa en un duelo de espadas-

-Ah- otro trueno estremeció el lugar y un rayo azul eléctrico se coló por la habitación rajando la oscuridad en dos –En una pelea… todo se vale…-

-¡Misao!- gritó contento sonriendo hasta con la mirada.

-Mmm- la chica ladeó el rostro y tomó aire con cuidado, cualquier movimiento forzado le producía dolor –Ahora si tengo hambre-

-¡Vaya tonta!- el muchachito saltó contrariado -¡Debiste comer cuando tenía comida, ahora todo esta frío!-

-Mejor admite que te lo comiste…-

-Bueno… eso también…- un sonrojo mal disimulado azotó sus mejillas.

-¿Cae tormenta?-

-Sí, muy fuerte, todos se han ido a asegurar puertas y ventanas-

-Vaya…- giró la vista por la ventana –Estaba soñando que llovía- su voz sonaba lejana, casi melancólica.

-¿Estas triste?- tragando saliva se inclinó hacía ella.

-He estado intentando no pensar en eso pero…- fijó los ojos en el techo, no le gustaba llorar frente a otras personas pero con Yahiko era diferente, era como un pequeño hermanito menor, un compañero de juegos, no tenía que aparentar frente a él –Yo he estado pensando…- la mirada se le cristalizo y tuvo que respirar hondamente para impedir que se le quebrara la voz -¿Crees que después de esto pueda seguir con mi vida como ninja?-

-Ah…- no estaba preparado para una pregunta de tal magnitud, hasta ese momento lo único que todos esperaban era que sobreviviera y ella en cambio tenía su mente ocupada con otras cuestiones.

-Sé que será difícil pero, yo no quiero renunciar a lo que soy, a pesar de todo soy Misao Makimachi Okashira de los Oniwabanshu, si no pudiera continuar así yo…- se mordió los labios con fiereza, las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-Si quieres llorar…- el pequeño giró el rostro hacía la ventana azorado al tiempo que sujetaba su mano.

-No me gusta llorar…- pero apretó la mano del niño al tiempo que una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Sé que te pondrás bien, porque eres tú al fin de cuentas-

-Soy yo- pero la frase sonaba vacía, tan hueca como si no significara nada.

-Es en serio- volvió a sonreír para ella –Eres Misao Makimachi, peleaste con las costillas rotas contra Kamatari, buscaste a un hombre por todo Japón sola, guiaste a los Oniwabanshu sin la menor experiencia hacía la victoria-

-Si pero…- una sonrisa más bien falsa se dibujo en su rostro –Cuando pelee contra Kamatari me ayudó Kaoru, cuando encontré a Aoshi casi había matado a Jiya y de no ser porque el maestro de Himura llegó a rescatarnos todos estaríamos muertos, siempre he necesitado de alguien que me apoye, yo sola no soy nada-

-Nadie es nada solo- el jovencito se puso de pie, tal como estaban Misao lo veía alto, tan seguro de si mismo –Incluso Kenshin no es nada sin Kaoru y yo he necesitado de un buen maestro para poder ser lo que soy, tú no estas sola, recuerda que…- Misao cerró los ojos, no quería escuchar que le dijeran que tenía a los del Aoiya, seguramente todos le reprocharían su actuar, dirían que ellos le habían advertido acerca de llevar a cabo ese viaje sola y menos que nada quería que le recordara a Aoshi, en el sueño profundo en el que se había sumido esos días no paraba de repetirse a si misma en su mente la misma escena "Solo actuó por honor", "Solo honor", eso era lo que ella era para él, un simple valor sin ningún lazo afectivo.

-Recuerda que me tienes a mí- y entonces abrió los ojos y lo observó, el rostro sonriente pero decidido, los ojos cerrados, el dedo pulgar levantado en señal de victoria y se dio cuenta con asombro de algo, Yahiko estaba creciendo, estaba madurando a pasos agigantados y ahora era un punto de fortaleza para ella, ahora era él quien intentaba animarla, no le pagaría mal.

-Menudo apoyo…- sonrió feliz con humor, las lagrimas se borraron de sus ojos.

-¡Oye!- el muchachito saltó -¡Sobre que te ofrezco mi ayuda!-

-¿En que podría ayudarme un chiquillo de…?- hizo como que no recordaba rodando los ojos -¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías, 10?-

-¡Once!- una vena saltó con rabia en su frente.

-Te faltan cuatro años para ser adulto-

-¡Pues soy más adulto que tú!-

-Ya quisieras- pero había cierta alegría en los ojos verdes que hizo que Yahiko entendiera el mensaje y se acomodara mejor la bufanda.

-¡Bah!, eres una tonta-

-Lo mismo digo- se observaron por un momento retantes pero luego ambos cedieron sonriendo.

-Vaya tormenta- el chico cruzó ambos brazos tras su nuca e hizo un mohín con la boca.

-Ojala y Kaoru-chan éste en un lugar seguro porque…- pero la frase quedo en el aire, la puerta de entrada se abrió con una violencia inusitada, Misao se sobresaltó bajo las cobijas y Yahiko saltó de la silla empuñando inconscientemente su shinai, una figura oscura y empapada aferraba con fuerza la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Quién?- el jovencito frunció el ceño poniéndose en posición de defensa, era demasiado pronto como para que cualquiera de los otros hubiera regresado.

-Mis disculpas Yahiko-kun- y entonces ambos chicos parpadearon.

-¿Seta?- el moreno enfundó su shinai y soltó un suspiro aliviado –Me has asustado-

-Lo lamento- chorreando el joven avanzó hasta situarse a un metro de la cama, al llegar a esa distancia se quedo parado como si no supiera por donde empezar.

-Estas muy mojado- Misao lo observó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza –Deberías ir a cambiarte y…-

-¿Ya se siente mejor, verdad?- una de sus características sonrisas se hizo presente en su rostro y Yahiko no hallando otra cosa mejor que hacer tomó la silla y sentándose con la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas abiertas se dispuso a seguir la conversación.

-Ah… sí- y esta vez sonrió con ganas, la verdad no se sentía cansada y si no se movía mucho incluso el dolor desaparecía por momentos.

-Que bien- pero aunque él también sonreía había algo extraño en su comportamiento, parado frente a ellos parecía una tabla, algo rígido que espera el momento en tensión.

-No te preocupes, Shinomori ha salido- el moreno se rascó una oreja –No creo que intente hacerte cachitos por estar aquí-

-¡Él no tiene ningún derecho de meterse con mis amigos!- en la mirada de la jovencita brilló el más puro fuego –Si quiere hacerte algo yo…-

-No, no es nada de eso- él los cortó a ambos con un deje nervioso y entonces sí ninguno de los dos chicos supo que demonios pasaba, el antiguo Juppon miraba constantemente a la tempestad que se desataba tras la ventana, sus puños estaban fieramente apretados como si esperara el momento de salir pero antes de hacerlo tuviera que decir algo.

-¿Entonces?- Yahiko frunció el ceño y Misao simplemente lo observó con sus ojos curiosos, esas orbes grandes y verdes tan limpias e ingenuas que tanto habían llamado su atención en el pasado.

-Misao-dono…- algo como el crujir de un hueso se escuchó en el silencioso salón cuando él apretó con mayor fuerza su puño –Antes de irme quisiera darle las gracias-

-¿Irte?- perplejidad palpable en sus palabras.

-Usted fue una persona muy bondadosa conmigo y…-

-¡Espera!- los ojos marrones del muchachito lo observaron sin comprender -¿Por qué vas a irte?, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para…-

-Me da mucha vergüenza con el señor Himura pero es necesario que parta de aquí- el Tenken desvió la mirada –Pero más me apena dejarla a usted Misao-dono-

-¡Pues entonces no te vayas!- saltó a pesar del punzante dolor en su vientre, para ella todas las cosas eran proclamadas por la voluntad, si quería hacer algo simplemente lo hacía y si no era su deseo no había fuerza humana que la moviera.

-Ojala pudiera hacerlo Misao-dono…- nuevamente apartó la mirada de ella, en sus ojos se podía leer nostalgia –Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos… fue en la aldea Shingetsu…-

-¡¿Por qué estas recordando esto ahora?!- frunció el ceño confusa, afuera la tormenta rugió con mayor fuerza.

-La segunda vez que nos vimos usted no me reconoció- sonriendo y cerrando los ojos se giró hacía ella -¡Simplemente chocamos como dos desconocidos!, después de eso usted me dijo que le parecía yo familiar y que nos tomáramos una foto juntos para no volver a olvidarme-

-Deja de recordar tonterías y dime porque te vas ahora- las orbes verdes relampaguearon al tiempo que sus dientes se apretaban pero Yahiko pasó saliva y abrió grandes los ojos haciéndose ligeramente hacía atrás, ¿Cómo es que Misao no lo notaba?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada de no darse cuenta cuando un corazón enamorado se partía para dar el ultimo adiós?

-Pero después de tomarnos esa foto pasó un tren y usted dijo algo acerca de que se le estaba escapando, luego salió corriendo y al despedirse me hizo la señal de la victoria diciéndome que nos volveríamos a ver-

-Y vaya que nos volvimos a ver…- suspiró cansada, al parecer Soujiro no quería decirle sus motivos y ya tenía vasta experiencia en esa área, cuando un hombre se iba sin dar explicaciones solo había una de dos, o iba a pelear o huía de su pasado.

-Aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias me alegro profundamente de que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar-

-Sí, supongo…- le sonrió como dando por perdida la batalla –De no ser por ti y tu carruaje creo que me hubiera desangrado en los brazos de Himura-

-¡Ah…!- sacudiendo las manos cerró nuevamente los ojos -¡No fue nada, no se apure!, Himura es en realidad quien la mantuvo con vida no yo-

-Cuando una dama te este dando las gracias acepta el agradecimiento sin rechistar- la chica puso una falsa cara enojada y él retrocedió un paso creyéndose el teatrito.

-Bueno…- Yahiko observó al piso sintiendo que sobraba -¿No nos vas a decir por que te vas?, si lo haces solo porque sí creeremos que Shinomori te ha aterrorizado de más-

-Cuando me topé con Misao-dono y Himura-san yo me encontraba huyendo- su mirada por un momento pareció vagar hasta observar otra cosa, algo que no se encontraba en ese salón sino en un lugar muy lejano –No soy un hombre libre en realidad-

-Si hablas con Kenshin…-

-No, ya le he dado muchos problemas a Himura-san, creo que esto lo tengo que arreglar por mi cuenta-

-Los hombres son tan testarudos- la muchachita realizó un mohín con su boca viéndolo de fea manera pero el acto pareció enternecerlo profundamente porque sus ojos siempre tan alegres parecieron por un momento volverse cálidos y tristes.

-Misao-dono… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… Shinomori-san- el nombre tuvo la cualidad de hacerla tensarse como las cuerdas de un violín.

-Ese hombre y yo no tenemos nada que…-

-Ese hombre como usted lo esta llamando ahora es en realidad el joven que cuido de usted, la persona que usted buscó con desesperación por todo Japón, la persona a la que usted le regalo su corazón por entero-

-¡Eso fue antes!- algo doloroso se atoró en su garganta casi quebrándole la voz –Ahora ya he despertado, he dejado de ser esa niña ingenua, él nunca me ha querido-

-Shinomori-san, usted lo conoce, es seco como nadie, no expresa sus sentimientos y prefiere ocultarlos a los demás- esa mirada dulce, esa mirada condescendiente y calida en los ojos de él la estaba matando, no quería seguir viendo esa velada tristeza, esa extraña nostalgia –Tal vez habló sin pensar…-

-¡Claro que no!- el gritó surgió como un desgarrador lamento desde su garganta –No quieras que siga haciéndome falsas esperanzas Soujiro- "Soujiro, Soujiro, Soujiro", el nombre pareció hacer eco por toda la habitación.

-¿Disculpe…?- la habitación nuevamente fue atravesada por un rayo que iluminó los contornos por unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

-¡Dije Soujiro!- lo gritó porque estaba tan llena de frustración que cualquier cosa era buena para liberarse -¡Somos amigos con un demonio!-

-Misao-dono…-

-Y si te vas… si de verás te vas…- lentamente sus dedos se cerraron llamándolo.

-¡No-no puedo!- tartamudeó un poco azorado –Estoy mojado…-

-No importa, al parecer es difícil matarme- le sonrió ampliamente abriendo débilmente los brazos, asustado el Tenken giró a Yahiko buscando un punto de apoyo pero el niño se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña para que la oyera.

-Total, sería muy irónico que la terminara matando un resfriado-

-Bueno, pero…- se acercó lentamente, casi con temor, todo ese tiempo había intentado permanecer alejado de ella, lejos de su piel, lejos de su cabello como finas hebras, lejos de su calida respiración, pero ahora…

-Soujiro- al ver que se quedaba a medio camino lo tomó delicadamente por la nuca hasta lograr que su barbilla se apoyara débilmente en su hombro.

-La-la voy a mojar- pasó saliva sonrojado.

-No importa- con cariño recorrió lentamente con sus dedos el cabello castaño aún mojado –Prométeme que te vas a cuidar-

-Si-

-No te vas a meter en problemas y procuraras ser un hombre de bien-

-Si-

-Por encima de todo… prométeme que vas a ser muy feliz-

-…¡Sí!...- y sonrió con el rostro apenas rozando la tela de su yukata sabedor de que haría todo por complacerla.

-Ah…- lo soltó entonces y buscó a su alrededor ante la mirada curiosa de Yahiko.

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Soujiro ven- le abrió la mano y puso en ella un arito dorado –No te va a servir de nada pero es para que me recuerdes-

-¿Con esto amarra su cabello, no?- sus ojos se iluminaron felices –Lo llevare siempre en el bolsillo-

-Para que no me olvides-

-Sí, y usted recuérdeme con esto, esta medio mojada y algo sucia pero…- la gorra al estilo extranjero cayó sobre sus manos y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Siempre había querido ponérmela!-

-Ah… ¿En serio?-

-Sí- sus ojos verdes volvieron a verlo feliz –Cuídate mucho Soujiro-

-Cuídese mucho Misao-dono-

-Ah…- Yahiko pasó saliva y señaló con un dedo la ventana –Si quieren me puedo salir-

-¡Misao-dono!- y fueron justamente las palabras de Yahiko las que lo hicieron arriesgarse, por una vez, por una sola vez en su vida haría justo lo que quería.

-¿Si?- ella parecía confundida.

-No me gusta quedarme con las ganas-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Me deja darle un beso?- la cara de la jovencita se volvió roja lenta, muy lentamente y Yahiko parpadeó para luego incendiarse y darse media vuelta poniéndose tieso como un palo.

-Ah… Soujiro, yo…- su corazón latía como si se le fuera a salir, no es que lo amara porque no era así, pero sentía un cariño inmenso por ese muchacho, sus labios, desde que lo había visto cuando se tomaron la foto había sentido deseos de rozarlos, de acariciarlos, ¿Estaría mal?, no lo amaba y su recuerdo se evaporaría como la espuma de su corazón, pero… lo deseaba tanto en esos instantes…

-Por favor- sus ojos azules, tan oscuros como el mar embravecido la observaron suplicantes.

-Bue…no…- no había sonado muy convencida y lo peor es que tenía la mirada desviada a la ventana pero… fue un segundo, un instante en que sus ojos se reconocieron, un momento en el que se dijeron con la mirada que por ese instante, por ese justo momento se querían locamente y entonces acercaron los rostros y rozaron sus labios, con lentitud acariciaron la boca de porcelana de su compañero y luego se separaron.

-Bueno- y ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo para luego sonreír sabedores de que había sido el beso mas inocente y tonto del mundo.

-Entonces me voy-

-Cuídate-

-Nos vemos Seta- Yahiko que a final de cuentas había visto todo de reojo respiraba tranquilo, no había tenido que ver perturbada su "inocencia" de niño bueno.

-¡Nos vemos!- y sin tener tiempo ni siquiera para arrepentirse apretó en su mano el arito dorado y corrió a la salida abriendo y cerrando la puerta tras él de manera rápida, había conocido al amor y lo había abandonado de la misma forma pero no se lamentaba, había sido inmensamente feliz por unos momentos y eso era todo lo que le bastaba… aunque no siempre todo era color de rosa.

-Shinomori-san…- la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de su cara y se quedo parado con los brazos flácidos a sus costados y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la violenta tormenta.

-Seta- con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada en la pared el joven ninja también veía la lluvia, su mirada fría de siempre parecía calmada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Poco después de que entraras-

-¿Entonces lo escuchó todo?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-El Oniwabanshu entrena muy bien su oído-

-¿Piensa pelear conmigo?- el agua azotaba su cara, sus pestañas estaban mojadas observando el horizonte.

-No ganaría nada-

-Quizás así se desahogue-

-¿Por qué intentaste defenderme?- había recelo en su voz.

-Yo…- guardó las manos en los bolsillos, acariciando con los dedos el dorado metal –Quisiera que Misao-dono fuera muy feliz-

-¿La amas?-

-Mucho-

-¿Porque huyes?-

-Hacerse a un lado también es parte del circulo del amor, si en el futuro nos volvemos a encontrar, si nuestros destinos se unen de nuevo, entonces creeré que el amor que tan ciegamente le profesé era completamente verdadero-

-¿Por que no pelear ahora?-

-Porque un corazón quebrado no se repara con un parche, es necesario esperar a que sane-

-No me contestaste- su mirada se volvió oscura -¿Por qué intentaste defenderme?-

-Quizás un corazón quebrado no se pueda parchar…- el muchacho empezó a caminar, el aire y la lluvia haciendo que su ropa casi volara a su alrededor –Pero la persona causante de la fractura, esa persona quizás sea capaz de repararlo-

-Seta…- pero cualquier cosa que se pudiera decir entre ellos salía sobrando así que simplemente cerró los ojos y dejo que la lluvia lo azotara, en su mente visualizó la figura del joven perdiéndose en el horizonte y se dijo a si mismo que el camino que le esperaba no sería fácil aunque él no estuviera, creía que ya lo sabía todo, que sus años de Okashira del Oniwabanshu lo habían convertido en un hombre completo pero no era así... le faltaba tanto por aprender.

-Misao…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Nada más esto nos faltaba!- Kaoru gimoteó al tiempo que arrastraba los pies por el lodoso camino esforzándose por ver entre la tupida tormenta que los azotaba.

-Si Misao estuviera aquí ella nos hubiera avisado que caería tormenta- Battousai gruñó por lo bajo su mala suerte, momentáneamente se había firmado en el reducido grupito una tregua temporal, o mejor dicho, Shinta empezaba a tener sueño y por lo tanto se había cansado de gimotear.

-No podemos parar ahora- Enishi se giró hacía ellos haciendo altavoz con las manos para que lo oyeran.

-¿Qué dijiste?- el de pupilas violetas entrecerró los ojos, cada vez era peor, ya no veía ni oía bien nada.

-¡Que no podemos parar ahora!-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Que te calles y muevas el trasero- Battousai le dio un empujón en la espalda obligándolo a seguir avanzando.

-Están cayendo rayos así que resguardarnos bajó un árbol no es opción-

-Lo más indicado sería continuar hasta Tokio, llegaríamos de madrugada- Battousai habló seria y filosóficamente pero para Shinta y Kaoru fue como si les hubieran dicho que caminaran sobre fuego encendido descalzos.

-¿No habrá otra opción?- la joven kendoka sonrió nerviosamente sin dejar de caminar, la verdad no se había quejado en todo el camino pero ¡Por dios!, era una chica no una mula, le dolían horrores los pies y de seguro que ya le habían salido unas buenas ampollas por caminar todo el día.

-Sí… una cabañita abandonada a medio camino donde podamos pasar la noche- Shinta hizo circulitos con su dedo medio en el aire poniendo cara de cachorrito apaleado.

-No seas ridículo- Battousai gruñó exasperado –Ni que tuviéramos tanta suerte-

-¡Oro!, en las historias los protagonistas siempre encuentran una casita abandonada a medio camino en donde descansar y pasar la noche-

-Por desgracia para nosotros esta no es una historia- Enishi agachó la cabeza al tiempo que intentaba tomar un poco de aire entre el vendaval.

-Ni hablar, sigamos- llorando por dentro la chica se dijo a si misma que tenía que ser fuerte, menudo problema en el que se había metido, ahora su dojo le parecía un lugar taaan reconfortante.

-Ahora que me acuerdo…- Shinta frunció un poco el ceño y luego su cara se iluminó con alegría -¡Una vez cuando vagaba por todo Japón porque Sessha quería pagar sus culpas encontré un atajo a Tokio!-

-No lo recuerdo…- Battousai alzó una ceja.

-Sessha tampoco…- el vagabundo apenas y abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa, que raro que no recordara, después de todo vagar por diez años había sido su idea.

-¡Llegaremos en un santiamén, ya lo verán!-

**El atajo**

Atajo: Senda más corta.

Atajo: Camino más corto que el otro

Atajo: Senda por donde se abrevia el camino.

Sí, todas las definiciones de atajo eran claras, método por el que se llegaba más rápido a determinado sitio… en ningún lugar se especificaba que el atajo tenía que ser seguro, ¿O sí?.

-¡Ahhhhhh!!- Kaoru gritó con horror, el puente sostenido con cuerdas se balanceaba peligrosamente de un lado a otro azotado por la furia de la tormenta haciendo espantosas eses en el aire y luego volviendo a su estado original.

-¡Lo ven!- Shinta de espaldas al despeñadero señalaba orgulloso su descubrimiento –Pasando por aquí llegaremos a Tokio en dos horas-

-Ahora recuerdo porque borré este lugar de mi mente- apretando los dientes con frustración Battousai tronó los huesos de su puño -¿Qué no en la ocasión anterior también llovía?-

-De hecho Sessha recuerda que era un huracán- el vagabundo se adelantó tímidamente.

-¡Claro!- los ojos dorados relampaguearon -¡Una tabla podrida se partió en dos y quedamos colgando sostenidos de un pie y eso solo porque mi sandalia se atoró con una cuerda!-

-¡Que emociones aquellas!- Shinta saltó al puente feliz y empezó a recorrerlo muy divertido –Hubiera matado cuando era niño por hacer esto-

-¡Todavía eres un niño y te vas a matar!-

-¡¿A quien llamas niño?!- regresó corriendo observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por dios, por dios, por dios- Kaoru retrocedió un paso, luego otro y luego otro, su cara completamente aterrorizada, siempre le había temido a las alturas, era un terror que no podía superar pero esta vez incluso el más valiente se haría en los pantalones ¡Cruzar por ahí era una locura, un suicidio, una tontería Y NO LO IBA A HACER!

-¡Vamos Kaoru-chan, enseñémosle a Battousai que…!- Shinta la tomó por el brazo jalándola hacía el puente sin notar los ojos de terror de la jovencita al ser arrastrada.

-¡Kaoru le teme a las alturas idiota!- Battousai le soltó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Pues entonces la llevo cargada!-

-¡Ja!, ¿No recuerdas que la ultima vez que la cargaste dijiste que estaba muy pesada?-

-Estaba bromeando-

-Pues a mí no me pareció una broma, eso sin mencionar que te portaste tan estupido que hiciste que el puente se cayera justo atrás de ti-

-¡Fue mala suerte!-

-¡Fuiste tú!-

-Kaoru…- exhalando un suspiro Enishi se puso al lado de la joven sin dejar de ver el puente que serpenteaba furioso.

-¡¿Y que me dices de cuando fuimos a casa de Yutaro?!-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Yukishiro…- la jovencita giró hacía el peliplateado respirando entrecortadamente, tenía miedo, tenía más que miedo.

-¡¿Acaso no recuerdas?!-

-¡¿Qué tendría que recordar?!-

-Te llevo- el joven ex mafioso ofreció su espalda agachándose un poco para que la muchacha pudiera subirse, temblando de pies a cabeza la jovencita colocó sus frías manos en los musculosos hombros del muchacho.

-¡Que Kaoru tenía miedo y tú te portaste como un tonto!-

-¡¿Cómo un tonto?!-

-Gra-gracias- aferrandose a él y cerrando los ojos la chica se estremeció al tiempo que él llevaba las manos hacía su espalda sujetándola por los muslos.

-¡Te desmayaste, Kaoru te tuvo que llevar arrastrado tras ella!- Battousai aún furibundo tuvo que apretar los puños para no arremeter contra el de mirada violeta.

-¡¿Y eso que quiere decir?!-

-No te preocupes- había seguridad en las palabras del peliplateado y una completa confianza en su mirada –Llegaremos al otro lado en un suspiro-

-¡Que yo llevo a Kaoru!-

-¡No, la llevo yo!-

-¡Que yo!-

-Shinta-san, Battousai-san…- metiéndose en medio con la expresión del que ve un caso completamente perdido Sessha señaló un punto a lo lejos –Kaoru-dono se ha ido con Yukishiro-san hace ya bastante tiempo-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Ese desgraciado!, ¡Ven acá Enishi-kun!- y acto seguido el de gi fucsia salió disparado moviendo peligrosamente el precario puente.

-Es raro que Shinta-san le siga nombrando con cariño cuando lo detesta tanto-

-Ese idiota- una vena furiosa apareció en la frente del joven pero tomando aire procedió a calmarse –La verdad no creo que odie a Yukishiro, es simplemente que por fin cree tener una familia y esta celoso de que alguien intente intervenir-

-Shinta-san es una buena persona- los ojos melancólicos del vagabundo observaron dulcemente a la mota roja que brincaba en medio del puente alzando las manos probablemente gritando algo tonto.

-Bueno, pasemos nosotros- con un suspiro el de ojos dorados se echó al hombro todas las pertenencias que Enishi había dejado por cargar a Kaoru y agradeció mentalmente que al menos Shinta hubiera tenido la decencia de cargar con sus cosas y las suyas.

-¿Le ayudo?-

-No gracias- cargado como mula el jovencito se dispuso a caminar con el otro tras él por esa peligrosa estructura –Es extraño como esta técnica borra pedazos de nuestra memoria-

-Sí…- la voz apagada apenas y se distinguía entre el estruendo de la tormenta.

-Ten cuidado, hay una tabla podrida no vayas a pisarla-

-Battousai-san…-

-¿Ha?-

-Quisiera agradecerle por ser tan atento-

-Bueno- una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro –Tengo que ser atento conmigo mismo según me parece-

-No me refiero a eso- él a su vez también sonrió –Ahora que he tenido tiempo para pensar me alegro de que usted no haya seguido mi consejo, usted no tiene porque privarse de la felicidad-

-Tú tampoco- lo observó de reojo sin dejar de avanzar.

-Es usted una buena persona y creo que era usted y no yo el que consolaba las lágrimas de Shinta-san-

-Yo a ese tonto nunca lo consolaría- gruñó tratando de apartar de su mente la perturbadora escena de un Shinta niño llorando a lagrima viva y un Battousai en miniatura haciendo malabares con una pelota frente a él intentando animarlo.

-Shinta-san a su vez es el responsable de hacer que usted pierda por momentos su seriedad, que disfrute de la alegría y la vida-

-Si pelear todo el tiempo te parece disfrutar…- frunció un poco el ceño recordando la extraña habilidad que tenía el otro para sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Ustedes dos se complementan porque son como el ying y el yang, estarán muy bien sin mí…-

-Te equivocas- acomodándose mejor el morral sobre el hombro el de ojos dorados observó el tramo que les faltaba por recorrer –Eres más sensato que yo y piensas mejor las cosas antes de decirlas, además tienes cierta paz que a Shinta y a mí nos falta-

-Ah…- y clavó sus dulces ojos en la joven espalda, se sentía orgulloso de él como un padre se siente orgulloso de su hijo e igual que como un padre sabía cuando había llegado el momento de hacerse a un lado y dejar que su niño abriera las alas.

**DOJO KAMIYA 2:30 A.M**

-Total que nos quedamos varados- moviendo en su mano un par de dados Sanosuke observó por enésima vez la lluvia que caía intensamente afuera.

-Esto esta muy tétrico- apenas alumbrado por una vela Katsu dejo escapar un hondo suspiro.

-Ojala y Yahiko se encuentre bien, no creo que Kitsune haya vuelto a la clinica-

-Pero seguro y Shinomori sí- el periodista se encogió de hombros –Se le nota que le interesa la jovencita-

-Aunque fue muy cruel con ella- los ojos castaños se entrecerraron –La lastimo bastante con sus palabras-

-Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que los hombres cuando se trata de sus sentimientos no siempre hablan con la verdad-

-¿A que te refieres?- hubo un tenso silencio en el que ambos se observaron como sopesando lo que estaba por venir.

-Hablo de la razón por la que volviste a Japón-

-Quería ver a mis amigos-

-Querías verla a ella- había un tono de acusación.

-Por favor- se echó hacía atrás con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro –Cuando yo llegue ella ni siquiera estaba aquí, se encontraba en Aizu, de haber querido verla a ella hubiera ido allá en un principio-

-Pero la esperaste…-

-Estas viendo historias de amor donde no las hay, eso de escribir te esta afectando la zona amorosa del cerebro-

-Si sigues negándolo…-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasara si sigo negándolo?- se alzó con pereza, estirando los brazos, era una noche fresca –Debería empezar a limpiar una habitación para la comadreja, no creo que pueda dormir con todos los demás porque en un descuido Yahiko le sube un pie encima, ya ves como duerme ese niño-

-En un descuido podría interesarme en Megumi-

-¿Qué dijiste?- su intento de desviar la plática no había funcionado.

-Que podría interesarme en ella-

-Tú…- lo observó con velado rencor -¿Te atreverías a hacer algo así?-

-Dices que no te interesa, ¿Es que has cambiado de opinión?-

-¡Has lo que quieras!- gruñó exasperado, apretó los puños y estaba por decir alguna barbaridad cuando escuchó algo muy peculiar en la entrada -¿Visitas a estas horas?-

-Podrías callarte de una buena vez- ese tono de amenaza solo podía proferirlo una persona.

-¡Cállate tú!- y solo una persona podía desoír esa amenaza sin temor a que su cuello fuera rebanado.

-¿Ya volvieron?- corriendo Sanosuke salió al recibidor con una vela en la mano, la tormenta aullaba pero a pesar de la oscuridad y el vendaval podía reconocer a la perfección la pose airada de Battousai, el falso ceño fruncido de Shinta, la pose desolada del otro pelirrojo que seguramente sería el que faltaba y…

-Jou-chan…- la sangre le hirvió en las venas y por poco parte la vela en dos cuando notó entre las sombras la larga cabellera azabache de su amiga que caía en leves ondas sobre los brazos de alguien que la llevaba cargada, alguien que no podía perdonar, alguien que por poco había arruinado su vida.

-Yukishiro Enishi- escupió el nombre preparándose para atacar.

-¡Sano-kun espera!- Shinta se atravesó hábilmente sorprendiendo a todos –No es lo que parece-

-Ahora si te portas sensatamente ¿no?- Battousai gruñó contrariado.

-¡¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí?!- el joven guerrero clavó su iracunda mirada en los ojos negros del peliplateado que para su mayor frustración parecía observarlo como quien ve a un insecto.

-Kaoru no podía más así que Yukishiro la ha traído- de un empujón Battousai apartó a Sanosuke y le abrió paso a los demás para que entraran y dejaran de mojarse.

-En primera de donde ha salido Yukishiro y en segunda, ¿Por qué la trae él?-

-Que te importa- gruñó esta vez girándose por entero hacía él, no entendía que tenía Sanosuke que despertaba todo su mal humor, bueno sí sabía, eran celos.

-Kenshin por favor-

-No soy Kenshin, soy Battousai- se señaló ofuscado –Llámame así-

-¿Entonces donde quedo mi amigo?-

-Esto parece una novela- Enishi se sentó en el suelo con Kaoru aún abrazada estilando agua, lo más sensato sería que se cambiaran todos de ropa pero por el momento no quería mencionarlo, dejaría que se pelearan para disfrutar aunque sea un momento más la cercanía de la muchacha, su piel rozando con la suya y sus labios rosas entreabiertos a escasos centímetros.

-Battousai-kun, Sanosuke-kun, cálmense por favor- nuevamente Shinta se puso en el medio sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Y tú ya me tienes harto!- gruñendo el de pupilas doradas encaró a su contraparte -¡¿Por qué no te comportaste así de sensato hace unos momentos?!-

-Oro Battou-kun no se de que hablas-

-¡¿A quien le dices Battou-kun?!, y no te hagas el desentendido, siempre es lo mismo contigo-

-¡¿Cómo que siempre?!- sin saber que hacer Sessha se quedo parado en medio de esos dos, Sanosuke retrocedió unos pasos alzando confuso una ceja, Katsu veía de un lado a otro como si estuviera en un juego de ping pong y aquellos que no paraban.

-Haces como que no te enteras de nada pero en realidad lo ves todo, como en esa ocasión con el estudiante de arte en las aguas termales, según tú hacías como que no te dabas cuenta pero bien que lo maltratabas-

-¡Oro!- empuñó contrariado los puños –Yo hice que se cayera por el pozo pero tú fuiste el que le dio con un madero en la cara-

-¡Y de no ser por Sessha no lo hubiéramos salvado de las abejas!- ambos gritaron al tiempo y una gota de sudor recorrió a todos los presentes, como que les estaba afectando no dormir.

-¡Y luego cuando el falso Battousai!, ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue ver que ese tipejo ostentaba su cruz en un brazo?, ¡En un brazo cuando la verdadera esta en la mejilla!-

-¡Pero lo hacía para alimentar a esos niños!-

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!- los ojos dorados brillaron con furia -¡Casi muero de la indignación cuando me obligaste a ir con el estupido de Sano a comprar vegetales al mercado!, ¡Pidiendo que te hicieran una rebajita como vieja verdulera, hasta el idiota del niño Sekiho se sentía avergonzado!-

-Oye…- en la frente del joven luchador apareció una venita rabiosa, como que se la estaba bañando mucho con él.

-¡Pues tú no te quedas atrás!- Shinta intentó desesperadamente encontrar algo que echarle en cara –Por andar de baboso hiciste que Shougo Amakusa nos dejara ciego-

-¡Y luego pelee pera recuperar la visión, pelee ciego!-

-¡Yo fui quien peleó!-

-¡Fui yo!-

-Por favor, tú no conoces el principio secreto, Hiko-sensei me lo enseñó a mí, tú no eras apto-

-Pero…- punto flaco, tenía toda la razón, él no conocía el Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki, era algo que nunca podría dominar, Battousai no le tenía miedo a la muerte, o mejor dicho, anteriormente cuando estaba unido con Sessha creía que ese era su inevitable destino.

-Soy más fuerte que tú-

-Pero…- se sentía como un niño que estaba perdiendo en un juego contra un ser inferior -¡Pero soy mejor cocinero!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Sí es cierto!-

-Pues cuando peleamos contra Shishio-kun, es decir…- Shinta hizo como meditaba y luego hizo como que se sorprendía -¡Pero que tonto soy!, ¿Peleamos?, ¡No!, tú no peleaste conmigo-

-¡Si lo hice!-

-No, todo el tiempo fui yo, ¿O sentiste alguna vez por ahí una furia asesina?-

-¿Quién crees que fue él que hizo que el cuerpo de Kenshin Himura se levantara aún estando inconsciente?-

-O-oro…-

-¡Fui yo!, Sessha me ayudó un poco lo admito, pero fui yo quien se levantó para seguir-

-¡Pues…!-

-Podrían por favor dejar de pelear los dos- Sessha ahogó un suspiro –Ambos tienen sus cosas buenas y malas, sus momentos de gloria y de miseria, entre los dos se complementan, esa es la verdad…- silencio, todos asimilando las sabias palabras y entonces…

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡¿Èste mi complemento?!, ¡Primero muerto!-

-Son un caso perdido…- Enishi dejó caer la cabeza fatídicamente, le daba una frustración terrible pensar que Sessha formaba parte de ese par de desequilibrados.

-Es muy tarde para estar peleando porque no…- pero entonces algo extraño los envolvió, como un aura helada, terrorífica y bastante pesada.

-Alguien viene- lentamente Battousai enarcó una ceja y llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada larga, desde el suelo los ojos negros de Enishi brillaron al tiempo que ponía su cuerpo en tensión listo para defenderse, pero inconscientemente Sanosuke y Shinta hicieron muecas en sus caras y pusieron una mano cada quien sobre el respectivo hombro de Sessha.

-Solo espero…-

-Que no sea…-

-¡El lobo!- y ambos temblaron ante la macabra visión.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Lamento mucho la tardanza, admito que no tengo ninguna excusa pero aún así les voy a contar lo que sucedió.

Fin del fic se acerca = 0 de inspiración o mejor dicho bloqueo mental. Intenté escribir algo pero llegadas a las dos paginas me dolía la cabeza y mi cerebro andaba en otro lado.

Para despejarme decidí escribir un fic de Naruto y combinarlo con este fic pero sorprendentemente mi otra historia me absorbió por completo y deje botadas mis otras historias, seguía en mi mundo de vaga cuando hace un par de días recibí un review de **kittisan **donde me preguntaba si me encontraba bien porque no había sabido nada de mí, como comprenderán me sentí mal y bastante culpable así que dije, bueno, intentémoslo de nuevo y en cuanto toque el teclado… ¡Inspiración de regreso!, aunque creo que quedo medio confuso.

Así que agradezco a: **Misao Koishikawa, moonlight, kaoru pretty, King of All Cosmos, gabyhiatt, Juliex19, cindy-jhonny, Watashi lapiz, MargoChanning, Enishi's love, Hina Himura, tumba de tomoe, kirei-bell, Haro kzoids, Arshies **y **kittisan. **

A ser sincera muchas de las cosas que quería escribir se me han olvidado y por otro lado ya me he propuesto bien mis metas con respecto a este fic, el final lo esperamos en otros dos capítulos, tres si las cosas se amontonan mucho.

Sé que probablemente el capitulo que viene será bastante cardiaco así que me estoy preparando mentalmente para sus reclamos.

Por otro lado quería contarles que otra razón por la que no actualizaba era porque me fui de Misiones, de hecho este capitulo tiene una escena sacada de mi vida (quien sabe porque Soujiro siempre se convierte en mi príncipe azul, lo recuerdo en Atrapeme…).

Pero algo bueno tenía que dejar la Influenza a su paso, así que como todo México esta en paro mis exámenes parciales han quedado suspendidos y yo me he puesto a escribir.

Bueno, esto se alarga demasiado, si alguien se huele la catástrofe que se avecina diga ¡Yo!, piensen mal y tal vez aciertan. Besos Ciao

_28 de Abril del 2009 Martes_


	16. Una triste despedida

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 16: Una triste despedida**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Echó una calada a su cigarro, honda, honda, muy hondamente, el doctor le había dicho que su herida era muy grave y que el cigarro empeoraba la recuperación de sus tejidos, pero Hajime Saito prefería morir antes que dejar a su buen y humeante amigo.

Seguramente Tokio se molestaría con él cuando se enterara de todo lo que había pasado, ya podía verla gritándole, injuriándole, arremetiendo en su contra a golpes y luego sollozando sujetada fuertemente a su saco de policía; era por eso que aún no quería volver, no, no podía volver a casa hasta estar mejor, hasta no tener que toser cada dos minutos porque sentía que le estaban ardiendo los pulmones y el aire le faltaba, no quería volver con la espalda encorvada y sosteniéndose el estomago que aún le dolía como si lo acabaran de coser.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- un rayo iluminó el salón en la oscuridad, llevaban ya tres días que la lluvia no paraba más que dándoles escasas treguas y en uno de esos intermedios Misao Makimachi había sido transportada al dojo Kamiya, no es que estuviera mejor sino que Megumi estaba tan cansada que no podía darle los tratamientos necesarios y habían concluido que era más práctico cuidarla en el dojo.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo- en la oscuridad de la noche Saito dejó caer el cigarrillo al piso y lo aplastó con un gesto de fastidio, nada le era más deprimente que tirar un cigarro al que aún le quedaba vida.

-Es mi protegida- Aoshi en una yukata azul oscuro y con la mirada mas penetrante y revuelta que de costumbre lo observaba con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera presto a lanzar comentarios mordaces.

-Tonterías- gruñendo el ex Shinsengumi se apoyó en la pared, la habitación hubiera estado prácticamente en las penumbras de no ser por dos velas que no hacían más que volver más visible el sufrimiento de la joven ninja quien se revolvía entre sueños gimiendo débilmente.

-Vete- apretando los dientes Aoshi clavó su violenta mirada en los ojos ámbar del lobo –No tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí-

-Me preguntaba, bueno, me he preguntado muchas veces ¿Qué lleva a una persona a arriesgar así la vida por otra?-

-No creo que ella haya arriesgado la vida por ti- su respiración se aceleró, sus celos últimamente le ganaban la batalla a su regularmente frío temperamento.

-En estos días no he dejado de pensar en una escena- Saito prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta el comentario –En el momento en que ella desvió mi espada, en el instante en que Battousai la atravesó, no vi el dolor, ni la sorpresa en su rostro, solo unos ojos verdes que parecían repetir el mismo acto por segunda ocasión-

-¿Qué intentas decir?-

-¿No has tenido alguna vez la sensación de haber estado muerto?- el silencio reinó en la sala y como si de un mal presagio se tratase las luces de las velas se debilitaron hasta casi apagarse.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Aoshi trató de mantener una postura firme pero algo en su ser se estremeció, como si una presencia oscura y tétrica se ocultara en la habitación.

-Quiero decir… Shinomori, ¿Tú también lo has notado verdad?- el cuerpo del joven ninja se tensó de inmediato, sus labios se volvieron del color de la ceniza, la boca se le secó por entero.

-No se de que hablas- pero la voz le salió como un murmullo ahogado.

-Oh, sí que lo sabes- con coraje, con reprimida furia el antiguo Shinsengumi pisoteó el cigarro en el piso hasta volverlo un despojo –Ella no debería estar viva, no…- dudó por un instante y luego apretó los dientes –De hecho es como si estuviera muerta- y en ese instante las velas se apagaron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shinta abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando las extrañas figuritas que formaban la madera del techo, sin esforzarse mucho se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano y que afuera seguía cayendo tormenta, a su vez se sorprendió un poco de haberse levantado a esas horas siendo que siempre dormía hasta tarde.

-Hmm…- tanteó a su alrededor y al no encontrar nada forzó la cabeza para mirar tras él, pudo ver entonces a Battousai recargado en la pared de cabeza (o era que quizás él lo estaba viendo al revés) fuera como fuese el de ojos dorados seguía dormido, que raro.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación volvió a hacerse bolita bajo las sabanas, últimamente amanecía muy húmedo y fresco en el dojo, aunque era lógico si no dejaba de llover, los días como esos le traían recuerdos tristes, algunos nostálgicos pero pocos felices, no le gustaba mucho perderse en sus memorias.

-O-o-oro…- susurró por lo bajo su frase-palabra favorita y luego se dio la vuelta, no le gustaba estar solo, cuando las cosas estaban muy silenciosas él solía recordar y eso no era algo que le agradara mucho hacer.

-Shinta-san…- giró alegremente para notar que Sessha lo observaba aún recostado sobre las sabanas.

-¡Sessha-kun ya te despertaste!- y sin el menor recato se tendió a su lado acomodando la cabeza bajo su brazo como un cachorrito en busca del calor.

-Shinta-san…- el vagabundo parpadeó para luego hacer una pequeña mueca –Es usted bastante peculiar-

-Ser peculiar no es necesariamente malo- el de ojos violetas se encogió entonces como un gatito –No me digas que vas a empezar a regañarme como Battou-kun-

-No, por supuesto, Sessha no es nadie para intentar cambiarlo-

-Oh…- sin embargo parecía decepcionado de que no lo regañaran –Hajime-kun es un buen amigo pero me dio miedo cuando llegó todo mojado como una aparición y luego como que casi le dio el patatús cuando nos vio a los tres juntos-

-De hecho Saito-san tuvo que sentarse de la impresión…-

-¡¿Crees que arreste a Enishi-kun y se lo lleve?!- se leía gran cantidad de emoción en sus palabras pero el vagabundo tuvo que bajarlo a la realidad.

-Recuerde que Saito-san ha desistido hace tiempo de la búsqueda de Yukishiro-san, además en las condiciones en las que se encuentran Saito-san tiene la batalla perdida-

-¡Oh!- él otro puso una mueca contrariada –Que mala suerte, no se ve que Enishi-kun tenga muchas ganas de irse-

-¿Por qué le tiene tanto rencor a Yukishiro-san?- las orbes apagadas lo observaron con curiosidad.

-¡No me llames con tanto respeto!- Shinta gimoteó –Me siento más grande de mis veintiocho años, casi como un fósil de museo o algo así-

-Pero si se ve muy joven- Sessha sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Oh, pero nunca me ha gustado que me mencionen mi edad, hasta me hago el loco haciendo como que no la recuerdo- el de orbes violetas encendidas jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Pensé que eso lo hacíamos porque nos traía problemas decir nuestra edad cuando aparentábamos ser tan jóvenes-

-Oro… pues eso es lo que pensabas tú querido Sessha-kun…- el vagabundo no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, su contraparte no solo lucía infantil sino que era infantil.

-Shinta-san, es usted muy alegre y tiene una personalidad muy bonita pero lo mejor para usted es que regresara a formar parte de Kenshin Himura al lado de Battousai-san-

-¿Por qué me dices cosas como estas tan temprano?- adquiriendo un rostro serio el joven se tendió con las manos a modo de almohada y soltó un suspiro –No quiero parecer grosero pero esta vez me parece que quiero ser egoísta y mi deseo es quedarme tal y como estoy-

-Pero Shinta-san…-

-Como Kenshin Himura mi cabeza era un caos y jamás pude alcanzar la verdadera felicidad más que por instantes, siempre estaba tan pendiente de mi pasado que no podía disfrutar el presente-

-Shinta-san, Battousai-kun y usted, de cierta forma creo que están rotos sin la presencia del otro-

-Tonterías- el joven se puso de pie, su rostro aún serio giró la mirada hacía la ventana frunciendo un poco el ceño –Me siento perfectamente tal y como estoy, no necesito de Battou-kun, es un pesado y un amargado- todo rastro de madurez se borró de él cuando corriendo gruñó algo como "Flojo ¿Por qué aún sigues dormido?" y le atinó una patada en el estomago al hittokiri quien seguía dormitando pegado a la pared y que ante el impacto abrió furioso los ojos dispuesto a destajar al advenedizo.

-Battousai-san…- Sessha adelantó una mano con pesar pero ya los dos pelirrojos corrían por el pasillo entre gritos, amenazas y bastante escándalo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Megumi observó la calle y contó mentalmente cuantas cuadras le faltaban para llegar al dojo Kamiya, era un día gris, nebuloso y con una lluvia ligerita que no hacía más que entristecerle los recuerdos. Sacudiendo la cabeza sujetó con mayor fuerza el mango de su paraguas y con la otra mano balanceó un poco su caja de medicinas.

Estaba bastante preocupada por los desenlaces que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor, no solo era que se habían encontrado con Saito Hajime y Yukishiro Enishi, dos locos psicópatas que mejor valdría no recordar sino que además tenía el problema del tercer Kenshin y ése si que era un asunto serio, con solo una ojeada le había bastado para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba casi exánime, su maltratada y vieja, su mirada apagada, pero lo más grave es que las heridas de su cuerpo parecían estarle cobrando el impuesto con veinte años de adelantado, en otras palabras el tercer Kenshin era incapaz de usar una espada, es más, su salud estaba tan deteriorada que cualquier esfuerzo podría costarle caro, muy caro.

Y para colmo de males el estado de Misao era más que grave, no solo no comía bajando así sus defensas sino que se había resfriado de algún modo que no lograba entender dando como resultado que tuviera un pie prácticamente en la tumba; estos negros presagios no se los había comunicado a nadie porque los del dojo creían felizmente que la chica se estaba poniendo mejor cuando el caso era todo lo contrario. Tragando saliva Megumi se dijo a si misma que la vida de su amiga se encontraba en sus manos y lo peor del caso es que su conocimiento en medicina ya le resultaba escaso para tan grave problema, y es que de una sola cosa estaba completamente segura, en primera instancia Misao jamás debió de haber sobrevivido a la operación, es más, ni siquiera debía de haber permanecido con vida después de llevarse a cabo la herida.

Ser atravesado por una espada de la forma en la que ella había terminado aseguraba una muerte rápida y posiblemente tan dolorosa que el sistema nervioso se desconectaría para así borrar en la agonía de la muerte cualquier rastro de sufrimiento.

-¡Kitsune!- se giró sorprendida para encontrarse a Sanosuke que corría hacía ella con el castaño cabello completamente mojado y los ojos medio entrecerrados a causa de la lluvia, era raro encontrárselo a medio camino al dojo pero algo dentro de ella se alivió al verlo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- alzó más el paraguas para que él se metiera debajo y él por su parte se sacudió como un perrito sin importarle mojarla.

-Kaoru me mandó a comprar tofu, hay mucha gente en el dojo como para que salgamos a comer- levantó la mano sosteniendo el enorme paquete y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Te vez rara hoy- el muchacho frunció un poco el ceño viendo hacía delante –Será que a las kitsune no les gusta la lluvia-

-No es eso- entrecerró un poco los ojos con aire melancólico y entonces sí el joven le puso más atención, no era común ver a la doctora con ese aire ausente, por lo general era muy vivaracha aunque claro, a su particular manera.

-¿Qué pasa?, ya podrías írmelo diciendo, somos amigos después de todo- clavó su mirada castaña en ella y la joven mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

-Hay cosas que me preocupan-

-Eso no me dice nada-

-No podrías hacer nada por ayudarme de todas maneras- realizó un mohín con la boca y se echó el cabello hacía atrás.

-¿Y eso que importa?- molesto volvió la mirada al frente –Los amigos se cuentan su sentir aún a sabiendas de que quizás él otro no pueda hacer nada por ayudarlo más que oírlo-

-¿Ahora resultaste ser sabio?- se mofó pero sin su fuerza característica.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- gruñó molesto, no entendía porque le atraía esa mujer si siempre lograba exasperarlo, de seguro que era una especie de loco masoquista.

-No tienes porque enojarte…- susurró por lo bajo y apretó nuevamente con mayor fuerza el paraguas –Es solo que creo… no te haría bien saberlo…- aún a pesar del ruido provocado por la lluvia Sanosuke pudo notar su voz ligeramente quebrada y sí había alguien que fuera dueña de sus sentimientos esa era Megumi Takani, algo muy malo estaba pasando.

-Dime, ¿Es Kenshin?- la sujetó por los hombros en un agarre tan repentino que el paraguas se fue al suelo y ella se quedo desprotegida bajo la lluvia con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios temblorosos.

-N-no- la lluvia empezaba a llenar de fino rocío su cabello y entonces Sanosuke también se sintió asustado, pero aún así quería saber.

-¿E-es la chica comadreja?-

-Ya no puedo…- sus ojos se empañaron –Ya no sé que hacer, sus defensas son casi inexistentes, un virus la puede matar, sus tejidos están tardado demasiado en cicatrizar, esta…- guardó silencio asustada de lo que había estado a punto de decir pero él clavó sus dedos sobre sus hombros, sus ojos castaños observándola bien abiertos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué le va a pasar a Misao?- pero ella giró la mirada al suelo provocando en él un escalofrío -¡Dime maldita sea!-

-¡Esta muriendo!- echó la cabeza hacía atrás viendo la perplejidad en el rostro del muchacho –Esta muriendo lentamente y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento… de verás…- pero entonces los brazos del joven guerrero la apretaron contra sí en un fuerte abrazo y las lagrimas que tanto tiempo había estado conteniendo resbalaron por sus mejillas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza y luego puso una taza de té frente Aoshi, otra frente a Saito y una más frente a Enishi, luego sujetó la bandeja entre sus manos y se quedo parada oyéndolos hablar, no podía creer que el futuro de su vida estuviera en manos de esos tres hombres pero así era.

-Explícame bien las cosas- Saito con su mal humor habitual sujetaba su taza de té sin darle un solo trago y con una mueca de dolor en su cara producto de la herida en su estomago que aún estaba delicada.

-Ya lo he dicho- Aoshi con su semblante serio llevaba las riendas de la conversación –El ritual nunca antes se ha podido deshacer, no hay ningún dato en la base Oniwabanshu-

-Estamos entonces frente a un caso de experimentación- Enishi con una pierna formando un cuatro con la otra se veía tan imponente como un emperador romano de la antigüedad –Mi proposición es llevar a cabo el intento con las mismas condiciones que propiciaron el separamiento-

-Eso quiere decir que necesitamos agua, una noche de luna llena y que los sujetos en cuestión hayan desatado sus emociones-

-Exacto- Aoshi le dio un sorbo ausente a su té –En el ritual original se debe de gritar el deseo de separarse así que a la inversa se debería gritar el deseo de volver a ser uno mismo-

-Ese es un problema- Enishi gruñó acomodándose las gafas negras con fastidio –Ninguno de esos tres idiotas parece muy animado por volver a formar parte de Kenshin Himura-

-Sin su participación no lograremos nada- Saito levantó alto una ceja –Pero si lo que quieren es deshacerse de ellos yo me hago cargo de Battousai-

-No fue eso lo que iba a suceder en su ultimo encuentro- Aoshi lo observó de reojo y el ex Shinsengumi pudo notar que lo observaba con velado rencor, seguramente porque por causa de esta tonta pelea Misao ahora se encontraba tan mal.

-Ignoro sus rencillas pasadas- Enishi se puso de pie estirando los brazos –Pero no podemos hacer ni planear nada hasta que esos tres estén dispuestos a cooperar-

-Eso es un hecho- Aoshi frunció el ceño contrariado y Kaoru hizo una ligera inclinación para después retirarse con Enishi tras ella.

-¿Sabes de que estaban hablando?- el muchacho enarcó una ceja.

-Es por Misao-chan, ¿La recuerdas, no?-

-La chica que gritaba mucho en la isla, sí- nuevamente reacomodó sus gafas –Parece que ahora esta muy grave-

-Es una herida de espada- Kaoru mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

-¿Por andar jugando a los ninjas?- el ex mafioso no parecía ni interesado ni preocupado pero todo cambió cuando lanzando un suspiro la joven kendoka agachó la cabeza.

-De hecho Battousai fue quien la hirió-

-¿Qué?- la boca se le secó por completo.

-Ayer Saito nos explicó que Misao había resultado herida por entrometerse en su pelea evitando la muerte de Battousai, de hecho los salvó a ambos pero…- la joven sacudió la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera apartar los tristes pensamientos –Battousai no lo hizo a propósito, la trajo enseguida con Megumi y ella la atendió ¡Es una gran doctora!- su mirada volvió a iluminarse y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin embargo la mano de Enishi empezó a temblar y para no delatarse la escondió tras su espalda.

-Y esta niña, Misao… ¿Qué tan grave esta?- por un momento Kaoru se sintió culpable, había estado tan ocupada concentrada en los pelirrojos que había olvidado por completo a su amiga y había relegado todos sus cuidados a los demás integrantes del dojo, de hecho le parecía que quien más pasaba tiempo con la chica era Yahiko.

-Bueno… supongo que esta mejor…- tragó saliva girándose a verlo –No he hablado con Megumi pero después del almuerzo le preguntare, debe estar mejor-

-Sí, debe…- luego el muchacho se despidió de la joven y cuando estuvo seguro de que se había ido redirigió sus pasos hasta el cuarto donde sabía se encontraba la ninja, si no mal recordaba era una niña chiquitina de largo cabello negro azabache, ojos muy expresivos y carácter de lo más explosivo, haciendo esa comparación el parecido con su fallecida hermana era nulo pero…

-Toc, toc…- dio dos golpecitos en el shoji pero al no recibir respuesta abrió lentamente la puerta, adentro la habitación estaba en penumbras y en el suelo sobre un futón la jovencita se veía realmente mal, las mejillas demasiado rojas en comparación con la palidez del resto de su cuerpo y un sudor frío perlando su frente, sentado (y dormido) a pocos pasos se encontraba Yahiko, ese muchachito tan aguerrido que sin embargo nunca le había caído mal.

Ya estando dentro de la habitación metió ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se sintió realmente estupido por estar ahí sin saber por que, es decir ¿Qué tenía él que ver con esa niña?, soltando un suspiro se acuclilló a su lado y quitándose las gafas la observó de arriba abajo, el único parecido con su hermana era el blanco de su piel y el cabello negro azabache, en lo demás…

-_Enishi…- _su cuerpo se tensó por completo, hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba pero podría haber reconocido la voz de su hermana en cualquier lugar.

-¿Hermana?- volteó rápidamente la mirada, de pie como si estuviera velando por Misao la joven de penetrante mirada negra observaba a su hermano menor con tristeza.

_-Enishi, lo lamento tanto-_

_-_¿Qué lamentas?- entreabrió los labios sin comprender.

-_La vida nos pone pruebas, algunas grandes otras pequeñas y unas más determinantes, esta será una de las ultimas-_

-¿Va a morir?- sus ojos parpadearon sorprendidos y su hermana asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?...- frunció un poco el ceño -¿Por qué se esta repitiendo lo mismo que hace diez años contigo?-

-_No me estas entendiendo- _agachó un poco la cabeza _–Enishi, el destino actúa de ciertas maneras porque eso es lo mejor, las cosas malas tienen una razón de ser-_

_-_Pero esta niña…-

-_Sé fuerte Enishi- _y sin más la imagen de su hermana desapareció, aún no se reponía del hecho cuando la chica frente a él empezó a retorcerse respirando agitadamente y solo bastaron unos segundos para que el peliplateado se diera cuenta de que se estaba ahogando.

-Demonios- gruñendo el joven le pasó a la chica una mano tras la espalda y la incorporó solo para obtener como resultado que la ninja tosiera un montón de sangre que fue a dar directo a su camisa.

-¡Mierda!- gruñó entre dientes al tiempo que la ponía rígida para que pudiera respirar, la chica abrió por un momento los ojos, una mirada bastante perdida.

-¿Hi-mu-ra?-

-Eres rara- volvió a acomodarla sobre el futón cuando vio que el peligro había pasado -¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en Battousai cuando…?- y entonces palideció, eso, eso era justamente lo que la identificaba con su hermana, el hecho de que a pesar de causarles la muerte seguían teniendo fuertes sentimientos por el pelirrojo.

-Ese idiota…- gruñó apretando los puños, Battousai había sido el causante de la muerte de su hermana y ahora, diez años después iba a causar la muerte de otra chica, una muchacha pequeña, que de seguro ni siquiera había gozado de la vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dio media vuelta aún con el aire colérico en la mirada lo cual provocó que desde la puerta Battousai diera un paso atrás –Lo siento, no quise sonar tan grosero- el pelirrojo se disculpó –Solo que es extraño encontrarte aquí siendo que tú y Misao…-

-Dime, ¿Te sientes contento?- los mechones plateados le taparon la visión y Battousai adelantó un paso dudoso.

-¿A que viene la pregunta?-

-Repetir lo mismo dos veces, matar a dos mujeres que…-

-¡Misao no esta muerta!- gritó y una nota de violento pánico se detectó en su voz.

-Ah…- Enishi solo pudo hacerse a un lado cuando el pelirrojo pasó como rayo a su lado arrodillándose frente a la chica, realmente parecía preocupado y alterado.

-Esta bien, mírala- la sujetó de una mano sonriendo –Solo esta durmiendo-

-Sí, solo duerme- el peliplateado se levantó entonces y salió del salón en silencio, en el ultimo instante le había faltado el valor para decirle que ella iba a morir, no, mejor dicho, en el ultimo instante le había parecido que no era de hombres decirle eso, no, porque había visto en los ojos de Battousai el mismo brillo que existía en sus ojos para con su hermana.

Yukishiro Enishi salió entonces a paso lento del lugar pero Battousai ni siquiera lo notó, se entretenía jugueteando con los mechones de cabello de Misao y pensando que si estuviera despierta podría decirle que las cosas entre Kaoru y él se habían solucionado, también podría contarle que Shinta era un idiota y que se la pasaban peleando y que Sessha era muy dócil y que eso a veces lo desesperaba pero era un buen tipo.

Pero la chica no despertaba, frunciendo el ceño el joven estaba por sacudirla un poco cuando notó algo que no había visto antes, unas ligeras gotas de sangre habían salpicado a la sabana, ¿Serían acaso de ella?, podría ser pero no la veía herida.

-¿Battousai?- Yahiko se rascó un ojo desperezándose, con la ultima charla entre él y Enishi se había despertado.

-Yahiko- el pelirrojo giró hacía él -¿Misao ha estado sangrando?-

-No que yo sepa- rápidamente el niño se puso de pie alarmado -¿Por qué?-

-No por nada…-

**Confusión…**

Eso era lo que sentía Kaoru observando como Sanosuke preparaba la comida con aire ausente y Megumi sentada en una silla no hacía ni el menor intento por lanzar al aire sus comentarios mordaces.

-¿Qué les pasa?- la chica sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente -¿Se volvieron a pelear?-

-No- Sanosuke la cortó demasiado agresivamente.

-Ah…- ella pasó saliva cohibida –Es que como…-

-¿Cómo están los Kenshin?- Megumi decidió llevar la conversación por otro lado.

-Bien, bueno Sessha se comporta demasiado amable y sumiso, Shinta no deja de pelear con Battousai y ninguno parece muy dispuesto a volver a unirse pero…-

-Tendrás que convencerlos- Sanosuke giró hacía ella un poco más relajado, después de todo Kaoru no tenía la culpa de lo que Megumi y él estaban pasando en esos momentos y tampoco quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba –Niégales tus favores y verás como se vuelven a unir rogándote de rodillas-

-¡Sano!-

-Ya, ya era broma- el muchacho sonrió infantil y en ese momento Sessha entró a la habitación y se detuvo turbado al ver a los tres reunidos.

-¡Sessha!- Sanosuke se retiró de la estufa –No te vayas hombre, quédate a comer-

-Prefiero que coman primero los demás- el pelirrojo agachó la cabeza avergonzado de que la atención de todos estuviera puesta en él.

-Ah, Sessha por favor- Kaoru lo tomó de la mano sonriéndole amablemente –Vamos a comer tú y yo-

-Y nosotros- gruñeron los otros dos.

-Si bueno, nosotros cuatro- la chica rodó los ojos –Si los demás no alcanzan ni modo-

-Pero Kaoru-dono…-

-Sin peros- la chica lo jaló amablemente de la mano hasta donde Sanosuke empezaba a servir cuatro platos –Mírate, estas todo pálido, necesitas mejorarte-

-Sí, para que vuelvas a ser el Kenshin fuerte de siempre- Sanosuke le aventó un pescado al vuelo pero al pelirrojo se le resbaló de las manos yendo a tirarse al piso.

-¡Si serás idiota Tori-Atama!- Megumi y Kaoru saltaron furiosas pero los ojos castaños del joven guerrero se abrieron sorprendidos para luego entrecerrarse con confusión, algo estaba mal en su amigo, algo andaba muy pero que muy mal con él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi había estado leyendo los pergaminos que hablaban del rito oscuro una y otra vez, buscaba una fisura, una idea, algo que lo guiara a como deshacer el ritual, pero era en vano, lo único que podía hacer era experimentar.

-¿Alguna idea?- tan sarcástico como siempre el lobo de Mibu alzó una ceja.

-Repetir los eventos, tenemos la lluvia, la noche pero…-

-¿Cómo saber cuando habrá una luna roja?-

-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos esperando por un asesinato?-

-Si así esta la cosa yo puedo facilitar el evento- el de ojos ámbar sonrió con humor –Solo me voy a asesinar a uno que otro maleante y tú obtienes tú luna roja-

-Muy gracioso- Aoshi frunció el ceño –No me sirven de nada todas las casualidades si ellos no están dispuestos a cooperar-

-¿Quién no esta dispuesto a cooperar?- Shinta que iba entrando con una brocheta de dangos parpadeó.

-Tú- Saito giró a verlo -¿En que piensas al intentar quedarte tal y como estas?-

-¿De que hablan?-

-Shinta, es fundamental que vuelvan a formar parte de Kenshin Himura- Aoshi lo observó con sus limpios ojos azules –Tal y como están el cuerpo de Sessha esta en estado critico y Battousai es un peligro en esta nueva era-

-Me piden que condene mi vida para mejorar la de esos dos- sus ojos violetas se volvieron sombríos –Es muy egoísta de su parte-

-No es como si fueran diferentes personas, entiende- Aoshi se puso de pie observándolo fijamente –Son el mismo hombre, separados no son más que pedazos sin verdadero valor-

-Hablando de pedazos- el de gi fucsia paseó su pie lentamente por el suelo –Mi pedazo más salvaje esta en este momento con Misao-chan, ¿Qué raro no?- un sonrojo mal disimulado por la furia de la vergüenza asomó a las mejillas pálidas de Aoshi antes de que sujetara con fuerza el puño de su kodachi y a largos trancos saliera de la estancia no sin antes darle un empujón en el hombro al desafortunado mensajero.

-Jugar así con Shinomori no te va a dejar nada bueno- Saito levantó una ceja con humor pero luego frunció el ceño -¿De verdad Battousai esta con ella?-

-Sí, si Kaoru-chan se da cuenta se va a encelar- el joven soltó un enorme suspiro.

-Vivir los tres con la misma chica no me parece muy sano- el lobo lo observó de reojo.

-¡Pues no es de tu incumbencia Hajime-kun!- el pelirrojo gritó enojado y dando una soberana media vuelta abandonó el lugar, echando chispas y maldiciendo por lo bajo, ni siquiera notó que Aoshi ya había llegado a la habitación de Misao y abría de mala manera la puerta.

-Shinomori…- Battousai ni siquiera tuvo que girar a verlo para saber que el ninja había entrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no se iba a poner a pelear como perro rabioso al igual que la ultima vez, si algo le había enseñado Soujiro es que esa no era la manera.

-Es obvio- arrodillado frente al futón el pelirrojo sujetó un poco más fuertemente la mano de la chica.

-Ya vine yo a cuidarla, gracias- avanzó con los brazos cruzados.

-No confío en ti, me iré hasta que vuelva Yahiko y va a tardar-

-Es mi protegida-

-Pensé que ese punto había quedado claro en la ultima ocasión, tu honor no me interesa- el joven hittokiri giró hacía él con una mirada letal de sus años Tokugawa –Le has hecho mucho daño a esta niña y si se despierta y te ve a su lado se va a morir de puro coraje-

-Que bien se ve lo poco que conoces a Misao- los ojos azules resplandecieron –No es una persona rencorosa, es demasiado buena, en su ser esta el sentido nato de perdonar-

-¿Y piensas aprovecharte de eso, no?- apretó los dientes –Pues ya podrías irte largando, velare porque nunca te perdone-

-Bueno, es suficiente- tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo porque sus palabras no superaran el timbre normal de su voz –No tienes ningún derecho para meterte entre nosotros, te recuerdo que tú…- dudó un poco, él era un hombre racional, mucho más que la mayoría, sabía que el comportamiento de Battousai se debía a que se encontraba incompleto, Battousai era solo una parte de su amigo, una parte que al parecer lo tenía aborrecido.

-¡¿Yo que?!- los ojos dorados lo observaron con fiereza.

-Tú… ¿Nunca has dicho algo que en realidad no querías decir?-cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro –Lo sabes, no somos hombres de sentimentalismos-

-¿Me estas diciendo que lo del honor fue mentira?-

-¿Cómo explicarlo si ni yo mismo lo comprendo?- frustrado apretó los puños –Estaba asustado, tú exaltado, en situaciones así los guerreros como nosotros solo pensamos en arreglar las cosas por la fuerza-

-¿Me estas diciendo que la quieres?- un tono ahogado se detectó en su normalmente fría voz provocando que Aoshi lo viera con sorpresa, una que realmente le sentaba mal, ¿Acaso Battousai tenía sentimientos por la chica?, ¿Lo del beso no había sido solo una forma de dar celos, una venganza?

-Si- podía sentir sus pupilas azules temblar, como pidiéndole al hittokiri que no lo traicionara, que le dejara viva la esperanza.

-Ah…creo que te creo…- tragando saliva volvió la mirada a donde la chica seguía dormida, el frágil cuerpo parecía más pequeño de lo normal –Ella…- por un momento las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, no sabía que decir, a su mente llegaban recuerdos, Misao y él caminando por el bosque, ella despertándolo por las mañanas contándole cosas tontas acerca de su "Aoshi-sama", él oyéndola fastidiado, ambos durmiendo juntos como simples niños en el mismo futón, ella atravesándose en medio de su pelea, sus ojos verdes observándolo desamparados en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Battousai?- Aoshi adelantó una mano al verlo tan pálido, no entendía los sentimientos que unían a ese joven pelirrojo con su protegida pero ahora entendía que eran demasiado fuertes para intentar romperlos e incluso podría resultar contraproducente.

-Lo siento…- el joven se puso de pie, su mirada algo turbada se concentró en la pared al tiempo que acomodaba con maestría las espadas en su cintura –Debo salir a pensar un rato-

-Ah…- un silencio incomodo antecedió a su partida y cuando se quedo solo en el oscuro salón con la chica el joven ninja cerró los ojos y realizó un soberano esfuerzo por no soltar un cansado suspiro, aceptar sus sentimientos había sido difícil pero ahora veía que la parte más complicada del asunto apenas estaba por venir, nunca había sido un hombre de sentimentalismos por lo tanto descubrirlos era un revés extraño que le costaba controlar.

Misao era después de todo una persona amigable, una chica que simpatizaba con cualquiera y él no podía estar ahorcando sus relaciones, no podía negarle el convivir con otros hombres, para claro ejemplo estaban Battousai y Soujiro, el amor se manifestaba de diferentes formas.

-Misao…- susurró por lo bajo acariciando su frente, quería que despertara, quería ver sus ojos verdes observándolo, quería aclarar los errores del pasado y si era posible intentar forjar juntos un futuro; pero cuando su mano siempre fría hizo contacto con su piel la tuvo que quitar al instante, no era como si quemara ¡Ardía!.

Pero mientras el ninja se levantaba exaltado en busca de la doctora Battousai caminaba a paso rápido hacía la bodega, sabía que nadie lo molestaría en ese lugar, Kaoru no solía hacer la limpieza en aquel sitio muy seguido y seguramente la lluvia haría que nadie se acercara por allí, nadie claro a excepción de…

-¿Battousai-kun?- Shinta tendido sobre un montón de paja giró la mirada hacía el recién llegado.

-Tenías que estar aquí…- fastidiado el de ojos dorados se dejo caer a su lado produciendo un leve reguero de pajitas.

-Lamento que ambos hayamos tenido el mismo pensamiento pero a fin de cuentas somos la misma persona- sonriendo con aire lejano el de ojos violetas puso las manos a modo de almohada y se concentró en ver el techo.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-Quería estar solo-

-No me pareces el tipo de persona que disfrute de la soledad nada más porque sí-

-Estaba pensando…- giró la mirada a otro lado agobiado, algo dentro de él se avergonzaba de aceptar sus sentimientos, se avergonzaba de querer ser egoísta y quedarse tal y como estaba.

-No me digas, Saito y Shinomori molestando porque quieren a su Kenshin de vuelta-

-Eso mismo- sonrió aliviado de que el otro estuviera al tanto.

-Si ninguno de los tres quiere hacerlo no podrán obligarnos- cruzándose de brazos puso una expresión molesta en su rostro –Ya estamos grandecitos para saber que es lo que queremos-

-Pero Kaoru-chan…-

-La convenceremos-

-¿Tú crees?- con los ojos vidriosos se giró hacía su contraparte –Hajime-kun me dijo que estar los tres con la misma mujer…-

-Tú no le hagas caso- poniendo una cara sabihonda de hermano mayor el hittokiri le pegó en la frente con dos dedos, pero en el instante en el que Shinta se echó a reír infantilmente acurrucándose a su lado notó algo extraño.

-Oye tú- enarcó una ceja -¿No te estas poniendo cada vez más joven?-

-¡¿Oro?!- parpadeó sorprendido.

-Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Ah…- rodó los ojos al cielo y empezó a contar con los dedos de las manos –Diez, veinte…-

-¡No me salgas con cuentos!- una venita rabiosa latió en su sien –Yo soy tú, no me salgas con que no recuerdas tu edad-

-Bien, bien, tengo veintidós-

-No finjas, la ultima vez tenías veintiocho-

-¿En serio?-

-Idiota-

-Tú tienes diecisiete y no digo nada-

-Pero yo tenía diecisiete desde el principio- gruñendo Battousai se enfurruñó poniendo mala cara –A este paso terminaras convertido en un niño-

-No estaría tan mal- sus ojos violetas resplandecieron.

-¡Que la gente envejece no rejuvenece!-

-Battousai-kun no sabes aguantar una broma- suspirando con cansancio el joven volvió a acurrucarse contra el otro, afuera la lluvia se volvió tan intensa que parecía que fuera a arrancar de golpe la puerta –No me gustan los días así-

-Pues yo recuerdo que las tormentas eran excelentes para borrar las huellas de nuestro paso en la era Tokugawa…- algo parecido a la turbación se pintó en su rostro, seguramente a Shinta no le gustaban los días así porque le recordaban los asesinatos cometidos, a él sin embargo no le causaba ningún peso de consciencia.

-Battousai-kun siempre ha sido muy fuerte-

-No, no es tanto eso…- inconscientemente empezó a entretenerse enrollando en sus dedos los mechones rojos de su contraparte –Simplemente entierro todos los recuerdos en algún lugar… uno donde no me causen problemas-

-Me gustaría poder hacer eso- él a su vez soltó un largo suspiro y empezó a darle amistosas pataditas en los tobillos.

-A veces siento que mis recuerdos se han perdido, es por eso que ya no me causan pena-

-Yo siento como si los míos estuvieran rotos- un silencio solo amenizado por el estruendo de la tormenta –Oye, ¿Has hablado con Sessha?-

-Solo un poco- empezó a tironearle un poco más recio el cabello debido a que las "pataditas" también subían de intensidad –Es muy parco pero me parece que de él extraía Kenshin Himura su fuerza de voluntad y esa mortal cantidad de respeto-

-¡Yo también soy respetuoso!-

-Por supuesto, le dices a Shinomori "Aoshi-kun"-

-Es de cariño- intentó defenderse.

-Aja- soltó un enorme suspiro –Pero haríamos bien en intentar cuidarlo, se ve que su cuerpo esta muy desgastado-

-Seguro que Megumi-chan encuentra una manera de sanarlo sin tener que unirnos-

-Aunque la única salida sea volver a unirnos no creo que tal cosa sea posible- el hittokiri se revolvió incomodo –No creo que pueda forzarme a querer volver a ser Kenshin Himura, si no lo deseamos de corazón no sirve-

-Tal parece- una patadita más fuerte de lo normal provocó un estirón de cabello que le dejo los ojos lagrimosos –Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión también estaba lloviendo-

-¿Recuerdas que más pasó?-

-Solo el pozo de agua-

-¿Solo eso?- el de mirada violeta asintió y Battousai se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también solo recuerdo eso-

-Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Cómo esta Misao-chan?-

-Bien- su mirada antes eclipsada volvió a brillar –Es una condenada gritona pero va a estar de lo mejor, hicimos una promesa, yo la mantengo con vida y ella se esfuerza en conseguirlo ¿Qué tal?-

-No debiste lastimarla en primera…- el pobre Shinta tuvo que callarse cuando el estirón de pelo fue tan fuerte que su cabeza fue a estrellarse sobre la paja hundiéndole medio cerebro en el amarillento material.

-No fue a propósito, ella fue quien se arrojó a la muerte en primera, yo nunca se lo pedí y…-

-Battou-kun…- sus ojos violetas lo miraron con ternura produciéndole sonrojarse como un chiquillo –No me digas que no le has dado las gracias-

-¡¿Por qué habría de dárselas?!, Arruinó la pelea, me hizo desistir de mis propósitos y volver a Tokio, me…-

-Te salvo la vida- nuevamente lo observó de tal forma que Battousai no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva –Aunque amábamos a Tomoe y su muerte nos salvo la vida tampoco le dimos las gracias en aquel entonces-

-Porque quien debía de morir era yo- el jovencito frunció el ceño –Esa pelea…-

-Déjalo- Shinta sonrió –La ultima vez que fui a Kyoto con Kaoru-chan me asegure de darle las gracias en nombre de los tres-

-Que amable- sarcasmo puro en sus palabras.

-Pero esta vez no le puedo agradecer a Misao-chan porque la vida que salvo fue exclusivamente la tuya-

-Creí que éramos el mismo…-

-Y no lo dudes- parándose jaló a su compañero del brazo tras él –Creo que deberíamos ir a darle una vuelta, así si se despierta tú le agradeces y yo le digo hola, no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo…- por un momento pareció dudar y luego alzó una ceja -¿Ya se fue Sessha?-

-¿Tú también lo notaste?-

-Solo hasta el final ¿Y tú?-

-También- el hittokiri tuvo que aceptarlo con pesar, no se había dado cuenta de que su contraparte más apagada estaba también en el granero hasta que lo había sentido salir sigilosamente hacía menos de un minuto.

-¿Habrá escuchado todo?-

-Me supongo- ambos soltaron largos suspiros para después pasar a asomar las cabezas pelirrojas a la furia de la tormenta exterior, correr como gatos asustados hacía el dojo con riesgo de caer en el lodo durante el proceso no sonaba muy agradable pero por otro lado ambos habían escuchado ruidos extraños procedentes de una habitación en particular.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Esta bien verdad?- aturdida por estar justo en esos instantes en tremenda situación Kaoru apretó la mano de Sessha casi hasta causarle daño pero el aludido no se quejó en lo absoluto.

-Les ruego que no me estorben- Megumi ya con el cabello recogido en una red colocó una mano sobre la frente de la joven ninja para comprobar lo que ya sabía, las cosas no marchaban para nada bien, posiblemente la humedad reciente la había hecho pescar un virus, algo que con sus escasas defensas podía ser letal.

-Pero…- la joven kendoka adelantó una mano sin embargo Sanosuke algo pálido se puso frente a ella negando con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Jou-chan, ya ha resistido antes, esto no es nada-

-A mi no me parece así- sin hacer ruido en un rincón Enishi ni siquiera alzó la cabeza para emitir su comentario que dicho sea de paso provocó que Aoshi apretara los puños hasta causarse daño.

-No necesitamos tus deducciones-

-Lo lamento Shinomori- y para el ninja ver los ojos negros que por primera vez (quizás en su vida) miraban a alguien con compasión fue como si le hubieran dado una tremenda bofetada ¿Qué era lo que sabía Yukishiro Enishi acerca de todo eso?, ¿Por qué lo veía como si le diera el pésame?, Misao no estaba muerta ni iba a morir.

-Esta muy delicada, por favor salgan de la habitación- Megumi intentó que su voz sonara lo más profesional posible, siempre era más difícil tratar con personas allegadas.

-Hagan lo que pide por favor- Sanosuke tuvo que morderse la boca por dentro, estaba aparentando una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir, él sabía tanto como Megumi lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

-No me iré- los ojos azules de Aoshi brillaron sombríos en la habitación –No hasta que éste bien-

-Shinomori…- Sanosuke estaba por intentar jalarlo hacía afuera cuando el rostro de Megumi se volvió cenizo, algo pareció quebrarse en el corazón del ninja y un trueno retumbo como un rugido antes de que Shinta y Battousai entraran al salón mojados hasta el tuétano y con el rostro desencajado.

-¡Un dragón…!-

-¡Rojo en el cielo!-

-¡El cielo se volvió negro y hay un dragón!- ambos gritaron pasando saliva, jamás en toda su vida habían visto un evento así.

-¡Salgan!- Megumi perdió los estribos, el corazón había dejado de latir pero podría traerlo fácilmente de vuelta, era un periodo de tiempo que precedía a una operación de tal magnitud, como un efecto secundario.

-¿Qué le pasa a Misao?- dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que todos se encontraban reunidos en el cuarto Battousai intentó recuperar la calma o por lo menos el control de sus sentidos.

-Sanosuke sácalos…- la joven doctora murmuró por lo bajo y el guerrero asintió para luego soltar un suspiro, no sabía mucho de medicina y esas cosas pero sabía reconocer el aura que se forma en un lugar cuando alguien estaba a punto de partir al otro lado.

-Megumi por favor, antes no te pudimos ayudar pero ahora…- Kaoru avanzó un par de pasos pero entonces el salón entero fue consumido por u frío intenso, como si calara en cada uno de sus huesos.

-Ya viene…- Enishi con la vista clavada en el suelo sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, sentía a la muerte tan cercana como si al pasar rozara con su halito su hombro.

-¡No me jodan!- Battousai abrió grandes los ojos –Misao esta bien, nunca ha roto una promesa y tiene más valor que cualquiera, ella esta bien-

-Misao-chan esta bien, ¿Verdad que si Megumi-chan?- Shinta adelantó otro paso, sus ojos violetas ansiosos y esperanzados parecían los de un niño en espera de un regalo, como si no acertara a comprender la situación, por mero instinto el hittokiri lo sujetó del brazo y él a su vez ocultó su mano temblorosa tras el gi de su contraparte, al verlos Sessha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, ambos mojados, cada uno preocupado a su particular forma, ambos desamparados pero buscando inconscientemente apoyo en el otro, ¿Cómo es que no podían verlo?, ellos eran Kenshin Himura, no el hombre que la culpa y el remordimiento habían logrado forjar sino el hombre que un niño de ojos llamativos y largo cabello rojo había soñado con ser algún día, Kenshin Himura, un hombre fuerte, guapo y amable que cuidara de los demás.

-Kaoru-dono…- le habló tan despacio que la chica apenas alcanzó a oírlo pero algo en sus suaves susurros le hizo sujetar más fuerte su mano.

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrá perdonarme algún día?-

-¿Por qué?- su corazón que de por si estaba asustado por su amiga empezó a latir como un loco.

-¿Podrá hacerlo?-

-No hay nada que perdonar- con suma delicadeza acarició las yemas de sus dedos –Porque te amo-

-Kaoru-dono…- una sonrisa, una verdadera y hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Usted fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida-

-Espera…- sintiendo que se quedaba sin habla lo aferró con fuerza -¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?-

-Voy a dejar los fantasmas y el pasado atrás- por primera vez desde que lo conocían fijó la mirada al frente con decisión, con una voluntad inquebrantable, su voz alta y clara, todos incluida Megumi giraron hacía él.

-¿De que estás hablando?- Sano abrió la boca sin comprender.

-Fue un placer, me he divertido mucho en su compañía, he descubierto lo que es en realidad vivir, el amor verdadero…- giró hacía Kaoru y soltó lenta y suavemente su mano que se aferraba por retenerlo –El compañerismo…- observó con una sonrisa a Shinta y Battousai que se sostenían el uno al otro presas de la desazón –Y la verdadera amistad…- Enishi sintió los ojos calidos de Sessha fijos en él y entonces lo supo, había malinterpretado las palabras de su hermana, no se referían a ella, no era ella…

-¡Espera!- tanto el peliplateado como los pelirrojos gritaron al mismo tiempo dando un paso adelante.

-Gracias por todo- Sessha ladeó amablemente la cabeza, el aura fría en la habitación crecía como si una nevada estuviera por llegar.

-¡No puedes!- pero entonces Kaoru se abalanzó sobre él respirando agitadamente, lo necesitaba, lo adoraba, lo amaba, se había prometido cuidarlo -¡No puedes dejarme!- amargas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sus ojos azules completamente abiertos y asustados -¡Te amo!, ¿No lo entiendes?-

-El amor también es saber cuando alejarse- la observó paciente, como quien lidia con un niño a quien hay que enseñarle paso por paso los secretos de la vida.

-¡No sigas con esas tonterías!- Enishi pálido de pies a cabeza apretó sus puños -¡Vivir es lo único que cuenta, cuando mueres no eres nada!-

-Te equivocas- giró hacía donde Battousai y Shinta presas de estupor aún no conseguían moverse –Seguiré mediante ellos-

-¡Espera!- Battousai jaló a Shinta y ambos lo sujetaron por el gi.

-¡No lo hagas, volveremos a ser Kenshin Himura!-

-¡Haremos el ritual!-

-¡Seremos tres de nuevo!-

-¡No nos importa el pasado, ni el presente solo el futuro!- el violeta y el dorado se encendieron al mismo tiempo sacudiendo al vagabundo.

-¡Quédate con nosotros!-

-Lo siento…- sonrió nuevamente, verlos gritar al mismo tiempo con la mirada desamparada le había resultado extrañamente agradable –Pero quiero ser egoísta tal y como ustedes-

-¿Cómo?- la voz le salió ahogada a Shinta.

-Ustedes no me necesitan, Kenshin Himura no me necesita así que por una sola vez seré egoísta, haré justo lo que quiero hacer-

-¡Sessha!- temblando Kaoru lo sujetó de la cara clavando sus hermosos ojos azules en los violetas de él que parecían desprender luz, era extraño, como si él ya estuviera lejos de ella, pero no se iba a dar por vencida –Quédate conmigo, te lo ruego-

-Kaoru-dono…-

-Por favor- se rompió en llanto sin dejar de verlo, si ella no podía retenerlo nadie podría, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que salvarlo.

-Lo lamento, siempre le causo problemas…- sonriendo le puso una mano cariñosa sobre la cabeza –Pero ya no lo haré más-

-¡No digas eso!- temblando se aferró a él –Quédate conmigo-

-Soy un vagabundo…- la sujetó de la barbilla y con una ultima y hermosa sonrisa se acercó hasta ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron, hasta que pudo sentir la tibieza de sus mejillas en sus propias mejillas –Es mi momento de partir- y entonces la besó, sintiendo como las lagrimas de ella caían sobre su rostro, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de paz y el dolor que siempre lo acompañaba dejaba de existir.

-¡Espera!- Battousai saltó.

-¡No puedes irte!- Shinta gimió.

-¡Sessha!- los ojos negros de Enishi abiertos en horror temblaron hasta el punto de que su respiración se congelo –Yuki… Yuki te necesita…- pero el simplemente dio una ultima mirada a los tres sin dejar de besar a Kaoru y en sus ojos los jóvenes pudieron leer que no había marcha atrás, que el sufrimiento se iba, que el egoísmo surgido de una sola ocasión bastaba para volverlo eternamente feliz porque era un egoísmo nacido de la bondad.

-Gracias…- y entonces Kaoru cayó al suelo porque el hombre que estaba abrazando se convirtió en polvo de estrellas, en un brillo inmortal color escarlata que se elevó por la habitación hasta alcanzar al dragón rojo que surcaba los cielos.

-Sessha…- Enishi cayó de rodillas, los brazos inertes a los lados, la mirada fija en ningún lugar.

-¡Sessha!- Battousai se arqueó hacía delante, algo increíblemente doloroso pareció romperlo por completo y tuvo que ahogar un grito visceral cuando Shinta lo sujetó de la mano clavando con una fuerza inusitada sus uñas rompiendo su piel.

-¡Ah!- ambos gimieron cuando la cicatriz en su mejilla se abrió dejando al descubierto la carne al rojo vivo, sangre escurriendo desde la eterna cicatriz en forma de cruz, bajando por sus mejillas, siguiendo por el cuello y cayendo en finas gotas al piso.

-Amigo…- en el futón Misao sonrió y Aoshi que estaba cerca y se sentía tan mareado que estaba a punto de caer le sujetó la mano sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, que era verdad y que era fruto de sus fantasías.

-Amigo…- la muchacha sonrió entre sueños –Gracias por todo y… buen viaje…- los ojos verdes se abrieron con una expresión de inmensa dicha bailando en sus pupilas y la joven solo atinó a levantar la mirada cuando unas lagrimas que nunca antes habían escapado de un par de ojos azul eléctrico cayeron sobre ella mojando su pequeña nariz.

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, si bueno, ¿Alguien se esperaba esto?, espero y creo que no (también les ruego no intenten matarme) como he venido repitiendo todo tiene una razón de ser en este fic.

La escena final la he tenido tanto tiempo atorada en mi mente que no sé si al final resulto lo que esperaba, ambos Kenshin con la herida abierta y sangrando como en los viejos tiempos ¿Saben lo que significa?, hay un montón de pistas en este capitulo pero de todas formas creo que quedaron un montón de cuestiones sin resolver.

Había estado queriendo subir este capitulo desde la semana pasada pero resulta que nos estamos "mudando" de hecho fincaron los cuartos de arriba así que estamos pasando todas las cosas y de verdad que ha sido pesado subir los muebles por la escalera ¡A Okashira Janet le duele la espalda!, pero ya tengo un lindo cuarto nuevo.

Volviendo al fic, se supone que el capitulo que viene es el final pero tal vez haya un epilogo, todo dependiendo de cómo maneje la narración. Bueno, me despido, no sin antes agradecer a: **Hina Himura, kittisan, the black Misao, kaoru-pretty, moonlight, Anika-san, Misao Koishikawa, Watashi lapiz, kirei bell **y **Haro kzoids.**

De verdad agradezco que me pidan que actualice rápido, a veces me falta un jalón de orejas para recapacitar, por sus comentarios me doy cuenta de que les gusta mucho la relación Shinta-Battousai, que en este capitulo (inconscientemente) dio paso a otro nivel. Todavía falta algo de drama para que lleguemos a la recta final, no desesperen que ya esta cerca.

En cuanto a lo de la gripe (que ya dejo de ser porcina para volverse humana), pues por acá en el norte todo sigue igual, solo que en la preparatoria nos tenemos que frotar las manos a cada rato con un gel con alcohol (que esta tan rebajado que parece agua) y nos han suspendido las graduaciones así que es posible que Okashira Janet se vaya del bachillerato sin ceremonia (que pena ya había pagado la toga y el birrete, mi codo se esta doliendo). En fin, me despido, besos Ciao

_21 de Mayo del 2009 Jueves _


	17. Ser Kenshin Himura

**PERSONALIDADES**

**Capitulo 17: Ser Kenshin Himura**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Abrió los ojos sin saber si se había desmayado, si todo era un sueño o producto de una cruel pesadilla, a su alrededor podía ver luz, una luz despampanante que la cegaba.

-Sabes…- podía escuchar una voz lejana e intentó enfocar la mirada hacía donde su oído le guiaba.

-Kenshin es un nombre fuerte y a la vez calido-

-¿Por qué tengo que cargar yo con eso?- podía ver a un muchacho pelirrojo sentado sobre una roca, parecía molesto, en el piso un chico con el cabello del mismo color se divertía con una pelota sin hacer caso a la conversación.

-Será un regalo- el que hablaba era un hombre mayor, su cabello rojo aunque sin canas lucía seco y opaco.

-No me parece un regalo muy bonito…- el niño trepó por las rodillas del muchacho y tendiéndose sobre él empezó a jalarle el cabello al tiempo que reía.

-Encontraras la felicidad-

-En ese caso ven conmigo- el jovencito extendió una mano hacía el mayor –Hagamos esto juntos-

-No creo que…-

-No podré cuidar a éste yo solo- sujetando al chiquillo por una mano el jovencito soltó un gruñido –Esta babeando mi gi otra vez-

…………**..**

**-**¡Kaoru!- la chica abrió los ojos ante el grito, se había desvanecido unos pocos segundos pero Sanosuke la había tomado al vuelo antes de que cayera al suelo, aunque hubiera sido mejor seguir soñando, al frente Aoshi seguía con los ojos fijos en la nada y con las indiscretas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, había perdido al hombre que sabía lo que era sobrevivir al infierno, había perdido para siempre al amigo que lo había ayudado a salir de la oscuridad.

Enishi desplomado contra la pared parecía haber perdido cualquier impulso, como si se hubiera roto, pero eso no era lo más terrible.

-¡Ahhh!- Battousai no solía gritar pero el dolor lo estaba matando, la mejilla le punzaba, la mano de Shinta buscaba la suya y se aferraba a ella con desesperación, las mismas imágenes recorrían la mente de ambos, dolor, perdida, una carreta llena de esclavos, un niño que cavaba tumbas para decenas de muertos con sus propias manos, un chico que lloraba escondido tras las puertas para que nadie notara su pena, un joven que lloraba lagrimas de sangre cuando su espada cortaba cuerpos con vida, un hombre que ya no merecía el infierno porque lo vivía en vida, un hombre que se sujetaba a un pozo de agua y gritaba…

-¡Ah…!- Battousai cayó de rodillas, su respiración agitada lo hizo estremecerse.

-Lo siento…- Shinta sujetó su mano y lo puso de pie lentamente –Te lastime sin querer-

-¿Qué-que sucedió?- Megumi los vio a ambos.

-Ya entendimos- el flequillo de Battousai cubrió sus ojos.

-¿Dónde esta Sessha?- Kaoru sujetó al joven por el gi temblorosa -¿Dime, él…?-

-Lo siento Kaoru…- con delicadeza soltó la mano de su ropa –Ha sido nuestra culpa-

-¿Su culpa?- Sanosuke que cada vez estaba más confuso giró hacía ellos y luego hacía Misao, podría estar loco pero le había parecido que el vagabundo se había sacrificado por la ninja, o bueno ¿Qué otra explicación había para que la chica estuviera como si nada muy despierta en su futón cuando su corazón se había parado unos momentos antes?.

-Te equivocas si crees que Misao tuvo algo que ver con esto- Battousai apretó los puños.

-Pero…-

-Al parecer fue una simple casualidad- Shinta apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla en un vano intento de detener un poco la hemorragia –En realidad ella nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro-

-¡¿Pero como sí…?!- Megumi estaba por exclamar algo cuando la débil vocecita de la chica se escuchó.

-Lamento si los preocupe… al parecer Tomoe-san tenía que explicarme algo, pero para llegar a ese lugar debes estar en el umbral-

-¡¿Hablaste con mi hermana?!- incorporándose con los ojos inyectados de demencia Enishi avanzó hacía ella -¿Por qué pasó esto?, ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?!-

-Fue…- Misao quiso explicarse pero se sentía sofocada, eso de que el corazón se detuviera y volviera a avanzar le iba a hacer daño a su salud.

-Hablaremos de esto luego- Megumi puso una mano sobre su cintura y acaparó la atención de todos, no estaba siendo la mejor doctora cuidando a su paciente –Misao debe descansar-

-¡Mierda!, ¿Qué no entiendes?- furico Enishi apretó los puños.

-El que no entiende eres tú- presto a los golpes Sanosuke se puso al lado de la doctora –Lo que sea que haya pasado con Sessha no se puede arreglar, todos vimos lo mismo, sabemos lo que ocurrió-

-¡Claro!- los ojos del peliplateado lucían inyectados de sangre -¡No te importa que él se haya ido al fin y al cabo te quedan los otros dos, para ti cualquiera de ellos es el mismo!- ante el reclamo el castaño abrió los ojos retrocediendo un paso.

-Yukishiro…- tragando saliva Battousai intentó decir algo, quizás explicarle un poco pero él otro estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier intento de razonamiento.

-¡Ustedes no lo conocieron!, ¡Ustedes nunca lo entendieron!-

-Por favor Yukishiro…-

-¡Se decían sus amigos pero no estuvieron con él tanto tiempo como yo!, ¡No lo necesitan como yo!, ¡¿Dónde estas Sessha maldita sea!?- el golpe que le propinó a la pared fue tan fuerte que su puño salió con rabia en el otro cuarto ante la perplejidad de casi todos.

-No hables de nosotros como si nos conocieras…- entrecerrando los ojos Sanosuke lo observó fijamente -¿Por qué vienes a hablarnos de lealtad y confianza cuando eras tú quien quería matarlo en un principio?-

-¡Sanosuke!- Kaoru chilló asustada, las cosas se salían de control, no era momento de lanzarse dardos venenosos de un lado a otro.

-¡Me largo!- el ex mafioso apretó los puños, los nervios de su rostro empezando a saltarse –No tengo nada que hacer aquí-

-¡Espera!- Kaoru corrió tras él.

-Déjalo Jou-chan- el castaño habló lenta y amargamente –No pertenece aquí-

-¡Te equivocas!- gritó con vehemencia apretando los puños y parándose un instante –Kenshin siempre decía que debía dársele una segunda oportunidad a las personas, yo también lo creo, Yukishiro Enishi ahora esta roto, no puedo dejarlo marcharse así, ni Kenshin ni Tomoe me lo perdonarían-

-Pero…- nuevamente el castaño intentó detenerla pero Megumi lo sujetó del brazo parándolo en seco.

-Él no es muy diferente de nosotros- la doctora bajó los ojos al suelo –Si Kenshin, Kaoru y este dojo pudieron darnos una segunda oportunidad ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo?-

-Ah…- pero cerró la boca y apretó los puños quedándose inmóvil al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir.

-¡Enishi!- mientras tanto Kaoru ya había salido del dojo y corría tras el muchacho que caminaba a paso recio y decidido sin importarle un pimiento la tormenta.

-¡Enishi espera!- pero él no parecía oírla.

-¡Enishi no puedes irte!- su kimono mojado se pegó a su piel impidiéndole avanzar con mayor soltura, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara impidiéndole la visión.

-¡Enishi por favor escúchame, debes quedarte aquí!-

-No es mi hogar- el paró de pronto sin volver la vista atrás, ella aprovechó para correr hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia.

-Estas herido, confundido, no puedes irte ahora-

-No entiendes…-

-Tú eres quien no entiende- dando otro paso lo sujetó por la manga de su playera, al hacerlo sentía como si así él no pudiera escapar, no podía dejar que la gente importante en su vida fuera desapareciendo, su corazón no podría soportarlo.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede?- aún de espaldas a ella su voz sonaba fuerte y ronca.

-Porque…- intentó pensar algo que sonara maduro y sensato pero ella no era esa clase de persona, lo que Kaoru decía siempre era fruto de su corazón -¡Porque estas roto!, Porque esta perdida te ha dolido tanto como a mí, porque quiero llorar en tu hombro y que tu llores en el mío, porque quiero que algún día los dos seamos capaces de sonreír de nuevo-

-No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo- hizo el amago de dar otro paso pero ella lo sujetó con más fuerza.

-Has dicho que no tienes un hogar, pero este podría serlo, al menos por un tiempo…- desesperada bajó su mano hasta sujetarlo por el brazo, haciendo que él sintiera su mano temblorosa.

-No puedo…-

-¡¿Por qué no?!-

-No puedo decirlo- avanzó un paso esperando que ella lo soltara pero la joven era persistente.

-Sé lo mucho que querías a Sessha y estoy segura de que él se molestaría mucho conmigo si te dejo ir así, por favor-

-¡¿Es que no entiendes?!- giró hacía ella apretando ambas manos casi hasta hacerse daño, ella dio un involuntario brinco, él era alto, fuerte e imponente, le sacaba un palmo de altura y la rabia en sus ojos daba paso a un sentimiento que era incapaz de definir.

-Quédate- sin embargo no era de las que se dejaran amedrentar.

-Ofreciendo tu casa, tu familia, tu vida, ¿Es que acaso no entiendes?-

-Lo hago porque…- dudó pero luego se rehizo –Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, no puedes estar solo, menos en estos momentos-

-¡Pero tú…!- la observó queriendo no hacerlo, queriendo no sentir ahogarse de amor al ver esos labios firmemente apretados, esos ojos decididos.

-Yo te lo pido-

-¡Que me quede!, ¡¿Eso quieres?!, ¡¿Acaso no comprendes lo que soy?!-

-Comprendo que Sessha confiaba en ti, comprendo que yo confió en ti-

-¡¿De verdad lo quieres?!- se agachó hasta que sus ojos negros y torturantes se clavaron en los de ella casi con maldad, como intentando asustarla, alejarla de lo que llevaba carcomiéndolo por dentro.

-Si- enderezó los hombros e irguió el pecho decidida pero entonces algo que no tenía planeado ocurrió, como una fiera salvaje él la sujetó por los hombros, sin el menor recato juntó los labios con los suyos, introdujo su lengua en su boca, la sujetó por la nuca al tiempo que con la otra mano la pegaba a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir la totalidad de su ser. Fueron unos momentáneos segundos en los que ella no supo si lo que ocurría era mentira o era real, ni siquiera fue capaz de rechazarlo porque cuando apenas su mente empezaba a procesar la gravedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo él la soltó violentamente casi haciéndola caer en el proceso.

-Esto es lo que soy y esto es lo que quiero- sus ojos sedientos de ella la observaron atormentados -¿Aún quieres que me quede?-

-Yo…- retrocedió un paso sacudiendo la cabeza ¿La quería?, ¿Yukishiro Enishi la quería?, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?, mejor aún, ¿Cómo se había llevado a cabo ese proceso en el corazón del joven?

-Lo sabía- sonriendo de medio lado el peliplateado metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y dio la vuelta alzando la cabeza –Me voy entonces- avanzó dos pasos, la lluvia sobre su rostro empezaba a relajarlo, como si pasado el momento de euforia su cuerpo le pidiera inconscientemente un respiro, pero entonces la sintió, esa suave mano sujetando su brazo.

-Aunque esto no pueda ser…- con las mejillas sonrojadas y unas inmensas ganas de llorar Kaoru le habló con la cabeza gacha –No te vayas… sé que suena egoísta pero no puedo permitírtelo-

-¿Tengo que repetirte por que no puedo quedarme?- le habló lo más cruelmente posible pero ella no contestó, en cambio sintió otras dos presencias a sus lados, por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que intentaran hacerle pagar con la cabeza su atrevimiento pero lo que recibió fue muy diferente.

-Enishi-kun…- Shinta puso una mano sobre su hombro intentando sonreírle, una escena algo macabra al ver la cantidad de sangre que salía de su mejilla cayendo entre el agua por su cuello y perdiéndose en su gi –Haga lo que dice Kaoru-chan, quédese con nosotros-

-Yukishiro-san- Battousai cruzado de brazos dejo escapar un suspiro –Parece que lo único que puedo hacer es causarle penas pero por esta vez creo que lo mejor sería que se quedara porque…- ambos pelirrojos giraron a verse y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sessha nos lo pidió-

-Esta aquí- Battousai señaló su cabeza, por un momento su mirada se volvió melancólica.

-No se vaya- y entonces el peliplateado asintió débilmente con la cabeza al sentir que Kaoru se aferraba a su espalda y lloraba, los sentimientos eran algo que no alcanzaba a comprender y aunque no sabía si la chica lloraba por Sessha, por él o por las dos cosas se sintió bien, aún a sabiendas de que sentirse bien por unas lagrimas ajenas no sonaba sano.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**Bien…- Aoshi guardó silencio en espera de que ella fuera quien continuara la platica, siempre era así, era Misao quien hababa hasta por los codos mientras él guardaba un férreo silencio, pero esta vez ella parecía demasiado entretenida observando el techo.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces que?- la jovencita giró la vista hacía otro lado, no quería hablar con él, no todavía.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Parece que morí, de nuevo para no perder la costumbre- intentó salir con una chanza pero él reaccionó violentamente.

-El único amigo que tenía a muerto, no me salgas con tonterías Misao- giró entonces a verlo, no podía molestarse con él, si Battousai hubiera muerto en esa pelea ella estaría mil veces mas histérica y furiosa.

-¿Cree que yo tuve algo que ver?-

-Tú deberías decirlo- frunció el ceño y ella giró nuevamente los ojos al techo, en momentos dudaba de las palabras que le había dicho Tomoe.

-La muerte de Sessha no tuvo nada que ver conmigo- la jovencita soltó un suspiro –Pero lo vi antes de volver-

-¿A que te refieres?- inconscientemente se inclinó sobre ella.

-Mi corazón se detuvo porque Tomoe-san necesitaba hablar conmigo, al parecer forzarme a meterme en medio de la pelea de Himura y Saito había alterado algo y tenía que remediarlo, para eso debía hacerme subir a ese lugar llamado "el limbo"- la chica se detuvo para tomar aire y entonces la mano fría y grande del ninja sujetó la suya, sin decir una sola palabra, sin gestos de más en su rostro.

-Después de darme las indicaciones pertinentes se suponía que yo debía regresar pero entonces Sessha llego ahí…- una sonrisa apareció entonces en el rostro de la muchacha –Parecía muy alegre, no como el hombre medio muerto que vi una vez en Rakaninmura sino como alguien realizado-

-¿Insinúas que la muerte le trajo felicidad?- sus palabras sonaron amargas pero ella lo pasó por alto.

-Él también me dijo algo importante por eso cuando me desperté se lo agradecí, no porque él hubiera dado la vida por mí como todos piensan sino porque sus palabras lograron reanimarme-

-¿Entonces él…?- la ultima esperanza que albergaba su corazón se fue apagando.

-¿Qué si esta muerto?- ella parecía adivinar sus pensamientos –Se supone que debía seguir su viaje pero al parecer…- dudó un momento -¿Un alma incompleta puede morir?-

-¿Qué?-

-Aoshi-sama nunca he sido muy inteligente ya lo sabe- la jovencita bajó la voz, él estaba por decirle que no volviera a decir semejante tontería pero decidió dejar que terminara lo que estaba diciendo –En este tiempo he estado pensando, Tomoe-san es un alma, también Hannya era un alma, pero Sessha no era un alma completa y como los otros dos tercios de su alma se encuentran sujetas a la vida ¿No lo jalaran hacía acá?-

-¿Quieres decir que vuelva a la vida?- la chica se removió incomoda.

-No tanto como eso pero, ¿Qué tal si lo único que se perdió fue su cuerpo material?-

-No lo sé-

-Tal vez…- cerró los ojos.

-Misao-

-¿Ah…?-

-¿Para que te quería Tomoe-san?-

-Ya lo dije, porque se había creado un conflicto por forzar el presente-

-Entonces… ¿Qué te dijo Sessha?-

-Ah…- giró la mirada para que él no notara el rojo ardiente de sus mejillas –Para nada en especial…-

-Dijiste que era algo importante, que te había reconfortado-

-Bueno…- intentó a toda prisa una excusa creíble pero no se le vino ninguna a la mente.

-Pensé que le habías dicho a Seta Soujiro que ya no querías verme-

-Sí, bueno…- odiaba que su tutor fuera tan bueno deduciendo las cosas –En realidad no puedo hacer nada para correrlo, estoy casi invalida ¿No lo ve?-

-Tampoco has pedido que me vaya-

-Podría hacerlo-

-Hazlo- apretó los dientes presa de la indignación, ¡Claro que no podía hacerlo!, no después de lo que le había dicho Sessha en aquel lugar, no después de lo que le había dicho Tomoe.

-Entonces lo sabes-

-¿A que se refiere?- jugueteó un rato con sus dedos pero al ver que él no continuaba giró a verlo.

-De mis sentimientos-

-Ah…- se ruborizó pensando que seguramente estaba muerta o deliraba.

-Lo sabes-

-C-creo…-

-Bien- sus ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de ella -¿Aún me quieres?- por un momento quiso gritarle que no, decirle que le había hecho mucho daño, que la había hecho llorar y sufrir, pero al final todo quedo resumido en una palabra.

-Sí- y había tal cantidad de sentimientos en ese pequeño monosílabo que él sujetó con más fuerza su mano y colocó un delicado beso en su frente.

-Lo lamento, te voy a cuidar-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Dígame…- Yahiko soltó un suspiro, estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, del otro lado podía ver la lluvia caer inclemente y la brisa refrescar su rostro -¿Se ha ido?-

-Si- Saito con un cigarrillo en los dedos paseó la mirada sin ver por el cuarto.

-Ah…- el chico guardó silencio y volvió nuevamente la mirada hacía la ventana.

-¿Ya lo sabías no es cierto?- el antiguo lobo bajó la mano y el cigarrillo empezó a humear con riesgo de incendiar sus pantalones.

-Si-

-¿Te lo dijo él?-

-Habló conmigo, dijo que era lo mejor, al principio no quería entenderlo pero… nunca había podido cumplir un deseo antes…-

-¿Quieres decir que esta bien que haya cumplido su deseo de morir?-

-No sé si fue bueno, tampoco si fue malo solo sé que sin él Kenshin ya no esta encadenado-

-¿Entonces Sessha era la parte que volvía miserable al Battousai?- por un momento los ojos castaños del niño observaron los dorados del hombre, no entendía que ganaba un antiguo lobo de Mibu explorando los pensamientos de un simple niño, quizás estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer.

-Sessha era una faceta atormentada y cansada, me contó que siempre tenía dolor, que siempre se sentía en el limite, me confeso que en realidad solo quería descansar, era su único deseo-

-¿No intentaste detenerlo?-

-Lo hice…- bajó la mirada al piso –Pero su determinación era grande, supongo…- volvió la mirada a la ventana y siguió mirando las gotas de agua caer, el ex Shinsengumi entonces inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida, sabía que el niño ya no tenía nada que decir, todo lo que pensaba se había expresado en esa tenue mirada melancólica.

**Determinación**

Había algo que Sessha tenía y que a sus otras dos facetas les faltaba, pero justo en esos momentos las cosas estaban decididas, el momento de la verdad había llegado.

Se había formado un improvisado circulo bajo la lluvia, Aoshi con el rostro tenso y los ojos atentos, Megumi y Sanosuke con el alma en un hilo, Saito algo más alejado como quien espera ver la función de un circo, Yahiko apretando su shinai emitiéndoles confianza con la mirada y Kaoru sujetada de la mano de Enishi intentando contener los temblores de su cuerpo, ahora lo sabía, ahora todos lo entendían, la razón por la que el rito oscuro nunca había podido ser completado era porque para lograrlo las facetas que se habían separado debían tener la firme y total convicción de volver a ser una misma.

Pero Battousai no quería volver al encierro de un alma condenada, Shinta no deseaba que la oscuridad del corazón de los otros apagara su luz, a decir verdad ninguno quería cargar de nuevo con Sessha, era algo que no decían pero que se anidaba en su mente y alma como un deseo oculto, ahora se arrepentían de ello.

El rito oscuro era una técnica definitivamente extraña e imprecisa, nadie podría decir aunque pasaran veinte años a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado en esos momentos pero Battousai y Shinta sabían algo, al morir Sessha les había legado sus recuerdos aunque no su sentir ni sus pensamientos, ninguno de los dos comprendía porque el recuerdo de lo que habían gritado ese día frente al pozo le pertenecía al vagabundo… pero así era.

-¿Están listos?- Aoshi los observó fijamente –Si no están seguros no lo hagan, sus cuerpos… podrían despedazarse ya lo saben-

-Lo sabemos- ambos contestaron al tiempo, seriedad en su mirada.

-Pero Sessha se ha sacrificado y nos ha dejado la luna roja- Shinta señaló el cielo –No podemos desperdiciarla-

-No sabemos cuando haya otra- Battousai habló en susurros –Y además si no lo hacemos ahora nuestra determinación se irá-

-Pero si Sessha se ha ido ¿No les faltara algo para estar completos?, ¿No serán una persona incompleta?- Megumi apretó los puños, para ella Kenshin Himura era el Kenshin al completo, con sus fases depresivas y ese sueño utópico de salvar él solo al mundo, por pesado que se pusiera a veces.

-No lo sabemos- Battousai bajó la barbilla logrando que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos.

-Pero lo vamos a intentar-Shinta entonces soltó un suspiro y giró a ver a su compañero, si era sincero tenía miedo, se sentía perdido, no quería morir, no deseaba morir, sabía que cualquier paso en falso les acarrearía la destrucción pero…

-Adelante- alzando la mirada el de ojos dorados se dirigió hacía su contraparte.

-Hagámoslo- pero al lado de Battousai le parecía que todo era posible, que lograrían hacer lo que se propusieran.

-Pero antes…- ambos asintieron, se habían puesto de acuerdo para eso antes, lo habían hablado y discutido y habían acordado que era lo mejor.

-Kaoru- se dirigieron hacía ella parándose a escasos centímetros.

-Eres la mujer que amamos, nunca lo dudes ni por un segundo, nos abriste la puerta de tu corazón y abrazaste nuestros pecados, nos enseñaste el verdadero camino y lo que en realidad es el amor-

-Ken…- se mordió los labios sintiendo que lloraría, Enishi le soltó la mano suavemente y se hizo a un lado pero no pudo separarse mucho porque enseguida los pelirrojos giraron hacía él.

-Si esto sale mal…-

-Si no volvemos…-

-Si alcanzamos a Sessha…-

-Cuida de Kaoru-

-Es lo más preciado que tenemos-

-Sabemos que lo harás bien- el muchacho retrocedió tragando saliva y alzando las cejas ¿Le estaban diciendo esos dos que se quedara con ella en caso de que las cosas salieran mal?.

-Sabemos todo lo que hiciste por Sessha- Shinta le sonrió amablemente.

-Confiamos en ti-

-¡Esperen!- Kaoru se aferró a ellos, sus ojos desamparados los observaron tratando de esconder su terror a perderlos –No se atrevan a dejarme sola, no podría soportarlo…-

-Kaoru- Battousai la tomó de las manos calidamente y beso sus dedos –No hay fuerza que nos impulse más a volver que el estar contigo-

-Pero si algo malo pasa no vayas a ponerte triste- Shinta la abrazó tiernamente –No vayas a llorar mucho y deja que Yuki-kun te consienta-

-Es un buen muchacho- ambos le sonrieron y avanzaron alejándose de ella, el corazón de Kaoru retumbaba dentro de su pecho, esa, por mucho que quisieran disfrazarla era la despedida, esos dos eran demasiado celosos como para entregarla sin más ni más con otro, esos dos jamás le dirían esas palabras si no estuvieran seguros de su destino.

-Tranquila- justo cuando sentía que caería de rodillas sintió como la mano de Enishi la tomaba del brazo –Volverá-

-Pero…-

-Siempre ha cumplido sus promesas ¿No?- y al ver la decisión en los ojos negros del muchacho decidió que ella también creería, que ella también tendría fé. Cerrando los ojos juntó ambas manos elevando una plegaría a los cielos, si había algo superior, si había algo que gobernara más allá del conocimiento humano ese algo tendría que oírla.

-Vamos- Battousai se colocó en un extremo del pozo de agua y Shinta lo hizo de otro lado, por encima de la lluvia ambos se observaron nerviosos.

-¿Y ahora?-

-No sé-

-Quiero volver a ser uno contigo- Shinta susurró por lo bajo agachando la cabeza.

-Yo también- se ruborizó lentamente.

-Quiero despertar como lo hacíamos entonces-

-Quiero vivir mi vida sin temer que un enemigo del pasado llegue a atormentarme-

-Quiero ser tu funda-

-Quiero ser tu espada- tragaron saliva, algo en su interior empezaba a bullir, como una emoción desbordante unida a un miedo visceral.

-Yo…- y entonces ambos soltaron un gemido al sentir como su cicatriz se abría de manera dolorosa, la sangre caía al piso mareándolos hasta el punto de casi perder el sentido.

-Yo…- Shinta apretó los puños, su voz tembló –Yo no puedo hacerlo…-

-Yo…- Battousai intentó regañarlo, recordarle que ya ambos lo habían decidido, que el sacrificio de Sessha no sería en vano pero… -Yo tampoco puedo…- se miraron entonces como lo que eran, como dos niños temerosos en medio de una tormenta, dos personas individuales que no deseaban fundirse en un solo ser, dos personas que no querían perder su personalidad.

-¡KENSHIN!- Y entonces la bruma los envolvió, la voz de su amada a lo lejos fue como un murmullo suave, como un grito ahogado, pero ambos supieron leer la desesperación, ella los esperaba, a los dos, sí, pero hechos el hombre que amaba.

-Kaoru-

-Kaoru-chan- y entonces sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, el dorado profundo viendo de frente al violeta encendido y entonces ambos lo supieron, lo harían, lo lograrían, sería por ella, por la mujer que amaban más que a su propia vida.

-¡Quiero que sepas que siempre adore cuando jugábamos con el trompo!- Battousai gritó para hacerse escuchar en la tormenta que había crecido de intensidad, Shinta parpadeó sin comprender en primera instancia pero luego sonrió amable.

-¡Quiero decir que me encantaba poder cambiar los ojos de color cuando me volvía "malo"!-

-¡Quiero que sepas que cambiar del negro al fucsia nunca me pareció mala idea!-

-¡Quiero decir que cocinas delicioso y eres bueno aunque lo niegues!-

-¡Y tú eres más fuerte que yo!-

-¡Y tú más listo!-

-¡Y quiero decir…!- ambos hablaron al tiempo observándose fijamente, una luz azul empezaba a desprenderse a su alrededor, podían oír el ritmo de sus corazones, uno un poco más adelante que el otro, era el momento final.

-¡Que quiero ser Kenshin Himura de nuevo!- y entonces el latir de sus corazones ocurrió en el mismo instante, en el mismo segundo y ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos se abrazaban y se reconocían antes de fundirse en uno solo… luego todo fue oscuridad.

-¡KEENSHIIIN!!-

**7 DE JUNIO/ DOMINGO**

Kenshin abrió lentamente los ojos, podía ver un futón, la pared desnuda y claro, a él acostado bajo las sabanas.

-Oro…- susurró por lo bajo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y descubriendo con sorpresa que había una venda rodeando su frente.

-Al fin despertaste- una vocecita a su lado provoco que girara la mirada para encontrarse a Misao que descansaba sobre un futón vecino al de él.

-Misao…- parpadeó y ella sonrió, su rostro lucía algo cansado y se notaba que la herida en su estomago aún era de cuidado porque no se movía mucho y cuando lo hacía lo hacía con cuidado.

-Has estado dormido un montón de tiempo, empezaban a preocuparse por ti, aunque claro, era de esperarse después del zapotazo que te diste-

-¿Zapotazo?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Caíste al suelo con tan mala suerte que te abriste la frente al caer, eso se llama tener mala estrella-

-Yo…- volvió a pasear la mirada por el salón como si buscara algo.

-Nos han puesto a los dos juntos porque somos los inválidos del dojo- la chica hizo una mueca con la boca –Así nos cuidan al mismo tiempo y se ahorran trabajo, no es algo muy lindo-

-¿Y donde…?-

-Nos estaba cuidando Yahiko pero entonces Tsubame vino a dejar unas galletas y le he dicho que no se preocupe y vaya a verla- La jovencita sonrió –Después de todo no se esta enamorado con esa intensidad toda la vida-

-¿Y eso?- el pelirrojo señaló con la cabeza un jarro con rosas que descansaba cerca de la cabeza de la chica.

-Ah, eso…- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero para Kenshin fue como si se tratara de una sonrisa diferente, ya no la infantil y despreocupada de antes sino una sonrisa algo melancólica –Las deja siempre aquí, creo que le es más fácil que hablar-

-Entiendo…- se puso lentamente de pie, llevaba el cabello suelto y a Misao la imagen le pareció de lo más tierno, como un niño enorme que de pronto debe aprender de nuevo a caminar.

-¿He estado mucho tiempo aquí?-

-Como una semana- soltó un suspiro –Agradece que tú al menos puedes pararte-

-Ah…- giró hacía ella e inclinó la cabeza –Gracias por lo que hiciste-

-Ni lo agradezcas- sonrió esta vez más animada -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien creo-

-Ah…- lo observó curiosa -¿Battousai esta ahí?-

-Su-supongo-

-¿Y Shinta?-

-Creo…- frunció un poco el ceño –No sé-

-Así esta mejor- acomodando la cabeza en la almohada volvió a cerrar los ojos –Tú eres tú después de todo-

-Sí- sonrió como un colegial y salió del cuarto casi de puntillas, se sentía como si hubiera vuelto de nuevo a la vida, caminó con torpeza por el pasillo dándose cuenta que tanto tiempo en cama le había atontado las piernas, era un día luminoso y los rayos de sol se metían por las ventanas dándole al dojo un aspecto alegre.

-Entonces para vivir necesitamos sal-

-Si es lo que te digo- reconoció la voz de Megumi y la de Sanosuke y se asomó a la cocina con cuidado de que no lo vieran.

-Pero si comemos sal de más nos hace daño-

-Bueno, no es tanto como eso, verás, el nivel de sodio en la sangre tiene que ver directamente con el volumen sanguíneo-

-Pensé que estábamos hablando de sal- Sanosuke puso mala cara.

-El sodio es la sal- la doctora soltó un suspiro.

-Y que pasa si tenemos sal de más-

-Sube el volumen sanguíneo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Es como tener más sangre-

-¿Eso es bueno?-

-No-

-¿Por qué no?- controlando las ganas de zamarrearlo la joven mujer ahogó otro suspiro.

-Porque si tienes mucha sangre tu corazón tiene que trabajar más-

-Ah… ¿Entonces no le hecho sal a la comida verdad?-

-Creo que no me entendiste…- la doctora ahogó un suspiro mientras Sanosuke gruñía algo que sonaba como "kitsunes odiosas, ¿Quién las entiende?". Kenshin sonrió ante la escena y pasó de largo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, buscaba algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien en especial.

-Himura…- giró hacía el cuarto que anteriormente le pertenecía a las visitas y que ahora parecía una especie de revoltijo de papeles, tintas, pergaminos y objetos ninjas punzo cortantes.

-Aoshi-

-Que bueno que despiertas- el ninja lo observó y el pelirrojo pudo apreciar en su mirada un intenso alivio.

-Parece que les di muchos problemas- sonriendo el espadachín pasó una mano tras su cabeza –Lo lamento-

-No te preocupes- lentamente el ninja se puso de pie, en el suelo los largos pergaminos que hablaban del rito oscuro parecían estar siendo completados por el muchacho.

-¿Qué haces?- parpadeó con curiosidad.

-Misao me regresó el puesto así que como Okashira oficial estoy completando el rito-

-Ah… ¿Puedo leerlo?-

-Si quieres- lo observó fijamente –Aunque eres mi modelo experimental, nadie sabe lo que vaya a pasar contigo a partir de ahora-

-¡Oro!, suena como a que soy tu conejillo de indias-

-Algo así…- alzando una ceja Aoshi lo observó con una curiosidad puramente científica, los ojos le habían quedado del modo violeta encendido que le hacía recordar a Shinta, el porte era altivo como el de Battousai, la edad era imprecisa, pero bueno, desde que lo recordaba Kenshin nunca había aparentado sus veintiocho años.

-¡Vaya!- sujetando el pergamino el pelirrojo parpadeó de nuevo –Esa idea tuya de que se debe estar cerca de la persona para evitar que al caer desmayado se de contra el suelo me habría servido mucho a mí-

-Las teorías no se comprueban hasta la experimentación- lo observó fijamente –De cualquier manera es un rito muy peligroso y espero que no sea necesario que alguien lo use en el futuro-

-Sí, aunque…- bajo la mirada sonriendo –Me divertí bastante…-

-Que forma tan extraña de describir tu experiencia- levantó una ceja -¿Están esos dos ahí adentro?-

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?- suspiró –La verdad no lo sé, no es como si mi mente pudiera decirlo, me siento a mí, pero nada más-

-Eso es bueno- quitándole el pergamino de las manos y tomando nuevamente el tintero se dispuso a escribir –Puedo agregar que una vez realizada la técnica a la perfección el individuo no vuelve a tener problemas de personalidad-

-Oro- sonrió nerviosamente y luego se cruzó de brazos –Aoshi…-

-¿Qué?- se encontraba ensimismado escribiendo.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- por un momento la mirada azul se volcó sobre él.

-Soy un ninja, me son difíciles y hasta contra natura los sentimientos-

-Pero ella, bueno…-

-Ella lo sabe- volvió nuevamente la vista al pergamino –No soy bueno con las palabras pero lo soy con hechos, a fin de cuentas creo que eso es mejor-

-Ah…- paseó la mirada por el cuarto como si buscara entretenerse con algo y Aoshi soltó un suspiro, algo no muy propio de él.

-Ve a buscar a Kamiya-dono, casi estoy seguro que solo despertaste por eso-

-Parece que me conoces bien- volvió a sonreír de manera amplia y luego de despedirse con la mano salió nuevamente al pasillo, en cuanto le dio la espalda Aoshi giró a verlo hasta que desapareció camino al patio, una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al parecer se había equivocado, su amigo seguía ahí, fuera o no Sessha.

-Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru…- el pelirrojo repitió el nombre por lo bajo buscándola por los salones, estaba por salir cuando dos manos se aferraron a él.

-¡Lo sabía!- unos ojos casi marrones lo observaron con felicidad.

-¡Kenshin-san!- una pequeña de cabello castaño lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hola niños- a su vez la sonrisa apareció en él, fresca y genuina –Los estaba extrañando-

-¿Y como estas?- Yahiko no cabía en si de felicidad -¿Estas bien?, ¿Te duele algo?-

-No…- puso ojos de puntito y colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla –De hecho creo que me siento muy bien, no me duele nada-

-¡Que bien!- Tsubame cerró los ojos abrazándose a él –Estuvimos muy preocupados-

-Vaya, lo siento- volvió a sonreír ante la mirada curiosa de Yahiko, era cierto que ahora Kenshin sonreía con la misma facilidad con que lo hacía Shinta, pero no era la alegría escandalosa que tenía el otro sino una más calmada, una más madura, como si Battousai le hubiera dado el toque justo que le faltaba.

-Y…- el niño jugueteó con sus dedos –De casualidad… ¿Cuándo se unieron de nuevo Sessha no regresó?- volvió sus ojos esperanzados hacía él pero Kenshin simplemente le sonrió amablemente.

-No podría decirlo, no es como si sintiera a más gente dentro de mí, soy yo y punto-

-¿Pero no sientes bueno…?- con los dedos rasgó sus ojos para abajo y puso cara de miseria total –Ese dolor o culpa o…-

-Nada de eso- le revolvió el cabello con la mano y luego alzó una ceja –Saben que, se me hace raro que Saito no haya llegado todavía a molestarme-

-Saito-san se fue el segundo día que usted estuvo sin conocimiento- la pequeña juntó ambas manos, al parecer lo que iba a decir a continuación le parecía conmovedor –Él dijo que necesitaba ver a su esposa aunque ésta lo regañara-

-De verdad no me imagino a una mujer capaz de soportarlo- Yahiko se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ah Kenshin-san!- la pequeña extendió ambas manos ofreciéndole una canastita con galletas –No sé porque pero me pareció que hoy despertaría-

-Gracias, eres muy amable- recibió el regalo y procedió a revolverle el cabello también a ella, le gustaban los niños, esperaba tener uno propio pronto, y hablando de la persona que debía ayudarle en eso…

-Kaoru esta en el patio- Yahiko ahogó una risita al ver el sonrojo mal disimulado en el rostro de su héroe.

-Voy a verla, gracias- se despidió con la mano y los niños hicieron lo mismo, lo mejor sería volver con Misao y dejar que los otros tuvieran una platica más personal.

-Kaoru. Kaoru, Kaoru…- Kenshin volvió a repetir el nombre por lo bajo al tiempo que salía al patio y buscaba, no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, junto a los tendederos la chica tendía las sabanas al tiempo que Enishi le pasaba las pinzas para la ropa.

-Ya lo dije- el pelipleteado gruñó pasándole una pinza –Serías perfecta como terrateniente en América, se nota que te encanta tener esclavos a tu servicio-

-Cállate- la chica hizo mala cara –Todos aquí ayudan en las labores domesticas y más cuando no esta Kenshin-

-Pobre hombre…- el ex mafioso cerró los ojos poniendo una mano sobre su corazón –Lo compadezco-

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy la que trabajo en este lugar!- la chica chilló furiosa y él sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya, ya, si quieres regresó al trafico de armas y empapelo el dojo de yens, no tardaría ni dos meses en adornar las puertas con oro macizo-

-No gracias- la joven levantó una ceja –Intento convertirte en un hombre de bien-

-Lo que digas, pero entonces no te quejes porque sigues siendo pobre- el muchacho se agachó para pasarle otra pinza –Estaba pensando que podríamos remodelar el dojo e invitar a unos cuantos incautos a unas clases gratis, si ven a Yahiko pateándoles el trasero a pesar de ser tan joven seguro caen-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Y si además su profesora se arregla un poco y les da una clase sensual…-

-¡¿A que te refieres con que se arregla un poco?!- Enishi sonrió divertido, era fácil hacerla enojar.

-Me voy a meter a los negocios de por aquí, a ver quien gana más dinero en un mes-

-¿Me estas retando?- la chica entrecerró los ojos y puso las manos en su cintura, él se cruzo de brazos y levantó ambas cejas, estaban a punto de empezar otra de sus peleas inútiles cuando escucharon un característico "Por favor no se peleen".

-¡Kenshin!- del momento del grito al instante en que la chica se colgó de su cuello besándolo pareció haber pasado menos de un segundo.

-Himura- Enishi se acercó lentamente sin saber a que faceta se encontraría pero la mirada violeta y feliz del joven no le pareció ninguna anterior que hubiera visto cuando se encontraba separado ni mucho antes de que el rito se llevara a cabo.

-Eres otro…- el peliplateado se quitó las gafas oscuras para que sus ojos negros lo observaran con intensidad –No eres el de antes-

-Supongo que no- sin soltar a Kaoru que reía y lloraba sobre él le sonrió a su ex cuñado.

-Entonces Sessha en realidad se fue-

-Es probable- sujetando a Kaoru con delicadeza de la cintura le devolvió la mirada al muchacho –Pero eso no deja de lado que sus memorias sigan en mi mente, quiero agradecerte Enishi, agradecerte y pedirte que por favor me dejes ser tu amigo-

-Ah…- con un gesto desenfadado volvió a colocarse las gafas oscuras –En realidad esperaba que no despertaras nunca para quedarme con tu mujer- dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos al dojo.

-¡Oro!- el pelirrojo sonrió.

-¡Enishi retira eso!- la chica se sonrojó furiosamente -¡Admite que te pasabas horas a su lado esperando a que abriera los ojos!-

-En realidad rezaba para que se muriera- de espaldas a ellos una sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara –Pero pensándolo bien es una chica demasiado problemática y gritona-

-¡Oye!-Kaoru chilló y Kenshin tuvo que sujetarla para que no se le fuera encima a golpes.

-Yo no sé como nos pudimos enamorar de ella- el ex mafioso se encogió de hombros y luego giró el rostro hacía ellos con su característica sonrisa mitad cínica mitad sincera en el rostro –Pero pensare lo de la amistad- el peliplateado metió ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos y tarareó distraídamente una canción, quien sabe si ya se lo habían dicho, pero la cicatriz de su mejilla había desaparecido, al parecer tanto su hermana como Kyosato lo habían perdonado, pero lo más importante, él mismo se había absuelto al fin.

-¡De acuerdo!- el pelirrojo sonrió observando como su ex cuñado desaparecía en el dojo.

-Te extrañe- girando hacía su amado Kaoru lo sujetó de los hombros respirando con autentica parsimonia el aroma que desprendía su gi.

-Yo te extrañe más- rodeó con sus brazos su delicado talle –Escape de la muerte solo porque tu voz me incitó a continuar-

-Por un momento pensé que te perdía- aferrandose a él dejo escapar un hondo suspiro de alivio.

-Sabes algo…- entrecerró la mirada como quien se da cuenta a destiempo que hay una cosa que le molesta –Eres la única que me sigue tratando como si fuera una persona y no varias-

-Es porque eres mi Kenshin- frotó su nariz con la suya y él regresó el gesto con ternura.

-Y tú mi Kaoru- la levantó entonces en brazos y le dio vueltas en el aire -¡Y te digo una cosa!-

-¿Qué?- ella preguntó divertida.

-Me siento más fuerte, más feliz, más completo-

-Es porque…- repentinamente su rostro se volvió melancólico.

-¿Qué si es por Sessha?- él ladeó la cabeza como si intentara reanimarla –No podría decirlo creo que nunca lo sabré con exactitud, ya no hay bandos dentro de mi cabeza, no tengo pensamientos y actitudes encontradas, solo tengo una meta en la vida-

-¿A sí?- parpadeó confusa, no imaginaba que era lo que quería hacer ahora Kenshin Himura, ¿Sería intentar salvar nuevamente a Japón?, ¿Tratar de cambiar el gobierno?, ¿Seguir ayudando personas?, fuera lo que fuese ella lo apoyaría, lo seguiría y lo amaría, como lo había hecho siempre -¿Y cual es esa meta?-

-Pues…- observó sus ojos azules y brillantes, su cabello sedoso y suave, su sonrisa fresca y decidida y entonces cerró los ojos y la abrazó apoyando su pequeña cabecita sobre su hombro –Pues amarte, claro-

**=FIN=**

Ultimas notas de Okashira Janet: Bien, llegamos al final, un fic que duró casi un año escribiéndose, agradezco fervientemente a toda la gente que siguió esta historia, Personalidades es un fic que significó mucho para mí y su aceptación me ha hecho muy feliz.

En el capitulo anterior como ya había dicho antes esperaba tener todo tipo de respuestas y no me equivoque, hubo gente que se alegró con la muerte de Sessha, hubo quien lloró desconsolada, hubo quien se enfureció y quien se sintió perdida. Dudé mucho en la muerte de esa faceta, pero al final me pareció que era lo mejor, un final "simplemente feliz" nunca ha sido lo mío y además era imposible que esos tres volvieran a ser uno si no pasaba algo realmente catastrófico, de cualquier forma ni yo sé que sucedió con el buen vagabundo, quizás se fusionó de nuevo con los otros… aunque lo dudo.

En fin, últimos agradecimientos, de verdad gracias a: **X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X, Alisse, the black misao, Misao Koishikawa, v, kirei-bell, Kaoru Himura K, Himura_2009, A KaoruHimura, SammyAskura, Kittisan. **

Ustedes al igual que mis personajes pensaron que Sessha se sacrificaba por Misao pero en realidad mi idea nunca fue esa, poner a Misao en peligro solo fue un distractor para que no imaginaran quien era el que se iría en realidad (aunque por ahí alguien si lo sospecho). Para mí una vida no se puede cambiar por otra, así que el sacrificio de Sessha por la ninja no vendría a cuento.

Pasando a otras cuestiones quiero decirles que al final… ¡Si voy a tener graduación! (ni crean que el paro que hicimos en la prepa con reporteros, periódicos y fotos tuvo algo que ver), iba a actualizar antes pero esta semana fue de exámenes y al final de una pachanga sin precedentes ¡Me voy de la prepa yeah!.

Mis próximos proyectos son: Terminar Rojo y Perla (Naruto), Terminar "Recuérdalo tú le amas" y probablemente empezar otro fic de Naruto y simultanizarlo con el fic de Recuerdalo. Pero habrá que ver si la universidad me da un respiro, me despido, cuídense.

_7 de Junio del 2009 Domingo_


End file.
